No sabes todo de mí, Granger
by MariSeverus
Summary: Ella está en su último año y debe convertirse en su tutora. Mientras trabajan juntos, ambos descubrirán nuevas "facetas" de ellos mismos y del otro. Una guerra se avecina y Hermione deberá decidir si seguir adelante o estar con él.
1. Cómo comenzar una guerra

Bueno, este es mi segundo Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger y aún, no sé por qué. Ya sé, que en el primero "Mi nuevo aliado" dije que no sabía muy bien su idealización; sin embargo la inspiración ha estado golpeando muy fuerte en mi cabeza. No confío plenamente en mi narrativa ni en el uso de las comas (Según mi profesor de laboratorio, tengo problemas de redacción y; estoy en la Universidad) pero bien, hago el intento. ¿Reviews? Pues no me harían mal, cualquier tópico que deseen comunicarme, será aceptado. Saludos.

* * *

El tren a Hogwarths, partía con un silbido aterrador; para animales y fauna por supuesto. La cara sonriente de sus estudiantes, algo muy típico. Pero ese año, sería el último en verlo. Aunque bien, no podía evitar sentirse emocionada por ello. ¡Había alcanzado tantos logros!

Sus TIMOS en las palabras de Mcgongall, habían sido majestuosos; sorprendiendo así; a los evaluadores ministeriales. ¡Hablaban maravillas en su nombre! Según la jefa de su casa; una excelente propuesta surgiría en algún momento. ¡Eso la mantenía en vilo!

Todo se suscitaría por los canales regulares. La reunión en el comedor, las palabras de Dumbledore, la cena y luego; irse a descansar con sus respectivos amigos. Sí, ya estaba acostumbrada.

- ¡Este año será magnífico!- musitó Ron, quien se había recortado un poco su largo y rojo cabello y para ella; lucía muy atractivo- ¡Un año más de estudio y se acabó!

Se ubicaron en sus respectivos puestos. Ron sintió un frío a través de su cuerpo, cuando Sir Nicolas por accidente lo traspasaba. Hermione estuvo por largo tiempo sosteniéndole la mano, ya que había quedado increíblemente frío y pálido. Luego de una corta disculpa, el fantasma pasó por encima de sus cabezas.

Sonriente, Hermione observó a sus viejos amigos; a su alrededor. Estaba segura, de que lograría todas sus metas. Ansiaba tanto serle de utilidad a la comunidad mágica donde residía.

Mientras lo meditaba, Dumbledore se había ubicado en su podium; y alzaba los brazos para acallar a los alegres estudiantes. ¿Sería su discurso, muy similar al de los años anteriores?

Totalmente diferente, con entusiasmo; hablando de los últimos años. Es decir, ellos. Ese año tomarían las "electivas" y eso quería decir que; podrían coger las materias que deseaban cursar para sus nuevos oficios. ¿Qué deseaba ella? ¡Departamento de control mágico! donde se dictaban, los hechizos en regla; se probaban nuevos; y se clasificaban los altamente peligrosos. ¡Toda su ilusión! ¡Detener tantas guerras, y revolucionar!

- Aquí está tu horario- musitaba Ginny sentándose a su lado con un pedazo de pan en la boca- he ido a buscar el mío, y la profesora Mcgonagall me ha enviado tuyo. Dice que te verá más tarde, en la noche.

Hermione sonriente, pasó su vista por las materias que debía cursar. Historia de la magia, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Teoría de la magia, Pociones, Criaturas mágicas. ¿Los hechizos se usaban en tantas materias?

- ¡Cuantas materias Hermione!- exclamó Ron horrorizado- ¡Me alegro de querer ser Auror!

- Pero te ha tocado Pociones- sonrió Ginny con picardía, a lo que el pelirrojo sólo pudo responder con un movimiento de cejas; un tanto frustrado.

- ¡Seguramente Snape les ha obligado a que lo incluyan! Su clase es tan poco importante, que no debe ser utilizada en carrera alguna.

- Muy interesante confesión señor Weasly- musitó una voz suave y arrastrada tras él, erizando sus vellos en punta.

El chico no comenzó a voltearse, si no hasta que sus amigos afirmaron; que Snape estaba tras él en el pasillo. No se atrevió a levantar la vista, siquiera cuando el hombre había hecho el primer desconteo de puntos. 10 puntos menos.

Para cuando regresó, sus mejillas estaban alborotadas en un intenso color rojo, le temblaba la comisura del labio y gruñía algo incomprensible; algo que alarmó a Hermione. Snape le había obligado a ayudar a los elfos en la cocina; luego del banquete.

Subió las escaleras corriendo, cuando recordó que debía ver a Mcgonagall. Con la hoja del horario en su boca, se colocó el suéter del colegio y preparó su mochila para el día siguiente; por si regresaba tarde. Bajó las escaleras cual vendaval, y casi se caía en uno de los escalones.

El despacho de la profesora, estaba a unos pocos metros. Para cuando llamó, ella ya la estaba esperando; parecía exhausta.

- Buenas noches profesora- sonrió ella adentrándose en aquel despacho, que estaba iluminado por las llamas de una chimenea.

- Pasa Granger, y cierra la puerta por favor- suspiró la mujer frotándose las manos- ¿Has traído el horario? Tengo que discutir ciertos aspectos contigo.

- Sí aquí está- respondió ella, sacándoselo de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

- Bueno Granger, escucha bien lo que te diré- indicó la profesora Mcgonagall acomodándose los anteojos redondos- El profesor Snape, sólo impartirá pociones a aquellos que tengan un "supera las expectativas" donde tú no tienes ningún problema, pero aún así; he recibido una notificación de su parte.

- ¿Notificación?

- Sí, el profesor Snape me ha hecho un pedido expreso para hacer entrar a Draco Malfoy en mi cátedra; pero Draco sólo tiene un "Aceptable" y me temo que eso no es suficiente.

- ¿Y bien, qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?-preguntó la chica, un tanto desconcertada.

- Pues.

- Lamento llegar tarde profesora- suspiró el rubio, interrumpiéndole y adentrándose en el despacho.

- Siéntate Draco- contestó la profesora apenas moviendo la boca. El chico observó a Hermione por un momento antes de hacer lo que le pedían.

- Como estaba diciendo, Draco- le observó, inclinando un poco la cabeza- necesita un "Supera las expectativas" para cursar mi materia así que; previo acuerdo con el profesor Snape- suspiró y continuó- he de colocarte un tutor.

- ¿Un tutor?- exclamó Draco con cierto pesar- ¡Pero si yo no necesito ningún tutor!

- Es un requisito, y si el profesor Snape quiere que te acepte; tendrás que aceptarlo.

Se sentó de mala gana, cuando la noticia le había hecho levantarse. Cruzándose de brazos, Draco decidió desviar la vista hacia otro lugar y mantenerse en silencio. Resentido.

- Por ello te he llamado Hermione. Tú eres la mejor estudiante de mi casa, y estoy segura de que podrás ayudarle.

Un ¿Qué? se escuchó por todo el pasillo, uno de ambos; luego una gran cantidad de palabras dichas también por ambos. Mcgonagall, llevándose una mano a la frente; los mandó a silenciar. Para cuando ya, el ruido se convertía en molestia.

- ¡Quiero control!- exclamó- ¡no me hagan rebajarles puntos!

- ¡Pero no puede hacerme esto! ¡No puede ponerme a Granger como tutora!

- Yo no veo el "por qué no puedo" señor Malfoy.

- Porque, por que- balbuceó enfadado.

- ¡Profesor Mcgonagall, tengo muchas materias a las que asistir! Además, ¡Draco es tan, es tan!

- ¿Es tan qué Hermione?- refirió la profesora, esperando una respuesta.

"Tan Draco"

- Ya está decidido. Mañana se lo informaré al profesor Snape.

Siguieron discutiendo, pero ya Minerva Mcgonagall los había despachado. No dejaban de pelearse, y de insultarse el uno al otro. Draco no dejaba de quejarse, conforme caminaban; y Hermione trataba de ignorarle, pero no podía contenerse y respondía.

Para cuando pasaron por el tercer pasillo, ya todo estaba oscuro. No podían ver bien su camino, y cruzaron a través de una habitación a medio iluminar. Ambos se giraron cuando escucharon que una puerta se cerraba tras ellos.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- refirió Hermione ligeramente nerviosa.

- Qué voy a saber yo- respondió el chico de ojos grises, con indiferencia.

Hermione se encaminó dando tras pies hacia aquella puerta, y tanteó con sus manos. Encontró el picaporte, y denotó que estaba cerrado. ¡Estaban encerrados!

- ¡Nos hemos encerrado!- musitó ella con cierto pesar.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Para qué tiene la varita Granger? ¿Dejó su cerebro en casa?

- No funcionará- contestó ella con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- Claro que funcionará- musitó el chico sacando la varita y apuntando al picaporte, mientras Hermione le iluminaba- ¡Apártate y déjame trabajar!

Draco gritó un fuerte ¡Alohomora! pero la puerta siquiera se inmutó. Volvió a intentarlo un par de veces antes de que, Hermione exclamase un fuerte ¡Te lo dije!

- ¡La magia al libre albedrío en el castillo está restringida! ¿Crees que a Dumbledore le gustará que vayamos por allí abriendo puertas, y haciendo uso de nuestros "poderes"?

Bien estaban encerrados, juntos; quizás hasta el amanecer. ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a ella? ¿Y con Draco? Suspiró un tanto perturbada y se giró a ver hacia Draco. Se había sentado en el suelo; y miraba a la nada. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?

Para cuando Hermione daba su onceava vuelta por aquella habitación, Draco le observó con hastío. Estaba comenzando a cansarle.

- ¡Deja de dar vueltas alrededor de este sitio! ¡Me enfermas!

- ¡Pues no lo haría, si aportases una solución! ¡Tú me has metido en este problema!

- ¿Yo Granger? ¡La única que no paraba de quejarse y hablar eras tú!

- ¡Mira quien habla!- criticó ella, de vuelta- ¡Parecías un bebé de mamá!

- ¡Retráctate!- indicó, levantándose con la varita en mano- ¡Asquerosa sangre sucia!

No escuchó más, Hermione había dejado de hablar; y había bajado la vista hacia el suelo. Sin decirle más, regresó a su puesto, frustrado. Ignorándola por completo.

Hermione había comenzado a llorar en silencio, pero pronto sus sollozos se hicieron audibles, y el rubio movió la cabeza hacia la joven para contemplarla. Mantenía la cabeza entre sus manos, e intentaba aparentar que no le sucedía nada. Pero la valentía, a veces no era su fuerte.

- Bueno ya, ¡Rayos! ¡Granger deja de llorar!- espetó, cansado- Dudo que llorando, salgas de aquí.

- Es lo que más deseo- masculló ella, con los ojos entrecerrados y una voz suave y enojada.

* * *

Bueno, no sé que tal me ha quedado; confío plenamente en su juicio (sincero, concreto y justo por favor) Sé que es un tanto extraño que se hayan quedado encerrados, pero supongo que eso le pone un poco de emoción. Y decir, que el castillo está protegido contra hechizos viene bastante bien.


	2. Tu en tu flanco, y yo en el mío

¡Hola! Espero que estén muy bien, y les guste este capítulo. Les dejo muchos saludos y besos.

M*S

* * *

Capítulo 2: Tú en tu flanco, yo en el mío.

Se había cansado de pedir ayuda, pero no funcionaba; estaban encerrados en aquel cuarto. Caminando alrededor del mismo, Draco se golpeó con una columna; y maldijo fuertemente. Despertó a Hermione, quien; se había dormido en una mala posición.

- ¡Auch!- exclamó, tratando de mover su cuello- ¡Genial, ahora lo tengo contracturado!

No pudo evitar reírse ante el enorme moretón en la frente del rubio. El joven, le observó con su peor rostro de odio. Aún así, la chica siguió riendo, resbalándose un poco. ¡Ahora era todo un unicornio!

Para cuando su risa paró, buscó en la oscuridad su varita y se iluminó. Era una habitación oscura, y algo polvorienta. Parecía ser, una habitación dormitorio. ¿Dónde estaban?

- Muy osado Granger- espetó Draco, con una sonrisa desagradable. Hermione había soplado un adorno, y se había llenado la cara de polvo. Comenzó a toser y a estornudar; mientras intentaba hablar y sacudirse.

- ¡Cállate unicornio!- le espetó ella, continuando su análisis exhaustivo.

- Muy madura.

Para cuando revisó aquella habitación por segunda vez, denotó que al final había una cama. ¡Oh por dios! ¡Al menos podría dormir un poco! Draco le observó con curiosidad, y se acercó hacia ella; al ver la expresión sobre su rostro. Bien, se trataba de una cama. Pero, ellos eran dos y si iban a pasar tiempo dentro, ¡No podían hacerlo en la misma cama!

Suspiró, arrojándose en ella, y quitándole el espacio a Hermione quien; le observó con resentimiento. Se tiró sobre la cama para apartarlo, y lo pateó y empujó; hasta hacerse un espacio.

- El que la encuentra primero se la queda- sonrió el rubio con su anatomía ocupando la mayor parte del espacio- ¿Qué los Gryffindors, no son guerreros y capaces de estar en las peores condiciones?

- ¡Apártate!- forcejeó ella- ¡No me obligues a maldecirte!

- ¡Oh! ¡Tú sabes maldecir!

Sonrojada, Hermione enarboló su varita apuntándole; y pronunció un conjuro. Pues bien, Draco resbaló de la cama y cayó sentado en el suelo. la chica sonrió triunfante, acomodándose en la cama a su gusto. El rubio, de despeinados cabellos se levantó de un tirón y se lanzó en la cama.

- ¡Siquiera se te ocurra tocarme Malfoy, o juro que te sucederá algo!

- ¡I hot for a teacher!- canturreó el joven con una sonrisa. Ella no conocía aquella canción, pero por el tono; denotó que no era algo divertido. Sus mejillas se encendieron- ¡I hot for a teacher! ¡I _hot _for my teacher Granger!

Aún sonrojada, tomó las almohadas; y las apiló formando una especie de muralla. Se cubrió con la sábana, fuertemente y le dio la espalda. A todas esas, Draco seguía canturreando y moviéndose en la cama; como si bailara su canción. Hermione se cubrió la cabeza con las sábanas, e intentó dejar de escucharle. Para cuando sintió que todo se detuvo, supo que quizás él; se había cansado.

Se había quedado dormida enseguida, luego de entender; que tenía que dormir con él. No entendía el por qué, pero esa cama era muy cómoda; y algo le brindaba una sensación cálida muy placentera. Esa noche, se fundía con la cama.

La mañana, se suscitó rápidamente. Los rayos de sol, dieron de lleno con su cara y le hizo despertarse. Se estiró, e intentó moverse; pero denotó que un brazo sostenía su cuerpo; mientras que un rostro estaba increíblemente cercano a ella. Comenzó a girar su cabeza, y denotó que Draco estaba abrazándola y comenzaba a despertase; confundido.

Gritó fuertemente y le arrojó una almohada; derribándole de la cama nuevamente. Sacó su varita, y le apuntó, mientras le lanzaba más almohadazos. En el suelo, el chico trataba de entender; qué había sucedido.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- le espetó, recibiendo de lleno; un almohadazo.

- ¡Me estabas abrazando! ¡Asqueroso!

- ¡Yo no te estaba abrazando!- exclamó, cuando una almohada pasó por encima de su cabeza.

- ¡Tenías tus brazos alrededor de mí!- gritó ella, sonrojada por la rabia. El chico esbozó una mirada fría y detuvo entre sus manos otro de sus ataques. ¡Hermione parecía tener una muralla de almohadas para lanzar!

- ¡Yo no te estaba abrazando! ¡A veces dormía con mi madre cuando ella me necesitaba, y solía abrazarla!

Hermione, dejó de lanzarle almohadas y le mantuvo la vista; al iracundo rostro del Slytherin quien no dijo palabra alguno. Había parado sus almohadazos, y le devolvía las almohadas de golpe. Se levantó del suelo, y dando traspiés se encaminó hacia la salida para seguir pidiendo auxilio. Cuando pensó que se quedarían adentro de por vida, una sombra se detuvo frente a la puerta; y esta comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

Era Snape, quien les había salvado el día. Analizó con la vista a la chica sobre la cama, y luego a Draco en la puerta. No pudo evitar, esbozar un rostro de ironía. Draco se apresuró a explicar.

- Gracias por abrir la puerta profesor Snape. Nos hemos encerrado por accidente.

- ¿Juntos?- preguntó, con una suave y siseante voz.

- Veníamos del despacho de la profesora Mcgongall y.

- ¡Malfoy confundió el camino!

- ¡Tú no dejabas de hablar!

- ¡Tú no dejabas de insultarme!

- ¡Ya cállense!- les gritó Snape, alzando la voz de una forma sorpresiva- ¡Ya sé, que tienes tutoría con Granger! ¡Pero no me refería a este tipo de "tutoría"!

Se apartó para que Draco pudiese pasar, al igual que Hermione. Mientras caminaban tras él, Draco se giró a observar a la chica con cierta indiferencia.

- Yo no diré nada, si usted cierra su enorme boca.

- ¿Y si no quiero?

- La castigaré.

Rodearon el vestíbulo, y comenzaron a bajar hacia las mazmorras; aunque lo que ambos deseaban era comer un poco. Ambos no dejaron de mirarse con odio, por encima de la mesa del profesor de pociones. Hermione seguía burlándose, de su hematoma en la frente. Snape le mantuvo la vista a el mismo punto, y luego giró su cetrino rostro hacia Hermione.

- ¿Tutora del señor Draco? Lo siento tanto Draco, pero no hay persona indicada, en Gryffindor no.

El rostro de Hermione, volvió a sonrojarse; pero esa vez la había lastimado. Draco alzó la cabeza con fastidio y miró al jefe de su casa con cierto abatimiento.

- Le rogué a la profesora Mcgonagall que no me hiciera esto.

- ¡Si dejaras de ser un idiota, y estudiaras más!

- Señorita Granger.

- ¡Perdóname mundo, por no tener tu cerebro!

- ¡Que el mundo te perdone por existir! ¡Siquiera puedes transformar una simple moneda!

- ¡Señorita Granger, no me haga decirlo más de una vez! ¡Cállese!

- ¡Siquiera puedes hacer que Weasly te preste atención!

- ¿Qué?- espetó la chica levantándose de la mesa- ¡Eres un hijito de mamá!

- Asquerosa.

- ¡Ya basta!- dictaminó Snape, estirando sus manos hacia ambos chicos- ¡30 puntos menos para Gryffindor Granger! ¡Retírese de mi vista de inmediato!

Sin decir palabras, Hermione tomó sus cosas y salió del despacho; maldiciendo en cuanto estuvo en el vestíbulo. ¡Quiso arrancarle la cabeza en ese mismo instante! ¡Y cómo siempre, a él no le decían mayor cosa! Como un vendaval cruzó el pasillo, hasta llegar a la torre. ¡Si quería su tutoría, pues que rogara por ella! ¡Snape también!

TBC.

Lo siento, voy a estudiar matemática; tengo muy malas notas. Besos y saludos, se les aprecia.


	3. Campo de batalla

¡Hola! Espero que les guste este capítulo. Les dejo muchos saludos y besos.

M*S

* * *

Era sábado, los días que Hermione esperaba con ansias. Había pasado, frente al reloj y había visto; las faltantes piedras. ¡Condenado Snape y condenado Draco! Con un suspiro de frustración, continuó su camino hacia el comedor. Al menos, el desayuno olía delicioso.

Para cuando se sentó, su amiga Ginny se le sentaba a un lado y le observaba con curiosidad. Intuyó que, no le había visto en la cama. Bien, allí iba una explicación tediosa.

- ¿Dónde estuviste? No viniste a dormir. ¿Te sucedió algo Hermione? ¿Estás bien?

_Sí, sólo me quedé encerrada con el moco de troll rubio. Draco, para ser exactos.___

- Sí, estoy bien; sólo tuve un accidente.

- ¿Accidente?- la chica levantó su suéter- ¿Dónde? ¿Promfey te curó bien?

- ¡No un accidente de esos!- le espetó ella, quitándose sus manos de encima- Verás, Minerva me llamó para una reunión.

- ¡Oh no Hermione! ¡Entonces, te reprobaron en una materia, y lloraste desconsolada por todo Hogwarths!

- ¡Qué imaginación tienes! No, solamente quería que fuese tutora de alguien, de un alumno.

Ginny le mantuvo la vista, más relajada; aunque se preguntaba qué tenía eso de accidente. Sin decir más, esperó a que Hermione le diera más detalles; pero eso jamás sucedió. En ese instante Ron y Harry entraban en el comedor. Ron bostezaba abiertamente, y se sentaba de golpe en la mesa; tomando un pedazo de pan tostado y untándolo groseramente con mermelada y mantequilla.

Harry fue el primero en saludarles, Ron lo hizo luego de que les bañara en migajas de pan. La temática de la conversación giró rápidamente, hacia el Quiddicth así que luego de desayunar; Hermione se levantó para hacer sus tareas habituales. Leer, tal vez.

Caminó a través de los pasillos de la escuela, y se encontró muy cercana a las mazmorras. Ceñuda, recordó como Draco le había abrazado la noche anterior y justificó su comportamiento. Él sólo quería molestarla, y creía que le convencía con decir ¡Mi madre, yo la abrazaba cuando dormía con ella! Malfoy era sinónimo de mentira.

Para cuando continuó su camino, se topó con Pansy parkinson. Imaginó, que su suerte no podía ser peor. Y mucho más, cuando ella se detenía a su lado.

- Pero si es ¡Hermione Granger!- exclamó, con un grupo de chicas- ¡La famosa cerebro de Hogwarths!

- Piérdete- le espetó Hermione, intentando pasar.

- ¡Ah! la sabionda no está de buen humor. ¿No es una lástima? ¿Quieres ir a leer acaso?

- No, es que tengo que ir a hacerle la "tarea" a tu novio- sonrió ella, con malicia.

Pansy pareció no entender, así que Hermione comenzó a reírse fuertemente. A la chica, eso le pareció una ofensa, y sus mejillas se colorearon intensamente.

- ¿De qué estás hablando idiota?- masculló, con malicia.

- ¿No sabes quien es tú novio? ¿No es Draco? ¿O es que aún sigues sin gustarle?

- ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con él?

- ¿Qué no te lo dijo? ¿No te dijo que ahora seré su profesora?

El rostro burlista de Pansy, dejó de existir; para transformarse en ira y en sorpresa. Hermione pasó por su lado, y continuó caminando. Mantenía una sonrisa sobre sus labios, y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia la torre.

- Un momento Granger, detente allí- escuchó una voz, y comenzó a volverse. Era Minerva Mcgonagall quien, le observaba a través de sus gafas.

- ¿Qué sucede profesora?

- Tenemos que hablar. El profesor Snape y Draco nos esperan en mi despacho.

¿Qué? Seguramente Snape le había dicho, lo que habían hecho. Había sido un ¡accidente! No podían castigarla por eso ¿O sí? la siguió, nerviosa; hasta el piso donde se encontraba su despacho. Al entrar, ambos la miraron a ella y a Minerva. Sin decir algo, Hermione sólo se ubicó en su puesto correspondiente. Estaba increíblemente tensa y no podía dejar de sudar en sus manos. ¿La expulsarían, creyendo que se habían acostado juntos, o algo por el estilo?

- La reunión de hoy, es con motivo de discutir las horas de asesoría y otros pormenores.

- ¿Pormenores?- preguntaron ambos chicos, pero Snape les hizo callar.

- Las horas de asesoría, serán todos los días en las tardes Hermione. Se te permitirá, andar por los pasillos por la noche, si tienes una justificación. Por ejemplo, salir tarde a cenar. Podrás estudiar tus materias propias sin ningún tipo de presión ya que- alzó la cabeza y miró hacia Snape- sabemos que estarás muy, digamos, presionada.

Hermione asintió, hasta ahora todo estaba bien. Pero como Mcgonagall había hablado de pormenores, eso le preocupaba.

- Pero existe un pequeño detalle. Dado a que tendrían que establecer un horario y, conociéndolos como lo hacemos, no lo harán; tendrán que convivir juntos.

Un enorme ¿Qué? como la primera vez, se escuchó en aquel despacho. Inclusive Snape no lo creía posible. Hermione fue la primera en levantarse y quejarse.

- ¡Yo no le daré tutoría a Malfoy! ¡Es muy pedante y molesto!

- Nadie te ha dicho, que es tú decisión- reveló Mcgonagall sin mucha preocupación- Ya te has comprometido. Vivirán en una de las torres, cercana a Astronomía.

- ¿Cómo va a ponernos a vivir juntos?- explotó Draco- ¿No ve que los Slytherins y los Gryffindors no congeniamos?

- Pues tendrán que hacer historia. Allí vivirán y dormirán; antes de que se termine el curso y usted; presente el examen.

- ¿Cual examen?

- Examen de requerimiento laboral- explicó Snape, concentrado- Una formalidad, que te señala como; "proactivo" y capaz de realizar una determinada acción.

- Estoy seguro, de que ella se ha sacado las mejores notas- masculló, con resentimiento.

- Por supuesto- contestó Mcgonagall- por eso estarán juntos, hasta que tú adquieras conocimientos similares.

No podían creerlo, ambos; para cuando subían las escaleras con Severus Snape hacia la enorme torre. Ninguno se atrevió a siquiera mirarse. En cuanto estuvieron frente a la enorme puerta; ambos se miraron fugazmente. ¡Tenían que vivir juntos!

- Aún se les podrá escuchar, así que; nada de duelos- espetó mirando en dirección a Hermione- Un elfo vendrá por las mañanas, y hará sus tareas cotidianas. Está de más decir, que cada cual dormirá en un lugar diferente. ¿Cierto?

Hermione se ruborizó abiertamente, y Draco simplemente se mantuvo callado mirando en dirección a la habitación. Era una enorme sala, con un baño y dos cuartos. Nada desagradable, pero tampoco algo atractivo.

- Si le molestó tanto, el hecho de que nos quedásemos encerrados; ¿Por qué acepta esto?- preguntó Hermione sin ningún miramiento.

- Órdenes de Mcgonagall, Granger. Y le agradecería, que preguntase antes de; dirigirse hacia mí. Creo que está demás el hecho de decir que; solo van a "estudiar"

Hermione no le respondió, estaba muy ocupada procesando toda esa información. Abatido, Draco alzó la vista hacia el jefe de su casa; y Snape pareció entender el gesto. Esbozó una especie de seña con su rostro, y luego se apartó de Hermione para hablar con Draco.

- Solo será hasta que apruebes transformaciones, historia de la magia y cuidado de criaturas mágicas. No puedo hacer algo por ti, si te hubieras esforzado.

- Pero si usted dijo que, era innecesario- dijo el chico, forzando la voz- ¡Que sólo teníamos que fingir que estudiábamos!

- Sí, pero al menos podías "fingir" bien.

Draco emitió un suspiro de frustración, cuando el profesor había comenzado a cerrar las puertas de aquella torre. Para cuando se giró, Hermione estaba escogiendo su habitación.

- No escogerás esa.

- Soy una chica, necesito espacio- dijo, en la que pareció más grande.

- Me importa un bledo si eres chica- le espetó Draco- esa será mi habitación.

- ¿Ah sí? Entonces ven.

Draco le miró con resentimiento, y comenzó a caminar hacia adentro. En cuanto estuvo cerca de la puerta, Hermione se la arrojó de golpe. Bien, ¿Conocen un unicornio con dos que sea llamado bicornio? Seguramente Draco.

- ¡Sabelotodo insufrible! ¡Asquerosa Sangr!

- Ni te atrevas- respondió ella desde el interior.

Sobándose la frente, Draco se encaminó hacia la salida de la torre y comenzó a halar la pesada puerta para salir. ¡No se quedaría en ese condenado lugar!

Para cuando se disponía a salir, observó a Hermione con una especie de cesto; y revisaba en su habitación. ¡Eso no iba a permitírselo!

- ¿Qué coño crees que haces?

- Sólo hay un cesto para colocar la ropa sucia- comentó con pesar. Colocar sus pertenencias junto a las de Draco; no le apetecía en absoluto. Sobretodo, si era ropa interior.

- Absolutamente ¡No! ¡No colocaré mi ropa junto a la suya!- le espetó el muchacho y ella sentía exactamente lo mismo.

- Pues tendrás que buscar una, este es el mío.

Hermione observó con preocupación el baño. Se preguntaba, por qué demonios no podían ser dos. Colocar sus cosas juntos, sin duda era terrible; sobretodo por tener. Bueno, por tener eso.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa, ante su mirada de terror; seguramente imaginándose algo terrible. Con una suave voz, comenzó a canturrear.

- I Wanna see you with nothing on- cantó- So bring it on.

Hermione se ruborizó, ante la canción donde; "la deseaba" desnuda. Llena de rabia, lanzó un torrencial de palabrotas. La ignoró, y se tumbó sobre el sofá; colocando los pies sobre la mesa. Odiaba a Hermione y, se lo haría saber. Si ella quería incomodarle, pues le mostraría el significado de su "odio". Sonrió con malicia, imaginándose las cosas que podía hacer en aquella torre; a quienes podía incluir. Por supuesto que podía sacarle provecho al asunto.

Momentos más tarde, brotaba un cálido vapor del cuarto de baño. Se preguntó si se incendiaba o algo por el estilo, y se levantó de un tirón. ¡Seguramente Hermione lo había hecho explotar o algo! Colocó sus manos sobre el picaporte, y lentamente comenzó a abrir la puerta.

Era Hermione. Estaba frente a él, dándole la espalda y apenas cubierta por una toalla. Estaba hablando sobre él, con ira y comenzaba a quitarse la toalla mientras se giraba hacia él.

Bien, apenas y pudo ver sus piernas. Lo último que escuchó fue un grito y un portazo.


	4. Fuegos cruzados

Esa noche, Hermione no volvió a salir de su habitación; sino hasta la hora de la cena. Para cuando comenzó a bajar hacia el comedor; sus amigos estaban preocupados. ¡Había olvidado decirles sobre la tutoría y sobre Draco! Al hacerlo, todos explotaron en comentarios y ruidos; como si a su lado; hubiese una bomba fétida. Y esa, era Hermione.

Incluso Neville se mostró aturdido ante lo que ella mencionaba. Todos la creían muerta, pero ella sólo pensaba en su intimidad. ¡Draco era tan imbécil, que pretendía verla desnuda! Luego, había ¡Gritado por que ella lo había golpeado! ¡De ser posible, lo mataría con su varita!

Suspiró, cuando Ron se levantó por enésima vez; para discutir con la profesora Mcgonagall sobre ese arreglo. Hermione tuvo que sentarlo, un para de veces.

Para cuando se disponía a comer, Draco pasó a su lado. Se veía autosuficiente, y sonreía en demasía. Hermione sintió, como cada uno de sus cabellos; se erizaba al verlo.

- ¡Estás loca! ¡Será terrible!- Ginny le miró con fatalismo en sus ojos- ¡Tienes que resolverlo de alguna forma!

- Sí, haciéndolo lo más rápido posible. Sólo así, podré liberarme.

- ¿Y cómo piensan dormir juntos?- se quejó Ron, libido y con el rostro rojo.

- No dormimos juntos. ¡Son habitaciones separadas!

- Da igual. ¡Están juntos!

Harry pareció de acuerdo con Ron, y observó a Draco que se sentaba en una mesa alejada y; describía algo a sus amigos. Algo que parecía, una especie de cuerpo. ¿Por qué pensaba que no tenía que ver con Hermione? Al final de su descripción, sus amigos rieron. Aunque, Pansy pareció enojada.

- ¿Y cuando son las clases?- preguntó Harry

- Deberían ser, justo después de la cena.

- ¿Qué?- se levantó Ron, aparentemente imaginándose algo- ¿Y si te duermes en su cama?

Hermione y sus amigos, le miraron atónitos. El chico respiró levemente y los miró a todos.

- Por que, puede pasar ¿No?

Los demás chicos, lo meditaron y parecieron de acuerdo con lo que señalaba el pelirrojo Weasly. Ginny se giró hacia su amiga y le comentó algo con voz tenue.

- ¿No estarás, dejando tu cuarto abierto o sí?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Digo, estarás vistiéndote a puerta cerrada. ¿Cierto? ¿Él no ha visto aún tú?

- ¡Ginny!- espetó, levantándose- ¡Me iré antes de salir de aquí, traumatizada!

Salió del comedor, con cierta zozobra. Sus amigos, habían conseguido asustarle, y eso se estaba convirtiendo en una situación incómoda. ¿De qué sería capaz Malfoy? Caminó por el vestíbulo, con la intensión de encontrarse en la biblioteca y fundirse con los libros. Pero eso distaba mucho, de ser posible. Emitió un suspiro de resignación, cuando Pansy cruzaba el pasillo.

- ¡Escúchame bien, mosquita muerta!- exclamó, con una voz fuerte- ¡Si crees que podrás quedarte con Draco estás muy equivocada!

- ¿¡De qué demonios estás hablando!? ¿Por qué crees que me interesaría Malfoy?

- ¡Él ha dicho, que casi te desvestías frente a él, que morías por hacerlo!

Hermione, sintió que su cabeza reventaría y sus mejillas sonrojadas se derretirían. ¿Cómo decía semejante mentira, tan campante? Dio un pisotón en el suelo, e ignorando a Pansy; se decidió a buscar a ese moco de troll albino. ¡Lo haría entrar en razón!

Al entrar en el comedor, lo encontró riéndose con sus "amigotes" Se detuvo frente a su lado, y denotó que sus amigos no dejaban de reír, y de mirarla de arriba hacia abajo. Lo tomó de las solapas de su túnica y lo arrastró hasta un rincón.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¡Yo no estaba desvistiéndome frente a ti! ¡Eres un asqueroso pervertido!

Draco sonrió, alizándose el cabello y mirándola con satisfacción. El pecho de Hermione subía y bajaba en claro signo de frustración mientras que; movía los pies. Iba a abofetearlo, así tuviera que ser castigada de por vida.

- ¿Incómodo? ¡Pero si yo sólo he dicho la verdad!

- ¡Yo no me desvestía frente a ti!- exclamó, y pronto muchas caras se giraban hacia ella. Su rostro rojo, sólo fue ocultado por sus cabellos largos y rizados mientras; salía corriendo por el pasillo.

Mucho más tarde, ella estaba en el salón de su nuevo "hogar" su rostro ceñudo, sólo aumentó cuando Draco entró en la habitación. Siguió sonriendo, mientras Hermione le daba la espalda y le observaba con resentimiento. Se lanzó sobre el sofá y le observó con burla en sus ojos.

- ¿No me digas, que aún estás molesta Granger?

- Cállate, o dejarás de sentir varias partes del cuerpo.

- ¿No te han dicho, que eres muy violenta?

Emitió un chillido de molestia y se levantó, lléndose hacia su habitación y lanzando la puerta. Draco se balanceó en el sofá, desternillándose de la risa en silencio.

Era hora de estudiar, pero Hermione había decidido no salir de su habitación. Draco se paseaba por la sala, esperando poder convencerla. Pero, por más que lo intentaba, ella no quería salir.

- Sal- se reía- Granger, tenemos que estudiar- seguía riéndose.

- No, ¡No voy a salir!

Draco intentó dejar de reír, y sonar serio; pero era imposible. Recordar su rostro sonrojado, sólo le hizo reirse más fuerte, y fallar en su intentona. Llamó nuevamente, y se retiró cuando la puerta de la habitación; comenzaba a abrirse.

- Bien, pero no pretendas que te explique dos veces un mismo punto. ¡Lo aprenderás y te callarás!

- Eso no es ser un buen maestro- indicó, con un rostro de enojo falso.

- ¡Siéntate en el sillón!- le espetó ella- ¡Ahora!

- ¿No puede ser en la habitación?- preguntó, con una respiración intermitente. Al final, había parado de reírse.

- ¡No entraré allí, y no me obligarás!

- Bien, como quieras- respondió, lanzándose en el sofá y colocando los pies sobre la mesilla.

- ¡Baja los pies de allí!- le criticó Hermione abriendo un grueso libro de teoría de la magia.

- ¡Ya te pareces a mí madre!

- Te agradezco, que no me des abrazos para consolarme- se burló ella con sarcasmo.

Hermione había comenzado a leer, pero Draco estaba absorto en otras cosas. Detalles insulsos sobre el por qué de los nombres, o de las letras en el libro. Hermione, intentaba no exasperarse. Pero para su sorpresa, ¡Draco conocía la historia de la magia! ¿Entonces, por qué reprobaba?

- Mi padre ya me ha enseñado eso- dijo, pasando las páginas del libro.

- Si ya lo sabes, ¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí?

- No tengo tiempo, para estar estudiando Granger. Tengo vida "social"

Bueno, esto es lo que puedo adelantar. Espero que les guste, besos y saludos; se les aprecia mucho. Recuerden que me interesa saber su opinión; si quieren decirme algo bien puedan.


	5. Contra ataque

Hermione, estuvo meditando; toda la noche. Draco sabía más de lo que demostraba, e incluso le había corregido; un dato equivocado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se esmeraba en reprobar, teniendo ya el conocimiento adquirido? Bueno, no importaba; ella se iría a dormir y ya no lo pensaría más.

Se colocó la pijama, recordando lo que Ginny le había indicado. "¿Él no ha visto tus enseres personales cierto? Supuso, que se refería a protectores diarios, ropa interior; o algo de ese estilo. Pues no, prefería tener eso en una bóveda bajo llave en Gringot's

Emitió un suspiro y ahogó un bostezo, dejándose sumergir en aquella mullida cama. El silencio reinante en la torre, era lo suficientemente embelezante como para que ella ya; sintiese mucho sueño de por sí. Con un movimiento de su varita, las velas se apagaron en un santiamén.

Mientras soñaba, el recuerdo de Draco hablando de su "casi" desnudez frente a él; comenzó a hervirle la sangre. En el sueño, todos se reían de ella, mientras involuntariamente; su falda resbalaba hasta muy debajo de sus rodillas. Draco, era el primero en desternillarse de la risa. Mostraba, sus pequeñas bragas rosadas con un lindo corazón en la parte posterior. ¡Qué vergonzoso!

Se levantó, violentamente; y sosteniéndose el pecho. ¡Estaba segura, de que ella no tenía unas bragas como esas! Miró a su alrededor, y denotó que apenas había conseguido dormir unas pocas horas. Maldijo a Draco internamente. ¡Le haría pagar por todo lo que había dicho y hecho!

Se levantó de la cama, para dirigirse a la cocina. Allí, se sirvió un poco de agua y se mantuvo pensativa; mirando hacia el enorme ventanal frente a ella. La noche aún era joven, así que; debía intentar volver a dormir.

Mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, observó que la puerta estaba entre abierta y que; Draco dormía sin camisa. Tuvo una sensación extraña. Una sensación que muchas veces había experimentado con Ron, pero que no se había atrevido a dejar salir. Sonrió suavemente, y se introdujo en su habitación; cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Amaneció tan rápido como anocheció. Hermione ya estaba vestida y preparaba; su mochila para irse a clases. Aún así, Draco no se había levantado ¿Qué tenía que ser la niñera de él también?

Caminó, pisando con fiereza el suelo; y golpeó su puerta. Lo intentó varias veces, antes de obtener un resultado. Un gruñido y una mala contesta del chico.

Sin decirle más, recogió su varita, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Para cuando estaba a punto de salir, Draco le alcanzó; mirándola con odio. Esperó hasta que el chico saliese, para poder tomar rumbos distintos.

- Siquiera se te ocurra, traer a tus amigotes a la torre- le espetó Hermione.

- No es tú "casa" Granger- inspiró el chico, con un suave tono de burla- ¿O es que temes que Zabini vea tu hermosa ropa interior de algodón?

Hermione sintió su rubor venir a ella con una fuerza desmesurada. Su mano se elevó, pero ella supo detenerla a tiempo. Zabini, sin duda era detestable; un chico de malas pulgas. Por decirlo de alguna forma.

- Y menos a Pansy- resumió ella con rencor. Draco sólo pudo reír estridentemente- No necesito ver las huellas de ustedes.

- ¡Qué revelador tu mensaje! ¡Parece, que sabes algo más que leer!

- Cállate Malfoy, y vete a clases.

- ¿Se te olvida? Tenemos la misma clase hoy. Pociones.

Desgraciadamente, Draco tenía razón; hoy les tocaba con el profesor Snape. Hermione miró su reloj, y denotó que no tendría tiempo de desayunar. Se giró para mirar a Draco que caminaba lentamente, sólo para incomodarla.

- Llegaremos tarde, nos saltaremos el desayuno.

- Dirás, tú. Al profesor Snape, no le importará que llegue tarde. Además, tengo hambre. Lo siento Granger, tendrás que esperar hasta el almuerzo.

Pasó a su lado con una gracia fingida, y continuó sonriendo como un tonto hasta que; comenzó a entrar en el comedor. Hermione frustrada, sólo se mantuvo lívida en el medio de la puerta y el vestíbulo. Pues bien, era momento de poner su plan en marcha. ¿Él amaba las faldas?, pues ya vería.

Sacó su varita entre risas, y se introdujo en el comedor con muchísimo cuidado de no ser detectada. Se ubicó cerca del chico, y colocándose la mano sobre su boca; susurró un conjuro. De su varita, brotó una especie de luz roja que echaba chispas; y dio de lleno con su pantalón. La cosa era, que el mismo se redujo y se convirtió en una delgada falda. En cuanto se suscitaron las risas, el chico bajó la mirada; nervioso.

¡Tenía una falda por pantalón, una falda realmente corta! Estaba seguro de que una chica se vería bien en ella, pero ¡No un chico! Hermione siguió riendo mientras salía del comedor, guardando la varita. Ahora ella, delinearía la figura del chico con sus manos.

Sus pálidas piernas, sólo fueron vistas mientras él salía del comedor. Hermione se mantuvo oculta detrás de una puerta. Crabble y Goyle se encargaban de ayudar a su "amigo" a escapar de esa engorrosa situación. Tenía que admitirlo, a Draco le lucían las faldas.

No paró de reír, sino hasta que bajó a las mazmorras. Allí Snape aguardaba afuera. Seguramente a ambos. En cuanto la vio, con las mejillas sonrojadas y pequeñas lágrimas sobre sus ojos; esbozó una mirada de profundo odio.

- ¿Dónde está Draco?- indagó, penetrándola con sus ojos negros.

- Ha de estar escondido en la torre- dijo. En realidad, se le escapó.

- ¿Perdón?

- Bueno, creo que ha pasado hoy; una vergüenza- musitó ella con un tono de voz suave- con permiso señor.

Snape le mantuvo la vista sin entender. En cuanto uno de sus estudiantes cruzó la mazmorra; le detuvo para interrogarle. Para cuando el chico paró de reír, pudo contestarle su interrogante. ¿Draco con una falda? Sí, sin duda tenía que ponerle mano dura. Aunque, no dudaba que Hermione estuviese involucrada.

Hermione, no volvió a saber de Draco en todo el día; pero si supo que Snape le observaba con cierta curiosidad. Guardó sus libros de texto, y se encaminó hacia la torre para dejar su mochila. Para cuando subía, escuchó un terrible bullicio que se originaba en la habitación. Al entrar, todas las cosas estaban en el suelo, ¿Draco con un ataque de histeria?

Los chicos le habían gritado que tenía hermosas piernas, que se cuidase de los "vientos". Sin duda había sido muy gracioso; aunque ello representase problemas. Para cuando entró, él le interceptó.

- ¿Te ha parecido muy gracioso?- dijo tomándole de uno de sus brazos con fuerza.

- Creo que te lo mereces. Ahora entiendes, lo que se siente cuando una chica es objeto de burla por lo que "usa"

- Sí, seguro te crees muy lista- le espetó, su rostro estaba lívido y si podía; le escupiría fuego sin piedad- Pero eres sólo una tonta, una ridícula y asquerosa tonta que no sabe hacer otra cosa que estudiar.

- ¡Creo que te he dado tú merecido! ¡Una burla, sonsaca otra burla!

Draco soltó un gruñido, y la zarandeó antes de soltarla de un empujón. Sacó su varita y violentamente; Hermione hizo lo mismo. En un santiamén, ambos estaban listos para batirse en duelo.

- ¿Te sentó bien la falda? Todas las chicas opinan que deberías usarlas más seguido.

- ¡Cállate!- rugió, lanzándole el primer conjuro que pareció una luz verde.

- Lindas piernas. Sin duda te ejercitas muy bien- rió Hermione, esquivando su hechizo con facilidad.

El chico no le respondió verbalmente, simplemente lanzó otro conjuro que pasó rozándola y chocó con un cuadro en la pared. El cuadro pegó un alarido, y se vino abajo.

- ¡Ahora verás sangre sucia!

- ¡Hazlo Malfoy!

El chico se movió, mientras ella daba vueltas alrededor del salón. Volvió a lanzar otro conjuro a la misma vez que Hermione; y tuvo que brincar para esquivarlo. Cayó sobre el sofá y este, rodó hasta caerse al suelo. Pues bien, Hermione y Draco estaban cara a cara; en el suelo.

Para cuando alguno quiso intentar hacer algo, la puerta de la torre se abrió violentamente y tanto Snape como Mcgonagall entraban violentamente. Ambos giraron sus rostros hacia los profesores, concientes de que estaban rojos y de que jadeaban en una habitación a medio destrozar.


	6. ¡Sorprendidos!

Severus Snape, daba vueltas alredor de aquel salón; incapaz de mantener su "enojo" dentro de él. Hermione y Draco se mantenían uno al lado del otro, sin atreverse a mirarse siquiera. Minerva Mcgonagall pareció recuperar "lozanía" cuando su rostro estaba circundado por arrugas "de enojo". Para cuando Snape decidió la mejor forma de actuar, evitando utilizar su magia sobre ellos; se dirigió a ellos.

No se le escapó a Hermione, el hecho de que sus miradas eran bastante perplejas. ¿Habrían malinterpretado todo el asunto?

Parecía a grosso modo, una posición sexual o algo por el estilo. La mano de Draco estaba sobre el suelo mientras que la otra; estaba sobre la de Hermione que sostenía su varita. Hermione por su parte, había tenido su mano sobre el pecho del chico y; la otra sostenida por él. Cualquiera creería quizás; que lo habían "hecho" como unos salvajes.

- ¡Supongo que ahora seremos llamados, "Hogwarths escuela de magia y animales"!- espetó, descolocado y lívido- ¡El cuadro, ha llegado gritando hasta otro marco; "Dos estudiantes están haciendo desastres en la torre! ¿Existe acaso, alguna explicación para este acto de total estupidez?

- ¡Hermione, me colocó una falda!- resumió el chico, cuya voz se hizo débil y avergonzada. Hermione ladeó la cabeza, y estuvo a punto de llamarlo "falso"

Los ojos de Minerva, se abrieron de par en par; ante la mención de la prenda de vestir. Snape tenía intención de seguir hablando, pero Hermione se le adelantó. Por sobre todas las cosas, debía evitar los malos comentarios.

- ¡Draco, él estaba molestándome!

- Es muy madura su actitud- reflexionó Snape con voz peligrosa- Debió de resultarle muy divertido. Es pervertida y retorcida. ¿Quién lo diría?

- ¡Pero es la verdad!- se apresuró ella a contestar, pero ya sabía que estaba metiéndose en más problemas. Snape sin embargo, no pareció prestarle atención ni estar dispuesto a escucharla y se giró hacia Mcgonagall.

- No sé si te has fijado Minerva, pero me parece que tus estudiantes necesitan entrar en cintura.

Mcgonagall apenas le miró, una extraña mirada creció en su rostro; como si le molestase el ser criticada por Snape. Sin esperar respuesta, él sólo se giró hacia los jóvenes y les observó con una mirada de odio. Bueno, sólo a Hermione.

- Está castigada Granger.

- ¿Qué? ¿Sólo yo?

- Oh no- se le adelantó Mcgonagall, colocándose junto a Snape- No esta vez. Ambos estarán castigados para mí.

¿Doble castigo? ¿Qué significaba todo eso? El profesor se giró para mirar a Minerva, y luego; no refutó sus argumentos.

- Cumplirán ambos castigos- dictaminó- así, deban turnarse para estar en ellos.

- ¿Turnarse?

- Sí, por que el profesor Snape también te castigará ¿No es cierto Severus?

Se lo imaginaba, se imaginaba que a larga; Draco le obligaría a ello. Sin hacer más que inspirar, Snape apenas asintió y luego miró a Draco, con una combinación de ironía y enojo. Draco apenas se atrevió a alzar la vista.

Pudo ser peor, Snape pudo haberles gritado hasta el cansancio; pero seguramente frente a Mcgonagall se había contenido. Hermione trató de explicarse ante Mcgonagall, pero ella le dijo algo como "Fue suficiente que, el profesor Snape me aconsejase por tú culpa; sobre como educar a mis estudiantes".

Estaban ambos, caminando hacia el pasillo. Iban a tomar direcciones pero, se había confundido. Tantos castigos.

- Cierto, yo tengo que ver a Snape- resumió Hermione- Y tú vas con Mcgonagall.

Como se imaginó, el castigo de Snape era increíblemente estúpido y molesto. Tuvo que ordenar todas y cada una de las pociones por su aplicación así que; tuvo que investigar mucho. Bueno, al menos ya sabía para qué servía el "moco" de troll y que; no habían trolles albinos.

Por su parte Draco, apenas podía estirar sus brazos. Mcgonagall le había pedido que lustrase cada uno de los mesones en el aula de transformaciones mientras; le daba un sermón. ¡No debes intentar agredir a las estudiantes! Como si, deseara a Hermione.

Para las cuatro en punto de la tarde, los chicos apenas podían respirar. Snape le había informado a Hermione que estaría castigada por una semana, y Mcgonagall le había dicho lo mismo. Para cuando bajó a desayunar, sus amigos estaban tan efusivos que ella tenía jaqueca.

- ¡Oí lo que sucedió con la "falda" e imaginé de inmediato que habías sido tú!- sonrió Ginny- ¡Ha sido fenomenal! Si vieras como Fred y George imitan su expresión y el cómo corría a través del vestíbulo con sus manos cerca de su trasero. ¡Casi vemos sus calzones!

La mesa en pleno rió, pero ella estaba muy ocupada en descansar de sus castigos. Nadie sabía, que ellos habían "destrozado" la torre. Pero, no tardaron en enterarse. Sir Nicolas pasaba cerca de ellos, flotando como siempre.

- ¡Hola Hermione!- exclamó, acomodándose la cabeza- ¿Cómo ha estado todo? He escuchado lo que sucedió en la torre. ¿Te hiciste daño? ¿En verdad destrozaron el lugar?

Hermione no respondió, y maldijo a los cuadros con vida. Sus amigos se mantuvieron en silencio, perplejos. ¿Qué había sucedido en la torre?

- Sí, estoy bien. Sólo fue un accidente.

- Draco ahora, debe de estar en su castigo; lo vi pasar. Que tengas suerte- le deseó, pasando por encima de la mesa.

- ¿Castigo, accidente?- exclamó Ron- ¿De qué demonios habla?

- Bueno, tuvimos una pequeña "pelea"- Bien, una "salvaje" pelea.

- ¿¡Qué demonios!?- continuó Ron- ¿¡Cómo se atreve!?

- Así debió de haber sido, como para que Snape le castigase.

No se dijo más, y tampoco Hermione iba a hablarle sobre su "pose" de combate. Comenzó a subir las escaleras con parsimonia; agotada por el estrés físico y mental. Para cuando terminó de subir, Draco seguía en su castigo.

- Dudo que- comentó Snape- tenga que hablarte sobre "eso".

- ¡Yo no estaba intentando "eso" con Granger!- indicó el rubio de ojos grises; con una expresión de perplejidad- ¡Simplemente le caí encima, un accidente!

- Pues será mejor que esos "accidentes" dejen de suscitarse.

Para cuando Hermione abría la puerta de la torre, ya todo estaba en orden; imaginándose que los elfos habían organizado las cosas. Se imaginó sus rostros de cansancio, y quiso botarse a sí misma del P.E.D.D.O. Continuó caminando hacia su habitación pero, se detuvo por la sorpresa. ¡Pansy Parkinson estaba durmiendo en la cama de Draco! ¿Cómo demonios había entrado? Pues, estaba vestida de una forma muy sugestiva y pareció que esperaba por él. ¡Rayos! ¡En cuanto le viera le mataría!

El ruido pareció despertarla. Alzó la cabeza y se frotó los ojos con una mano mientras que; con la otra se quitaba las sábanas de encima. Inmediatamente ambas chicas se observaron y Pansy; no pudo evitar el cortarle el paso para escupirle insultos.

- ¡Ya sé lo que hiciste! ¿Fue muy gracioso?

- ¿El humillar a "tú" novio? Sí, lo fue. Por cierto, dudo que llegue temprano así que; podrías vestirte e irte.

Los labios de Pansy se abrieron, pero no emitieron sonido alguno; simplemente se cerraron de golpe ante la mirada de sarcasmo de Hermione. Pasaron unos instantes en silencio, y luego ambas giraron el rostro. Draco entraba en ese momento. Las observó a ambas.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- se detuvo junto a Pansy y le mantuvo la vista.

- Bueno, pasé a verte- inspiró la chica, un tanto nerviosa.

- Qué curiosa relación tienen- meditó Hermione- ¿O es que aún no has podido convencerle de que te quiera? Como si alguien pudiera.

Hermione rió estridentemente introduciéndose en su habitación, y lanzándole la puerta. Pansy hizo un ademán de querer ir tras ella; pero Draco le detuvo.

- Déjala.

- ¡Pero si, estás castigado por su culpa!

- ¿Has venido a lo que creo que has venido?- musitó, con una mirada lasciva en su rostro.

- Sí, creí que lo necesitabas.

Hermione no pudo evitar oírlo. Pobre chica que necesitaba que alguien, se acordase de ella. Con un bostezo, comenzó a colocarse su pijama para irse a dormir.

Draco estaba sentado en la cama, detrás de Pansy; con una sonrisa. Le besaba el cuello, y hacía su vía por los botones de su blusa. Pansy simplemente estaba allí, permitiéndole a Draco que se sirviese de su cuerpo. Sus manos, recorrieron los pálidos y flácidos muslos de la chica frente a él; y tenían la intención de estar bajo su falda.

Pansy sólo gimió por un corto segundo; Draco emitió un gruñido y simplemente le pellizcó el muslo a lo que ella; tuvo que quejarse.

- ¡Granger!- exclamó, de la nada y Pansy se pasmó al escucharlo. ¿Por qué demonios exclamaba su nombre? ¡Por dios que no estuviese fantaseando con ella! Volvió a suceder varias veces. ¡No se podía concentrar!


	7. Pociones La gracia de Zabini

A la mañana siguiente, Draco no dejaba de mencionarla. Estaba increíblemente malhumorado y no paraba de discutir con ella. ¡Hermione le pedía que bajase los pies del mesón! ¡Hasta había dejado marcas de vasos sobre las mesas! ¡Qué muggle era! No le prestaba atención a lo que ella trataba de enseñarle, y se burlaba de ella cada vez que podía.

- La moneda no debe caminar, ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo?

Draco hastiado, cogió su varita y señaló la moneda. Enseguida, la misma quedó "inerte" transformada pulcramente. ¿Por qué, si ya sabía; hacía que ella le enseñase? Bueno, no era momento de hablar de ello.

Debían asistir a clases. Entre los castigos, las clases normales y las particulares; ya Draco le había gastado el nombre a Hermione. O al menos el apellido. La noche anterior, Draco intentó acostarse con Pansy, pero no tuvo éxito. Lo único que hacía era gritar su nombre y; terminó echándola de la torre. ¡Fue tan divertido!

Lástima que ese día tocase pociones. Ambos, bajaron a desayunar; como siempre peleándose. En cuanto Hermione tuvo oportunidad; simplemente se separó de él y se sentó con sus amigos. ¡Oh dulce alivio!

Ginny fue la primera en hablarle, como siempre. Decía que Pansy estaba de los mil malhumores al igual que sus compañeros de Slytherin. Intuía ella, que buscaban guerra.

Hermione, decidió no prestar mucho interés y continuar con su comida. Harry y Ron parecían entusiasmados con el Quiddicth. Bueno, Ron parecía estar entusiasmado con "ella". Le había dado "n" cantidades de besos. ¿Qué iba a hacer al respecto? Nada.

La primera clase que tendrían sería Transformaciones. En ese momento, Hermione y Draco se gruñieron el uno al otro justo antes de entrar. Los demás ocuparon sus puestos correspondientes. Mcgonagall quería saber, si los estudiso habían progresado; y no dejaba de mirarlos con cierta ojeriza. ¿Qué creía ella que ellos harían? Pues, estaban bastante vigilados.

En pocos minutos, Hermione había logrado un conejo perfecto que miraba a los conejos de sus amigos; como si también fuesen amigos. Tuvo que ayudar a Ron, que amenazaba con hacerlo explotar en vez de transformarlo. Era un conejo de madera, que volverían real; no estaban creando una bomba. Igualmente, Ron seguía sin entender la explicación.

Para cuando se giró a observar, Draco seguía con su conejo de madera; sin hacerle algo en absoluto. ¿Por qué si sabía tanto, simplemente no lo transformaba? lo intentó un par de veces, pero falló.

Se levantó, y bajo la mirada de todos; se sentó a su lado. Mcgonagall tuvo que poner orden en la clase. Ella simplemente tomó la varita y se inclinó para decirle lo que tenía que hacer. Draco sólo se reía, al igual que sus amigos. Excepto Pansy por supuesto.

- Luces hermosa hoy- se jactó el chico, cuando Hermione pasaba un poco por encima, cuando el alejaba el conejo de madera, apropósito. ¡Tienes las agujetas sueltas!

Hermione se inclinó para mirarse los zapatos. ¡Un momento! ¡Ella no usaba agujetas! Alzó la cabeza, y miró a los chicos que intentaban mirar por debajo. Incluso Zabini no podía dejar de reírse.

- ¡Ups!- continuó Draco dejando caer el conejo- Mi muestra se cayó, ¿Me la recojes por favor? Pero que sea muy despacio. Zabini y los chicos quieren verte. ¿Les comentaste, cómo doblas tu ropa meticulosamente?

Hermione se sonrojó hasta los tobillos, y se preguntó; cómo diantres él sabía eso. Pues bien, tuvo que ver al elfo quien le traía la ropa recién lavada. ¡Lo mataría!

La clase terminó, pero hubo otro desconteo de puntos. Hermione y Draco se habían insultado hasta la saciedad, y no sólo ellos. Ron y algunos, incluyendo a Harry, de Gryffindor; habían intervenido. ¡Mcgonagall perdió el control de su clase y maldecía el hecho de que Snape tuviera razón! Aunque sus alumnos tampoco eran muy diciplinados.

Para la salida, ya los Slytherins y los Gryffindors; estaban enfrentados. Se pelearían en cualquier momento. Y Pansy fue la primera en empezar.

- ¿Crees que vas a quitarme a Draco?- le espetó, y Hermione casi muere cual Nick casi decapitado; en base a ese comentario.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡Cómo si a mí me gustase él!

- Pues, será mejor que lo pienses; Draco es mío.

- ¡Oh sí! ¡Aquel que es incapaz de hacer algo contigo! ¡Siquiera violarte!

Iba a sacar su varita, pero Severus Snape doblaba la esquina. Era momento de pociones, y se dirigía hacia su aula. las observó con cierta curiosidad. Pansy se mantuvo inmutable, y Hermione pues, ¡Ya estaba castigada! No más castigos.

- ¿Qué hacen acá reunidas?- inquirió, mirando a su alrededor.

- No nos reunimos- puntualizó Hermione- Ella sólo apareció.

- Sí, y los lycántropos son amistosos.

- Sí lo son- desafió Hermione, y enseguida se mordió la lengua. ¿Qué había hecho?

- Muy graciosa señorita Granger- contestó Snape con voz melosa- cinco puntos menos; ¡Y ahora bajen al aula!

Las chicas no dijeron más y comenzaron a caminar hacia el aula de clases. Tomando rutas diferentes por supuesto. ¿Por qué ella había abierto su gran bocota? ¡Diantres! Debería dejar de ser tan cotilla.

Suspiró, metiéndose en el salón de clases. El clima era tenso, y todos se miraban como una pandilla de gangsters, contra otra. En otro suspiro, ella se ubicó en su puesto.

- Ahora, prepararán la poción fortificante- declaró Snape- Dados, sus patéticos intentos pasados. Si desean aprobar este curso e irse; será mejor que aumenten sus esfuerzos. O que, comiencen a utilizarlos. ¡Empiecen!

Hermione decidió concentrarse en su pócima. Sin darse cuenta, había ahorrado muchísimo tiempo, y todo le iba perfectamente bien.

Mientras buscaba los ingredientes, Draco seguía molestándola. Hacía comentarios como "Hace mucho calor aquí Granger, ¿Por qué no te subes un poco la blusa? Con ese arbusto que tienes por cabello"

En un momento, Snape se giró de forma amenazante. Ron había comenzado a insultar a Draco por la comisura de la boca. Pero ella siempre creyó que el profesor tenía un altísimo sentido auditivo. Y Harry, creía que él era un murciélago.

Fue castigado. Draco logró que castigaran a Ron, quien lívido se colocó en el último puesto bajo su mandato. Sus compañeros reían y reían.

Se acababa la clase, y Draco se había levantado para dejar su muestra, al igual que ella. Iba hacia la mesa de Snape; pero algo terrible sucedió.

Zabini había puesto su pie, así que Hermione resbaló tropezándose y soltando las pociones que junto con la de Draco; se mezclaron. Cayó sobre el chico, y sus labios se tocaron en un santiamén. Luego de todo ello, se escucharon las ruidosas botellas cayendo al suelo, manchándolos con la poción.

¡Hermione, estaba sobre Draco!


	8. ¡No te acostarás con Granger!

Draco y Hermione estaban en la enfermería; rascándose. Las pociones que les habían caído encima; les habían generado una reacción alérgica terrible y debían mantenerse dentro. La enfermera negaba con la cabeza, mientras aplicaba pomadas sobre sus brazos. No dejaba de refunfuñar, mientras Snape les observaba con enojo. Sin duda, ¡Iban a tener muchísimos problemas!

Lo primero que Draco recordó, fue que Hermione había terminado sobre él, en una pose muy sugestiva. Su pierna, estaba chocando con su pelvis. Y habían rozado sus labios. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, media clase se estaba riendo mientras; Pansy hervía como un volcán y Ron se sonrojaba de la rabia. Bueno, no más que Snape; que empalideció como un Inferi.

Luego de que la enfermera dejara de curarlos y de quejarse, Snape se acercó hasta ellos con una expresión tenebrosa. Los miró a ambos, antes de comenzar su charla.

- No sé qué tienen en mente- confesó- Pero no permitiré ¡Esas escenas en público!

- ¡Pero nosotros!

- ¡Silencio Granger, no me haga tener que expulsarla aunque; sea lo que se merece! ¿Qué demonios cree que es esta institución? ¿Una especie de escuela de ligue?

Incluso Draco no pudo evitar sorprenderse por ese comentario. ¿¡Qué diantres estaba diciendo!? ¿Qué ambos habían premeditado semejante actuación? Quiso refutar, pero Snape continuó; y era mejor no contrariarlo.

- Le quitaré ¡Ciento veinte puntos! y estará castigada por cinco semanas.

- ¡No es justo!- se quejó Hermione, rascándose un brazo- Me tropecé, ¡O alguien me tiró!

- ¿Qué diantres importa?- escupió Snape- ¡Si sigue discutiéndome, serán doscientos puntos menos!

Hermione despegó los labios para hablar, pero en ese instante; milagrosamente Mcgonagall volvía a entrar. Su rostro estaba crispado por el enojo. ¡Ya no sabían qué hacer con esos chicos!

- ¡Por el amor a Merlín! ¿Es que tenemos que amarrarlos, para evitar que se agredan?

- ¡No fue mi culpa!- se quejó Draco.

- ¡Ni mía!

- ¡Estoy comenzando a exasperarme!- criticó Mcgonagall- Slytherin tendrá que prescindir de ciento cincuenta puntos en su acumulado.

- ¡Ciento cincuenta!- explotó Draco- ¡Pero eso es injusto!

- Pues a ver, si piensa mejor en lo que hace señor Draco. Y Granger, por usted; Gryffindor perderá cien puntos.

¡Doscientos veinte puntos menos! ¡En su vida había perdido tal cantidad de puntos en un sólo día! Bien, era momento de suicidarse con la varita. ¡Y todo por el asqueroso de Malfoy!

Había quedado desmoralizada. El reloj de Gryffindor había disminuido considerablemente, y Gryffindor ahora se posicionaba en el cuarto lugar. Todos le odiarían, ¡Seguramente! Ambos no dejaron de mirarse mientras, seguían sintiendo los efectos de la poción sobre su cuerpo. ¡Estaba increíblemente concentrada! ¡Qué increíble ardor estaban sintiendo! Estaban en cuarentena hasta que se les bajase la hinchazón. Y castigados.

Para cuando Draco salió de la enfermería, no dejaba de tomar en cuenta; las miradas que recibía por el pasillo. Para Hermione, la situación era peor. Media casa no le dirigía la palabra, y esperaban al menos tener suerte en el Quiddicth con Harry.

El profesor Snape les había enviado tres pergaminos sobre esa poción y ahora, todos tenían sus horarios apretados por su culpa. Para cuando subía a la torre, recibió un mensaje. Bueno tanto Draco como ella.

Ella debía ver a Mcgonagall, y él debía ver a Snape. ¡Eso sería hasta el fin de los tiempos! ¡Tenían castigos sobre los castigos! Abatidos, y con suéteres hasta el cuello; se dirigieron hacia los respectivos despachos.

En cuanto Draco se adentró en el despacho de Snape; éste ya lo esperaba con el ceño fruncido. Le ordenó sentarse, y esperó por un corto instante antes de dirigirse a él.

- Sé que eres un adolescente idiota, con las hormonas alteradas ¡Pero esto es demasiado!

- ¿Qué está diciéndome?

- ¿Cuantas veces debo repetirte, que no debes intentar "tomar" a alguien; y menos a alguien que no es de tú casa?

- ¿Está insinuando que me interesa acostarme con Granger?- respondió el joven sin entender- ¡Señor, cómo si Granger me gustara o algo por el estilo!

- Pues, ¿No tengo que decirte, que no te puedes acostar con ella o sí?

Ceñudo, Draco observó al jefe de su casa y padrino. ¿Por qué todos pensaban que él quería acostarse con Granger? Ilógico, estúpido, irracional, insensato. Bien, podía usar todo un diccionario.

- ¡Yo no quiero acostarme con Granger! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me entienda?

- Dejar de hacer escenitas.

- ¡Fue un accidente, alguien debió meterle el pie a esa tonta y!

- Sobretodo, dejar de hacer comentarios como ese. ¿O quieres que Slytherin termine como Gryffindor? Si me obligas a quitarle puntos a mi casa, sí sabrás lo que es un castigo Draco.

Tronando el suelo, Draco salió de aquel despacho; lanzando la puerta. Comenzó su vía hacia la torre con enojo desmesurado. ¡La única forma de acostarse con Hermione es que quisiera violarla! ¡Y en ese caso, se lo tendría bien merecido!

En un instante entró en la torre y lanzó la pesada puerta. Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá del salón y observaba el libro de pociones. Debía hacer la tarea de castigo.

- Ya hemos perdido demasiados puntos- musitó, sin levantar la cabeza de lo que leía.

- ¡Ha sido tu culpa, si te fijaras por donde caminas!

- Pero si me ¡hicieron tropezar!- espetó ella soltando el libro- ¡Tú y tus estúpidos amigos se creen muy geniales! ¡Hasta tu estúpida no novia, regalada; cree que me gustas!

- ¿No será cierto Granger?- sonrió con sarcasmo.

- ¡Ya quisieras! ¡Quieres que todos estén a tus pies! ¡Que los sangre sucias, se encarguen de tu educación! ¡Noticia! No seguiré perdiendo puntos por tu culpa.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo puedes pasar sin hablarme?- sentenció el chico con sorna en la voz- ¡A que no pasas ni un minuto sin ser cotilla y criticarme!

- ¡Eres un imbécil!

Pues bien, pasaron el resto del día sin dirigirse la palabra. Con el ceño fruncido; Hermione observaba todas las acciones de Draco y trataba de decirle algo. Él siempre giraba su cabeza y sonreía negando con la cabeza.

Había hecho cualquier cosa para provocarla. Había estado hablando mal de sus amigos, de su casa, ¡De Minerva! ¡De Dumbledore! De cualquier cosa con la que ella estuviese congraciada. Hablaba de su ropa, de su aspecto; de sus gustos. De lo sabelotodo que era.

¡Resultaba muy gracioso! Para cuando bajaron a Almorzar, Draco seguía diciéndole cosas para perturbarla. Pues bien, Hermione sabía resistirse.

Para cuando entró en el comedor, creyó que tenía las mejillas moradas de tanto tragarse insultos. Lo odiaba y, ¡Lo mataría!

Todos en su casa, estaban alarmados por la pérdida de puntos evidente. Habían estado intentando recuperarlos, interviniendo en las clases. Neville había ganado diez puntos en Herbología con Madame Sprout, y Ginny había recibido cinco en historia de la magia. Pero sin duda, doscientos veinte puntos pesaban demasiado.

- ¡Vas a tener que resolver Hermione, pronto nos dejarás más que vacíos!- se quejó Lavander Brown.

- Como si fuera tan fácil convivir con Draco.

Las dos chicas también quedaron desentendidas. Según Parvati, Trelawney lo había predicho, que habrían dos energías que chocarían constantemente. Una tenía forma de oso y la otra, de serpiente. ¡Qué casualidad! ¡Aunque había olvidado que ella estaba en Gryffindor y por lo tanto; era un león!

- ¡Le pegaré tanto, que no recordará quien es!- autoproclamó Ron.

- Y nos quitarán tantos puntos, que no recordarás por donde empezamos- le espetó Ginny- Tendrán que aprender a entenderse, ¡O medio colegio les odiará!

Hermione siguió comiendo con pesar. ¿Cómo podría llegar a un acuerdo con alguien como Draco Malfoy? Suspiró, comenzando a subir hacia la torre. Una vez más.

Estuvo pensando, durante el camino; qué iba a decirle. Mientras abría la puerta, se dijo que; por algo debían empezar. Así que, se introdujo en su "hogar" y soltó la mochila. Denotó que estaba sola, y se preguntó en donde estaba. No supo por qué, pero tenía miedo de saber de su paradero.

No le dio importancia, y continuó hasta su habitación. Se quitó la ropa de diario, y se introdujo en su cama. Necesitaba descanso y mucho. La poción seguía haciéndole picar el cuerpo; y seguía desmoralizada.

Comenzó a soñar, lo que comúnmente soñaba; pero en todos sus sueños aparecía Draco. Todo cambió, y la imagen de ellos en el suelo; se hizo muy nítida.

Draco sonreía, mientras la besaba; ¡Aunque hubiese sido accidental! De pronto, ya no había persona alguna en ese salón. La ropa estaba sobrando, y ya Draco hacía su vía por el cierre de la falda. Despertó violentamente, y su corazón rebotaba a mil por hora. ¿Por qué soñaba eso?

Suspiró, negando con la cabeza y volvió a salir de su habitación. No podía estarle sucediendo semejante cosa. ¿Qué dirían todos de ella?

Intentó dormirse de nuevo, pero le fue inútil. Para cuando Draco se levantó, no pudo dejar de hablar de la expresión en su rostro. Ella no podía verlo a la cara. Cada vez que lo hacía, recordaba ese instante en que estaba en el sueño, y de pronto su mente se iba a volar. ¡Ja! ¡Cómo si le gustara! ¡Mejor soñaba con Ron!

Suspiró, abriendo su libro de historia de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. De eso, Draco no sabía absolutamente nada; y le costaba explicarle con detalle. Él había decidido hacer una montaña de naipes explosivos mientras ella dictaba la lección. ¡Qué perdida de tiempo!

- Dime que son los Threstals.

- ¿Caballos?

- No son "caballos" ¿Al menos me prestarás atención?

- Son, Caballos que no se pueden ver.

- Qué observador eres- criticó ella.

- Lástima que tú no eres uno.

- ¿Sabes que pienso? ¡Que deberían dejar de mimarte! Eres todo un idiota. ¿Es que acaso, tu papi no puede comprarte las calificaciones para que te vayas de una vez?

- ¡Eres una asquerosa sangre sucia! ¡Y todos te hablan por que te tienen compasión!

Bien, allí iba ese insulto nuevamente. Hermione sintió la presión de las lágrimas rápidamente, y miró al chico con un gesto de repulsión.

- ¡Cretino!

- ¡Sabelotodo Insufrible!

Hermione soltó el libro de golpe, y se encaminó hacia la salida; halando la puerta con un golpetazo que hizo retumbar las paredes. Draco soltó un gruñido, cuando sus cartas se cayeron unas sobre otras haciendo pequeñas explosiones.

- Asqueroso mimado, ¡Engreído! ¡Moco de troll!

Hermione iba maldiciendo por todo el camino que tomaba. No sabía exactamente cual era, pero mientras más lejos mejor.

- Oh, creo que el destino me dice; que dos personas estarán encerradas- musitaba Trelawney mientras se sentaban a almorzar- Sprout querida ¿Esa es la silla 13?

- ¿Encerrados?- preguntó Dumbledore.

- ¡Oh sí! ¡Pero eso les servirá para conocerse un poco mejor!- Severus querido, mañana creo que tendrás un ataque de alergia según; mis hojas de té.

Hermione comenzó a cerrar una puerta tras de sí, y escuchó el ruido que esta hacía. Pero, algo era extraño, escuchó un doble ruido. Entonces se giró y observó a Draco; que también cerraba otra puerta. Ambos se vieron con odio desmesurado, e intentaron salirse pero; ¡Estaban encerrados nuevamente!


	9. Adivina, adivinador

Se mantuvieron en silencio, la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Por qué esa condenada torre, tenía que tener tantas entradas y salidas? Según veían, estaban en alguna parte de la torre de adivinación. Lo único que se veía a sus alrededores, eran bolas de adivinación que solía usar Trelawney. ¡Cómo odiaban ambos, a esa mujer!

Draco no dejaba de mover su rostro por todas las bolas de cristal. ¿Qué había que ver en ellas? Las movía con tedio entre sus manos y suspiraba a cada tanto. Hermione, estaba lo más lejos que podía de él; y se mantenía con la vista fija en una enorme ventana en una esquina.

- ¿Por qué diantres siempre me quedo encerrado? ¿Y contigo dentro?- se quejó el chico con su cabeza sobre una mesilla de té. ¡Al menos podíamos quedarnos encerrados en un lugar mejor que este!

- Quizás, si dejaras de decir idioteces y mantuvieras tu boca cerrada; no nos meteríamos en estos problemas- puntualizó Hermione.

Draco alzó la cabeza, y volvió a bajarla. Estaba increíblemente aburrido, como para pensar en algo inteligente qué contestarle a la chica. Curioso suceso.

- Sólo cállate.

Hermione le miró con cara de pocos amigos, y continuó caminando alrededor de aquel salón. Ojala tuviera algún pasadizo oculto que diera con otro lugar en cuestión. Seguro Trelawney se las cobraba, por haber sido tan ruda y haber; abandonado el aula en el tercer curso. ¡Estúpidas profecías!

- Todas estas baratijas- comentó Draco con un respingo, dejando caer algunas bolas de cristal que se reventaban al mero contacto- ¡Siquiera puedo verme bien en ellas!

- ¡Malfoy!- espetó Hermione caminando hacia él para quitárselas- ¡Es material del colegio!

- ¡Dime si habrá dinero en mi futuro!- le mantuvo la vista a la bola de cristal, mientras que detenía a Hermione con una mano- ¡Nada!- la dejó caer.

- ¡Malfoy detente ya, las vas a romper todas!

- ¡Dime si me enamoraré!- sonrió, mientras observaba a la bola de cristal- Aquí dice que sí, y dice que, ¡Te mueres por mí!

- Eso no es cierto- barbotó la chica quitándole la bola de las manos- Si la miras bien, seguro aquí dice ¡Soy un imbécil empedernido que necesita contentarse con Pansy!

- ¿Celosa? ¿Crees a Pansy una rival?

- Pansy me cree a mí su rival, más bien.

Draco la rodeó, colocando la bola de cristal sobre la mesa. Acarició los colgantes y observó las runas sobre las paredes. ¡Qué perdida de tiempo! ¡Qué inutilidad! Al menos los sofás eran cómodos. Se tumbó en uno de ellos, y le mantuvo la vista a Hermione.

- Creo que, pasaremos la noche aquí, hoy Granger- suspiró- Yo me quedo con todo lo blando.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se sentó en otro sofá, escurriéndose en él. Era una especie de karma, pero siempre que estaban discutiendo; terminaban metidos dentro de una habitación que no se podía abrir. ¿Qué pasaba con ese colegio? Bueno, estaba de más decir que; "las cosas tenían vida"

- ¿Por qué no le pides a uno de tus amigotes que venga a sacarte de aquí?

- Son tan torpes, que seguro siquiera sabrían encontrarme.

- ¿Entonces por qué demonios estás con ellos? Ya sé que son unos idiotas regordetes, pero sinceramente no puedo.

- Por más que tengas un inteligentísimo cerebro, dudo que lo entiendas.

- No hay nada que entender. Los usas, como tus sirvientes.

- Lo son- declaró el chico con una mirada de autosuficiencia- pero por ahora, me siento bien así; con ellos.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, y se mantuvo con la mirada fija en el techo. Luego de un largo rato, Draco se dirigió a ella con sorna.

- Weasly debe estar angustiado, hoy no le has dicho que le amas. Es que sin ti, él no es nadie.

- Gracias por el cumplido- replicó ella con desdén- Y para tu información, no salgo con Ron.

- ¡Qué sensato! ¡Eso sin duda es lo más inteligente que has dicho!

- ¿Incómodas parejas?- suspiró Hermione con sarcasmo- Es lo único, en lo que nos parecemos.

Pronto morirían de aburrimiento. No hacían más que verse las caras, o hacerse muecas; en el caso de Hermione. El comentario que había dicho antes, le hizo pensar que quizás debía sincerarse con Ron. ¡Qué deprimente era, que alguien como Draco se lo hiciese notar! ¡Podía morir ahogada con un almohadón, pero no; él prefería hablar sobre eso! ¿Qué tenían las aulas de adivinación?

El viento se colaba por la ventana, mal cerrada; generando una brisa fresca. Ambos morían de hambre, y no hallaban la forma de salir de aquella habitación. Draco no dejaba de gruñir y de exasperarse.

Pateaba todo lo que hallaba a su paso, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta. Sus hechizos no funcionaban, y sólo oía a Hermione decirle; ¡Te lo dije!

- ¡Usa tu cerebro para algo útil!- se quejó.

- ¡Pensaré en como golpearte!

Hastiada, Hermione se arrojó nuevamente al sofá; y le dio la espalda. No le seguiría el juego, ya tenía doscientos veinte puntos por los que padecer. Draco giró su rostro y la observó. ¿Cómo podía quedarse acostada allí sin hacer algo?

- ¿Piensas estar allí todo el día?

- Sí, hasta que dejes de destruir todo a tu paso; y te calmes Malfoy.

Tarea imposible. Luego de dar "n" cantidad de vueltas; se sentó en un sofá adyacente y se quedó allí. Estaba tratando de decirle a Hermione, que así no resolverían algo en absoluto.

- Ya hemos perdido demasiado puntaje- expresó Hermione, mirando al techo- Perderemos más, si no hacemos algo.

- Entiende. No me agradas, no me gustas, ¡No nada!

- Al menos, podrías calmarte y fingir compromiso- meditó la chica, aireada. ¿O prefieres estar castigado por el resto de tus días?

Draco pareció pensativo, y por un momento; su semblante cambió drásticamente. Sin decir algo más, se levantó y paseó por el aula. Moriría de inanición. Ambos lo harían.

- ¿Podrías aunque sea, interesarte un poco en lo que "intento" enseñarte?- medió Hermione, abatida. Draco siguió pensando con calma.

- Está bien, pero sólo eso- demandó Draco sin mirarla.

- Bien, lo demás no lo necesito.

Observó, como Draco bajaba una taza de té y se dirigía hacia la puerta para tratar nuevamente. Particularmente, la puerta comenzó a ceder; como si no hubiese sucedido nada. Draco soltó un quejido en respuesta, y salió rápidamente; como si llevase meses encerrados. Hermione, lo creía.

Pasó junto a la mesa donde reposaba la taza con las hojas de té; que Draco sostenía. Mientras caminaba, divisó dentro de ellas una forma oscura y retorcida; pero no prestó mucha atención. Nunca creyó ni creería en la adivinación.

Para cuando estuvieron fuera, siquiera hablaron. Había dos cosas que Hermione sabía de Draco para ese entonces. Uno, que estaba solo y no tenía nada a su alrededor, y dos; que no deseaba despegarse de los "amigos" que tenía. Aunque, ellos sólo estuvieran allí para servirles.

- Ni una palabra de esto a nadie- replicó, con cierta ironía en su voz.

- ¿Debería?

Bajaron corriendo al comedor para comer algo, sin premeditarlo; entraron juntos. Pues, las miradas eran suficientes para desconcertar; pero ninguno agredió al otro. Ambos se dirigieron en silencio hacia sus respectivas mesas.

- ¿Dónde rayos estabas Hermione? ya nos cansábamos de esperarte.

- Bueno, digamos que estaba haciendo realidad, algunas predicciones.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Nada- puntualizó la chica mientras comía.

Regresaron a la torre, ambos exhaustos; e incapaces de dirigirse la palabra el uno al otro. En cuanto Hermione observó el sofá, simplemente se tumbó sobre él. Alzó la vista, y divisó como caía la tarde. Debían estudiar, pero no sabía si alguno de ellos; deseaba hacerlo en ese instante. Lecturas de tarot y adivinación, estaba ya cansada de pensar en eso; siquiera tenía el cerebro para posar su vista sobre alguna línea de un libro.

Para cuando alzó la cabeza, una lechuza pasó sobre su cabeza y terminó sobre el mesón de la cocina. Ella no había emitido correspondencia, y no esperaba alguna carta. Debía ser para Draco. Suspiró, observando a la lechuza que se limpiaba las alas con el pico.

Se levantó, cuando la curiosidad fue mayor que su abstención; y se encaminó hacia la lechuza. Ella le observó, con sus enormes ojos negros; y ululó altiva. La carta decía algo diferente, parecía ser de su madre; un mensaje urgente. Para cuando se disponía a leer con más detalle, Draco salió de la habitación, y con un movimiento raudo; se la quitó de las manos. Se introdujo nuevamente en la habitación, dejándola sola y confundida.

Lo último que supo, era que alguien lloraba de rabia; y no era ella.


	10. Tregua

Hermione no se atrevió a moverse de su lugar, y no quería que Draco sólo pensase que ella le espiaba. ¿Por qué lloraba? Y principalmente, ¿Draco sabía llorar? No sabía, si lo que sentía era curiosidad; o simple sorpresa.

Dentro de su habitación, Draco observaba la carta con resentimiento. Su madre sufría otra vez, su familia era tan inestable; y el señor tenebroso siempre les acosaba. Pero a su padre, era poco lo que le interesaba. Lo que más le había dolido, era leer a su madre; indicarle que le extrañaba. Él era el único, que la mantenía en control; en calma.

Narcisa no era de esa forma, ella era autoritaria; y valiente. Justamente ahora, comenzaba a tener miedo de las situaciones. Cuando todo se complicaba más de la cuenta.

Un suspiro, precedió a la lectura de ese pedazo de pergamino. Lo que su madre describía como situación atenuante; era un "inminente" plan que maquinaba el señor tenebroso. Su padre estaba inmerso en él, y ella sólo temía que algo sucediese con su familia.

Abandonó su habitación y siquiera miró a la joven en el salón. Sólo envió otra carta, y el universo permaneció en silencio. Lo que las runas, y la adivinación lograban hacer.

Se fueron a dormir, y aún no habían intercambiado alguna palabra. Para cuando Hermione despertó, ya Draco estaba alistado para el inicio de otro día de clases.

Quiso preguntarle si era algo grave, pero ya sabía que eso no le incumbía; ni debía. Lo único que hizo, es indicarle la hora de su clase de Transformaciones; luego de allí no supo de él. Un momento de paz.

Su desayuno estuvo tan normal, como creyó que sería. Aunque, Ron seguía aprehensivo con el sólo hecho de verla descender con Draco todas las mañanas. Bien, en esa instancia; ella no prestó atención a su comentario.

Para cuando bajó a los invernaderos; no lo divisó. La profesora Sprout estaba emocionada, de mostrarle unos tubérculos, al igual que Neville de comenzar.

Por alguna razón, su mente no dejaba de pensar en aquella carta que él había reibido. ¿Por qué, si él le había tratado tan mal; ella se preocupaba? no atinó a la respuesta, inclusive; cuando Ron no paraba de hacerle preguntas. ¿Cómo debo plantar esto? Le decía.

Al final de la clase, denotó que él no había asitido; y suposo que también debía enseñarle sobre herbología luego. ¿Por qué saltarse todas las clases?

- ¿Por qué tan dispersa Hermione?- preguntaba Ginny mientras recogían sus útiles.

- Estoy pensando.

- De eso me di cuenta, ¿pero en qué? o ¿en quién?

Hermione sintió su rubor, comenzar a subir por las mejillas. Ginny sonrió de forma pícara, y miró en dirección a su hermano. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Pienso en los tópicos que tengo que enseñarle a Draco.

- Estás mal amiga- suspiraba Ginny, caminando a su lado.

Para cuando entró nuevamente en el castillo, se topó con Mcgonagall. Al no haber escuchado un mensaje de Snape sobre ellos peleando, se mostró abiertamente sorprendida. Quiso preguntar qué había sucedido; y lo hizo.

Un silencio, una tregua que no sabía de donde salió; pero que al principio se sentía relajante. Para cuando subió a la torre antes del almuerzo y para cambiar sus útiles; parecía que Draco no estaba allí. Bien, eso ya se convertía en sospechoso.

Suspiró y bajó a almorzar. Ya le vería, y podría reclamarle por su vagabundería. Mientras caminaba, no se fijó en que alguien caminaba hacia su dirección; y chocaron fuertemente. Sus cosas se esparcieron.

- Tenías que ser tú, asquerosa- indicaba otra voz arrastrada que conocía bien. Zabini.

- Fue un accidente- dijo, lo más política que pudo.

- Tú eres el accidente- indicó levantándose. Observó a Hermione que deseaba recoger sus cosas, y comenzó a pateárselas.

- Déjame en paz- inspiró ella, tratando de alcanzarlas.

- ¿Y si no quiero qué?

Para cuando quiso tomar un cuaderno, el pie de Zabini estaba sobre su mano. Hermione soltó un quejido de dolor, y comenzó a sobarse la mano mientras él se reía.

- Eso ganas por despistada.

Nuevamente, ella quiso recoger sus cosas; pero Zabini volvía a quitárselas. Iba a decir un comentario sarcástico; pero otra voz apareció en el pasillo.

- Déjala en paz- era Draco, y ambos parecieron sorprendidos por su acción.

- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?- se quejó Zabini con el ceño fruncido.

- He dicho que la dejes en paz. ¿Acaso quieres que sigamos perdiendo puntaje?

- Ya no te conosco, y seguramente es culpa de esta asquerosa.

- Cállate.

Zabini soltó un gruñido y pareció querer replicar, pero luego de ello se perdió de vista. Hermione se mantuvo, observando la vía que había tomado; antes de mirar hacia Draco. Pero, él ya no estaba allí.

Cuando subió hacia la torre, la historia pareció ser diferente. Draco estaba allí simplemente leyendo. Ella en silencio, dejó sus cosas.

- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó, y él apenas movió la cabeza.

- No quiero perder más puntos- le dijo, sin mirarla

Hermione no le contestó, tomando un libro de teoría sobre transformaciones; pero como su mano estaba herida; este se le cayó.

- ¿Cómo está tu mano?

- ¿Cómo crees?

Hermione le dictó la lección de Transformaciones que debía aprender, y simplemente eso. Habían hecho una tregua, pero no significaba que debían hacerse amigos o algo por el estilo. En un suspiro, la lección había terminado. Se encontraron mirándose el uno al otro; sin saber qué decirse.

- ¿Por qué demonios no entraste a clases? ¿Me crees tu profesor particular acaso?

- Tenía asuntos que atender.

- ¿Ah sí?¿Asuntos oscuros?- musitó ella, entrecerrando la vista.

- Tú no sabes nada.

Se levantó, dejándola sola e introduciéndose en el baño. Para cuando Hermione bajaba la vista ceñuda, divisó un pedazo de pergamino doblado a la mitad. Seguro se había desprendido de su bolsillo. Suspiró y lo tomó entre sus manos.

Era la carta de su madre. Ella estaba preocupada, por un asunto que Hermione desconocía; pero lucía afligida. Al menos, entendía ya que; su padre era tan mal "padre" como persona.


	11. Su amor por el Quiddicth

La temporada de Quiddicth se avecinaba, y hasta los profesores estaban empecinados en discutir sobre el triunfo inminente de cada quien. El profesor Snape había apartado tantas veces el campo, que se le hacía dificultosa; la práctica a los Gryffindors. Por supuesto, eso les tenía en tensión.

Para Hermione, eso no representaba algo. Ella odiaba ese deporte, y prefería encontrarse con una tarea extra larga de Aritmancia avanzada. Aunque, quizás le hacía falta un poco de espíritu deportivo.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, demostraba que ya había terminado la tarea de Transformaciones para el martes. En cuanto la tomaba, algo golpeó su cabeza con fuerza. Para cuando se giró a mirar, eran Malfoy y sus amigos.

Bien, la tregua no había durado ni veinticuatro horas. Se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza, y comenzó a maldecir internamente por su suerte de tener que vivir con él.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia la torre, y denotó que en la misma habían muchísimas cosas innecesarias. En medio de la sala, estaba el uniforme de Draco para el Quiddicth; que no olía muy bien precisamente. Lo tomó con dos dedos, y lo arrojó dentro de su habitación. También estaba algo, que esperaba no fuese ropa interior. ¡Eso no era un club, era una vivienda!

Suspiró, cuando la indumentaria de Quiddicth estaba por media torre. Tomó su varita, y simplemente dio una solución fácil. La hizo desaparecer.

Para cuando se sintió satisfecha, simplemente se sirvió un poco de agua; y continuó sus labores escolares. Sonriendo por lo bajo porsupuesto.

La tarde se avecinaba, con un encuentro. Casualmente, Slytherin vs Gryffindor. Todos los equipos estaban impacientes por medir sus fuerzas en el campo. Y por supuesto, todas las casas estaban dispuestas a animar.

Muchas veces, observó las miradas que se transmitían Minerva y Snape a lo largo de los pasillos. El hecho de que Snape criticase su forma de tratar a los estudiantes; había abierto una brecha entre ellos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos; Snape había vaticinado que la copa sería suya. Por supuesto, Mcgonagall sólo rió con decencia.

Pues, la gente sólo hablaba de eso. Las clases en la tarde, se habían interrumpido; y ya todos comenzaban a bajar hacia el campo con su indumentaria. Era el momento, de animar al mejor equipo. Gryffindor porsupuesto.

Hermione, obviamente; no estaba excenta de participar. Sus amigos, la necesitaban allí; y allí siempre iba con sus libros o simplemente a mirar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos; el campo comenzaba a llenarse. Se veía desde la torre.

Draco subió las escaleras corriendo, y silbando. Se detuvo en la mitad del salón, y divisó el mismo con sus ojos. ¿Dónde estaba su uniforme?

Para cuando giraba la cabeza, observó a Hermione en su habitación. Sí, seguramente ella tenía la culpa. Se preparaba para ir a insultarla.

- Granger- comenzó, con voz venenosa- ¿Dónde está mi uniforme?

- ¿De qué me hablas?- contestó ella, sin volverse

- ¡Mi uniforme! Lo dejé sobre el sillón.

- ¡Ah, esa cosa maloliente que pronto se iría caminando solo! Lo mandé a lavar con los elfos.

- ¿Acaso te volviste loca? ¡Tengo un partido que jugar!

- ¡Pues si no fueras tan cerdo, no tendría que hacerlo!

- ¡Eres una asquerosa insufrible! ¿Y ahora con qué diantres voy a jugar?

- Pues, puedes buscarte otro uniforme. ¿El buscador anterior?

Si pudiese, seguramente la ahorcaría. Emitió un suspiro de frustración, y observó; como las tribunas comenzaban a llenarse. ¿Qué iba a hacer entonces? Inspiró fuertemente, y pretendía sacar su varita; pero no tenía tiempo para desperdiciar.

Afuera, los ánimos estaban terribles. El buscador no aparecía, y el profesor Snape discutía con La profesora Hooch. Ella quería descalificarles.

- ¡Si el jugador faltante no aparece, tendré que hacerlo profesor Snape!

- Yo lo haré- indicaba Zabini con muchísima calma- Si no hay inconvenientes.

Snape negó con la cabeza, y la profesora Hooch sonó el silbato. El juego comenzaba con explosiones de "fuegos artificales" mágicos.

- ¡Maldición Granger!- gritó Draco- ¡No sé que es lo que te haré!

- ¿Cómo iba a saber, que tenías juego hoy Malfoy?

- ¡Cómo se nota, que sólo lees! Seguro que sabías. Gryffindor iba a jugar.

- ¡No me gusta el Quiddicth!- gritó ella, en su defensa.

- ¡Ah, no te gusta!- gritó él, descolocado- ¡Pues ahora te va a gustar!

La tomó del brazo con fuerza, y comenzó a salir de la torre. Bajaban los escalones en movimientos raudos; mientras ella trataba de soltarse. Cruzaron el campo, entre el pasto húmedo, y simplemente entraron en las gradas de Slytherin. Todos, los observaban sin entender. Snape fue el primero en bajar las escaleras corriendo, y detenerlos.

- ¿Qué demonios sucede?- preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

- Granger, perdió mi uniforme; por que odia el Quiidcth. Así que la obligaré a disfrutarlo.

Snape no habló, y tampoco pudo puesto que; Draco subía las escaleras y simplemente se sentaba en una grada; sosteniéndole por el brazo para que no pudiera irse.

Pues, ese fue el cuarto de hora más incómodo que Hermione tuvo que vivir. Los insultos hacia su persona no dejaron de aparecer cual hechizos. Y frente a media casa, ella decidió abofetear a Draco. Luego, se perdió por las gradas; llorando.

Draco alzó el rostro con una sonrisa de triunfo. No importaba, que ese encuentro lo hubiese ganado Potter; había sido muy divertido humillarla. Ahora entendería, su amor por el Quiddicth.

Para cuando sus amigos subieron a verla, Hermione estaba vuelta un dragón escupe fuego. había guardado sus cosas; y había puesto límites muy estrictos. ¡Ella mataría a Draco apenas lo viese entrar por la puerta! ¡Enhorabuena!

Para la hora de la cena, ella bajó al comedor; aún mirando a los presentes. La habían insultado, y aún reían por lo bajo. Habían coreado, que las gradas le quedaban grandes, o incluso el uniforme. Con ira, y la cabeza en alto; simplemente fue a sentarse.

Al mirar a su alrededor, notó que Draco aún tenía la marca de su mano en el rostro; eso le gustaba. Pansy le acariciaba la mejilla como una golfa, y suspiraba. Si pudiera, a ella también la golpearía.

- Hermione, ¡Hermione!- gritó Ron levantándose de la mesa- ¡Me has bañado con jugo! ¿En qué estás pensando demonios?

- Lo siento- dijo ella apenada.

- ¡Es un mártir!- se quejaba Ginny- ¡Vivir con Draco!

- Al menos, Hermione le ha dado su merecido- masculló Harry con la voz sombría- ya son dos veces que le golpeas. En tercero, y justo ahora. Muy bien.

Hermione sólo atinó a sonreír; al imaginarse ese momento. Sin duda, eso le levantó el ánimo. Al regresarse hacia la torre, nuevamente; Snape y Minerva le interceptaron. Le preguntaban, si Draco ya estaba preparado para su primer examen. Ella sólo pudo suspirar, y mirar hacia un lugar en concreto. ¿Lo estaba? Sabía más de lo que demostraba, pero eso siquiera parecía importarle.

Iba a contestar, pero en ese momento; Draco también se dirigía a la torre. Ambos se miraron con cierta indiferencia, y ella le hizo la misma interrogante a él. Con una voz seria, pero fingida; él le dijo a los profesores que Hermione no le enseñaba algo en absoluto. Pues bien, allí hubo otro desconteo de puntos. Por pelear, gritar y para Hermione; por no realizar sus deberes.

Pues agradeció que las escaleras móviles intercambiaran, puesto que iba a "desparramar" a Draco por todo Hogwarths


	12. Su pasión por el sexo

Después de semejante riña, Hermione siquiera podía ver a la cara a Draco y viceversa. El equipo de Quiddicth; no dejaba de culparlo por la pérdida del partido. El joven simplemente trataba de defenderse, pero jamás hablaba de Hermione y lo que hizo con su uniforme.

El uniforme, relucía de limpio, y para los chicos; tenía un olor extraño. Algo que olía ha recién lavado y por alguien que era mujer. Lo más triste del asunto, es que lo había lavado un elfo. ¿Qué sabían ellos de jabones?

Hermione a regañadientes, le dictaba la lección a Draco. Parecían una madre y un bebé, escondiéndose del otro. Una tarde, Hermione se mantuvo esperando hasta mucho después de la hora acordada; y el chico sólo charlaba con Pansy de nimiedades. Para el otro día, estaba en un "rapidín" con la chica; y se distrajo. Lo supo, por el terrible olor que desprendía su camisa de diario. Otra cosa que debió mandar a lavar.

Bebía sin utilizar vasos, y dejaba sus cosas regadas por toda la torre. Zabinni había subido, y estaba completamente segura de que habían utilizado la cama de Draco para algo que no era dormir. ¡Hasta hicieron una fiesta el fin de semana; y ella con almohadas en la cabeza trataba de dormir! Por supuesto, no faltaban los golpeteos a su puerta.

En un suspiro, la semana se había hecho tan pesada para ambos; que apenas se soportaban. También, los profesores habían comenzado a apretar tuercas flojas; y a mandar tarea hasta para regalar. Mcgonagall y Snape llevaban la batuta.

El jueves cuando tuvieron pociones, Snape le mandó una tarea de tres pergaminos completos; por que insinuaba que por su culpa Draco había fallado al compromiso. Cierto, lo había hecho por ella. También, por las falsas acusaciones de que ella andaba en conductas lascivas con él. Como si Draco le "apeteciera" de alguna forma.

Caminó hacia el comedor para almorzar con sus amigos; y despejar su mente ya que venía de la biblioteca y de culminar ese trabajo. Para cuando iba a entrar, la profesora Sprout le interceptó.

- Hermione, quiero que vengas a ver tu mandrágora; ¡Tan hermosa! Así podré calificarte. Y tal vez, debas ayudar a Malfoy. La suya, nada que desea crecer.

¿También? ¿Cuando iba a aprender Draco? En un suspiro de frustración; simplemente asintió y caminó nuevamente hacia su ruta. Para cuando entraba, sus amigos le observaban

- Iremos a Hosgmade este fin de semana, los primeros examinadores vendrán el lunes- comentó Harry- ¿Vienes?

- ¿Cuales examinadores?

- Examinarán dos materias este lunes. Transformaciones y teoría de la magia.

- ¡Demonios!- exclamó, ante la negativa de Draco de esforzarse. Y eso que, era inteligente. Bueno, más de lo que quería aparentar.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Irás?

- No puedo- refutó ella, con los dientes apretados. Draco entraba en el comedor- Draco Malfoy, aún no aprende ni a hilar una frase.

- Pues, quizás se burla de ti. Estás muy tensa Hermione, le prestas demasiada atención.

Ella suspiró, y decidió sentarse con Harry a comer. Ron practicaba en el Quiddicth, y Ginny aún no salía de clase. Mcgonagall estaba muy estricta, y Flitwick ya les había pedido un resumen sobre los conjuros para hacer flotar objetos.

Al llegar, se notó lo atareada que estaba. Tensa, se sentó al lado de Harry y tomó un plato de comida para empezar a servirse. Estaba tan distraída, que casi echaba condimentos en su jugo. Por suerte, Harry sostuvo su mano; antes de que ella lo hiciese distraídamente.

En un momento, la conversación había iniciado. Algunos de sus compañeros se habían unido; y discutían tácticas para el juego venidero. Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Huppelpuff había ganado su primer partido; y Ravenclaw quería reivindicarse a costa de los Gryffindors. Pero ellos no lo permitirían.

Para cuando la conversación se hizo aburrida, Hermione y Ginny comenzaron a hablar de cosas de chicas. Lógico. Ella le comentaba a Ginny, lo que Draco seguro hacía con Pansy. La pelirroja Weasly, sólo alcanzaba a conformar "O"s con la boca cuando lo escuchaba.

- ¿Un rapidín?- preguntó, desconociendo el término.

- Sexo rápido- dijo ella por lo bajo- seguro eso hacían en el baño de los prefectos, y por ende; Draco llegó echo un lío.

- ¿Crees que Draco esté guapo?- dijo Ginny, aparentemente distraída; mirando hacia la mesa. Pansy no estaba allí, pero él siquiera se daba cuenta. Había otras chicas a quienes sonreírle.

- ¡Ginny!- exclamó Hermione de golpe- ¿Cómo dices semejante cosa?

- Yo sólo decía- suspiró ella- tampoco es que quiera saber, o descubrirlo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, y simplemente se giró para contemplar. En ese instante las chicas se acercaban a Draco y le sonreían mientras él les hablaba aparente con verbo. Qué tontas e ilusas eran. Si supiesen, que su "Draquito" ya se había estrenado con Pansy, o con media casa; no estarían así.

Pero, ¿Por qué se preocupaba por eso? Si ellas deseaban sonreírle como unas golfas eso era asunto de ellas. Aún así, se sentía tan mal; verles tan campante. ¡Y él debía estudiar! ¡Qué vago era! Volvió a suspirar, y empuñó con violencia su cuchillo, masticando de igual forma y con ira. Los chicos le observaron por un corto segundo, pero para Harry; era mejor no preguntar.

Al terminar la comida, todos los chicos se fueron a la misma clase; excepto Ginny. Les tocaba estar con Sprout.

- Bienvenidos clase. Esta vez, vigilaremos a nuestras mandrágoras para asegurarnos de que terminarán de crecer- musitó con una sonrisa- recuerden la música para domarles.

Colocaron los tocadiscos, y para cuando el ruido fue mayor de lo que sus voces podían hacer; comenzaron a sacarlas para transplantarlas. Bien, ningún inconveniente puesto que; estaban sedadas.

Excepto, obviamente; la de Draco. La había sacado previamente sin siquiera colocarle música y la misma comenzó a chillar. Su ruido ensordecedor; simplemente le hizo desmayarse. Iba a la enfermería en ese instante; mientras Pansy iba tras él.

- Imbécil- se burló Ron suavemente- es todo un idiota. Si pudiésemos, lo transplantaríamos a él.

- No suena mal la idea- le contestó Harry a lo lejos.

Hermione no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa; imaginándoselo. Para cuando salieron, escuchaban los gemidos de dolor de Draco, aunque ya sabían que no tenía nada. Promfey también lo creyó; puesto que estaba fuera de la enfermería en un santiamén.

La siguiente clase que Hermione tuvo que ver; fue "Aritmancia" al menos; era la única que no tenía que ver con Draco. Esa tarde pudo concentrarse y hacer bien sus deberes. Para cuando salió, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todo resultando también.

Al llegar al comedor, denotó que había muchos Slytherins; pero ella ya estaba dentro. La rodearon, y de entre ellos; emergió Draco. Su sonrisa no le gustaba en absoluto.

- Hola Granger. ¿Lindo día no?- exclamó mirando hacia el techo- ¿Qué hiciste?- tomó su cuaderno, aunque ella no quiso- ¿Aritmancia? ¿Eres buena con los números y letras, como con los ruidos?

Hermione no entendió qué quiso decir, pero toda la mesa rió y ella se sonrojó rápidamente. Seguramente, era un comentario sexista y estúpido. En un suspiro trató de quitarle el cuaderno; pero Draco la evitó ágilmente. Resbaló, cayéndole encima. Toda la mesa volvió a reírse estruendosamente.

Para cuando pudo pensar, Hermione sintió; como Draco subía un poco su falda y luego escuchó otras risas. Le quitó el libro de golpe; y salió corriendo. Nuevamente, salió a llorar. Mientras corría, chocó con Snape. Vaya suerte.

- ¿Qué demonios le pasa?- dijo, cuando el cuaderno de Hermione había rodado hasta el suelo.

- Yo- balbuceó, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Sólo reprobó un examen, y notó que no era tan sabelotodo- exclamó Draco a lo lejos- ¡Qué patética!

- Draco- alertó Snape, aunque disfrutando de ese calificativo.

- ¿Dónde está Pansy para hacerte un "rápido"? - espetó ella sin darse la vuelta y luego desaparecía por el pasillo; aunque Snape le dijera que tenía que quedarse.

- ¿Rápido?- preguntó Snape mirando a Draco- Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

Hermione regresó corriendo hacia la torre, y se encerró en su habitación. No usaría más faldas, así tuviera que convertirlas en pantalones y fuese; la única chica en usarles. ¡No saldría!

Llamaron a su puerta, y se encontró con Luna. Amablemente, había venido a devolverle algunas cosas que había dejado en el aula de Aritmancia; y al verla llorar le interrogó. Pues, le dio unos consejos que sólo serían útiles en la dimensión desconocida. Se tiró sobre la cama y se dejó absorber por las almohadas.

Para cuando despertó, le dolía el cuello y la cabeza por tanto llorar. Suspiró, y decidió dirigirse al baño para asearse.

Comenzó a abrir la puerta, pero simplemente se detuvo; para cuando observó a Draco desnudo con una corta toalla en sus partes inferiores; y lo peor de todo era que no estaba solo. Pansy estaba allí dentro.

Draco no alcanzó a hablar. Hermione se había dirigido hacia la puerta de la torre y simplemente se había salido de la misma. Se quedó observando la vía que había tomado.

¿Qué podía hacer Hermione, ahora que lo había visto? Quizás, Snape no le creería; pero le haría las tediosas preguntas de siempre. No podía hacer más que simular desconocimiento por si le acusaban.

Ciertamente, estaba en la ducha, o había estado con Pansy. Suponía, que Hermione se había ido enfurecida. Aún más, de lo que le habían hecho enfurecer en el comedor.

Obviamente, se enfurecería él si ella le delataba; y tal vez ella tendría más rabietas. Le haría la vida de cuadritos.

En un suspiro, volvió a vestirse y negó todos los besos que Pansy quiso darle. La chica se mostró confundida y enojada.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa con ella? ¿Qué diablos importa que te haya visto? Al menos entenderá lo que es, y de lo que se pierde; por estúpida.

- Cállate, ¿no ves lo que sucede? Ella podría meternos en problemas.

- ¿Y quién va a creerle? No tiene vida, y sólo inventa cosas de los demás; para tenerla.

- Vístete y vete- suspiró Draco hastiado; subiéndose el pantalón.

- ¿A dónde vas?- dijo, cuando le observó corriendo- ¿No irás a detenerla o sí?

- Baja y quédate en la sala común. No vengas más.

Pansy no pudo contestar; ya que su "pareja" se había ido corriendo tras Hermione. Frustrada, se sentó en la cama y juró; que esa era la última que Hermione le hacía. Ya le haría ver lo que era meterse con ella y su "relación".

Draco corrió hasta donde sus piernas le dieron. Hermione estaba más abajo, y caminaba con dirección a lo que parecía ser; el despacho de Mcgonagall.

Bajó las escaleras en un santiamén, y le alcanzó. Ella apenas se giró para mirarle, y siguió su camino. Draco la detuvo sosteniéndole un brazo, y obligándole a volverse. Por más que ella forcejeó; no tuvo éxito.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?, ¿A delatarme?

- No te incumbe- le dijo, con muchísima calma.


	13. Gusto por las apuestas

Hermione se le había escapado, pero estaba seguro; de que no lo lograría nuevamente. Ella tenía información, que bien Snape; no creería. No entendía, el por qué de su repentina acción; puesto que nadie iba a escucharla.

No se hablaban, y siempre medía sus palabras; para cuando la veía. Hermione, parecía sentirse agraciada de tener el poder y el control en aquella torre. Por supuesto, Pansy no había vuelto a subir desde entonces.

Ese día, ambos debían estudiar; ya que en dos días recibirían al examinador mágico. Draco daba la impresión, de ser un niño inocente; mientras su madre le leía un libro de historia. Por supuesto, eso no confundía a Hermione; quien le creía un payaso mentiroso.

Ese mismo día, la clase a la que debían asistir; era Transformaciones con Mcgonagall. Aunque muchos Slytherins, estaban confabulados en su contra; Draco se mantuvo callado. ¿Qué pruebas podría mostrar Hermione sobre su "acto"? ¿Sus recuerdos? Por supuesto, siendo magos había formas; de mostrar las verdades. Por que, era una verdad.

Suspiró con tedio, cuando Ron como usualmente hacía; se burlaba de él. Él no le había respondido, puesto que Hermione estaba allí; mirándole de forma acusadora. Zabini muchas veces, negó con la cabeza; y le daba empujones para que se defendiese. Pansy, simplemente estaba avocada a tratar de "picar" a Hermione con la vista.

La clase terminó espléndidamente, para ella. Ese día, sus amigos partirían a Hosgmade; pero ella debía quedarse. Ella debía educar a Draco, para evitar que hiciese el ridículo frente al examinador mágico. Comúnmente; él lo haría.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras, para dejar su mochila. Allí, se detuvo en el sofá y abrió el libro en el capítulo especificado. Esperaría por Draco para comenzar el estudio, viniese cansado de su práctica o no.

Regresó a la torre, en poco tiempo. Sus enorme guantes, los dejó en el sofá y simplemente se sentó en él sin decir palabra alguna. Ambos no se miraron, y Hermione comenzó con la lección de ese momento.

La historia de la magia, le aburría enormemente; pero no tenía otra alternativa. La lucha entre los magos oscuros y los magos blancos, la alquimia; y todas esas necedades que estaban antes de lo importante. Todas aburridas, y que Hermione se empeñaba en que él debía conocer.

Las guerras bélicas entre magos, tuvo que repetirlas "n" cantidad de veces; cuando olvidaba datos esenciales. Se frotó el rostro con su mano, impaciente; mientras Hermione ojeaba el libro. Seguramente, buscando un capítulo aún mucho más aburrido que el anterior. Por fortuna, agradecía la abstracción mental; o seguramente enloquecería.

- Ya basta Granger- le dijo, cuando ella pensaba irse al capítulo diez.

- Te lo aprenderás.

- Ya hemos estudiado lo suficiente.

- ¡Yo no!

- Hazlo, o les hablaré a todos sobre tu pequeña aventurilla- sonrió ella con cierta malicia, y el joven simplemente volvió a silenciarse.

Dos horas más, le tomó terminar la lección y el repaso de los tópicos primordiales. Hermione cerró el pesado libro con un golpe sordo, y observó a su alrededor. Caía la tarde, y seguro sus amigos ya habían regresado. Iría a la práctica, para observar como jugaban sus amigos. Al día siguiente, Ravenclaw se enfrentaba a Gryffindor.

Suspiró, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación para arreglarse. Draco negó con la cabeza, dándose palmadas en la frente; hastiado. Estaba harto de ella y de su actitud, y sólo quería hacerle meter en cintura. Que le dejase en paz en algún momento de su vida. ¿Por qué tenía que vivir con ella? ¡Qué molesto era!

La observó salir, con su indumentaria rojo-dorado. No se fijó, en que se había detenido a verle. Le sentaba el color, y en ese instante; la bufanda que portaba en el cuello. Negó con la cabeza, cuando se oyó a si mismo. Pasó a un lado, y se detuvo antes de poner un pie en su habitación. Ella no dijo nada, ni se inmutó.

- ¿Vas a mirar a Gryffindor, supongo?

- Sí, yo voy.

- Dicen que Ravenclaw tiene una buscadora muy habilidosa- dijo, con una sonrisa a medias- ¿Crees que Gryffindor esté a su altura?

- Pregúntale a Harry, él siempre está más alto que todos los demás- se mofó ella, abandonando la torre.

Muy bien, estaba harto de ella; y le haría entender ciertas cosas. Le hacía falta hacerle saber que, todo tenía un límite; y que él ya había llegado formalmente al suyo. Miró a su alrededor, y se decidió a ir a mirar la práctica. No se quedaría, mientras ella se divertía; ella tenía que estar loca si esperaba eso.

Se colocó el uniforme, y simplemente siguió sus pasos. Para cuando bajó las escaleras, ya ella abandonaba el castillo; y se dirigía hacia el campo. Estaba concurrido, y lleno de Gryffindors que coreaban. Ya vería, esas famosas habilidades de las cuales; se vanagloreaba ella.

Para cuando llegó a las gradas, ella se sentaba más arriba. Al verle, simplemente movió los ojos con una mirada de odio; y se concentró en el partido. A mitad del juego, él se le acercó con una sonrisa. Hermione, hizo de todo, por apartarlo del medio. Draco, no le hizo caso en absoluto.

- ¿Crees que Gryffindor es tan bueno?- dijo el chico, reprimiendo una risilla. Hermione asintió con rápidez.

- Lo es, y los asquerosos Slytherins jamás podrán vencerlo.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y si apostamos?

Hermione no contestó, mirando al chico. ¡Tenía que estar loco! Harry jamás perdería en manos suyas; sobretodo como buscador. Esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y le miró con burla en sus ojos. Draco no vaciló ni un minuto.

- ¿Y qué quieres apostar?- musitó ella.

- Un beso- respondió él, con sorna. Supo que su respiración se detuvo, y sus músculos se tensaron; pero ella trató de mostrarse serena.

- ¿Y si yo gano?

- Puedes contarle a Mcgonagall lo que hice, yo lo admitiré- indicó él, mirándola fijamente. Hermione asintió sin dudarlo, y le mantuvo la vista a su vez. ¿Cómo lograría hacer perder a Harry?

Draco simplemente juntó sus manos frente a él, y se giró para mirar hacia el campo. Había una forma de desconcentrar a Harry, pensó de inmediato. Abajo, en las gradas; estaba ella. Sin dudarlo demasiado, bajó las escaleras, y se detuvo frente a Ginny Weasly. Ella le miró con aprehensión.

Simplemente se inclinó, aunque ella retrocedía sin entender lo que sucedía; y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Como se imaginó, el buscador estrella de Gryffindor se desconcentró fácilmente; y una bludger dio con él. Por supuesto, tendría que batirse en duelo ese día; pero al menos le ganaría a Hermione Granger.

Tanto Harry como Ron, se dirigieron a las gradas. Torrentes de hechizos iban y venían; y él respondía cada uno de ellos. Hermione se levantó, mientras los jóvenes cruzaban el campo; batiéndose en duelo.

Un hechizo, pasó muy cerca de Draco; generándole una pequeña contusión. Harry estaba líbido de rabia y le miraba con resentimiento.

- ¡Pelea Malfoy!- exclamó, mientras Ginny estaba a un lado; estupefacta y también enojada.

- ¡Con mucho gusto Potter!- respondió, deteniendo con un movimiento perezoso; su ataque. Ron en la retaguardia, arrojó un hechizo que le hizo retroceder. Nada grave.

- ¡Peleas como nena!- indicó, colérico. Draco no tocaría a su hermana, ni en pintura.

- Al menos peleo. Ni a una mujer te puedes parecer- le respondió él, con sorna.

Para cuando la batalla se ponía difícil; Hermione había regresado con Hagrid; y la contienda había cesado. Ambas casas, no podían estar más enemistadas. Draco suspiró, sintiéndose triunfante; aunque hubiese tenido que perder el tiempo con Harry y Ron. Para cuando alzaba la cabeza; Hermione le miraba con cierta curiosidad.

- Te lo dije- comentó, corriendo tras ella. Ella no se detuvo.

- No voy a besarte- chistó ella, caminando mucho más rápido.

- Claro que lo harás, yo gané la apuesta- dijo cuando le alcanzó- Tú dijiste que, "ningún asqueroso Slytherin, derrotaría a Harry Potter" y heme aquí.

Hermione quiso seguir caminando, pero Draco le dio un empujón; y terminó en una pared. Le miró con cierta sorpresa, y forcejeó para quitárselo de encima. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos; estaba contra la pared sin poderse separar a ciencia cierta.

- Supongo que, esto te hará feliz- resumió él, autosuficiente; y Hermione negaba febrílmente con la cabeza- Así, sentirás lo que morías por experimentar.

- ¿De qué carajo hablas? Si yo no.

Se silenció, cuando los labios de Draco se presionaron sobre los suyos con cierta violencia. Intentó quitárselo de encima; pero el chico era mucho más fuerte que él. Un beso violento, que buscaba ser mucho más que eso. Sostuvo sus puños con sus manos, que se habían cerrado con la intención de golpearle. En ese instante, simplemente sonrió; cuando ella intentaba lograr resistirse.

Por supuesto, jamás pudo; y jamás pudo decirle otro insulto. No le observó, para cuando se separó; pero supo que había triunfado y se lo hizo saber.

- Te gané Granger.


	14. Frotando cuerpos

Ese día, Hermione se había dormido con la ira; saboteando sus sueños. Draco había sido tan estúpido, que hasta un beso le había robado. Bueno, ella había hecho una apuesta con él. Suspirando frustrada, dio las miles de vueltas en la cama.

Sólo pensaba en ese beso, y en lo que había generado en ella. Había sido, un beso brusco; pero aún así se sentía extraño. Era un beso, después de todo. Ella soltó un gemido suave de frustración y se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada. ¡No pensaría en Draco!

Suspiró, cuando a las siete en punto; ya estaba desayunando en la torre. Aún, estaban castigados por Snape y por Mcgonagall; así que debían levantarse temprano. Un día sábado.

Draco se había levantado con pereza; pero aún sonreía divertido. Hermione había decidido desviar la vista; y simplemente continuar con sus asuntos.

Al día siguiente, llegaría el examinador mágico. Draco estaba semi preparado para ese examen, pero desde el beso; ellos no hablaban. Seguro reprobaba, para alegar que ella ni una sola cosa le había enseñado.

Inspiró fuertemente, cuando tenía que tomar un libro; y su mano estaba encima de el mismo. Draco no quiso quitarla; por más de que ella hiciera gestos para que lo hiciera. Hasta que no le hablara; él no se movería. Tuvo que gritarle, y decirle que se quitara con una voz a la que él llamó "Hermioneitor"

Hermione miró su libro con frustración y lo guardó en su mochila. Ese día le tocaba castigo con Mcgonagall; y a Draco con Snape. Luego, debían intercambiar rumbos. Ambos cogieron sus cosas y se dispusieron a cumplir con sus determinados castigos.

Como imaginó Hermione, Mcgonagall volvía a sermonearla sobre la convivencia entre las casas; y la cooperación mágica. Sólo esperaba por primera vez, que el sermón se terminase pronto. Pero el reloj, seguía pasando tan lento; que comenzaba a exasperarse.

Por su parte, Minerva descubrió que Snape no era lo suficientemente severo; así que Draco fue obligado a limpiar y reordenar los ingredientes; para las clases futuras. Por supuesto, Draco podía descansar si quería. Cosa que, Hermione no podía hacer siquiera; estando enferma.

Al terminar ambos el castigo, sólo tenían receso de unos minutos para el castigo siguiente. Hermione alzó la cabeza mirando; el reloj de puntos. Gryffindor, había logrado aumentar un poco su cantidad; pero seguía de tercero. Slytherin estaba de segundo, a punto de alcanzar a Ravenclaw.

Obviamente, todos esos puntos que les hicieron quedar de segundos, Snape se los había otorgado. O eso pensaba Hermione. Cualquiera, podía ganar con ese sistema. Pero, Mcgonagall no era así.

Hermione, se ganó una regañina de Snape; por un frasco que se había partido. Estaba tan cansada; que sus manos ya no daban para más. Eso significó, más tiempo de limpieza; y unos diez puntos menos. ¡Quería dejar de perderlos!

Al salir, fue al gran comedor y se tiró en uno de los bancos; llena de cansancio. Mientras meditaba, Draco entraba junto con Pansy. Ella le observó con cierta satisfacción; como si le dijera que Draco era suyo. Ella alzó su mano, y empezó a moverla; como si hablara con ella y se burlara. Pansy alzó la cabeza, y miró hacia otro lugar.

Mientras comía un poco, Dumbledore hacía un anuncio. Habría un baile, el baile de invierno. Ella suspiró, preguntándose si podría ir o seguiría tan castigada como siempre. En ese instante, Ron la observaba sin dejar de comer. Ella se preguntaba también, si él se dignaría a invitarla o si invitaría a su plato de comida.

Se había quedado sola, simplemente descansando de la comilona. Suspiró, y observó que sólo quedaban unos pocos alumnos. Mientras pensaba, Draco volvía a acercársele; junto con sus amigos. Ella siquiera, se digno a volver la cara.

- Granger, Goyle quiere saber si irías con él al baile- se mofó él, y Hermione se preparó para girarse y gritarle.

- "Hermineitor va a comerme"- chilló el chico y sus amigos rieron- ¿Qué tan bien bailas Granger? ¿Quieres que te invite? Ya que nadie lo va a hacer.

- Por supuesto, pero asegúrate de llevar una pócima anti embarazos. No vaya a ser, que Pansy termine con un pequeño regalo. Otro como tú, sería un desperdicio para la humanidad.

Draco la observó caminar, y estiró un brazo para tomarla. Hermione intentó soltarse, pero le fue inútil. Draco comenzó a moverse, como si bailara. Hermione simplemente le observó, nerviosa y llena de ira al mismo tiempo.

- Te crees muy lista ¿No? Como si alguien, se dignara a pedirte que fueras al baile con él. Pobre de ti.

La inclinó un poco, y la sostuvo con una sola mano. Hermione sin embargo, no vaciló su mirada ni un ápice. Aunque sólo quisiera irse a llorar. Él tenía razón en eso.

Draco siguió moviéndola con violencia; mientras Hermione se quejaba. Quería soltarse; pero no podía lograrlo. En un instante; sus rostros estuvieron los suficientemente cerca; como para otro beso. Pero alguien gritó.

- ¡Draco, Granger!- era Mcgonagall, y Snape junto con Dumbledore. De la impresión, Draco soltó a Hermione que cayó al suelo; estrepitosamente.

- Así que, quieren bailar- meditó Mcgonagall, con cierto enojo- entonces, ¿Qué les parece ir al baile juntos?

- ¿Qué?- exclamaron ellos, y Snape dijo un ligero "¿Disculpe?"

- Sí, así; tendrán donde divertirse.

- Me parece interesante- comunicó Dumbledore- Cooperación, a su máxima expresión.

- ¡Levántame!- ordenó Hermione desde el suelo. Draco lo hizo de mala gana, y ambos se miraron capaces; de matarse el uno al otro.

- Espero, que aprendan a bailar muy bien; por que por lo que veo les falta técnica- resumió Mcgonagall; alejándose.

- Muy bien, eres estupendo Draco- se quejó Hermione, mirándole con enojo. Draco en cambio, sonrió.

- Creo que, necesitaremos practicar.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Hermione se giró, y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo. Ya sabía que Snape le reclamaría apenas tuvieran una oportunidad de hablar; pero sabía que sin duda se divertiría como nunca. Aunque, simplemente era horrendo bailar con la repelente; pero podía sacarle provecho. Miró a su alrededor; y comenzó a caminar hacia la torre. Tenía que comenzar a practicar, y Hermione también,

Al subir, la observó en la habitación; mientras ella le cerraba la puerta en la cara. Sabía que, a Pansy no le gustaría; pero ya la convencería de que se calmara. Era el momento de sus venganzas; y ella tendría que disfrutarlas. Sí o sí.

En la cena, fue poco lo que se hablaron. Sólo eran monosílabos, pero él sabía que muy pronto tendrían que hablarse. Hermione, continuó dictándole la materia ya que temprano en la mañana; él tendría que aprobar el examen. Él sólo estaba concentrado en mirarla, en imaginársela en el baile.

Un castigo, que terminaría siendo divertido; si lo veía de una forma diferente. Podría luego, hablar de sus bromas; con sus amigos. Hablar de como, humilló a la sabelotodo sangre sucia de Hermione Granger. A la perfecta Gryfffindor; que de valiente no tenía nada.

- ¿Te volviste loca Minerva?- le espetaba Snape.

- Me aprece una idea bonita- le contestó Dumbledore.

- A ti, todo te parece eso.

- Aprenderán a llevarse, a la fuerza- le dijo Minerva, sin preocuparse demasiado.

- Aprenderán a matarse- se quejó Snape, con las cejas arqueadas. Parecía que ella siquiera conociese como se comportaban.

Mcgonagall no le prestó atención, y abandonó el salón de profesores. Snape se giró hacia Dumbledore y le miró con detenimiento.

- Deten esta locura.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué puede hacer un anciano como yo?


	15. ¿Practicando?

Hermione miraba a su alrededor con hastío; cuando Minerva junto con Snape le indicaba que debía practicar con Draco. Hermione suspiraba, extendiendo su mano para que Draco la tomase. Igual, él no lo hacía. Mcgonagall se acercó a ellos; y los juntó a la fuerza.

De un momento a otro, Draco sostenía la cintura de Hermione mientras que ella mantenía su mano sobre uno de sus hombros y la otra; junto a la que él tuviere en su cintura. Ambos se sonreían falsamente, mientras Snape negaba con la cabeza.

- Es por tu culpa- le susurró ella, con su rostro sobre uno de sus hombros.

- Si no fueras tan repelente Granger.

- ¡Si tú no fueras tan creído!- exclamó ella, alzando un poco más la voz.

Draco en un instante, la pisó y ella se soltó con violencia. Se miró el pie lastimado, donde llevaba unos tacones rojo carmesí y le miró luego; enfurecida.

- ¿Por qué me has pisado?- preguntó, con rabia.

- ¡Sólo cállate y deja de quejarte!

- ¡Eres un mimado y un creído!

- ¡Eres sabelotodo e insufrible!

- ¡Basta! ¡Basta los dos!- exclamaba Minerva, mirándolos a ambos- ¡Irán al baile juntos, lo deseen o no; así que será mejor que practiquen o les restaré puntaje a sus casas!

- ¡No pueden obligarme a bailar con ella!

- Claro que podemos señor Malfoy, y será mejor que lo acepte de una vez.

Estuvieron bailando luego de esa pelea, por varias horas. No lograban concentrarse lo suficiente, y de vez en cuando; se insultaban en secreto. Snape permaneció toda la práctica; mientras ellos seguían sosteniéndose el uno al otro.

Al terminar, Hermione se dejó caer en un banquillo. Estaba exhausta y con los pies adoloridos. Levantó la cabeza y observó a Draco que se quitaba la corbata del uniforme; y el suéter. Era tan inmaduro y tan estúpido; que sólo deseaba ahorcarlo.

- ¿Por qué eres tan torpe?- dijo, sobándose los pies.

- ¡Noticia Granger, no sé bailar!

- Eso lo he notado- se quejó ella- sin duda, tu madre no te ha enseñado algo interesante.

- Ni te atrevas, ¡Ni hables de ella con esa boca!

- ¿Qué? ¿vas a llamarme Sangre sucia?

Iban a pelearse nuevamente; pero Snape se acercaba para detener la inminente discusión. De un momento a otro, ambos habían vuelto a la torre. Tendrían práctica en pocas horas. Así era el castigo impuesto por Minerva.

Ella se probaba en la habitación, el vestido; y chistaba furiosa por tener que ir con Draco. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Ron si se enterase de semejante notica? Seguramente iría a dejar a Draco como Nicholas "casi decapitado".

Mientras se probaba el vestido; Draco la observaba desde la puerta. Desgraciadamente, Hermione no estaba nada mal; y no debería desperdiciar una oportunidad de diversión. El vestido le lucía; aunque ella fuese una vil rata mordisqueadora de libros.

Sonrió, mientras ella parecía frustrada; al probarse el vestido. Pobre Weasley, que se quedaría sin pareja por su culpa. Esa idea la parecía tan agradable.

Hermione terminó de vestirse nuevamente y se dirigió al salón. Allí Draco le esperaba con el libro de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Ese día, vendría el visitador.

Leyeron por poco tiempo, antes de que Dumbledore y el ente ministerial subieran las escaleras hacia la torre. Allí le harían el examen, así que Hermione tuvo que salir. Eso le serviría para dar un paseo corto por el castillo.

Mientras caminaba se topó con Ginny. Tuvo que contarle el castigo que había determinado Mcgonagall; y ella sencillamente no podía creerlo. No pudo evitar reírse, al imaginárselos a ambos en esa penosa situación. Por supuesto, para Hermione sólo era morir en frente de muchas personas.

Ginny acervó que podía sacarle provecho. Ello, podía darle muchos celos a Ronald, y le funcionaría para que se atreviera a invitarla a salir. Por supuesto, Draco no era el prospecto de diversión para Hermione; pero no pudo evitar coincidir en eso.

Las horas pasaban, y Hermione se preguntaba si Draco estaba aprobando o no el examen. Seguramente, comenzaba a reprobar sólo para disgustarla y para decir que ella no le había enseñado nada; como sucediere anteriormente.

Al terminar su caminata, se encontró con Snape y con Minerva. Ella le informaba que Draco había conseguido aprobar; y que estaba orgullosa de ella. Por suerte, era el primer elogio que la profesora le dedicaba; luego de las inumerables regañinas.

Subiendo las escaleras, recordó que tenían que seguir practicando. Cuando bajaron al salón, estaban la mayoría de los estudiantes allí reunidos. ¿Por qué?

- Verán la práctica de la señorita Granger para el baile- dijo Minerva, en voz audible y los chicos sonrieron.

- ¿Con quién practicará- dijo Ron para Harry, pero Minerva le oyó.

- Con el señor Draco Malfoy.

El colegio que estaba dentro de aquel salón; soltó un gemido de sorpresa. Giraron sus cabezas violentamente; mientras ellos hacían acto de aparición. Eso no tenía sentido, eso era ilógico e irracional.

- ¡Lo mataré!- chistaba Ron sacando la varita, pero Harry y Dean Thomas lo detenían a tiempo.

- Sólo baila y no mires a nadie- le decía Hermione, cuando Draco intentaba sacar la varita- mientras más rápido terminemos será mejor.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Ellos trataban de seguirle el ritmo a la música mientras las risas y las palmadas les hacían coro. Sin duda, ese era el momento más bochornoso que ambos habían vivido. Y ambos se odiaban por ello.

- ¡Es tu culpa Granger!- se quejaba Draco dejándola caer sobre una de sus manos.

- ¿Quién me tomó primero para bailar?- le contestó ella, con sarcasmo.

- ¡Tenías que ser tan insufrible!

- ¡Sólo baila!

Continuaron practicando, hasta que Minerva lo creyó suficiente. Los chicos no apraron de reírse y de tararear la canción; así se hubiera detenido el tocadiscos. De un momento a otro; Hermione se había ido por el pasillo.

- ¡Draco va a morir!- se quejaba Ron, y Ginny sonreía abiertamente.

- ¿Estás acaso, celoso?

- ¡Yo no estoy celoso, estoy; estoy! ¡No estoy celoso!

- Lo estás, Draco baila mucho mejor; y lo va a hacer con Hermione en el baile de esta semana.

- Cállate Ginny, no necesito que me lo recuerdes.

Ginny siguió sonriendo, mientras caminaba por la misma vía que tomó Hermione. Seguramente estaba destrozada y necesitaba de su apoyo. Draco en cambio, estaba lleno de ira; mientras sus compañeros se reían de él.

- Espero estés feliz Minerva- le decía Snape con enojo. Minerva en cambio sonreía.

- Lo estoy, supongo que eso les hará entenderse.

- Sólo se pelearán más y más.

- Eso estará por verse; supongo.


	16. Bailando

Los zapatos blancos, tienen una razón. Ya verán. Saludos y besos.

M&S

* * *

Esa noche, se suscitaba el baile de verano. Draco y Hermione, no se habían visto desde que la tarde había comenzado. Ella, había permanecido largo rato en la torre, con Ginny y con Luna, preparándose para el dichoso baile.

- Seguro lo atontas con ese hermoso vestido negro- suspiraba Ginny, ayudándole con la cremallera. Era atrevido, con un precioso escote y su espalda descubierta. Luna, en cambio acomodaba el peinado que ella se había hecho. Un delicado moño en la cabeza, lleno de brillantes y de prendedores. Toda una obra de arte, supuso Luna.

- No sé, no estoy segura. ¿No es demasiado atrevido?

- Al contrario, es justamente lo que necesita Ron para que su boca se abra. Y no sólo, ante la comida.

Hermione rió, colocándose sus zapatos de tacón blanco. Su vestido, tenía preciosas piedras esparcidas sobre el. Sin duda, tenía que ser su noche, aunque Draco estuviera allí para arruinársela.

- Un poco de perfume- suspiró la jovencita pelirroja, direccionándolo hacia su pecho.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Enloquecerás a Draco, cuando bailen. Será ¡fantástico!

Hermione no contestó, mientras Ginny acomodaba los últimos detalles. Había colocado en sus orejas, unos preciosos pendientes que brillaban bajo su cabello entre rizados y lisos. Luna suspiró, alejándose para contemplar a Hermione.

- Ya está, he terminado.

- Sin duda, sabes de peinados.

- Bueno, leo muchas revistas. Aunque te hubieses visto mejor, con unas alas de doxys que hicieran juego con esos zapatos.

Las chicas rieron mientras, Luna meditaba con el entrecejo fruncido. Nerviosa, Hermione se contemplaba en el espejo. Sus amigas ya estaban listas y solo faltaba bajar al salón para encontrarse en el baile.

Por su parte, Ron estaba echando fuego por las narices al recordar, que Hermione tenía que bailar con Draco. Harry reía, mientras él negaba una y otra vez que no estaba celoso. Sólo, no quería que Draco y Hermione tuvieran pareja. Así como él, que no tenía.

Harry logró hacer que Ron bajase las escaleras, aunque ambos odiaban los bailes. Se detuvieron cerca de la entrada del gran salón, tratando de divisar a Draco. Lo vieron a lo lejos, con un traje de gala, sentado con sus amigos. Parecía, más tenso de lo normal.

Hermione no había bajado, así que ellos estaban relativamente tranquilos. Ginny y Luna les alcanzaron poco tiempo después, con una sonrisa. Harry preguntó por Hermione, pero ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza y fueron; con su respectivas parejas.

Todo el colegio estaba expectante, esperando ver bailar a Hermione con Draco. No dejaban de surtir insultos o burlas hacia Draco. Snape por su parte, estaba lo suficientemente tenso como para brincar de la silla, si alguien le hablaba. Mcgonagall, estaba satisfecha.

El baile iba a dar inicio, pero nadie había visto a Hermione. Ginny suspiró incómoda, preguntándose si se había arrepentido. Quiso ir a buscarla, pero se quedó en su lugar cuando escuchó unos pasos.

El colegio entero, se quedó en silencio cuando Hermione, comenzó a hacer acto de aparición. Sin duda, Hermione estaba muy hermosa y hasta Draco se había quedado pasmado en su asiento. Snape le mantuvo la vista a Hermione, con estupefacción mientras Dumbledore, se acomodaba en el asiento.

- Hermione, luce fantástica- indicó Neville, del brazo de Luna.

- Sí, está hermosísima.

Draco quien estaba sentado, fue obligado a levantarse por Mcgonagall quien con un papel le dio en la cabeza. El chico, se levantó con torpeza y comenzó a caminar hacia Hermione. Ella sonreía con nerviosismo mientras los chicos de las distintas casa le elogiaban. A Draco se le fue el alma a los pies. ¿Quién diría que Hermione tenía eso y más?

Se acomodó al lado de Hermione, mientras ella seguía caminando. Luego del espectáculo, Mcgonagall se aclaró la garganta e indicó que el baile iba a comenzar. Hermione suspiró, obligando a Draco a que sostuviera su mano y la otra la colocara en su cadera. De todos modos, Draco estaba demasiado concentrado en mirarla, que simplemente no atinaba a acatar a alguna de sus órdenes.

La música comenzó de un momento a otro. Draco siquiera había comenzado a moverse y Hermione le pisó por su torpeza. Ella rió, cuando Draco movió el pie adolorido. Ron estaba líbido, lleno de ira mientras Hermione había comenzado a moverse. El salón entero, sólo estaba pendiente de su baile.

- ¿No te parece que el vestido me luce?- canturreó Hermione. Draco no contestó.

- Sólo baila- dijo después de unos segundos.

- Mira a Pansy, está tan enfadada. Seguro, ya querrá saber donde yo compré este vestido.

- ¡Sí, se te ve hermoso demonios!- dijo, cuando Hermione no hacía más que provocarle.

- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué me veo hermosa? Te lo agradezco.

Ginny reía, mientras Hermione seguía bailando en el centro de la pista. Con una mirada maliciosa, ella había comenzado a aumentar el ritmo del baile, mientras Draco intentaba segurile la pista. Con un suspiro, ambos se detuvieron. Snape, esperaba que no comenzara una lucha entre ambos.

- Cierra la boca Draquito, que se meterán las moscas.

- Cállate, ¡tú! ¡tú!

- ¿Yo qué?

- Sólo cállate- dijo, tomando su mano una vez más- sólo cállate y baila.

Hermione sonrió abiertamente, cuando siquiera él, podía pensar en un buen insulto. Suspirando, Draco bailó con ella una última vez mientras el colegio coreaba y pitaba lo que hacían. No entendían, como no se habían matado aún. Y la noche era joven.

Draco fue a sentarse en una mesa, mientras Hermione sonreía. Ron apretaba un pañuelo con el puño mientras, Ginny le observaba con una sonrisa. Al denotar, que ella le observaba, dejó el pañuelo y miró hacia otro lugar.

Hermione movía los pies con mucha gracia, mientras Draco estaba obstinado, mirando hacia la pista de baile. Ella sonrió, y acercó su pie a uno de sus muslos. Draco de un brinco retrocedió en la silla.

- ¿A quién miras? ¿A Pansy? No no, tienes que mirarme a mí.

- Sí, como si tuvieras algo interesante que mirar- dijo, mirándole el pecho. Luego, le osbervó al rostro.

- Sí y tienes diez minutos mirando mi escote. ¿Te gusta? Me lo puse, especialmente para ti.

- Cállate Granger.

- "Cállate Granger" ¿No tienes algo más interesante que decirme?

Hermione, movió sus pies nuevamente y sus tacones blancos golpearon con uno de sus muslos. Draco, tenso, bajó su pie de un empujón.

- ¿Por qué te pusiste esos zapatos? Siquiera combinan con tus zapatos.

- Míralos bien.

Ella sonrió, cuando Draco observaba el largo tacón que tenían y enseguida captó el mensaje. De un quejido, se levantó de la mesa y todos le observaron. Ya esperaban, sus regulares peleas.

- Ni se te ocurra, ni se te ocurra tocarme con eso.

Todo el colegio les observó con intriga. Pálido, Draco volvió a sentarse en un santiamén, apartando su silla de Hermione, quien no pudo evitar reírse con sorna.

- Lo voy a matar, lo he dicho- Ron se había levantado de la mesa, antes de que Harry pudiera detenerle.

- ¿Crees que eres muy osado, por bailar con Hermione?- le criticó, mirándolo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, rata inmunda?- le dijo Draco, sin molestarse demasiado. Ron le tomó por las solapas de su traje y lo levantó del asiento.

- Hermione, no baila con comadrejas.

- ¡Ron!- reclamó ella, colocándose a un lado.

- Bien Minerva, allí tienes tu resultado- dijo Snape, haciendo el amago de levantarse. Dumbledore se lo impidió, con una mano frente a él.

- ¡Ron por favor! ¡Ya bájalo!- gritó ella.

- Crees que tú, ¿Crees, que podrás robarme a mi novia?

El curso entero permaneció en silencio, al igual que las otras casas. Draco, pasmado, comenzó a reírse frente a Ron. De un momento a otro, el chico se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

- Si supieras, lo que tú noviecita me dijo.

- Draco no- pidió Hermione.

- A ella, no le gustas. Ella me lo dijo.

- Lo que se dice en la torre, se queda en la torre- Masculló Hermione de mala gana.

Ron no dijo nada y soltó de golpe a Draco. Le observó por un instante y luego a Hermione. Salió del salón, enfurecido y Ginny fue tras él.

- Me hubieras dicho eso desde el principio- le reclamó ella.

- Pero es que, Ron nunca estuvo interesado. ¡Ginny!

- Muy bien, Granger ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

Hermione le observó de mala gana y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del comedor. Pero, Draco sostuvo su brazo antes de que saliera.

- No, tú eres mi pareja. Aquí te quedas.

- Suéltame, imbécil.

Pansy, que había visto lo sucedido ya se había levantado, enfurecida. Hermione giró la cabeza con cierta satisfacción.

- Tú noviecita, viene en camino.

- Draco.

- Vete.

- Draco, tienes que escucharme- dijo, comenzando a enfadarse cada vez más.

- ¡Dije que te fueras! Mi pareja es Granger y así será.

La música había vuelto a comenzar, luego de aquel impase y el silencio sepulcral en el salón. Draco haló a Hermione, hasta la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar. Si ella se creía vencedora, no le conocía.

- Luces muy hermosa. Seguro, pusimos a la zanahoria muy celosa.

- Cállate.

- ¿Ahora dices "cállate"?- se burló él, con una amplia sonrisa.

De un momento a otro, le había rozado uno de los muslos con su pierna. Hermione alzó la cabeza y le observó con odio.

- Dime, ¿Cómo lo sentiste? ¿Te gustó?

- Cállate y baila.

- Como ordenes Granger.

Permanecieron en la pista, hasta que Draco deseó sentarse. Hermione, estaba exhausta con esos largos tacones. Maldijo la idea de provocarle con ellos. De un momento a otros, se los quitó para descansar sus pies. Draco sólo sonrió, de una forma desesperante. Ella, simplemente le observó con recelo y desvió la mirada.

- ¿Qué tal si bebemos algo?- dijo, tomando una copa que estaba en la mesa- ¿O es que a la pequeña Granger no se le permite beber?

- ¡Dame eso!- demandó ella, llevándose una copa a los labios con violencia.

- Cuidado, no querrás embriagarte y hacer algo de lo cual termines arrepintiéndote


	17. Las copas siempre ayudan

Hermione y Draco, bebían y bebían. Ambos, estaban desafiándose a observar caer al otro. Los zapatos de tacón, de Hermione seguían en el suelo. Draco, estaba apoyado en la mesa, ligeramente mareado por el alcohol. En Hermione, era diferente.

- Vamos a bailar, ¡Vamos!- demandó, halándole por un brazo. Luego, claro, de que se calzara sus zapatos otra vez.

Draco no habló, sentía que al abrir su boca dejaría sus sesos y su cuerpo en ese sitio. Ella comenzó a moverse y de un momento a otro, había comenzado a pisarlo. Y no sólo por torpeza.

- ¡Demonios, quítate esos zapatos!

- ¡Te dije que eran especiales! ¡Los tacones más finos y largos que encontré!

Sí, sin duda uno de los dos estaba ebrio. Quizás ambos. De un momento a otro, Draco había comenzado a decir idioteces.

- ¿Sabes, que te ves linda? ¡Si ya sabes eso, deja de recordármelo! ¿Quieres?

Hermione, había comenzado a reirse de manera estridente. Los estudiantes, se giraron para observarle. Ella reía y reía, mientras Draco trataba de encontrarse consigo mismo. Hermione, dejó de reírse y le observó.

- ¡Dile a Pansy que soy linda!- gritó y Luna se acercó a ella.

- Hermione, estás ebria.

- ¡Yo no estoy ebria!- rugió ella, manteniéndose en un pie- ¿Lo ves?

- Hermione, estás en el suelo. Levántate.

Hermione, se levantó de un golpe y miró a su compañera. Draco estaba observándola también, mientras ella se acomodaba el vestido. Sí, estaba encontrándola atractiva hasta más no poder. Creía que, necesitaba ver a Hermione de otra forma. Y ya sabía cual era. Negó con la cabeza y trató de acudir a la poca sanidad mental, que le quedaba.

- ¿Por qué has bebido tanto?- se alarmó Harry.

- Por que Draco, Draco... él no quería ceder. ¡Pero ya me dijo, que me encuentra hermosa!

- ¿Y eso, de qué te sirve?- le preguntó el chico, observando a Draco.

- No quería admitirlo. ¡Le gané! ¡Soy más bonita que Pansy!

- ¡Está ebria Minerva!- se quejó Snape- ¡Haga algo!

La profesora, creía ya, que tenía que intervenir. Dumbledore sonreía divertido, pero perdió la sonrisa al denotar que su estudiante estaba ebria. Seguro, también lo estaba Draco. Snape y Mcgonagall bajaron hacia la pista y comenzaron a dispersar a los reunidos.

- Señorita Granger- indicó Snape- Por si no lo ha notado, está ebria.

- ¡He dicho... que no estoy ebria! ¿Qué tiene, que hacer uno... para que entiendan eso?

Pues lo siguiente que sucedió, fue Hermione, Draco y Snape en el baño. Hermione había estado vomitando y Snape esperaba junto con Draco. Hervía de rabia y les castigaría hasta que tuvieran nietos.

Hermione salió del baño, secándose las manos con un pedazo de papel. Draco estaba recostado de la puerta de un urinal. Hermione se observó en el espejo.

- Eres estúpida Hermione- Snape iba a quejarse, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Draco estaba líbido- ¿Quién te dijo, que sabías beber?

- Déjame en paz.

- ¡Y esos zapatos! ¡Querías provocarme, tocándome con ellos!

Bien, Snape aguardaba. Ya podría quejarse y tendría más datos para expulsarla de una buena vez.

- ¡Vivías pisándome, así que los tacones te pisarían a ti!- espetó ella, observándole desde el espejo.

- ¡Eres insufrible!

- ¡Eres creído e imbécil!

- ¡Eres una niña!

- ¡Callénse!- les gritó Snape- ¡Ambos!

Los jóvenes, se observaron detenidamente y ambos negaron con la cabeza, desentendidos. Hermione se dio la vuelta, esperando el desconteo mundial de puntos que Snape, iba a hacerle. Snape, lo meditaba. ¿Doscientos serían suficientes?

- ¿Quiso provocar a Draco con los zapatos?- preguntó Snape, arqueando las cejas- Deprimente Granger, sin duda eso es un acto bajo y de gente como...

- ¿Gente como yo?- respondió ella con el rostro fruncido en tristeza. Se echaría a llorar, muy pronto- ¿Qué clase de gente soy, profesor Snape?

- ¡No va a hablarme así Granger!- le reclamó Snape- ¡Es su culpa, todo este asunto!

- ¿Por qué no se queja con Draco? ¡También bebía!

- Obviamente, Draco se mantiene en dos pies- fue su respuesta. Hermione, se sintió morir y se mantuvo en silencio.

- Bien señorita Granger. Le quitaré unos doscientos puntos. Gryffindor vuelve a estar de cuarto, me temo.

Hermione había comenzado a llorar en silencio. Snape, con paso militar comenzó a salir del baño. Draco, permaneció dentro. Sin embargo, no sonreía.

- Anda búrlate.

Snape se detuvo, seguramente deleitándose con otra discusión en la cual pudiera quitarle puntos a esa sabelotodo insufrible. Pero, Draco permaneció en silencio. Hermione, alzó la cabeza y le observó.

- ¡Anda! ¿Qué esperas?

- Sólo cállate y sal. Aún tenemos que terminar ese estúpido baile.

Draco abandonó el bañó, dejándola sola y confundida. Snape también permaneció perplejo, en su sitio. Luego de mirar con odio a Hermione, se encaminó hacia el salón. Allí, Minerva esperaba a Draco para restarle puntos. Y así fue.

Nuevamente, ambos estaban juntos en el baile. Hermione, había decidido quedarse sentada en la mesa. Ginny había regresado tiempo después. Aún no se entendía con Hermione y ella sentía que ese sería uno de sus peores bailes. Ya había tenido algunos, pero sin duda ese era el peor de todos. ¡Qué desdicha!

Harry se sentó junto a ella y le observó con detenimiento. Ella apenas movió la cabeza, sobándose sus exhaustos pies que pedían auxilio. Lo que ella creía un buen plan, se le había revertido muy pronto.

Pero, para Draco, los problemas no se acababan. Pansy, le había formado un lío por el asunto de que creía a Hermione, hermosa. Quiso quitársela de encima muchas veces y sólo lo consiguió, encerrándose en una habitación. Por desgracia, ya costumbre, Hermione se había encerrado en el mismo lugar. Bien, era ya una manía que ambos tenían.

Suspirando y abatido, Draco pasó a un lado de ella. Con una mueca de disgusto, ambos se observaron por encima de un sofá.

- Otra vez encerrados- fue el comentario de Hermione.

- Sí Granger, otra vez.

- ¿Es que acaso, es una maldición?- se quejó ella, rodeando la habitación.

- Pues, a mí no me preocuparía tanto- susurró él y Hermione se giró llena de nerviosismo. ¿A qué se refería?

Draco se había levantado de su lugar y comenzó a acercarse hacia ella. Ella retrocedió un poco y resbaló en el sofá. Quedó sentada en el, mientras Draco se mantenía de pie frente a ella. Sus ojos, destellaban y Hermione evitó mirarle.

- Linda noche, ¿No es así?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Es algo muy obvio. Incluso estando ebria ya lo intuías.

- ¿Intuír qué?- preguntó ella con nerviosismo en la voz- ¡Draco!

El chico, había plantado un beso en sus labios. Hermione se mantuvo allí, sin poderse mover ya que él, mantenía sus brazos a lo largo, sobre su cabeza.

- Draco, ya basta- pidió ella, desde el sofá.

- ¿No te veías linda?

- ¡Ya basta!- le espetó, colocando una mano sobre su pecho para que se alejara de ella. Draco sin embargo no le prestó atención.

De un momento a otro, se había inclinado sobre el sofá y permaneció allí. Ambos, se observaron con detenimiento. Hermione suspiró llena de nerviosismo, tratando de quitárselo de encima. Pero no, Draco era más fuerte que ella.

- ¿No te gusta que te recuerden que eres hermosa?

- ¡Déjame en paz!

- Pero, ¿No era esto lo que querías? ¿Provocarme? Hoy estamos encerrados, pero no parece ser nada malo.

- ¡Draco!


	18. Jueguitos

Hermione trataba de quitarse a Draco de encima, mientras le besaba el cuello. Lo sabía, Draco sí estaba ebrio. Suspirando ella, lo empujó pero Draco era muy insistente, de un momento a otro, estaba sobre ella. Hermione soltó un débil gemido, cuando Draco volvía a besarla con insistencia.

- Sí te veías hermosa Hermione.

- Ya lo entedí, pero, déjame.

Draco negó con la cabeza, cuando tenía la intención de besar sus hombros descubiertos. Eso hizo, con una suave sonrisa. Suspiró, sintiedo el aroma del perfume que Ginny le había colcado. Con otra sonrisa, acarició el cabello de Hermione.

- Draco, estás ebrio.

- No, no estoy ebrio.

Hermione no siguió hablando. Draco sostenía su rostro un vez más y le besaba. No era un beso cualquiera, era dedicado, calmo y suave. Parecía, que él sabía lo que hacia, mucho más que ella y es era obvio.

- Draco por favor- suspiró ella y él le observó.

- ¿Es que, no puedes solamente callarte y disfrutarlo?

Hermione iba a hablar, pero la lengua de Draco estaba dentro de su boca una vez más. Hermione, se dejó convencer mientras cerraba los ojos. Muy pronto, prefirió guardar silencio y mantenerse al márgen de los sentimientos. Las luces, pronto se apagaban. Quedaban sólo ellos. Allí pasarían la noche.

Draco, estaba apoyado, ligeramente sobre Hermione. Mantenía sus manos, aferradas a uno de lo reposa brazos del sofá. Debajo de él, Hermione intentaba respirar. Oscurecía cada vez más y ella temía que todo terminara en un acto sexual. No estaba preparada y menos, quería intentarlo con Draco. Parecía desearla.

Desató, suavemente, las cintas que ataban el vestido de Hermione en su espalda. Hermione retrocedió y le dedicó una mirada nerviosa. Sus rostros estaban a un palmo. Draco bajó la cabeza y la observó.

- Hermione, ¿De qué te escondes? ¿No eras hermosa?

- Draco, no quiero hacerlo. No quiero hacerlo contigo.

El chico sonrió y por un momento, Hermione tuvo miedo. La observó por un corto instante, antes de hablarle.

- Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo Granger- le comentó- quiero hacer otras cosas.

Su vestido, se deslizó lentamente y el chico la contempló con atención. Hermione se cubrió rápidamente con sus manos y chilló, llena de lágrimas.

- ¡No te atrevas!- le espetó, apartando su rostro con su manos.

Draco suspiró, abriéndose la camisa, mostrándole su blanquesino pecho. Hermione, sólo estaba pasmada.

- Estamos iguales.

- ¿Qué sucede contigo?- preguntó Hermione.

- Si vamos a jugar necesitamos iguales condiciones.

Eso fue lo último que dijo, anes de cernirse sobre Hermione otra vez. La besó, sosteniéndola por la cintura. Hermione gimió débilmente, cuando las manos de Draco subían desde su cintura mientras sus labios se abrían sobre uno de sus hombros. Hermione, colocó una de sus manos sobre uno de sus muslos. De un momento a otro, había comenzado a disfrutarlo y a respirar agitadamente.

Sucedió cuando, Draco acarició su pecho por un corto segundo. Muy pronto, las manos de Hermione estaban sobre su pecho. La apegó más a él y la dejó reposar sobre el sofá. La besó una vez más, antes de simplemente quedarse dormido. Ambos.

Hermione dormía, abrazada por Draco, sobre su pecho. Le dolía la cabeza y hasta la más pequeña luz, le hacía doler la cabeza. Suspiró, tiritando. Draco se movió un poco y somnoliento le dio su camisa. A medio dormir, ella se la colocó y continuó durmiendo.

NI siquiera, se percataron de lo que habían hecho o dicho. Draco permaneció durmiendo, sosteniendo a Hermione. A media noche, medio colegio se preguntaba por ellos. Mcgonagall había organizado una búsqueda por media institución.

Al comenzar el amancer, las cosas no habían mejorado. Draco, comenzó a abrir los ojos con parsimonia. Lleno de confusión, miró a su alrededor. Se sorprendió abiertamente al observar a Hermione, en su pecho. Dio un brinco y se resbaló. Hermione, se despertó de golpe.

- ¿Qué me hiciste?- chilló ella, cuando usaba su camisa y el vestido alrededor de su cintura.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas?- preguntó, sobándose la cabeza.

- ¡Draco, espero que no sea lo que creo!

- ¡Yo no te he hecho nada! ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo!

- ¡Me has violado!

- ¡No es cierto!

Hermione suspiró, llena de lágrimas y subiéndose el vestido. Con un mal gesto, le lanzó su camisa y se levantó llena de ira. Se dirigió a la puerta. Mcgonagall y Snape estaban parados frente a ella, con una expresión de curiosidad.

- Genial- fue su murmullo. Ambos profesores observaban a Hermione y a Draco en el suelo, sin camisa.

- No vamos a pensar mal Granger- se adelantó Snape, con el entrecejo fruncido. Draco se levantó y trató de defenderse.

- Nos encerramos.

- ¡Qué linda costumbre tienen, estos días!- criticó Minerva.

- ¡Fue accidental!

- ¡Me tocaste!- exclamó Hermione.

- ¡Yo no te toqué! ¡seguro, lo hiciste tú sola!

- ¡No empiecen otra vez! ¡Iremos con el director! Granger, usted irá a la enfermería. Saldremos de dudas.

- ¿Pero qué..?- no tuvo oportunidad de quejarse, Snape lo apartaba de ellas.

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras caminaban. Violentamente, Snape se movió empujando a Draco a una pared. Él le observó, nervioso.

- Creí haber sido claro. ¡No te acostarás con Granger!- espetó, líbido.

- ¡No me acosté con Granger!- fue su defensa.

- ¿Qué hacías en el suelo, a medio vestir?

- Ella me empujó y no sé por qué estaba mi camisa con ella.

Eso fue suficiente para Snape, quien con una mirada severa le observó. Draco, suspiró, frustrado y se separó de la pared.

- Me estás dando motivos para un castigo y para quitarte puntos.

- ¡Quítemelos si eso quiere! ¡Yo me voy!

- No, ¡Irás a ver a Granger, verás si está bien o no!

Snape, llevaba a Draco hacia la enfermería, sosteniéndole por la camisa. Lo soltó en la enfermería y esperó por Hermione.

- Es que yo, siempre he sido pues... virgen. Lo soy, señora Promfey.

Draco ladeó la cabeza y Snape observó a la chica, que se sonrojaba al verlos allí reunidos. Suspiró, mientras Mcgonagall salía.

- Todo está bien- mencionó la mujer.

- Ya nos dimos cuenta- contestó Snape, mirando a Hermione que seguía sonrojada.

Los profesores observaron a Draco. El chico, los obervó a ambos y frunció el ceño. Lo estaban acusando de ¡algo que no había hecho! ¡seguro Hermione se había desvestido sola y lo había obligado a tocarla! Aunque bien, recordaba haberla besado y tocado ¿estaba ebrio o no?

- Eres un tonto Draco- le dijo Snape, cuando no podían oírle- si querías matar calenturas, lo hubieses hecho con alguien de nuestra casa.

Se quedó pasmado, ante ese comentario. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Lo colocaban como un chico cualquiera, como un violador. Desde ese día, estaba en guerra con Hermione y se las pagaría todas.


	19. ¡Hermione lo sabe!

Hermione sonreía, mientras movía sus pies en la cama. Sin duda, había estado consciente de lo que había hecho con Draco y él, había caído en su engaño. Por una vez, se sentía tan bien mentir. Lo habían castigado, ambos profesores. A ella también, pero no habían sido tan duros como lo habían sido con él. ¡Violar a una estudiante o casi! Exclamaba Minerva con el entrecejo fruncido y Draco sólo mantenía la vista fija en el suelo, para evitar otro castigo.

Con una sonrisa suave ella se dirigió hacia la habitación del chico y le sacó la lengua. Draco le lanzó un cojín y miró hacia otro lugar. Estaba seguro, de que ella sabía con exactitud lo que ambos habían hecho y pretendía meterlo en problemas. Pero él, la iba a hacer sufrir. Él, se vengaría de ella. Más pronto de lo que ella podría imaginarse.

Con un suspiro de frustración, comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho de Snape. Severus, lo pondría a lavar calderos mientras le daba una larga explicación sobre los inconvenientes de "acostarse" con las chicas de otras casas y sus, complicaciones futuras. Hablaba de bebés, mientras Draco se daba palmadas en la frente con un paño.

Para cuando su castigo terminaba, Hermione regresaba del suyo. Estaba exhausto y no podía mover sus brazos con facilidad. Ella seguía feliz, mientras se dirigía al salón para hacer sus tareas. Draco, la observó desde la cocina. Intentaba tramar algún plan que le permitiera humillarla y que esa vez, ella terminase como una tonta. Sólo que, nada se le ocurría.

Hasta que, tuvo una idea. Ron, le podía ser muy útil. Comenzó a escribir una carta que se suponía, hablaría de que ella estaba muy arrepentida por lo sucedido pero que, había decidido salir con otro chico. Se la dejaría en uno de sus cuadernos y observaría luego, como el iracundo chico hacía de las suyas.

Al terminar la carta, la dobló hasta que cupiese en su bolsillo sin ser detectada y con una sonrisa, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Hermione, desde el sofá, le observó con cierta curiosidad.

- ¿A dónde te diriges?

- A ninguna parte en especial. ¿Se te olvida que estoy castigado por McGonagall?

- Cierto. Pues entonces, que lo disfrutes.

No le contestó. No tenía por qué molestarse, ya que muy pronto se reiría a carcajadas. Seguramente, Ron estaba en el campo de Quiddicth entrenando, así que sólo tenía que dejar la carta entre sus cosas.

Caminó hasta el campo y se introdujo en los vestidores. Le tomó un tiempo, saber cuales eran las cosas del chico y una vez descubierto eso, dejó la carta donde una chica normal la dejaría. Silbando, se fue hacia el despacho de McGinagall.

El entrenamiento terminó pronto y Ron caminó hacia sus cosas. Se encontró con la carta y denotó que Hermione estaba saliendo con uno de sus mejores amigos. Dean Thomas. Nunca pensó, que a ella le gustaría un chico como él.

Estaba enfurecido. Creía él, que ella lo amaba. Apretó la carta entre sus manos y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo. Si ellos, creían que se burlarían de él; estaban muy equivocados.

La cena se suscitó con lo que pareció, normalidad. Hermione seguía llena de felicidad al no encontrarse a Draco y le había contado a Ginny, lo que había ideado. Ginny sonreía con ella aunque, lo creyó un planmuy arriesgado.

Mientras comían, observaron que Ron entraba con los labios apretados y sonrojado. Caminó hasta Dean Thomas y le ordenó que se levantara. El chico lo hizo. Una vez levantado le espetó que Hermione no iba a salir con él y lo golpeó. Hermione, se levantó escandalizada y caminó hacia Ron.

- ¿Te crees muy graciosa para burlarte de mí?- le espetó el chico y Hermione le miró sin entender.

- ¿De qué estás hablándome Ron?

- Lo escribiste. Dijiste "perdóname Ron, pero eres un tonto por creer que estoy enamorada de ti. Amo a Dean Thomas y salimos desde hace mucho. Tonto"

- Pero... ¿Cómo iba yo, a escribir una cosa así? Además, esa no es ni mi letra, ni mi forma de escribir. Tonto.

Ron la miró con enojo y observó, como Dean se levantaba. Se avalanzó sobre el chico y ambos habían comenzado a pelearse como animales. Hermione intentaba separarlos, pero no tenía éxito.

- ¡Yo no salgo con Granger! ¡Granger no me gusta ni me gustará!- espetó Dean.

- ¿Ah sí?- se quejó ella- ¿Cómo es eso?

Ya estaban peleándose, cuando entró McGonagall y Snape, junto con el director. Miraron a Hermione, que estaba tratando de separarlos y luego a los chicos con las narices sangrantes. Minerva se escandalizó, llevándose una mano al pecho. Por su parte, Snape caminó y los separó a ambos con sus manos. Hermione, quedó en medio de ambos.

- ¡Dile que no es cierto!- gritó Dean, hacia Hermione.

- ¡Dime qué es lo que intentas!- le gritó Ron a su vez.

- ¿Alguna explicación, señorita Granger?

Hermione se encogió de hombros, mientras Draco pasaba muy cerca con una sonrisa. Ella frunció el ceño e iba a hablarle cuando Snape, prosiguió con el interrogatorio.

- Estoy esperando, Granger.

- Yo no sé. ¡Yo no hice nada, lo juro!

- Pues tendrá que explicarme eso, en mi despacho. Y ustedes dos, estarán castigados por tres semanas.

Draco se reía con sus amigos, mientras Hermione acompañaba a Snape. Ella, regresó a la torre luego de tres horas de regaños de Snape. Tenía un castigo por dos semanas por haber inciado todo con esa carta, aunque ella sni siquiera la hubiese escrito. En cuanto se encontró con Draco ella sabía que era su culpa.

- Fuiste tú.

- Me obligaste- dijo, leyendo un libro- estabas perfectamente consciente de lo que estábamos haciendo y sin embargo, me culpaste. Ahora, sufre las consecuencias.

- Eres un ¡inmaduro moco de troll!

- Y tú eres muy "tonta"

- ¡Ese mensaje fue muy infantil! ¡Yo no ando diciendo "tonto"!

- Tonta Granger...

Ella se había encerrado en su habitación, cuando él había empezado a canturrear "tonta Granger" por toda la sala. Se tapó los oídos con una almohada y trató de dejar de escucharlo. Sí, seguro le había parecido graciosísimo. Pero eso significaba que quería jugar con ella. No se quedarían en paz, hasta verse humillados. El que cayese primero.


	20. Hermione Malfoy

Hermione, no había podido dormir en toda la noche mientras meditaba. ¡Estúpido Draco! Le haría pagar todas y cada una de sus jugarretas. ¡Así se pasara toda su vida en eso!

Estuvo pensando ¿Qué diantres hacer, para que se sintiera humillado? Con un suspiro, una idea llegó a su mente y ella brincó de emoción. En la madrugada, ella se levantó y con una tijera se dirigió hacia el cuarto del jvoen. Cuidadosamente caminó hacia él y le cortó un pequeño mechón de su cabello. Salió corriendo y abrió la puerta de la torre.

Lo que iba a hacer, era arriesgado pero fantástico. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado y meditó su plan de acción. Iba a hacer una sorpresita y necesitaba un plan para conseguir el resto. Suspirando, le dio unas patadas a unas piedras sueltas en las mazmorras y éstas; cayeron estrepitosamente. Muy pronto, Snape salía de su despacho. Ella, aprovechó la confusión para adentrarse en su armario privado. Las piedras estaban lo suficientemente lejos, como para que ella tomase con apremio, los ingredientes que necesitaba. Una vez hecho eso, salió justo a tiempo. Snape, sólo vio una mota negra que corría, pero en esa oscuridad casi no vislumbraba bien las cosas.

Corrió, todo lo que sus pies le dieron y esperó. Filch pasó, cuando Severus le llamaba para indicarle el asunto, del agujero en la pared. Ella se apoyó en una columna para esconderse. La señora Norris pasó muy cerca, pero Filch la llamaba a tiempo. Con un suspiro de alivio ella regresó a la torre.

Recordaba muy bien, cómo hacerlo. Tanto tiempo de práctica con Harry y Ron. De un momento a otro, trabajó el resto de la noche en esa sorpresita. Con una sonrisa suave, terminó la tarea y apuntó al cuarto de Draco para que no se levantara sino, hasta que se bebiera la segunda pócima.

Con una sonrisa, comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Mientras Draco se levantaba y se duchaba, había visto la taza de té que estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina. No le gustaba mucho el té, pero necesitaba refrescarse con algo. Lo probó con suavidad y enseguida, cayó al suelo. Estaba profundamente dormido.

Hermione siguió su camino y se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin. Mientras se sentaba Pansy, se acercaba. Ella sonrió y tomó su mano, para darle un beso. Pansy se sintió halagada, mientras ella le repetía una y otra vez que le amaba.

- Eres un imbécil Zabini. Me caes pésimo- dijo y el joven le observó sin entender- Ustedes, Crabble y Goyle son unos monigotes, a los que sólo uso como mis guardespaldas. Decerebrados y brutos tragones.

En poco tiempo, se había peleado con media mesa. Salió silbando, mientras sus amigos se preguntaban "¿Dónde está Hermione?"

Tenía pociones ese día. Entró en el aula como siempre y comenzó con su trabajo. Snape se dio la vuelta y le escudrió con detenimiento.

- ¿Dónde está Granger?- Preguntó, receloso. Hermione se encogió de hombros- ¿Draco, qué le hiciste a Granger?

- ¿Yo? ¡Nada! ¡Seguro se quedó dormida! ¡Es que estaba tan preocupada, yo la abracé muchas veces y le dije que todo estaba bien!

Snape le observó sin darle crédito a lo que escuchaba. Pero Hermione no se detuvo allí, ella continuó hablando.

- ¡Es tan inteligente y graciosa! ¡Sin duda, es una gran chica!- dijo, dirigiéndose hacia su puesto de trabajo y dejando a Snape tan tieso como una piedra.

Mientras trabajaban, Hermione estaba dispuesta a humillar a Draco hasta más no poder. Con un suspiro, le dio un codazo a su poción y la dejó caer. Snape, la dejó pasar. "Los accidentes ocurren" dijo, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a que dejase pasar algo más.

Pasaba entre los puestos y dejaba caer todos los ingredientes de los estudiantes. Snape, había escuchado tantas quejas que iba a enloquecer. Sacó a Draco del salón y le dijo que no sabía a qué jugaba, pero que él no iba a ser partícipe. Ella prometió que no continuaría y volvió al salón. Por supuesto, cruzando los dedos en su espalda.

A mitad de la clase, se había puesto a conversar. Había agregado ingredientes que no estaban en las instrucciones y había estado filtreando con media clase. Snape estaba exhausto, tratando de mantener su clase en orden. Draco lanzaba pergaminos rotros y reía en voz alta sin ningún sentido. Snape, terminó por expulsarlo.

- Profesor Snape... yo- dijo, muy cerca de él y Severus retrocedió- tengo algo de calor y estoy tenso..

- Pues ve a la enfermería- dijo Snape, apartándose de él.

- Pero señor..- dijo ella, volviendo a acercarse- tengo calor. ¿Podría abrirme la camisa?

- ¡Draco basta!- le gritó Snape, apoyado en una pared. La clase entera, salió del lugar para mirar lo que sucedía.

- ¡Por favor señor! ¡Estoy caliente!

Harry no pudo evitar reírse y Ron cayó al suelo, sosteniéndose el estómago. Los Gryffindors rieron al unísono y los Slytherins, sólo quérían colgar a Draco en la torre de astronomía. Snape perplejo, observó a Draco de mala gana.

- ¡No sé que es lo que te sucede, pero dejarás los juegos de una vez!- le gritó. Draco estaba a un palmo de su rostro.

- Señor...- dijo, apunto de besarlo.

Snape le empujó y Hermione tuvo que retroceder. Suspiró y comenzó a abrirse algunos botones de la camisa. Snape se llevó una mano a la frente y suspirando tuvo que quitarle puntos a su propia casa. Eso, era sin duda extraño ¡Un día histórico! Los Gryffindors empezaron a vitorear mientras ella observaba el pálido rostro de su profesor. Como la cera.

Draco fue llevado a la dirección. Dumbledore sonreía mientras escuchaba de Snape, líbido y decepcionado; lo que Draco había hecho. Ella mantenía una sonrisa, mientras Snape continuaba hablando. Seguía culpando a "Hermione" y deseaba sacar a Draco de la torre. ¡Perfecto!

Mientras, en el suelo, Draco se levantaba sin entender nada. Suspirando, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y observó a su alrededor. ¿Por qué estaba en el suelo? ¿Dónde estaba Hermione? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? Se levantó y salió de la torre.

Tenía que saber qué había sucedido. Seguramente ella, estaba en clases y por eso no la veía. ¡La estúpida de Granger lo dejó solo y no le avisó! ¡Ya vería ella!


	21. La muerte de Draco

Para cuando Draco bajó, ya habían mandado a "Hermione" a la torre. El chico no entendía, cómo se había ganado tantos castigos sin haber salido. Snape estaba enfurecido y no le dirigía la palabra. Lo último que le dijo fue "Si deseas, "estar caliente" otra vez; pues vete a otro lugar"

No sabía por qué, pero sentía que eso era obra de Hermione. Ella sonreía, mientras leía un libro en su alcoba. ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz? Le habían descontado una monumental cantidad de puntos. ¡Ella tenía la culpa!

Se imaginó que había sido una broma cruel. No lograba atinar, como lo había hecho pero; lo había metido en muchos problemas. Con un suspiro, trató de dar con una respuesta. Al final, no le importó. Él planificaría su venganza.

Tuvo en mente una idea muy pronto. Era compleja y necesitaba de toda su disposición. Empezaría con lo básico. Molestar a Hermione. Tomó del salón de Snape, una poción que le sería muy útil. Y algunas pociones, que le permitía recuperar sangre perdida. Tenía un buen plan

Al desayunar, comenzó a hacer comentarios hirientes. Le preguntaba si se vería con Ron o si no era lo suficientemente buena para alguien como él. Comenzó a llamarla ratona de biblioteca y hasta comenzó a habalr de su ropa interior de algodón y como cubría hasta a un aro de Quiddicth. Por su puesto, Hermione perdía la paciencia.

Para su plan, necesitaba estar frente a mucha gente. Bajó a desayunar, aunque los Slytherins seguían sin hablarle. Hermione, sonreía triunfante mientras él trataba de no inmutarse. Pansy parecía un chicle, luego de que Hermione le dijera que le amaba. Zabini no le dirigía la palabra y Crabble y Goyle estaban confundidos. Bien, Hermione había hecho algo terrible. lo pagaría.

A mitad del almuerzo comenzó a molestarla de nuevo. Colocaba comida en su tenedor y se lo lanzaba a su cabello. Exasperada, Hermione trató de gritar lo menos posible; pero muy pronto comenzó una pelea entre mesas. La comida, pronto dejó de importar y los insultos estaban en la mesa.

El plan marchaba bien. Hermione, se había levantado con rabia y se encaminaba hacia él y su grupo. Draco también se levantó y con una sonrisa suave prosiguió con sus insultos acostumbrados.

- ¡Ratona, ratona ratona!- coreaba, mientras Hermione se sonrojaba.

- ¡Cállate, moco de troll albino!

- ¡Mordisquea libros! ¡Mordisquea libros!

- ¡Infantil!

- Poca cosa, niña boba sin un novio quien te aprecie- canturreó él y Hermione se sonrojó.

Hermione alzó la varita, justo como quería él. Dentro de su túnica, estaba la pequeña botellita. Sin que lo observara, él se la bebió y sacó su varita.

- ¿Quieres pelear?

- ¡Ah, te crees muy valiente! ¡Hijito de papi!

Draco sonrió y lanzó el primer conjuro. Bueno, no estaba destinado a golpearla del todo. Hermione rió, cuando el hechizo apenas le rozó. Draco se mantuvo inmutable mientras, sus amigos estaban a su alrededor. Bien, necesitaba muchos testigos.

- ¡Anda, ataca Hermione!- demandó Draco- ¡Demuéstrame para qué sirves! Además de leer claro está.

Enfurecida, Hermione lanzó un hechizo y Draco sonrió. Dio de lleno con él y el joven cayó al suelo. Cerró sus ojos y con mucho cuidado, despagó los labios y abrió los brazos, derramando las pociones de sangre. ¡Hermione se iba a llevar un buen escarmiento!

- ¿Ahora quién es más tonto?- preguntó Hermione.

La mesa Gryffindor vitoreo, contenta. Los chicos comenzaban a dispersarse, cuando Pansy corría hacia Draco. Estaba perturbada por lo que ella había hecho. En cuanto llegó hasta donde estaba Draco, le dijo que se levantara. No obtuvo respuesta y comenzó a chillar.

- ¡Draco está incosciente! ¡Ella lo hirió! ¡Llamen al profesor Snape!

Hermione se mantuvo pasmada, mientras unas chicas iban por el hombre. Estaba en problemas, pero al menos le había dado su escarmiento. Dos veces en una semana, le gustaba mucho.

Para cuando llegó Snape, todos observaban cómo le sangraba la nariz y algunas partes del cuerpo. Snape, se arrodilló frente a Draco y colocó una mano sobre su muñeca. No respiraba ni sentía algún latido de su corazón.

- No responde. Parece estar...¡muerto!- dijo el hombre, levantándose de golpe.

Hermione se cubrió la boca con las manos, mientras los Slytherins, sorprendidos, se acercaban al cuerpo de Draco. Pansy lloraba desenfrenadamente y caminaba hacia Hermione para estrangularla. Snape, la detuvo antes de que llegara.

- ¡Granger, esto es muy grave! ¡A la oficina de Dumbledore de inmediato!- dijo Snape, pálido como un pedazo de papel- ¡Me esperará allá mientras llevo a Draco!- Ella contempló su varita. ¡No había hecho nada!

La noticia de que Draco había muerto, se había corrido por medio colegio. Los alumnos lloraban y otros parecían felices. Ron y Harry estaban atónitos. Al llegar al despacho de Dumbledore, éste parecía muy enfadado con ella. Cosa bastante peculiar, puesto que Dumbledore no se molestaba muy fácilmente.

- Le escrbiremos una carta a sus padres, para que vengan por su cuerpo- dijo, luego de que Snape confirmara que no respiraba ni tenía signos vitales.

- ¡Juro que no hice nada! ¡Sólo fue un inocente conjuro!

- ¡Pues su conjuro inocente, terminó asesinando a un estudiante! ¡Quién lo diría!- espetó Snape, quien no salía de su asombro- ¡Mató a Draco Malfoy! ¡Irá a Azkaban por eso!

Hermione comenzó a llorar, desconsolada. Terminó en la enfermería, mirando el cuerpo del joven. ¡No quiso hacerlo! ¡Él la provocaba!

- ¡Draco, perdóname!- sollozó, a su lado- ¡Yo no quise! ¡Es que tú, estabas molestándome y yo...yo no supe cómo te maté! ¡Aún no sé como! ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?

- ¡Andando señorita Granger. Iremos a ver a sus padres y luego, al ministerio!

- ¡Pero yo no hice nada! ¡Lo juro! ¡Draco no.. no puede estar muerto!

Snape negó febrilmente, mientras señalaba la puerta. ¡Estaba perdida! ¡Hermione no paraba de llorar mientras pensaba en su sentencia! Sus amigos la observaban, mientras ella caminaba junto a Snape. ¿Cómo había asesinado a Draco? ¡Se había propasado, tal vez!

- ¡Yo no hice nada!- decía, sin querer moverse. Snape la tomó de uno de sus brazos y comenzó a halarla mientras ella; se rehusaba a caminar- ¡Juro que no hice nada!

- ¡Enfrentará su sentencia!- decía el hombre, a quien le temblaba el labio- ¡Asesinó a un estudiante!


	22. Cadenas y grilletes

Hermione no caminaba, por más que Snape la arrastraba para que lo hiciera. Con un gemido de terror, ella observaba como Dumbledore, había hecho llamar a los entes ministeriales. Ella lloraba y pataleaba con fuerza.

- Aquí está la chica. En realidad, dudo que ella haya asesinado a Draco. Ella es, muy buena estudiante, la mejor de todas.

- ¡Así son los asesinos! ¡Así fue El señor tenebroso y tú lo sabes Albus!- dijo uno de los hombre- ¡Vendrá con nosotros ahora mismo!

Caminaban, los padres de Draco. Narcisa estaba algo consternada por la noticia, mientras que Lucius se abría paso, con violencia hacia el despacho. Hermione, tembló de miedo y se encogió al lado de Snape quien; la empujó para que asumiera su responsabilidad.

- ¿¡Dónde está mi hijo!?- chillaba Narcisa- ¡Quiero ver su cuerpo!

- ¡Hermione Granger!- rugió Lucius, con un semblante recio- ¡Creo que te subestimamos, niña, asquerosa san..!

- ¡Lucius!- bramó Dumbledore- No hay motivos para...

- ¿¡Qué no hay motivos, no hay motivos!? ¡Esa niña, asesinó a mí hijo!

- ¡Quiero ver a Draco!- sollozó Narcisa.

- Severus te llevará con él, Narcisa- le dijo Dumbledore, en un tono suave. La mujer no habló, le temblaba el labio. Severus esperó a que saliera y, salió después.

- ¡Juro que no hice nada! ¡Lo juro!- sollozoba Hermione, pálida como un pedazo de papel. Mientras, Severus iba con Narcisa a través de los pasillos.

Al entrar, la mujer corrió al cuerpo de Draco y se tumbó sobre él. Severus observó a Promfey y a algunos alumnos de su casa que estaban; alrededor de él. Lloraban y se despedían de él.

- ¡Sé que está mintiendo! ¡Yo no lo asesiné!- gritaba Hermione- ¡Sólo usé un conjuro sencillo; sobre él!

- ¿¡Cómo que...!?- comenzó Lucius, capaz de embrujarla allí mismo.

- ¡Él comenzó! ¡Me llamó ratona de biblioteca, infantil, incapaz de tener un novio!

- ¡Pues sólo resaltó verdades!- les espetó Lucius, líbido. Dumbledore se interpuso entre él y Hermione.

Mientras estaba inconsciente/desmayado/muerto, Draco podía oír algunas voces. Significaba, que la poción perdía efecto ¡Quería que aguantara un poco más, pero no lo iba a lograr! Quería ver el rostro de Hermione, cuando se la llevaran a Azkaban, pero no debía levantarse. Su madre, seguía llorando sobre su "cadáver". Severus, se acercó a ella y dejó una mano sobre su hombro. La mujer, sufría sin consuelo alguno.

Hermione entró en la enfermería y, Narcisa, se giró con violencia para mirarla. Estaba perturbada, con sus pómulos manchados de delineador negro. Se encaminó hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros, zarandeándola con fuerza. Severus, la hizo retroceder y soltar a Hermione. La mujer estaba tan perturbada, que se abrazó de Snape. El hombre, miró con odio puro hacia Hermione, que también lloraba como una desquiciada ¡Ella no hizo nada!

Colocaron sobre ella, una especie de grilletes. Hermione continuó gritando, mientras intentaban llevársela. Pero, muy pronto sucedió algo diferente. Se escuchó un débil sonido, como una respiración. Narcisa se separó de Snape con violencia y caminó hacia Draco. Ese sonido débil, fue aumentando y aumentando. Se convertía en una sonora risa, una risa audible. Draco comenzaba a levantarse y señalaba a Hermione, riéndose de ella.

Pues, el ambiente se quedó en silencio. Sólo Draco reía. Todos le observaron, como si fuera una especie de aparición. Narcisa no supo qué hacer, si abrazarle o golpearle. Hizo lo primero y con mucha fuerza. Lucius, se acomodó la túnica y miró a los presentes de reojo; como preguntándose si veían lo mismo que él.

- ¡Eres una tonta Granger! ¡Yo te engañé!- se reía el chico. Hermione dejó de llorar para comenzar a enojarse. Intentó alcanzarlo para matarlo ella misma, pero los agentes ministeriales la detuvieron.

- ¡Explícate Draco!- soltó Snape, con la voz débil. No hayaba cómo entender el asunto.

- ¡La muy tonta, creyó que me había asesinado! ¡Eso te ocurre, por jugarme bromas pesadas!

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?- rugió Hermione- ¡Yo sólo me hice pasar por ti, no fingí mi tu muerte!- Hermione observó a Snape, cuando se hubiera delatado. El hombre la observó a ella de mala gana.

- ¡Ya basta!- gritó, como nunca antes le habían oído- ¡Estoy harto de sus peleas y quejas! ¡Hasta el día de hoy, llegará esto!- se giró hacia Draco- ¡Fingir tu muerte! ¿Es que eres idiota?

Narcisa se inmutó ante la actitud de Snape, pero prefirió coincidir con él. Luego, Severus se giró hacia Hermione. La soltaban, los agentes del ministerio.

- ¡Fingir que es Draco y causar revueltas en el colegio! ¿Qué creía usted que era? ¿Lindo? ¡Ambos estarán castigados! Y lo lamento por ti Draco- dijo, cuando el chico se disponía a refutar.

Severus, antes de salir, golpeó a Draco en la cabeza con un pedazo de pergamino y salió de la enfermería como un rayo y Dumbledore continuó con los reclamos. Luego de disculparse con los agentes, él caminó hacia ellos. Su expresión era dura. Los padres de Draco estaban perplejos.

- Esto, es considerado un acto grave y me temo, que no tendré alternativas. Tendré; que expulsarlos a ambos del colegio.

- ¿¡Expulsarnos!?- dijo Hermione, fatalista- ¡Pero si...!

- Sí, son dos faltas graves. Así que, nos vemos en la necesidad de tomar estas medidas. Lo lamento mucho por sus padres, pero ustedes han tomado esta decisión.

- ¡Es por tu culpa Draco!- Se quejó Hermione.

- ¡Es tú culpa Granger!

Narcisa y Lucius se observaron sin entender. Bien, necesitaban una larga explicación de su hijo. Además de que, Hermione estaba tan blanca como un papel y amenazaba con desmayarse. Tuvo Poppy, que sentarla en una cama por un momento. Todo le temblaba y tenía los ojos, rojos e hinchados.

Draco recibió la regañina más grande de su vida con sus padres. Lucius seguía pensando que era culpa de Hermione, pero eso no evitó que le gritara abiertamente. ¡Hacerse pasar por muerto! ¡Cómo había dicho Snape, ¿Es que era estúpido?!

Ese día, Hermione salió de la enfermería, pero no estaba feliz. Sus amigos se quejaban con el director, cuando escucharon de sus temblorosos labios, que tenía que irse. Ella subió con Ginny a empacar, cosa que no hacían, por que Hermione no dejaba de llorar. Por su parte, Draco, estaba peleado con sus amigos. No le perdonaban, que se hiciera pasar por muerto, pero estaban para despedirlo.

El joven, subió a empacar mientras Hermione hacía lo mismo con Ginny. Ginny, le observó con odio desmesurado y dejó sola a Hermione. Ambos no se miraron mientras recogían sus cosas. Mientras Hermione se limpiaba el rostro con un pañuelo, Draco entró en su habitación.

- Lo siento Granger- dijo, con tedio- ¡Pero si tú no hubieras hecho, lo que hiciste... yo!

- ¡Tú te burlaste de mí! ¡Me llamaste Ratona mordisquea libros, tonta e infantil!- sollozó ella- ¿Esperabas, que me quedara en silencio?

- ¡Pues no, pero ya esto no importa un comino...! ¡Ya nos vamos! ¡Expulsados!

- ¡No te lo voy a perdonar jamás!- se quejó ella.

- ¡Tú me seguiste el juego!

- ¿¡Pueden dejar de peliar alguna vez en su vida!?- preguntaba McGonagall, que iba a recogerlos- ¡Estoy muy dececpcionada de ambos! ¡Hacer esto... es...! ¡Es imperdonable!

Los jóvenes asintieron y comenzaron a caminar junto a la profesora. Ya no tenían oportunidad de salir de algo así; no como las anteriores. Ambos, podían llamarse formalmente, exalumnos de Hogwarts; la academia de magia y hechicería.


	23. Lucius propone, ministerio impone

Los padres, estaban consternados hasta tal punto, que no podían hablar. Lucius Malfoy observaba a su hijo mientras éste; arrastraba su baúl. Lo mismo hacía Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos, hacia su madre y su padre. El ministro de magia estaba en esa instancia, para prohibirles la entrada a Hogwarts.

Con un suspiro, Hermione apenas se atrevió a levantar la cabeza. Draco se quedó junto a su madre mientras Dumbledore conversaba con el ministro.

- ¡Esto es inaceptable! ¡Le da mala imagen al prestigio que nos caracteriza siendo magos!- exclamó el ministro y su enorme bigote tembló mientras hablaba.

- Señor ministro- comenzó Lucius, con su voz arrastrada- Debemos apelar, a la razón. Mi hijo Draco, es un chico idiota aún. Lleno de hormonas y estúpideces.

Draco observó a su padre, pero su madre le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. No podía rebatir ese argumento, puesto que era cierto. Después de todo.

- ¡Hermione es una excelente estudiante y aplicada!- exclamaba su padre- ¡Esto no puede terminar así!

- Pues bien, ¿Qué sugieren? Si es así, deberíamos reinsertar a todos aquellos, que fueron a prisión. ¡Todos los que se comportaron mal deben ser reivindicados!

Lucius se mantuvo en silencio, mientras Hermione y Draco se observaban. Tenía que existir una forma de revertir ese destino cruel. Severus, por su parte, estaba decidido a no volverlos a ver. Muy a su pesar. Por Draco claro.

- Hay una forma... pero no sé si eso solucionará o empeorará las circunstancias.

- ¿Cuál?- dijo la madre de Hermione, esperanzada.

- Convivencia mágica forzosa. Un mes en ambas familias.

Ambos chicos dijeron un ¿Qué? bastante audible. Severus, negó con la cabeza y alzó sus manos en señal de rechazo. ¡Eso era como darle el caramelo al bebé! ¡Eso, los haría pelearse más y más! El ministro asintió y Lucius observó su bastón sin opinar. ¿Qué otra opción tenían? Recibir a la sangre sucia en casa. Narcisa apretó el brazo de su esposo con cierta incomodidad. Hermione deseaba morirse. Ya sabía que en la mansión, la tratarían muy mal. ¿Qué había hecho en la vida para merecerse eso?

Sus amigos, no habían podido evitar oír semejante noticia. Ese mes, le tocaba a ella albergar a Draco en su casa. Perdería un tiempo de estudios muy preciado, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Draco por su parte, estaba negado a convivir como un muggle, pero Hermione sólo le indicaba que así podría regresar a su "vida". Además de que, ella tenía que convivir con él luego de todo eso. Al final, el joven tuvo que acceder. Sus padres, estaban muy alarmados. ¿Y si a su hijo se le contagiaban malas mañanas? Por supuesto, los padres de Hermione no dejaban de repetir que lo cuidarían muy bien. Pero, no estaban seguros de que se cuidarían ellos mismos. Por supuesto.

Con un suspiro, Hermione y Draco colocaron sus cosas a un lado para desaparecerse con el ministro. La casa de Hermione, como se imaginaba Draco, debía ser lo más aburrido existente en el planeta luego claro; de las clases. Hermione por su parte, se preguntaba si sería posible que se pudieran odiar más. Luego, pensó en su casa y asintió con fuerza. Sí se podía.

Desaparecieron frente a los ojos de Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall y los padres de Draco. Se debían de estar retorciendo de la rabia. Al menos, los padres de Draco. Snape, no entendía como se libraban de todo. Lo llamaba, el efecto "Potter" donde todos tenían indulgencias.

Al llegar a la casa, Hermione comenzó el tedioso "cocina allá, baño por allá" pero Draco; ni siquiera estaba interesado. Observaba todo, con cautela como si las cosas; fueran a morderle de un momento a otro.

Con una sonrisa, su madre le indicaba a Draco donde iba a dormir y él; tocaba la cama para verificar si no era tóxica. Hermione negó con la cabeza y se daba golpes con el muro, suavemente. ¿Por qué? Seguía sin saberlo.

Luego de eso, comenzaría la convivencia. Esa noche, sería espeluznante para ambos. Hermione por su parte, decidió que no saldría de su habitación. Temía que Draco, husmeara en sus pertenenencias. Era un joven y los cuerpos desnudos, en ropa interior o la mismísima ropa interior; le atraían. Seguramente.

- ¿Estás seguro de que funcionará Albus?- preguntaba McGonagall y Snape negaba con la cabeza.

- No sé, creo que descubriremos cosas interesantes. Tal vez fallemos, pero ganaremos algo distinto. Algo diferente.

- ¿¡Cómo qué!? ¿Una demanda por daños y prejuicios del ministerio?- preguntó Snape, con sarcasmo.

- No, creo que ganaremos aprecio- sonrió el director y comenzó a caminar.

- ¿Aprecio?- preguntó Minerva, llendo detrás de él.

- Convivirán juntos, eso les hará apreciarse.

- En la torre... ¡en la torre!- se quejaba Snape.

- Severus, no será lo mismo que en la torre. Será distinto, lo sé, lo presiento así. Quizás yo, ya sea un viejo mañoso y que quiere desperdigar el amor por el mundo...

Minerva y Snape se miraron sin entender. No sabían de qué clase de aprecio hablaba el hombre pero, si eso hacía que dejasen de pelear; ellos lo aplaudirían con creces. Luego de eso, ya verían si regresaban a la escuela regenerados o no. Para Snape, no era fácil. Ambos se odiaban tanto, que si pudieran matarse y torturarse siendo fantamas; lo harían sin duda alguna.

Con una sonrisa, su padre intentaba charlar con Draco. Draco no entendía las costumbres ni la mitad de lo que existía en la casa. Eso parecía, un averno para él. Observaba un licuador y se preguntaba para qué demonios los muggles trituraban las cosas. Hermione, tardó un tiempo en explicárselo. Pero Draco, seguía sin comprender algo que llamaba "aberración".

Ambos hablaron muy poco y se abstrayeron en sus mundos. Sus padres estaban preocupados, si no se lograba la convivencia; ellos no podrían estudiar más. Ellos, no deseababn ver a su hija sin dejar de estudiar. Así que tendrían que maquinar planes que los acercasen. Sí o sí.

Sin el desconocimiento de los afectados, los padres de Hermione comenzaron a planificar ciertas ideas que les podían ser de utilidad. No sabían, qué iba a surgir de su pequeño experimento; pero otras oportunidades no tenían. Era hora de ayudarles un poco. Todo comenzaba, ese día. Era el momento justo.


	24. Aletas de pescado

Ambos jóvenes estaban dormidos, cuando el padre de Hermione entraba con un grito. Los chicos, se sobresaltaron y ambos; observaron sus pantaloncillos cortos. Hermione se frotó el rostro y se preguntó si su padre había enloquecido.

Hermione se sentó en la cama y Draco hizo lo mismo. A ambos había ido a despertarlos a las cinco de la mañana. ¿Qué sucedía?

Lo que su padre le dijo a Hermione, le petrificó en el alma. ¡Irían de pesca! Draco no entendía semejante cosa y entendía por pesca, otra cosa. Nada en realidad. Hermione observaba a su padre con su chaleco de pesca, los miles de anzuelos colgándoles del chaleco y su larga caña de pescar. ¡No podía ser!

Su madre llevaba una enorme cesta de picnic. Por supuesto, Draco no podía dejar de reírse ante lo gracioso que se veía su padre y lo combinada que estaba su madre. Hermione le gritó, que no fuera tan moco de troll y permaneció encerrada en su habitación por largo rato. A los padres, se les hizo complicado poder sacarlos de los cuartos.

Pues bien, como muggles ellos no volaban así que tenían el auto de la familia. Draco admiró el auto, mientras se subía. En el retrovisor colgaba una pequeña foto. ¡Hermione en pañales! dijo el chico y ella, la arrancó con violencia.

- ¡Es nuestra pequeña bebé!- dijo el padre y Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente, con vergüenza.

- Bueno, ¡Todos al auto!- sentenció su madre.

Hermione estaba sentada junto a Draco, mientras ambos evitaban verse y hasta respirar el mismo aire que el otro. Con una sonrisa, su madre quería acercarles.

- ¿Qué tal si jugamos algo? A Hermione le encantaba hacerlo.

- ¡Mamá!

- ¿Qué cosas jugaríamos?- preguntó Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Veo veo- dijo la madre- Empezaré yo, para que Draco pueda seguirnos. Veo veo, algo de color café.

- ¿Un árbol?- preguntó Hermione con abatimiento.

- No, es un burro.

- Granger, qué mala jugadora eres- retó Draco.

- ¡Yo sigo!- dijo Hermione- Veo veo algo rubio y pegostoso. ¿Qué es?

- ¿Miel?- preguntó su madre.

- No, un moco de trol albino- sonrió Hermione y Draco se enfadó.

- Pues yo veo veo una cosa castaña y sabionda.

- ¿Un libro?- preguntó su madre.

- No, un arbusto con boca que se tragó un libro.

Ambos chicos se miraban con odio en el asiento del auto. De un momento a otro, habían comenzado a pelearse. Su padre, estaba al borde de la locura. No podía concentrarse debido al ruido.

- Jane, ¡haz algo!

- ¡Chicos, silencio. Estamos tratando de conducir!

- ¡Moco asqueroso!

- !Arbusto!

- ¡Basta!- dijo el padre- ¡No puedo concentrarme! ¡Al conducir se debe estar al corriente del camino!

El auto, brincó fuertemente y Hermione terminó sobre el regazo de Draco. ¿Qué había sido eso? Seguramente una llanta destruída. Y no habían viajado ni dos horas.

- Bien, a esto me refería- mencionó el padre de Hermione con un suspiro- necesitaremos poner otra llanta.

- Usemos la magia- sugirió Draco, observando como el padre de Hermione sacaba una llanta de repuesto.

- No, los hombres no resolvemos las cosas de una forma sencilla. Nosotros tenemos que ser fuertes y realizar las cosas como dios manda.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y observó una estación a lo lejos. Seguramente allí podrían ayudarle. Le sugirió a su padre que iría por un mecánico. ¡Qué conveniente! Draco por su puesto, decidió que debía acompañarla.

Aunque ella caminara de prisa, el joven seguía detrás de ella. Sonreía y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, viéndola.

- ¿Así son tus papis todo el tiempo?

- Déjame en paz Draco...

- Son muy tiernos.

Hermione no le escuchó y continuó hasta la estación. Les comentó a los dueños, que su auto estaba averiado, a pocos metros y necesitaban ayuda. Draco los observó de reojo. Sucios, desaliñados, llenos de un líquido viscoso.

- Se llama gasolina. Draquito. Con eso andan los autos.

- Ya lo sé..- comentó el chico.

Los hombres, pusieron en funcionamiento el auto enseguida. Y su padre con una sonrisa, les pagó. Draco no lo entendía. Con un poco de magia servía.

El viaje continuó por lo que parecía un campo de mazorcas. Hermione reía mientras le decía que él había nacido igual. Lo habían arrancado desde la tierra. A Draco le hizo más gracia compararla con un buey. En momentos, ya seguían las discusiones.

Al llegar al lago, su padre salió con mucha felicidad. Hermione, suspiró imaginándose tediosas horas en un bote sin nada que hacer. Mientras su padre alquilaba un bote, ella, tenía deseos de hacer algo muy urgente. Había un baño muy cerca del río, así que ella caminó hacia el. Draco permaneció junto a la madre de Hermione.

Mientras ella estaba dentro, escuchó unos suaves pasos y se imaginó qué era. Esperaría hasta escuchar su risita tonta y sabría que tendría razón.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con la ropa interior Hermione?- preguntó el chico.

- Sólo vete- dijo ella, desde adentro- vete con mi padre.

- Es que quiero ayudarte.

- ¡Yo no necesito tu ayuda así que largo!

Draco sonrió, mientras Hermione terminaba. Ella pretendía salir, pero la puerta estaba atorada. Intentó abrirla, pero no tenía éxito. Con un quejido ella le dio un empujón. No servía en asoluto.

- ¡Draco!

- Me dijiste que me fuera.

- ¡Ayúdame a salir!

- Dijiste que no necesitabas mi ayuda...

- ¡Ayúdame a salir por favor!

- ¿Y qué más?

- ¡Ayúdame por favor Draco!

El joven suspiró y se acercó al pequeño baño. Con una inspiración, tiró de la puerta pero no cedía. Volvió a intentarlo una y otra vez. Ambos, empujaban desde ambas partes. Al final, la puerta cedió, pero ambos resbalaron. Hermione estaba encima de Draco, con medio pantalón abajo. ¡Por qué se le había soltado el pantalón!

- ¿Querías mi ayuda con la ropa?- preguntó el joven y Hermione bajó la vista. Con un movimiento rápido, ella se levantó y se subió el pantalón.

- ¡Eres un...!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Nada!

Ella regresó hasta donde estaba su padre. Ya había alquilado un bote y los esperaba. Draco estaba particularmente tenso. Hermione se subió como si nada. Draco permaneció en la orilla sin moverse. El bote se tambaleaba un poco.

- ¡Vamos joven Draco. Arriba!- gritaba su padre- ¡No hay algo más reconfortante que un día de pesca!

- No quiero subirme- dijo el chico con arrogancia.

Hermione extendió su mano y decidió ayudarle a subir. Mientras más temprano, más rápido se iban. Draco miró su mano con aprehensión.

- ¡Vamos súbete!- le dijo ella. Draco la contempló y tomó su mano. Hermione, comenzó a halarlo mientras se sostenía del bote.

- No creo que ¡Creo que no me subiré!

- Draco.. ¡Draco súbete ya!- le espetó Hermione.

Mientras le halaba, el chico la soltó indeciso. Hermione se desbalanceó estando de pie y no pudo evitar resbalarse y caer dentro del rio. Draco tampoco pudo evitar reírse de eso. Hermione estaba enfurecida. Dentro del río.

- Qué tonta eres- le dijo.

- ¡Qué cobarde eres tú! ¡Sólo tenías que subirte al bote!

Pues bien, ambos terminaron adentro sin mirarse. Hermione, tenía una toalla que su madre le había brindado y el viaje continuaba. Muy pronto estaban en medio del río con cañas de pescar.

- ¿Cómo se supone que... se usa esto?- preguntó Draco, observando el artículo en cuestión. Hermione arqueó una ceja y se lo entregó por el lado que debía sostenerlo.

- Mírame. Tomas una de estas carnadas, la incrustas en el anzuelo, mueves este carrilete y echas hacia atrás la caña hasta que el anzuelo caiga al agua.

Pues, a Draco le tomó entender. El primer lanzamiento, se le había salido la carnada, el segundo, el anzuelo. El tercero, se le había enganchado a Hermione en la camisa y le había abierto un hoyo en ella.

- ¡Así no se hace! ¡Es así!- dijo ella, lanzando su anzuelo- ¿Lo ves? Ahora sostenlo y espera hasta que algo pique. Si lo hace, dale vueltas al carrilete. No dejes que se escape.

Pasaban las horas y los mosquitos estaban terribles. Draco pasaba largo tiempo quitándoselos de encima con un quejido. Hermione estaba dispuesta a no darle tribuna para sus risas así que era poco lo que los espantaba. Ya tenía hinchazones rojos por la piel.

La situación no mejoraba, la pesca era mala y ellos seguían llevándose mal. Con un suspiro, Hermione estaba a punto de decirle a su madre que tenían que irse, cuando la caña de Draco comenzó a moverse. El chico no sabía qué hacer.

- ¡Vamos atráelo hacia ti!- le decía Hermione- ¡Atráelo!

Draco hizo lo que Hermione le pidió y se levantó para halar con fuerza. Hermione estaba tras él, indicándole lo que debía hacer. De pronto, el pez que picaba, dejó de hacerlo y de la fuerza, Draco se cayó al rio.

- ¡Pero qué idiota eres!- dijo Hermione desde el bote. Draco estaba asqueado y se quejaba como una pequeña nena cuando algo le rozaba- ¡Idiota!


	25. Aullando en prisión

Bien, ese día, Hermione y Draco tenían hinchazones por los mosquitos. Draco estaba sentado en la cama de un motel, rascándose las picaduras mientras que Hermione, estaba acostada en su cama con estornudos violentos. Caer en el lago, sin duda la había resfriado. Los padres de Hermione estaban en la cocina. Sonreían, mientras preparaban sandwhiches. Draco, alzó la cabeza y miró hacia Hermione.

- ¡Genial! ¡Gran idea la de tus padres!

- ¿¡Y qué querías que hiciera!? ¡Así son ellos!

- ¡Pues empezar a decirles, que cambien su forma de ser!

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia la pared. Mientras su madre les llevaba sandwiches, su padre observaba hacia por la vetana. La noche, apenas era joven. ¡Podían hacer tantas cosas!

- ¡Tenemos que salir!- dijo el padre de pronto. Hermione, se sentó en la cama y se mantuvo perpleja. Draco se dejó caer en la misma y negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué, él?

- ¿Salir?-preguntó Hermione- ¡Papá, está haciendo mucho frío afuera y, el asunto con el río..!

- ¡No no... vamos a salir!

Draco observó a Hermione, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza. Ahora, ¿a dónde querían ir, sus padres? Con un suspiro de frustración, ella se levantó para comenzar a arreglarse. En poco tiempo, estaban en las calles de un pequeño pueblo.

- Seguramente, será un lugar aburrido..- musitaba Draco mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Hermione no le hacía caso.

Caminaron largo rato, hasta que encontraron una especie de karaoke. Su padre, decidió que sería una experiencia divertida. Hermione, se rehusaba a entrar. Olía a cigarro y habían muchas personas raras allí dentro.

- ¡Vamos a cantar algo, familia!- exclamó el padre y Hermione negó febrílmente.

- ¿Por qué no cantan ustedes y nosotros los miramos?- preguntó la joven. Su padre, pareció de acuerdo y subió con su madre.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y miró a Draco, que estaba bastante sorprendido con el lugar y con el ambiente. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, ella le indicaba que lo mejor era salir un rato. Sus padres, ellos harían el ridículo.

- ¡Un concurso de Karaoke!- decía un sujeto en la tarima- ¡el vencedor, se llevará setesientas libras esterlinas!

Hermione se dio un golpe en la cabeza y se lo imaginó. Su padre y su madre, compitiendo hasta ganarse ese dinero. No podía ser peor. Las luces bajas, le permitieron ocultar su avergonzado rostro de Draco. Dejó su cabeza sobre la mesa.

- Esta canción la dedicaremos a los dos jovencitos en la mesa de la izquierda- Hermione y Draco miraron hacia la tarima- ¡Para que no escondan más sus sentimientos!- dijo su padre tomando un micrófono. Hermione sintió que moría muy lentamente y Draco, sintió que empezaría. Sobretodo, cuando las luces los enfocaron- Se llama, "Tu la vas a perder".

¡No esa canción! ¡Su padre enloquecía con creces! Hermione miró, como su padre colocaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su madre y comenzaba a cantar.

"_Tu la vas a perder. Sí sí, tu la vas a perder_." "_Si no le das amor, pronto la vas a perder" "Recuerda que, con el amor, no se debe jugar. Por que el que juega con amor, pronto termina mal"_

Hermione y Draco no podían creérlo. Ambos se miraron y decidieron que lo mejor era quedarse afuera. Hacía mucho frío y sus halientos formaban un halo de vapor. Draco, se recostó de un auto y miró a Hermione, quien se abrazaba por el frío.

- Genial tu padre parece un gato a quien; le pisaron la cola.

Ya sabía, que su padre no era un tenor de una ópera. Con un quejido de frustración, Hermione se dedicó a ignorarlo. Draco la observó, mientras ella tiritaba del frío. Se quitó su saco y se lo ofreció.

- Toma. Me enfermas, con ese tremor- le dijo, mirando hacia otro lugar. Hermione no dijo nada y se lo colocó- ¿Cuánto crees que dure el concurso?

- No lo sé. Será mejor que busquemos otra cosa que hacer.

- ¿Y si se pierden?

- Somos magos.

- Pero, no deberíamos hacer magia en el mundo muggle. ¿O sí?

- Ya veremos.

Hermione inspiró, mientras ella y Draco comenzaban a caminar hacia otro lado. Hermione, divisó una especie de disco. Bien, tenían diesiete años de edad. No podrían entrar, a no ser que la disco fuera para edades menores de veinte.

Se detuvieron frente a la entrada. En el pueblo, no había algo más emocionante. Draco observó hacia adentro. Muchos chicos bailando y bebiendo. No lo entendía.

- ¿Qué hacen allí dentro?

- Se llama club nocturno- mencionó Hermione- Pero dudo, que podamos entrar con nuestras edades.

Draco meditó. Prefería entrar y descubrirlo por su cuenta, que quedarse afuera con el frío y con Hermione diciendo tonterías. La tomó de la muñeca y se introdujo en un callejón que estaba a su lado. Había una puerta allí.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Hermione con nerviosismo.

- Vamos a entrar.

- Pero Draco...

Draco introdujo las manos en su bolsillo y buscó su varita. Eran ya mayores de edad, así que podían hacer uso de su magia. Con su varita, la puerta cedió fácilmente.

- ¡Somos muy niños aún, para estas cosas!

- Nadie se enterará de eso...

Draco se metió en la disco, mientras Hermione seguía afuera. Había una pequeña caja que le permitió subir.

- Dame tu mano.

- Yo no sé si...

- ¡Dame tu mano Granger!

Hermione asintió y en poco tiempo, ambos estaban dentro. Draco, cerró la puerta. Intentar caminar en la disco, era imposible. Tantos chicos y chicas bailando y bebiendo. Hermione, se mantuvo apegada a Draco aunque los empujaban y pisaban de vez en cuando.

- Vamos a la barra- dijo la chica- allí podremos sentarnos.

Draco la siguió. Ellos, se sentaron en la barra y miraron a su alrededor. la música era ensordecedora y ela luz muy baja. El vestido de Hermione, de una tonalidad carmín, se ensució cuando una persona le volcó el trago encima. Draco no pudo evitar reírse. Pero de todas formas, se arrepintió, cuando alguien le vomitó en los zapatos.

- ¡Esto es una locura! ¡Muggles tenían que ser!

Hermione asintió. En realidad, eran actitudes pésimas. Ambos observaban, como dos chicos se besaban sin miramientos. Parecía, que se tragaban el uno al otro, mientras el chico tenía sus manos dentro de la falda de la chica.

Ambos permanecieron sentados mientras observaban las estupidéces que existían en esa disco. El bartender, se acercó a ellos y los contempló.

- ¿Van a consumir algo? ¿No son muy jóvenes para estar aquí?

- Tenemos rostros de niños- indicó Draco- Tengo veintiún años y ella tiene veinte.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y tienen formas de demostrarlo?

- Sí- indicó Hermione. Se introdujo las manos en los bolsillos y tomó dos servilletas. Sólo se observó un pequeño resplandor en sus bolsillos. Luego, salieron dos perfectas tarjetas de identificación. Agradecía, las clases de transfiguración avanzada.

El hombre pareció confiado de lo que leía. Draco, sin embargo, no entendía cómo lo había hecho.

- Si hubieras escuchado la clase, hubieses sabido que se puede transformar un objeto en otro, siempre y cuando se tenga una base. No se pueden transformar mesas en platos de comida, pero si un papel en una tarjeta. Sólo que, se deshace por que la magia es temporal.

El joven asintió y observó a su alrededor. El bartender, colocó frente a ellos, dos bebidas de ginebra. Hermione se preguntó por qué y el bartender contestó, que eso era lo que ofrecían a esa hora. Una ronda libre, la otra pago.

Ambos miraron las bebidas con cierta confusión. ¿Debían bebérselas? Hermione, tomó con aprehensión la suya que tenía limón a un lado y un removedor que se alumbraba cuando lo probaba. Ella hizo el intento.

No sabía tan mal, pero tampoco era de su gusto. Draco, la imitó y muy pronto, ambos se habían bebido el trago. Por su puesto, el dinero con el que contaban era poco. Y no se podía transfigurar el dinero. Bebieron dos rondas más y pronto estaban mareados.

Hermione, veía luces de colores que a veces se iban flotando. Las señalaba, mientras se reía. Draco por su parte, estaba mareado y todo daba vueltas lentamente.

- Señorita- dijo un joven, de mal aspecto. Colocó su mano en la barra, apartando a Draco- No pude evitar observar, que está muy linda. ¿Quiere bailar conmigo?-dijo, colocando su mano sobre su hombro. Con cierta torpeza, su mano comenzaba a bajar por el escote que Hermione tenía- sí, muy linda...

- ¡No quiero!- dijo ella, apartando su mano- ¡Y no me toque!

- Permítame insistir...

- ¡He dicho que no y... no me toque!- gimoteó ella, cuando la mano del desconocido la rozó por encima del vestido.

- Una jovencita así- por supuesto, estaba ebrio- no se debe desperdiciar..

Draco se levantó y le dio un empujón. El joven se volvió inmediatamente, mientras Hermione se acercaba a Draco.

- ¡Ella dijo, que no quiere bailar con usted. Y no la toque nuevamente, o no sé qué haré!

- ¿Qué? ¿¡Acaso es tu noviecita o qué!?

- ¡Sí, es mi novia! ¿Y qué? ¡Maldito muggle!

EL joven no entendió el insulto, pero pensó que era algo espantoso. Se rió mientras, Draco intentaba mantenerse en pie.

- ¿Han oído? ¡Maldito "muggle"! ¿Saben acaso qué insulto es ese? ¿Te lo enseñó tu mami?

- ¡Con mi madre no se entrometa!- graznó Draco y el joven continuó riéndose. Con un movimiento rápido, el joven le lanzó un puñetazo a Draco que lo hizo caer al suelo. Draco se llevó una mano a la nariz y observó que sangraba. Comenzó a levantarse, mientras el joven sostenía a Hermione por el brazo.

- ¡Vamos a bailar!

- ¡Draco!

Draco, iracundo, se abalanzó sobre el joven y le obligó a soltar a Hermione, quien se resbaló también. Alguien, le había vomitado en su vestido. Draco, caminó hacia el joven y lo sostuvo por la camisa. El chico, comenzó a despegar los pies del suelo. Estaba usando magia sin darse cuenta. El adversario, estaba nervioso y tenso.

- ¿¡Pero que...!?

- ¡Le dije... que la dejara...en paz!- decía, lleno de rabia. Aún ebria, Hermione estaba consciente de que Draco usaría la magia.

- ¡Draco!- dijo, apegándose a él- ya basta... por favor..

- ¿No sabes.. que a una mujer la debes respetar?- preguntaba Draco, sosteniendo con más fuerza, las solapas de su camisa.

- ¡Sí sí... lo lamento!- decía el joven, cuando ya estaba muy separado del suelo. Draco lo haría levitar.

- ¡Discúlpate con ella! ¡pídele perdón a ella!

- ¡Lo lamento... lo lamento! ¡Dile que me baje!

- ¡Draco, está bien... vámonos!

Draco lo soltó y con una mirada de odio, comenzó a caminar hacia Hermione. Mientras salían, había llegado la policía y los detuvo. ¡Estaban presos! ¡Él y los jóvenes causantes de la revuelta! ¡Estaban ilegales!

Bien, Draco en su vida había estado en una prisión muggle. Ni siquiera en una mágica. Estaba ebrio, pero podía captar bien. Hermione, por su parte, estaba aterrada y no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor. Tuvieron que sacar a Draco, por que vomitaría y ella se quedó sola por largo rato. Todos la observaban con sonrisas en el rostro. Para cuando Draco regresó y un policía lo empujaba dentro de la celda, ella lo abrazó con miedo.

- ¡Ves en los líos que me metes!- decía Draco, con una terrible jaqueca.

- ¡Tú decidiste entrar!

- ¿Ahora cómo salimos?

- ¡No sé! ¡Tendríamos que pagar para salir! O que mis padres, vinieran por nosotros.

- ¡Perfecto!


	26. ¿Sentencia?

Draco y Hermione, caminaban de un lado al otro, mientras estaban en la cárcel. Hermione, no había logrado dormir entre tantos adolescentes vomitando y, ebrios en aquel pequeño espacio. Draco, estaba sentado junto a ella en un rincón.

Hermione suspiró, levantándose y mirando aquella fría cárcel. Con un quejido, volvió a sentarse. Su vestido ya estaba manchado y olía terrible. Draco, tenía un mal sabor de boca y estaba pálido y desgastado. Ambos, necesitaban dormir un poco.

- ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a salir de aquí, Granger?- preguntó el joven limpiándose la barbilla con la manga de su camisa.

- ¡No lo sé! No puedo hacer magia sin que me vean.

- Podríamos enviar un mensaje.

- Sí. Tú y yo, podemos usuar nuestros incréibles poderes telepáticos para avisarle a mis padres que estamos presos.

Draco la observó con detalle y su rostro se crispó en enojo. Hermione, siempre metiéndolo en problemas. Aunque sí, él había decidido entrar en esa disco. De todas formas, Hermione era la muggle y era su culpa. Había dicho.

- No seas cerebro de ratón Granger- le dijo y Hermione estaba dispuesta a replicar- podríamos hacer magia si fingieras algo.

- ¿Algo como qué?

- Algo como que te duele el vientre- Hermione le miró con estupefacción- estás embarazada... ¡qué se yo!

- ¡No seas insolente!- le espetó ella y la mitad de la cárcel, les observó- lo siento, problemas de pareja- dijo ella, con una vocecilla- nada que ver.

- ¡Es la única forma!- siseó Draco en voz baja.

Hermione se imaginó el rostro de sus consternados padres cuando supieran que estaban presos. Seguramente, la gritería iba a ser monumental. Incluso a Draco, le iban a gritar. Y pensar, que muy pronto, ella viviría en casa de Draco por todo un mes.

Ella, meditó, imaginándose una situación coherente. Se levantó y comenzó a sostenerse el vientre con fuerza mientras se contraía.

- ¡Oh!- exclamó de pronto Draco- ¡Mi novia tiene un problema de estreñimiento!

- ¿¡Estreñimiento!?- preguntó Hermione, pero tenía que seguir con la mentira- ¡Sí sí, estreñimiento!

Los celadores, la observaron mientras ella intentaba fingir dolor. Los demás jóvenes, se sonreían mirándola. Draco, continuó pidiendo que la dejaran salirse de la celda. Tenía que funcionar. ¡Los muggles eran estúpidos!

Y la dejaron salir. Hermione, llena de vergüenza se volvió para mirar a Draco y dijo un suave "me las cobraré después" mientras el guardia la guiaba hacia los baños. Draco sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

Una vez en el baño, Hermione meditó. ¿A quién llamar? Por un momento, pensó en Dumbledore. ¿Por qué? La costumbre.

Pensaba en sus padres, pero no tenía idea de lo que sucedería si los convocaba. ¿Esperaría a los reclamos? Mientras meditaba, un nombre llegó a su cabeza y supuso que estaba muy desesperada.

Fuera como fuera, ella le envió un mensaje. Su patronus. Necesitaban de su ayuda y no sabía a quien acudir. Sabía que iban a recibir el regaño del siglo, pero eso no era nada comparado con estar presos.

Hermione, regresó a la celda fingiendo sentirse mejor. Con un suspiro, se sentó junto a Draco, mientras los demás jóvenes sonreían.

- ¿A quién le avisaste? ¿A tus padres?

- No.

- ¿A quién?

- A Severus Snape.

- ¡Snape! ¿Es que te volviste loca?- gritó en medio de la celda y todos lo observaron. Draco suspiró y volvió a sentarse- ¡Y ya creías, que vendría a salvarnos!

- ¡No tenía opciones! ¡Tengo miedo de que mis padres me maten!

- ¡Yo te mataré! ¡Desperdicias una oportunidad en contactar, a Severus Snape!

Hermione suspiró, pensando que quizás había hecho mal en convocar al hombre. Ambos, se mantuvieron esperando, pero nada sucedía. ¿Qué iba a suceder? ¿Para qué Snape, iba a buscarles? Seguro, para lanzarles hechizos en cuanto los vieran.

- Al menos, gracias por defenderme- musitó Hermione con una vocecilla y Draco suspiró.

- No me gustan los maltratos a las mujeres- dijo, ligeramente resentido. Hermione, recordó la carta que su madre le había enviado. Seguramente se trataba de eso.

- Gracias de todas formas.

Mientras la miraba, escucharon sus nombres. Los celadores querían verlos. Hermione se levntó de golpe. ¿Por qué? Pues su respuesta vino hasta ella como un balde de agua fría. Severus Snape estaba allí, con el peor rostro que le habían visto. Sonrió suavemente, al ver a todos esos jóvenes detenidos y al verlos a ellos.

- Acompáñenme- dijo el celador y ambos jóvenes, se miraron fugazmente. ¡Snape tenía un rostro de asesino! ¡Correría o sangre u otra cosa, en esa cárcel!

- Muy oportuno su aviso- suspiró Snape. La calma antes de la tormenta- Muy lindo de su parte. ¿Cómo le llaman a esto? ¡Díganme cómo debo llamar a esto, que acaban de hacer!

- ¿Estar presos?- preguntó Draco con inocencia.

- ¡Llamarme a mí para sacarlos de esto! ¡Qué inconscientes son ustedes! ¡Qué infantiles! ¿Usted acaso... ¡No tiene padres, Granger!?

- Es que... yo no quería... ¡Ellos no entenderían bien mi mensaje!

- ¡Ah, ahora sus padres son idiotas! ¡Seguramente!

Hermione no contestó. Un celador se acercaba y Snape le observó con desconfianza. El hombre, se detuvo junto a ella y a Draco. Les colocó las manos sobre los hombros y pretendía llevárselos.

- Bien, terminó la hora de la visita. La hora del juicio llegará pronto.

- ¿¡Juicio!?- exclamaron ambos chicos de un grito. Snape permaneció allí, mientras el hombre asentía.

- Sí, la sentencia. ¿O es que pretendían quedar impunes?

- Pero... ¡Si no hemos hecho nada!- se quejó Hermione.

- Hubo una pelea. Muchos los identificaron- Snape, se giró hacia Draco.

- ¡Ese imbécil, trataba de tocarla a ella y trataba de forzarla a hacer algo que ella no quería hacer!

- Pues lo golpeaste- le dijo el hombre y Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Lo haría de nuevo- le dijo, sin preocuparse demasiado y Hermione le observó con confusión. Igual, Snape.

- ¡Eso es una confesión grave!

- ¡Ese imbécil, pudo violarla!- se quejó Draco. Hermione de improvisto, se cubrió el rostro. Bien pudo, ser así como él afirmaba.

- No te preocupes, ambos estarán bajo el mismo castigo- dijo el hombre, mientras se llevaban a Draco.

- ¡Espere un momento!- gritó Hermione- ¿Qué van a hacerle?

- Pues los interrogaremos a ambos. Ambos, habían consumido bebidas alcohólicas, así que no descartamos pelea por ebriedad.

Hermione se llevó una mano al rostro y Snape, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Se dio la vuelta hacia Hermione y le observó. De improvisto, tomó sus brazos con sus manos y la zarandeó.

- ¿¡Se volvieron locos!?- le espetó, pálido- ¡Ebrios! ¿Peleas? ¡Es que ustedes, no tienen un límite!

- ¡Fue idea de Draco, lo juro! ¡Pero... luego vino ese joven y...!

- ¡Debería dejarlos aquí, para que entiendan de una buena vez!

- ¡Señor... no deje que encarcelen a Draco!

Snape estaba perplejo, confundido y sin explicaciones ante el asunto. Se detuvo junto al celador, mientras empujaban a Draco a un cuarto oscuro. Digno, de una película de detectives.

- ¿Cuál es el requisito para que salga?- preguntó, con una voz suave.

- Que page una fianza.

- ¿Que pague?

- Sí. Trescientas libras exterlinas. Por ambos. O que cumpla con su juicio. Es demasiado joven para ir a prisión. Pero sí, a una correccional de menores.

- Trescientos libras exterlinas- dijo Hermione, pensativa- ¿De dónde rayos vamos a sacar trescientos libras?

Hermione pensaba en la noche anterior. Bien, sus padres... ¡Eso era, sus padres! Esperaba, que ellos hubiesen ganado el concurso del karaoke. ¡Si lo habían ganado, podían prestar ese dinero para la fianza!

Hermione caminó hacia Snape y con un suspiro le comentó acerca de su plan. Snape, la observó, con mucha incomodidad y aceptó. Desapareció en el acto. Bien, esperaba que llegara a tiempo o Draco terminaría en una correccional.

El interrogatorio fue tan incómodo como ella se esperaba. Draco no dejaba de llamarlos "asquerosos muggles" no dejaba de gritar, ni dejaba de moverse. Estaba, desesperando a los policías. Hermione por su parte, observaba enfurecida, como el chico negaba todo lo que se le acusaba. ¡Él estuvo, a punto de tocarla! ¡Quería tocarla más allá de un baile!

- Bien, tenemos que dictarles una sentencia. El caso, nos erá llevado hasta un tribunal por que sólo eran dos muchachos ebrios, peleándose por una chica.

Draco les contempló con enojo, mientras lo mantenían esposado. Hermione también había sido esposada y estaba en la misma sala.

- La sentencia será catorce horas de servicio comunitario.

- ¿Qué?- graznaron ambos.

- Se les aumentarán en caso de rehusarse a cooperar o demostrar actitudes, poco cívicas.

Hermione no creía que podía ser peor, pero lo era. Sus padres y Snape estaban allí. Las miradas de enojo sólo eran la menor parte. Su padre, sí había ganado el concurso y tuvo que usar ese dinero, para pagarle la fianza a su hija y a su "compañerito"

Al salir, ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Les quitaron las esposas y les hablaron a sus padres y a Snape, del castigo. ¡Servicio comunitario! ¡Snape, no lo entendía!

- ¡Recojer basura!- dijo Draco con abatimiento- ¡Qué denigrante!

- ¡Al menos eso, les ayudará a llevarse mejor!- les gritó el padre de Hermione, lleno de rabia. Snape, secundó la moción.

Al rato, ambos estaban vestidos con un overol naranja. ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Draco recogiendo basura en las calles como un muggle! Hermione, no podía parar de sollozar, mientras recogían basura junto a otros.

- ¡Maldición! ¡No podemos vernos peor en esto!- dijo Draco pinchando un envoltorio de caramelo- ¿¡Qué demonios comen!?

- Sólo cállate y recoge Malfoy- le dijo Hermione, quien antes de poder evitarlo, estaba mojada por un carro pasando por un charco.

- ¡Torpe!

- ¡Moco de trol albino y naranja!

- ¡Arbusto!

Y la basura, no era lo único que apestaba en ese lugar. Era su actitud. Draco suspiraba, asqueado, cuando tenía que recoger un pañal. ¿¡Qué le había hecho él, al mundo!?


	27. Desastre servido con verduras y cordero

La hora esperada, había llegado. O al menos, para Draco. Esa noche, ambos, se iban a la opulenta mansión Malfoy. Hermione suplicaba, aferrándose a todo con uñas y con dientes, pero sus padres la enviarían de todas formas.

Con una sonrisa, Draco recogía sus cosas. Bien, tenía un prontuario como peleador de taberna y bebedor empedernido; pero eso no le importaba. A dónde iban, nada de eso tenía sentido. Hermione mientras, cerraba su maleta y estaba por firmar su sentencia de muerte.

Hermione, pegaba su cabeza a toda superficie. En la pared, en el desayuno, sobre la mesa. En la cama al recoger. ¡No quería ir a ese lugar!

Sus padres no entendían lo que ella, quería expresar acerca, de la familia de Malfoy. Una vez hecho el equipaje, ambos estaban parados en la puerta. Aparecerían en la mansión.

Los padres de Hermione, abrazaron a su hija y se despidieron calurosamente de Draco. Hermione permaneció abrazada a su madre, aunque Draco la halara hacia la puerta. ¡No iba!

- ¡No me dejen ir con él, ellos me matarán! ¡Ellos me odian!- Decía, mientras Draco la halaba hacia la calle.

- ¿Cómo que te van a matar?- dijo su padre- ¡Si yo no los maté, por lo que nos costaron sus fianzas!

- ¡Ellos me odian, ellos me llaman sangre sucia!

Draco negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa. Su madre, se quitó las manos de Hermione de la cadera y al final, ellos comenzaron a caminar. Una calle vacía, serviría para desaparecer. Con un suspiro, Draco halaba a Hermione mientras ella tenía su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando a sus padres. Si él, vivió su mundo, ella viviría el suyo.

Ambos jóvenes terminaron en una estrecha esquina. Colocaron los baules junto a ellos y enseguida, Draco sostuvo la mano de Hermione. Ambos desaparecieron en un movimiento rápido. El único testigo, un gato callejero que pasaba por allí.

Se reagruparon en la mansión Malfoy y Hermione, no deseaba caminar más allá de medio centímetro. Draco la obligó, halándola del brazo. Las cosas, mágicamente, ya estaban en la casa.

En la puerta, Hermione, podía ver los rubios cabellos de esos seres detestables. Los Malfoys. Ambos, les observaron al llegar hasta la puerta. Lucius, esbozó una pequeña mueca de burla al observar a Hermione Granger frente a él. Eso, tenía que fotografiarlo.

Narcisa se apartó, para que ambos pudieran pasar. Hermione, observó el lugar con detalle. En su vida, había estado dentro de un lugar como ese. Lleno de tantas tonterías y con una decoración tan exagerada. "¡Hola, soy rico y me encanta el derroche!"

Los padres de Draco, ni siquiera se molestaron en enseñarle la casa. Dejaron sus cosas, mientras conversaban con Draco. ¡Era como si ella, no existiera! Al menos, eso estaba bien para ella.

Mientras estaba parada, ella observaba que Narcisa y Draco hablaban y la miraban. ¿Por qué? Al terminar de hablar, Draco caminó hacia ella con una sonrisa suave. Bien, eso significaba problemas.

- Dormirás abajo- le dijo.

- ¿Abajo, dónde?

- En los cuartos del servicio.

- ¿Qué...? ¡Yo no soy tu servicio, Malfoy!

- Mi mamá, dice que se adecúan a tu personalidad.

- ¿Personalidad? ¡Qué..! ¿¡Está queriendo decirme...!?- estalló ella y Narcisa, esbozó una sonrisa suave y se encogió de hombros.

- Querida, sabemos lo que te gusta y queremos complacerte- dijo, pero eso no la convencía. Había sonado tan..tan ¡Eres sangre sucia! A eso.

Hermione suspiró, mientras tenía que aceptarlo. Narcisa se levantó del sofá y esbozó otra sonrisa, antes de llamar a unos elfos.

- Llévate las cosas de Draco hasta su habitación.

- ¿Las de la señorita?

- Oh no..no las toques, no sabemos cómo quiere disponerlas ella.

¡Qué demonios! Hermione ladeó la cabeza con rabia y se dispuso a tomar sus cosas, para bajar las escaleras hacia su habitación. Casi se caía, pero eso no tenía importancia para los Malfoy. Seguramente, se reían de ella, mientras tenía que dormir en las ratoneras que llamaban "cuarto de servicio".

Con un quejido, ella encendió las luces del cuarto. En realidad, no lucía tan mal como lo demás, pero seguía siendo denigrante. Ella limpió un poco el lugar y colocó sus cosas a un lado. Al arreglar la habitación, un pequeño elfo entró en ella.

- La cena será dentro de poco- mencionó el elfo- la señora Narcisa, quiere que use esto para la cena.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sólo quiere que lo use.

Hermione admiró el vestido que sostenía el elfo. ¡Vestirse como...! ¿Para qué el vestido? ¿Es que le estaba diciendo que se vestía mal! ¡Pero qué mujer! Pues, no tuvo opción y se lo tuvo que colocar. Parecía una niñita campesina que solían salir, en los cartones de leche. Con un quejido, trató de peinarse y de lucir con el vestido. ¡Nadie la vestiría ni le diría qué hacer!

Comenzó a subir las escaleras con nerviosismo. ¿Qué iba a suceder en esa cena? Al llegar, toda la familia estaba sentada ya y ella, sentía el silencio del odio, correr por su sangre. Se sentó apartada de ellos. No esperaba, sentarse junto a Draco.

Un elfo, trajo su plato y ella lo contempló. ¿Era su idea o era mucho menos de lo normal? Alzó la cabeza, cuando Narcisa emitía una ligera tos falsa. No logró engañarla.

- Perdona, pero una jovencita como tú no debe comer tanto. No queremos que tengas problemas de sobrepeso querida. Aún tienes que rebajar un poco.

¿¡Rebajar!? ¡Eso era el colmo! Draco no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo y Hermione, decidió concentrarse en comer. Los Malfoy conversaban mientras ella terminaba de comer lo más rápido que podía. ¡Seguro ni le permitían levantarse!

- Draco, pásale a Granger una copa- dijo su padre y el muchacho asintió y se levantó. Al caminar tropezó o eso pareció y se lo derramó encima.

- ¡Pero qué...!- dijo ella levantándose.

- Draco por favor... no seas tan torpe- suspiró Narcisa- toma, límpiala con esto.

Draco tomó un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar el vestido con brusquedad mientras reía. Hermione, tomó su mano y negó con la cabeza. Draco insistía y cada vez., su mano bajaba más. Hermione, le quitó el pañuelo de la mano.

- ¡Allí, no hay vestido!- exclamó y Lucius le observó con el entrecejo fruncido. Hermione no volvió a hablar y Draco prosiguió con lo que hacía.

- Draco, ayúdala con el cordero.

- ¡Yo sé comer!- dijo ella de pronto. Draco seguía sonriendo, intentando picar la comida, pero ella no se dejaba- ¡Eres un..!

Hermione sonrió con malicia y tomó su plato, colocándoselo encima de la cabeza. Narcisa se levantó, alarmada y Lucius también. Draco enfurecido, tomó el suyo y le arrojó una papa a la cara. Hermione le quitó el plato y comenzó a arrojarle las verduras. En realidad, Draco se agachó y una de ellas golpeó a Narcisa.

- ¡Eres una inmadura!

- ¡Moco de Troll!- gritó ella contra atacando con la comida.

Llegó el pastel y Draco lo había tomado. Lo lanzó hacia Hermione, pero en realidad chocó abiertamente con Lucius, su padre. Hermione y Draco ladearon la cabeza, mientras Narcisa se quitaba las sobras de vegetales del cabello y del pavo.

La pelea no se detuvo, aunque ambos padres estuvieran en el menú por decirlo de alguna forma. Hermione tomó el vino de Draco y se lo vertió encima. ¡Nadie se burlaría de ella en su cara!

Nuevamente, el cordero volaba en dirección a Narcisa. La mujer no pudo esquivarlo y chocó directamente con su rostro. Tenía una enorme marca de salsa y la mejilla sonrojada por el impacto.

- ¡Basta ya!- gritó la mujer como nunca y ambos se quedaron tranquilos. Narcisa, se limpiaba su caro vestido, que parecía una ensalada ambulante. Lucius por su parte, en realidad, podía ser el muñequito del pastel- ¡Dejen de arrojarse comida el uno al otro!

Hermione y Draco estaban hechos un desastre. Tenían sobras de papas a medio masticar, de pavo y cordero. Salsa por todas partes y llenos de bebida. Los platos estaban en el suelo y las copas en la mesa, derramándose. Narcisa trataba de guardar la compostura y todo le temblaba.

- ¡Eres una desgracia Hermione Granger! ¡Mira cómo me has dejado el comedor!

- Su hijo ha comenzado, derramándome la bebida encima.

- ¡Si no fueras tan torpe, no tendría que llevártelo!

- ¡Picarme la comida! ¿Qué significa eso?

- ¡Sólo queremos ser amables!- le dijo la mujer y Hermione bufó.

- No quiero su amabilidad. ¡Entiende!


	28. Libros abiertos

Luego de aquel desastre, la familia Malfoy estaba propensa al contra ataque. Narcisa, tomaba tranquilamente el té en el salón, mientras Hermione, miraba con aburrimiento. Todos ellos, concentrados en no hacer nada. Siempre excluída de toda interacción social. Draco por su parte, estaba en su habitación, practicando hechizos.

Pasó largo rato mirando a sus padres. Lucius de vez en cuando, no le despegaba una vista, un tanto morbosa. Ella negando con la cabeza, decididó volver a la habitación. ¿Qué iba a hacer arriba?

Se quedó en la cama, sin mucho que hacer, más que mirar el techo. Mientras miraba, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente. Le pareció, que mientras se cerraban, alguien estaba parado a un lado de ella. Dio un brinco y observó, a Lucius Malfoy.

Retrocedió ligeramente, mientras él, sonreía. Hermione se apartó de la cama y con una voz nerviosa, quiso preguntarle ¿Qué hacía allí dentro?

- Quería saber, si estaba bien. Srta. Granger.

- Estoy perfecta, gracias- le respondió ella- Gracias de todas formas- dijo e intentó salir de la habitación. Lucius, había sostenido uno de sus brazos.

- Linda, su actuación en la cocina- le dijo, con un murmullo. A Hermione, se le erizaron los cabellos- Increíblemente agradable.

- ¿Me puede soltar, tengo que ir a..?

- ¿Y ahora que, realizó su mejor truco, qué tiene en la reserva?- le preguntó y parecía, emocionado. Aunque bien podía, ser ideas suyas. No, con Malfoy, no eran ideas suyas.

- ¡Suélteme!- exclamó ella, pero su agarre se hacía más confidente- ¡Le estoy diciendo que me suelte!

Para su suerte, Draco Malfoy entraba en la habitación. Con una mueca de extrañeza, contemplaba a su padre, sosteniendo a Hermione.

- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo papá!?- exclamó el muchacho y Lucius, soltó a Hermione. Ella, caminó hacia Draco. Bien, no estaba segura con ninguna, pero con Draco podía respirar.

- La Srta Granger, se mareó y yo quería...

- ¡No es cierto!- dijo ella y salió de la habitación.

- ¿A quién le vas a creer Draco? ¿A mí o a ella?

El muchacho no contestó y caminó detrás de Hermione. Ella, al saber que estaba tras ella, lo ignoró y continuó subiendo las escaleras.

- Está bien, que se te permita estar en la casa. Pero, ¡mi padre no es...!

- ¡A mí no me interesa tu padre. Me parece, un ser detestable!

Draco, sostuvo a Hermione por uno de sus brazos y le obligó a volverse. La joven, había derramado unas pequeñas lágrimas. De inmediato, Draco la soltó y la contempló, con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¡Iba a violarme! ¿No es verdad?- exclamó ella y Narcisa, se escandalizó con lo que se oía en un pasillo- ¡Seguramente!

- Él no haría algo así ¡No lo haría!- le recriminó Draco. Hermione, bufó.

- Se nota, ¡que no lo conoces!

Ambos jóvenes no se miraron y permanecieron en silencio. Luego de un largo rato, Draco se encogió de hombros e hizo, una mueca de desdén.

- Sube a mi habitación.

- ¿Qué..estás diciendo?

- ¡Sube a mi habitación!

- Tu madre...

- Sólo sube.

Hermione hizo lo que Draco, le había pedido. Narcisa, les observó mientras subían. Lucius, aparecía en el umbral y hacía lo mismo que su esposa. Narcisa ladeó la cabeza y contempló a Lucius por unos segundos, antes de levantarse del salón, dejando la taza de té sobre la mesilla. Un elfo, enseguida vino a recogerla.

- Espero, que no sea lo que me pareció escuchar- dijo ella, con enojo y Lucius la observó con fijación. Hermione Granger, estaba comenzando a irritarle.

Draco, entró en la habitación y le indicó a Hermione que se sentara. La habitación de Draco, era tan ostentosa como se imaginó que sería. Su cama, tenía sábanas muy finas y sus paredes, un tapizado muy clásico y llamatio. Negro con detalles grises. Estaba lleno de retratos de la familia, lleno de cosas que en su vida había visto. Parecía la portada de alguna revista de clase alta. Sobre la mesa, había una gran cantidad de pergaminos y de libros. Bien, seguro no era Draco, haciendo sus tareas escolares.

- Al menos, no pelearás con mi padre, estando aquí- dijo Draco, con desdén y Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba queriendo decir? ¿Que ella estaba buscándole problemas a su padre? Negó con la cabeza y se levantó.

- Será mejor, que le digas a tu padre que eso de violar niñas...

- ¡Mi padre es...!

- ¡Tu padre es un cretino y por eso, tu madre siempre llora por él!- exclamó Hermione y, se cubrió la boca con las manos.

- ¿¡Cómo sabes eso!?- preguntó el muchacho, desencajado.

- Pues...

- ¡Leíste mis cartas! ¡Eres una asquerosa, ratona mordisquea libros!

- ¡Pues, es la verdad!- se defendió ella- Si no fuera cierto, ¿Por qué tu madre, siempre está "llorando"?

- ¡Tú no lo entenderías!

- Lo que entiendo, es que tu padre es un asqueroso mortífago y pervertido- Draco había alzado su mano y Hermione sonrió a medias.

- Anda, pégame y sé como él. ¡Como seguramente, él, podría agredir a tu madre también!

Draco, de un movimiento rudo, bajó su mano. Ambos se contemplaron, antes de que el muchacho se dejara caer en su cama. Hermione, permaneció en silencio, contemplándose en un espejo semi distorsionado.

- Mi padre.. él simplemente hace lo que le ordenan- confesó Draco y Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Nadie le ordenó, que fuera mortífago. Supongo.

- No, nadie lo hizo y nadie, te pidió que opinaras. Tú no entenderías, los peligros a los que se expone.

- Oh, perdonemos al pobre padre de Draco. Él, no sabía lo que hacía.

Draco se sentó en la cama de un salto y contempló a Hermione, con rabia. La joven insistía y en realidad, debía darle la razón en ciertas cosas. Se llevó una mano al rostro y se lo frotó con la misma. Hermione, estaba mirando los pergaminos sobre la mesa. Reconoció algunas caligrafías, en lo que parecían ser, cartas.

- ¿El profesor Snape, te escribe?

Él, le quitó el pedazo de pergamino de las manos y lo enrrolló. Hermione, se mantuvo en silencio mientras Draco, suspiraba, lleno de frustración.

- Eso es personal.

- Sí, me lo imagino. Ambos son idénticos. Snape y tu padre. Sólo que, Snape, no es un violador en serie. Bueno, eso espero.

- ¡Snape es...!- comentó Draco y se silenció en un segundo- Snape, es el protector de mi madre.

- ¿Qué cosa estás diciendo?- preguntó Hermione y Draco asintió con desdén.

- Severus Snape, es el protector de mi madre y, también el mío. Dumbledore se lo pidió, pero en realidad, aceptó por mi madre.

Hermione se quedó atónita, sin comprender. ¿Qué otros secretos tenía la familia Malfoy? No podía comprender, qué los amenazaba tanto, como para que Snape tuviera que protegerles. Bueno, aparte de los aurores y su propio señor tenebroso. Pero..¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Su madre, no era mortífaga acaso?

- No, no lo es- dijo el muchacho de la nada y ella, sintió que le leían la mente.

- ¿No es qué?

- ¿Mortífaga? Mi madre no lo es. A ciencia cierta, no lo es.

Ella, ladeó la cabeza y le mantuvo la vista a Draco. Él, meditaba y recordaba la mayoría de los acontecimientos en su vida. Con una sonrisa vacía, recordaba como su madre solía protegerlo, de su propio padre. Bien, no quería perder lo único que tenía a su lado. Por que a ciencia cierta, su esposo, casi nunca estaba con ella en casa. Sólo Draco y Severus Snape.

- ¡Hola, familia!- esa voz, la reconocía Hermione, fácilmente. Bellatrix Lestrange.

- ¡No puede ser... no puede ser!- bramó ella y Draco, supuso lo que se avecinaba.

- Bea.. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Pues saludarte, querida Cissy. Supe, que Draco está aquí y que fue expulsado de Hogwarts por, cierta persona.

- ¡Me voy a esconder!- graznó Hermione, pero en realidad, era muy tarde. Bellatrix subía las escaleras y la observaba con una sonrisa.

- ¡Pero qué tenemos aquí. Si son, mi sobrino favorito y su amiga Granger!- sonrió Bella- ¡Qué divino placer!

Hermione no dijo nada y se apartó, mientras la mujer se acercaba. Le dio a Draco, un beso en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta, para contemplar a Hermione. Ella, estaba petrificada, sin aliento y sin respiración. Bella, continuó sonriendo mientras, analizaba la situación.

- Entonces, ambos, están expulsados ¿No es cierto?

- Sí- contestó Draco, sin apartarle la vista- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Bueno..una como mujer, tiene sus contactos- le respondió Bellatrix con otra sonrisa suave- ¡Cuánto lo siento Draco. Cuanto siento, que hayas tenido que salir de Hogwarts, por ciertas personas que!

- Draco también fue culpable- se atrevió a decir Hermione y Bellatrix alzó las cejas.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Draco- ¿Qué cosa le hiciste, a esta pobre niña, querido Draco?

- Pues...fue de ambos la culpa- mencionó él y Bella asintió, interesada.

- Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Es que fuiste muy mala con Draco y, viceversa?

Bellatrix rió por un momento y Hermione sentía, que debía sacar su varita. Draco suspiró y caminó hacia Hermione. Ella, por un momento se sintió aliviada de que hiciera algo como eso. Bella, les contempló a ambos.

- Sólo nos queda poco tiempo. Si nos llevamos bien, podremos regresar a Hogwarts.

- Por supuesto ¡Por supuesto, que podrán llevarse bien!- dijo la mujer, cruzándose de brazos- ¡Seguro, hacen todo su esfuerzo!

Hermione suspiró y Bellatrix se inclinó hacia ella. Sus rostros estaban a un palmo de distancia. A la joven Gryffindor, le temblaban las manos y sudaba frío. Bellatrix se arrodilló, hasta estar del tamaño de Hermione.

- Seguramente, hacen todo lo posible. ¿O no, Hermione Granger?

- Pues... sí.

- ¿Sabes qué me desagrada mucho? Que hayas metido a mi sobrino en líos como estos... es más, yo..

- Lestrange.

Bien, ahora Hermione, no entendía qué sucedía. Severus Snape, estaba en la puerta de aquella habitación. Bellatrix alzó la cabeza y se levantó con el entrecejo fruncido. Lo miró con desdén,

- Severus, siempre Severus Snape... arruinando la diversión. Hasta luego mi querido Draquito. Nos veremos muy pronto y tú, sabes para qué.

Draco no contestó y Bella se detuvo junto a Snape, para sonreírle levemente antes de comenzar a caminar. En la escalera, se detuvo y se dirigió a Hermione.

- Ah Granger, disfruta las pocas horas que tienes, dentro de esta mansión. Supongo, que nunca en tu vida, volverás a ver algo similar.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio y Snape, negó con la cabeza, mientras cerraba la puerta. Ella sentía, que la estaban encarcelando.

- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, profesor Snape?- preguntó Draco.

- Dumbledore me envía, para verificar su "relación"

Hermione ladeó la cabeza, en dirección hacia Draco. Ambos, se miraron antes, de que ella decidiera hablar.

- Está...está bien- mencionó ella con las manos juntas y Draco, secundó la moción.

- Está mejorando.

- Sí, no lo dudo- dijo el hombre con sarcasmo- ¿Algo que desee comunicar, Srta. Granger?

¿Hablaba del violador Lucius? ¿De lo que Draco le había comentado? ¿De que quería salir huyendo de un lugar como ese? Draco y Snape, la miraron con atención, mientras ella se mordía el labio con indecisión.

- Quizás que... no me siento muy cómoda con.

- Estará bien- le cortó Draco- le diré a mi madre que te cambiarás para acá arriba.

- Pero, si ¡ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a decir!- dijo ella y Snape, miró a Draco.

- ¿Quieres que nos castiguen otra vez?- le susurró Draco entre dientes- hubo un pequeño desacuerdo, pero estará resuelto muy pronto.

Severus no dijo nada y se encogió de hombros. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. ¡Tenía que decirlo o, permanecería encerrada en ese lugar!

- ¡Señor yo..!- musitó, pero Draco le tapaba la boca con una mano. Antes de que Snape se volteara, la había soltado.

- ¿Srta. Granger?

- Quería saber, ¿Cuándo podemos volver?

- En unos pocos días, si no vuelven a pelearse nuevamente- dijo y esbozó una sonrisa escueta- lo cual, creo que será imposible.


	29. Noche en la mansión

Narcisa, contemplaba el sofá adyacente a ella. Severus Snape, estaba sentado en el mismo y meditaba con los ojos cerrados. La visita de Bellatrix, sólo significaba una cosa. Draco, estaba listo para ser insertado en la bandada mortífaga. Narcisa, no podía con su alma. Ella lo amaba tanto, como para perderlo en esas batallas cruentas. Lo había convocado, para que lo protegiera, para que evitara su inmersión en esos oscuros caminos.

- No sé si pueda- mencionó Snape, aún con los ojos cerrados- Draco, es muy autoritario.

- ¡Tienes que protegerlo, Severus! ¡Te lo ruego...! ¡Te lo imploro...!

- Haré todo lo que pueda, pero no puedo asegurarte nada. Si es cierto, que Granger ha representado una distracción. Pero el señor tenebroso, no va a esperar demasiado.

Narcisa se levantó con abatimiento y había comenzado a llorar. Severus se levantó también y caminó hacia ella, como si no supiera lo que hacía. Se detuvo a su lado y ella, se abrazó de él. Con una sonrisa escueta, Severus, le acariciaba los cabellos rubios a la mujer. Ella, alzaba la cabeza y sonreía con suavidad.

- Me alegra tanto, que seas nuestro protector.

- Pues, mientras tenga vida, lo haré con gusto- le dijo el hombre y ambos, se miraron por un corto instante. Narcisa inclinó la cabeza, de tal forma que quedaran a un palmo y con mucho cuidado, le dio un beso.

- Creo que a veces, te los mereces más que Lucius- musitó, con la respiración entre cortada. Snape hizo una mueca con el rostro, pero permaneció en silencio. Sólo la contemplaba.

Draco y Hermione, estaban a unos centímetros. Ella, se había mudado al piso superior. Compartían una habitación. Hermione, estaba por quedarse dormida, pero Draco, no podía dejar de pensar.

Dio un fuerte golpe a la cama y Hermione, despertó con nerviosismo. Lo contempló con el entrecejo fruncido, antes de preguntarle qué le sucedía. Draco, no habló y ella, no insistió más. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

- Granger, ¿Qué harías tú, si tuvieras que tomar dos decisiones que originarían un caos mucho peor, que lo que origina la anterior?

- Sopeso, los pros y los contras.

- ¿Y si es obligatorio?

- ¿De qué me estás hablando, Draco?

- Nada, duérmete ya- le dijo con una voz suave. Parecía nerviosa. Ella, se encogió de hombros y con un suspiro, se cubrió con las sábanas.

Narcisa, hacía lo mismo, mientras Snape estaba sentado en la cama. Su esposo no estaba en casa y ella, no podía dormir de sólo pensar en las posibilidades oscuras; que tenía su hijo. Severus Snape, permanecería allí, hasta que ella lograra dormirse. Mantenía los ojos abiertos, por más que intentaba dormirse. Suspirando, la mujer se sentó en la cama y Severus, la contempló.

- Le harán mucho daño. Bea, me dijo que...

- Bellatrix, está loca. No debes escucharla. Está celosa, de que tú tienes un hijo y por eso, no entiende el valor que tiene eso.

- ¿Tú sí, lo entiendes?

- Pues, aprecio mucho a Draco y sabes pefectamente, que te aprecio. Yo...

- Me amas- le corrigió Narcisa y Snape, no continuó con la conversación- No, es cierto, tú sólo amaste a...

- No viene a la circunstancia- le explicó Snape sin inmutarse y ella sólo asintió en silencio- te aprecio Narcisa y te protegeré, al igual que Draco.

- Pero, ¿Tú si entiendes, lo que es tener un hijo?

- No, pero sé de una persona que lo tuvo y no lo vio crecer. Tú lo tienes y lo puedes ver morir.

Narcisa negó con la cabeza y enseguida se había echado a llorar. Snape, colocó en sus manos un vaso con agua y también negó con la cabeza. Suspirando, Narcisa bebió el agua y trató de relajarse.

- Llorar no resolverá nada. Por fortuna, Draco me tiene a mí para que le oriente. Bellatrix, sólo lo llevará por mal camino.

- ¡Pero Bea, es mi hermana!

- Pero, está cegada con el odio y el poder. no importará que Draco muera, con tal de que cumpla con lo que se le ha asigando.

- ¡Ella, no haría eso!

- Lo hará, lo sé perfectamente. Descansa. Tienes que descansar.

Narcisa asintió, silente y se dejó caer en la cama. Severus permaneció allí, hasta que supo que se había dormido. Caminó hasta el vestíbulo y alzó la cabeza. Se imaginaba a Hermione y a su ahijado, durmiendo en el mismo lugar. Bueno, en realidad no los había oído pelear y se imaginaba; lo que había mencionado Dumbledore. No sabía por qué, pero si eso alejaba a Draco de la maldad, eso estaba bien para él. Caminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo a último minuto. Temía por Narcisa, podía despertarse desesperada. Lucius por su parte, no regresaría pronto. Según sabía, el señor tenebroso lo requería a su lado. Se sentó en el sofá y allí permaneció, en silencio. Era el protector, tenía que quedarse y cuidar del resto de la familia. Lucius, sabía lo que hacía y sabía cuidarse.

Draco, intentaba dormir, pero le era imposible. Sudaba frío y daba vueltas en la cama. Hermione, al escuchar el movimiento, se despertó. Lo contempló, mientras Draco se movía incesantemente. Se levantó y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Lo zarandeó y el muchacho se despertó violentamente. Ambos, se contemplaron mientras él, se quitaba el sudor de la frente.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó ella y él, no supo que contestarle.

- Tenía pesadillas.

- ¿Sobre? parecían muy fuertes.

- Eso no te incumbe, Granger- dijo él, apartando las sábanas. Debía verificar, cómo estaba su madre.

Al salir, Draco observó a Snape, que tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sentado en el sofá cons su manos; cerca de su rostro como si orara. Estaba allí, vigilándolos y no pudo sentir más que cierta satisfacción, al saberse protegido. Hermione, también se asomó y vislumbró el perfil del hombre en el salón.

- ¿Qué hace él, a estas horas, sentado en tu salón?

- ¡Te dije, que era el protector de mi madre! ¡Y el mío!- mencionó, mirándolo de reojo- Mi padre no está y...seguramente, mi madre lo llamó.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella, metiéndose en la habitación.

- Mi madre se preocupa mucho, por lo que mi papá hace. Incluso, por mí. A veces, necesita de alguien o de él. Lo convoca.

- Y...

- No, ellos no tienen ningún tipo de relación prematrimonial ni nada; por ese estilo. No, es lo que tú piensas.

- A cualquiera, le parecería eso. A cualquier persona cuerda.

- ¡Sólo cállate!

- ¿Y de qué te protege, si se peude saber? Que tu padre sea un mortífago, no es motivo de alarme. Fue su decisión.

- La verdad, sigo pensando que tú no lo entenderías.

- Si me lo contaras, tal vez pudiera.

Draco meditó con detenimiento. Seguramente, hacer eso significaría su desgracia. Hermione se burlaría. Esa, era información que debía mantener en secreto. Aunque, en realidad, necesitaba conversar con alguien o enloquecería. Y Snape, no era opción.

- Tiene que ver, con lo que mi padre hace.

Hermione meditó por un instante y muy pronto, dio con algo. Se cubrió la boca con las manos y Draco le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, para que no gritara.

- ¡Te volverás un...!- chilló y Draco, sólo pudo suspirar. Iba a contestar, pero oyó un gemido. Era su madre. Severus, también lo oyó y en poco tiempo, estaba en la habitación de ella. Ambos chicos, habían cerrado la puerta para que no los viera.

Narcisa estaba en la cama, aterrada. Severus caminó hacia ella y no entendía, por qué había sangre en la cama. La escudriñó, mientras ella intentaba respirar. Se sentó a su lado y sostuvo sus manos. Estaban manchadas de sangre.

- Narcisa, ¿Qué te has hecho?

Al ladear su rostro, la mujer tenía gruesas marcas de uñas. Estaba tan desesperada que inconscientemente, se había arañado el rostro. Severus, se mantuvo perplejo mientras ella lloraba sin control. La abrazó y permaneció largo rato, consolándola. Draco mantenía los puños apretados, mientras observaba a su madre. ¡Estaba sufriendo tanto! Azotó una de las paredes adyacentes y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la misma. Hermione, le contempló con mucha confusión. Su madre, parecía muy angustiada.

Ambos jóvenes, no durmieron esa noche y Severus Snape permaneció en la habitación, sentado a un lado de la mujer. No volvieron a escuchar algún quejido y ellos, sólo se durmieron entrado el amanecer. La noche, había sido muy dura y difícil para la familia entera. Sin incluír a Lucius, por supuesto.

Severus Snape, despertaba con un terrible ardor en el cuello. Alzó la cabeza y observó que Narcisa seguía dormida. Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos y pretendía levantarse. La mujer de todas formas, no había soltado su mano así que, permaneció allí, silente, observándola con fijación. Su esposo, preguntaría luego, por las marcas en su rostro. Pero, eso ya era la responsabilidad de su esposa.

Por su parte, Hermione, no había podido dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Eso significaba, que Draco terminaría mortífago. O al menos, algo similar a eso. Su madre, lo sabía y deseaba por todos los medios, que eso no llegara a suscitarse. Ahora, entendía, por qué estaba tan desesperada. No era para menos.


	30. Lestrange tiene la razón

Desde ese día, Hermione y Draco, no habían conversado. Severus, no se había movido de la casa, desde que Narcisa se había afectada por los miedos y los fantasmas de las acciones; de Lucius Malfoy. Ambos, bajaron a desayunar. El elfo del hogar, había preparado el esayuno y, había anunciado que Narcisa lo comería en su habitación, por mandanto del profesor de pociones. Draco, por su parte, quería entrar a la habitación. Aún así, Hermione prefería que no entrara.

Snape, permaneció en el salón y los contempló a ambos. Estaban en el salón, sin mirarse. Draco, había mencionado muchos secretos y Hermione, intentaba entender toda la información recibida. Con una mueca de disgusto, Draco intentaba hacer lo que Hermione, sugería. Quería entrar y saber de su madre.

- Está dormida- musitó Snape y Draco negó con la cabeza- No debes incomodarla.

- ¿Qué va a saber usted?- retó él y Severus sonrió con ironía.

- ¿Olvidaste, quién soy yo?

Draco soltó un quejido y regresó al sofá. Hermione, permaneció en silencio. Esos dilemas familiares, donde estaba incluída, no le gustaban en absoluto. Snape, ladeó la cabeza y contempló a Hermione con cierta curiosidad. ¿Por qué, no estaba quejándose y peleándose con Draco? ¿Acaso, se llevaban tan bien como mencionaba Dumbledore? Hermione, se incomodó con su mirada y desvió la suya.

Permanecieron un largo rato, sólo mirándose el uno al otro. Severus, decidió regresar a la habitación y en muy poco tiempo, Narcisa bajaba las escaleras, gracias a su ayuda. Draco, se detuvo frente a su madre y le dedicó una sonrisa suave. Ella, hizo lo mismo. Luego de un rato, Narcisa, contempló a Hermione. Por una extraña razón, la mujer pareció hasta agradada con su presencia. Con un suspiro, Severus, la dejó en el sofá.

Hermione, no entendía cómo podía esa mujer, soportar todo lo que debía vivir. Se la imaginaba al borde de un colapso. Y de hecho, lo estaba.

Mientras descansaba, Bellatrix hacía acto de aparición en la mansión. Narcisa, no giró su cabeza hacia ella y permaneció sentada, dándole la espalda. Al verla, Bella se mostró abiertamente sorprendida.

- ¡Cissy! ¿Qué sucedió con tu rostro?- preguntó y Narcisa, no contestó. Severus, se apresuró a contestarle.

- Un accidente.

- ¿Marcas de uñas? ¿quién te arañó? ¿Snape?- suspiró ella con un gesto de asco. Caminó hacia ella y se sentó en frente. La contemplaba, mientras meditaba.

- Yo misma- le confesó la mujer y Bella, despegó los labios, con sorpresa. Hermione entendía, que debía desaparecer de la sala. Lo mismo pensaba, Snape.

- Draco y Granger, suban y quédense en la habitación.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por que usted lo dice?

- Sí.

Hermione, sostuvo las solapas de la camisa de Draco y le obligó a subir las escaleras. Draco, estaba furioso y trataba de evitar, que Hermione trancara la puerta de la habitación. Ella, se apegó a la puerta, para que él, no pudiera abrirla.

- ¡Qué demo...! ¿Por qué me has hecho subir? ¡Mi madre, me necesita!

- Ella, no te necesita ahora. Además, has oído al profesor Snape....

- ¡El profesor Snape, no me interesa!- graznó, intentando apartar a Hermione, pero ella no cedía- ¡Déjame salir!

- ¡No! ¡Quizás, el profesor Snape pueda cuidar a tu madre!

Draco suspiró y le dio un golpetazo a la cama. Hermione negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer en el suelo. Cruzó las piernas y permaneció sentada allí, para que Draco no pudiera salir del cuarto. Mientras, Severus, observaba la cruel sonrisa de Bellatrix.

- No lo podrás evitar. Draco debe incluírse en las filas de nuestro señor.

- ¡Es sólo un niño!- exclamaba ella, con lágrimas en el rostro. Sus párpados estaban rojos, mientras que sus pómulos estaban morados, por la sangre seca y las contusiones causadas; por sus propias manos.

- ¡Eso no importa! ¡Siendo niños, son más útiles!

- ¡Pretenden usarlos como carnadas! ¡Mi hijo, no formará parte de esa encarnizada cacería!

Bellatrix rió con malicia, mientras se levantaba y paseaba alrededor de ellos. Severus, sostenía ligeramente, uno de los brazos de Narcisa. No debía inmutarse demasiado. No debía emitir muchas quejas. La palabra del señor tenebroso, era ley. De todas formas, Narcisa continuó rebatiéndolo. No entregaría a su hijo. Lo único que tenía y amaba. Lucius, casi nunca le perteneceía.

- ¡Draco se unirá a los mortífagos. Estará deseoso de tener la marca tenebrosa en su brazo!- sonrió la mujer y Narcisa se levantó con violencia. Al hacerlo, perdió el equilibrio. Severus la sostuvo.

- ¿Sabes qué pienso, hermana?- musitó Bella, con un brillo ligero en sus ojos. Un brillo de maldad- Que eres demasiado débil. Que eres inservible para nuestra misión y visión. ¡Estás actuando como una desquiciada! ¡Deprimes con tu actitud!

Narcisa no contestó, sólo continuó llorando mientras Severus la sostenía. Ladeó la cabeza y sus ojos azules como el mar, se encontraron con los negros y oscuros ojos de Snape. Era como si le dijeran, que tuviera calma. Era como si, la acariciara con la mirada. Lentamente, ella cerró los ojos y Severus, observó a Bellatrix.

- Ambos, son patéticos- mencionó la mujer y Narcisa sonrió con cierto cinismo.

- No tienes hijos y creo, que nunca los tendrás. Cuando logres ser una madre, entenderás lo que siento.

- Me enorgllecería que mi hijo; fuese mortífago.

- Entonces, eres más patética que yo- desafió Narcisa y se soltó de Snape- perdóname Severus, estoy muy cansada. Puedes irte a casa si lo deseeas. No pretenderé hacerte quedar tanto tiempo. Lucius...

- ¿Lucius sabe, que Severus te protege y pasa, horas, aquí encerrado?

- Si se te escapa el secreto; ya no me importa. No sirven los chantajes.

- El señor tenebroso vendrá por Draco y lo sabes muy bien Cissy. Perdóname, por ser yo, quien te lo diga.

Narcisa se quedó helada en las escaleras y no se atrevió a subir. Severus, caminó hacia Bella y la sostuvo de un brazo. Bellatrix, intentó safarse, pero el hombre la sostenía con ira.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de hablar!

- ¿Qué sucede Severus? ¿Acaso, estás preocupado por mi hermanita o por Draco?

- ¡Cállate y lárgate, Lestrange!- dijo, con voz peligrosa. La mujer se soltó y ladeó la cabeza hacia Narcisa. Luego, desapareció en su presencia.

La mujer, la madre de Draco, se derrumbó en las escaleras. Snape caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado. Narcisa, cobijó su cabeza en sus muslos y permaneció largo rato llorando. Hermione no sabía por qué, epro sus lágrimas la desgarraban desde lo más profundo. Estaba sufriendo y Draco también. Sin entender por qué, casi como autómata, caminó hacia él y le abrazó. Draco hubiera gritado, la hubiera insultado, pero no se movió. Ni siquiera, se atrevió a mirarla. Ni siquiera, Hermione se atrevió a desconfiar de su acción. Permaneció allí.

Narcisa regresó a la habitación y Severus, se quedó en el salón. Los jóvenes caminaron hacia el mismo y lo observaron. Parecía confundido, turbado. Draco se detuvo frente a él y Severus alzó la mirada.

- Profesor Snape, usted y mi madre...

- Sólo somos amigos. Draco...

- Pues, si sucediera algo diferente- Hermione y Snape, se sorprendieron ante la confesión- dudo, que me sintiera incómodo.

Snape no habló y se mantuvo con los ojos fijos sobre su ahijado. Antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta, Lucius Malfoy regresaba a la mansión. Contempló a los presentes con curiosidad.


	31. Anticipando el regreso

Hermione había despertado con una sonrisa suave. Ese día, los dos, regresarían a Hogwarts. Por su parte, Lucius Malfoy, no lograba entender lo que había sucedido en esas horas de ausencia. Narcisa, no se atrevía a confesarlo y Snape, había preferido hacerlo por cuenta propia. Con una sonrisa de ironía, le recordaba al hombre, que tenían un hijo. Ella, era madre y estaba muy preocupada por las directrices que el señor tenebroso, quería tomar. Lucius por supuesto, como todo mortífago respetable, no comprendía aquello. Ese día, le había gritado a una frágil Narcisa. Severus, tuvo que protegerla. Por supuesto, ambos, habían salido disgustados. El uno, con el otro.

Draco, ya había empacado y no había hablado con Hermione; acerca de la noche anterior. Ambos, estaban muy aprehensivos a conversar con el otro y al verse, sobretodo al intentar pasar por un mismo lugar, ni se veían.

Con un suspiro, Hermione ultimaba los detalles y cerraba su valija. Severus Snape, entraba en la habitación y verificaba que todo estuviera en orden. Hermione, asentía mientras Draco sólo estaba ausente. Ahora que se iba, quizás, su madre estaría desprotegida. Por supuesto, Severus Snape estaría allí para ayudarle, pero temía que no fuera suficiente. Con un suspiro, el profesor de pociones, sabía que eso afligía a Draco. Se lo hizo saber. Le hizo saber que cuidaría de su madre. Como siempre.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta y ambos, observaron lo que les quedaba por recorrer. Había mejorado su relación si se quiere y ellos, estaban notándolo. Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos y tantas cosas diferentes. Por supuesto, las distintas sangres, seguían imperando.

Narcisa, bajaba las escaleras para despedirse de su querido hijo. Se arrodilló frente a él y le acarició el rostro, antes de darle un beso en la frente. Sus azules ojos, derramaban lágrimas pequeñas, que su hijo había estado secando. Severus, ayudó a la mujer a levantarse, en contra de lo que su esposo deseaba. No la dejaría allí, por su mandato expreso. Tenía que protegerla y a lo poco de familia que le quedaba.

La mujer, miró a Hermione y ella se encogió de miedo ligeramente. Seguramente, ella terminaría gritándole algo. Sin embargo, estaba muy equivocada. Narcisa, le sonrió a medias y también se despedía de ella con un gesto amable. Muy bien, sucedía algo muy particular que ella no lograba percibir con exactitud. Quizás, ella había pensado que Hermione, era la salvación de Draco.

Ambos, salieron de aquella mansión, junto con Snape. Se aparecerían, ya que tenían la edad suficiente para hacerlo. Debían; ponerse al corriente con los estudios. A Hermione, no se le haría difícil, pero sí, quizás, a Draco.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos estaban desapareciendo frente a la casa de los Malfoy. Seguía sintiéndose como si les halaran las partes del cuerpo o éstas; fueran expansibles. Por supuesto, era mucho mejor, cuando se era adulto y responsable de las acciones propias. Era, hasta más agradable.

Hermione nunca pensó, que llegaría a observar las paredes de Hogwarts, una vez más. Con un suspiro, comenzó su caminata de siempre hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Draco por su parte, apenas elevaba la cabeza.

- Buenos días Severus, qué bueno que han regresado temprano. ¿Está, todo bien?

- Sí señor director- se apresuró a contestarle el hombre- Hasta ahora, parecen haber cambios significativos.

- ¿Se sienten bien ustedes dos?- preguntó Dumbledore y Hermione asintió en silencio. Draco no contestó.

- Estamos bien. ¿No es así, Draco?

- Sí- dijo él, distraído. Dumbledore sonrió y les pidió que se dirigieran al despacho de Minerva. Ella, les hablaría sobre los estudios que debían recuperar. Ambos, comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

Nuevamente, ocuparían la torre cercana a Astronomía. Hermione, seguiría siendo la tutora de Draco y ambos, intentarían ponerse al corriente. Ginny Weasley se había enterado de su regreso y había corrido a la torre para verla. Luna y Neville habían hecho lo mismo. Harry y Ron por su parte, fueron después de los entrenamientos. Aún así, Hermione seguía preocupada por la situación de Draco. Volverlo mortífago, una misión. Algo se estaba planificando en su futuro y no se vería fácilmente; con tazas de té.

Ambos, comenzaron a desempacar con paciencia. Hermione, continuó ocupando la habitación que había escogido. Al entrar, recordó tantas cosas, que comenzó a sonreírse. Al terminar, se sentó en el salón a revisar los libros que debía aprenderse. Draco, permaneció en la cocina, bebiendo un poco de agua. Había un silencio incómodo entre ambos.

- Draco...lo de anoche.

- Lo sé, no...- se detuvo y meditó las palabras que iba a usar- lamento que tuvieras que verlo Granger. Pero, no necesito que me abraces.

- De nada- sonrió ella con mucha calma- cuando necesites hablar, tal vez podrías decirme algo. Así, como tu madre.

- Ella...

- Habló con Severus Snape y, las cosas parecieron mejorar- mencionó ella y comenzó a leer los libros.

Draco suspiró y se sentó junto a ella. Contempló por un rato los libros y luego negó con la cabeza. Lo mejor, era empezar de una buena vez. La miró a ella y Hermione, suspirando, colocó el libro sobre la mesa.

- Muy bien, hablaremos, pero por ahora deberías enseñarme lo que tenemos que aprender. Dudo que McGonagall me deje en paz, si no lo hago.

- Está bien, presta mucha atención- mencionó ella, abriendo el libro en el capítulo que correspondía. Draco, escuchaba todo lo que ella mencionaba sobre el mismo. No tenía ánimos para discusiones sin sentido.

El estudio finalizó muy pronto y ambos, habían bajado a cenar. Pansy, corrió a los brazos de Draco al verlo, pero él no le prestó atención. Ella, se sentó en su puesto correspondiente y comenzó a comer. En realidad, las cosas o podían empeorarse, o mejorarse según sus acciones. Por su parte, Dumbledore, caminaba con Minerva y Snape. Lo sabía, sabía que esos encuentros servirían para algo.

- Bueno, creo que tuve razón al decirlo. Severus, ¿Cómo está Narcisa?

- Está muy preocupada por Draco. Dudo mucho, que soporte más de lo que lo hace.

- Oriéntala. Draco, por su parte, será orientado por Hermione.

- ¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso?- preguntó Minerva con una mirada de incredulidad.

- Por que los conosco. A ambos.

Severus contempló al director con confusión y continuó el camino. Esa noche, ambos habían estado leyendo más sobre las teorías. Pero, lo que Hermione quería escuchar, era la historia de ese joven pedante con antecedentes mortífagos en camino.


	32. La misión

Hermione se había quedado dormida en el sofá, con el libro sobre su cabeza. Draco suspiró y se lo quitó de encima. Esa mañana, ambos verían a los evaludadores ministeriales. La materia a discutir, sería Pociones. Qué conveniente.

Con una sonrisa escueta, Draco le halaba el cabello a la joven Gryffindor. Hermione, se despertaba con violencia y miraba a su alrededor.

- ¡Ajenjo!- dijo y luego, miró a Draco que se reía- ¡Demonios, Draco!

El joven suspiró y le pasó una bandeja con panes tostados. Luego de ello, se echó la mochila al hombro y pretendía salir. Hermione, se acomodó hasta sentarse y lo contempló. ¿Draco entusiasmado con ir a estudiar? Eso tenía que verlo.

Se acomodó el uniforme y decidió salir con él. Ambos, caminaron en silencio a través de las escaleras. Al llegar abajo, Severus les esperaba. Los guió hasta las mazmorras y los dejó allí. Los entes ministeriales, esperaban por su aparición.

- Bienvenidos al examen básico de pociones. Para cursar la profesión elegida, deberán cursar ciertas materias. Ahora, evaluaremos sus dotes en la preparación de pociones.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y observó a Draco. Se preparaba en silencio y ella, esperaba que sus conocimientos dieran frutos en algo útil.

Ella, comenzó a imitarlo. Repasaba mentalmente, lo que tenía que hacer, antes de intentarlo. El libro, mencionaba una gran cantidad de pasos que ella; debía recordar. Con una sonrisa suave, ella comenzó la preparación indicaba en un pergamino; a su lado.

Había mucho silencio en el lugar. Ambos, estaban concentrados en sus pociones y no, conversaban entre sí. Luego de su charla, Draco estaba muy cambiado y, casi no se sentía por la torre.

Media hora había pasado y ambos, estaban listos para la evaluación. Con una sonrisa, Hermione escuchaba que su poción era óptima. La de Draco, estaba bajo los requerimientos. Un buen final para una mala semana.

Al salir, Severus, esperaba por Draco y sus noticias. Parecía satisfecho, al enterarse de su éxito. Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor, pero Severus le detuvo antes de que pudiera moverse.

- Debemos agradecerle por su trabajo- mencionó y Hermione, se sorprendió ante su confesión. Asintió en silencio y continuó caminando.

- ¿Qué tal van las cosas, con Granger?- preguntó el profesor, mientras Draco, estaba distraído.

- ¿Por qué pregunta?

- Bueno, me pareció ver, que se llevan "bien". ¿Acaso, ha sucedido algo que yo no sepa?

- Bien, no sé si lo sabe todo ya- meditó el muchacho- en realidad, comenzamos a entender que nos gusta estar aquí y no, juntos.

- En la torre están juntos- discutió Snape y Draco, sonrió suavemente.

- Lo estamos, pero no convivimos juntos en sí. Sólo nos vemos al dormir o al despertar. De resto, estamos en lugares diferentes.

Severus, observó a Draco, mientras éste se iba hacia el comedor. Bueno, quizás Dumbledore tenía razón. Se regresó hasta las mazmorras y pensó en Narcisa. Le convenía que Draco, estuviera entretenido. Mientras pensaba, Bellatrix hacía acto de aparición. Alarmado, hechizó la puerta para que nadie entrara. La mujer sonrió, admirando el lugar.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- dijo, cuando Bella se quitaba las cenizas de la túnica.

- Vine a verte. ¿Todo está bien?

- ¿A verme?

- En realidad, Severus, vine a ver a Draco- mencionó, tomando uno de los frascos con una poción roja y viscosas- ¿Y qué es esto?

- Nada- dijo él, quitándoselo de las manos- Sabes, que no puedes estar aquí.

- Draco tiene que escuchar lo que voy a decirle- se quejó Bella y Snape, negó con la cabeza.

- Déjame el mensaje a mí y vete.

Bellatrix se encogió de hombros y sustrajo un pergamino de los bolsillos de su túnica. Se lo entregó y antes de que Snape, pudiera echarla, ella ladeó la cabeza y apoyó sus manos sobre uno de sus hombros.

- Linda mi hermana, ¿no?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Te mueres por ella. ¿No es verdad?- le dijo, al oído y Severus, tembló ligeramente. Con sus manos, apartó las de Bella y le observó con odio.

- ¡No! ¡Y además, si así fuera, lo tuyo serían celos!- le desafió- ¿Es que Lestrange, no te trata como debería?

- ¡No te atrevas!- le dijo, sosteniéndole el rostro con dos de sus dedos- No quiero herir al pobre Sevie...

- ¡No me llames así y ahora, lárgate!

- Cómo gustes. Mi amor...

Severus, negó con la cabeza mientras ella, desaparecía por la chimenea. Admiró el pergamino y se imaginó que debía decírselo a Dumbledore. Salió del despacho y en ese instante, se topó con Hermione Granger.

Estaba siendo perturbada por Zabinni. Se reía de ella, mientras Hermione, intentaba recoger sus cosas. Una vez más, era la burla del muchacho. Contempló el momento, en que Draco caminaba en esa dirección y le pedía, que la dejara en paz. Luego de ello, le ayudaba a recoger sus cosas que estaban esparcidas en el suelo. ¿Por qué?

- Gracias, aunque no sé si debo agradecértelo.

- Ya te dije, que no me gusta ver a las mujeres sufrir.

- Pues, qué caballero es ese gesto- dijo ella y Draco, no le contestó en ese preciso instante.

- Sólo sube y cállate Granger- le dijo, con una sonrisa a medias y ella, asintió.

Snape, se dirigió hasta el despacho de Dumbledore y le mostró el pergamino. Ciertamente, como él pensaba, lo mejor era decírselo a Draco. En poco tiempo, estaba en la torre, para informárselo. Hermione estaba en el salón, así que ambos tuvieron que verse.

- Buenas tardes, Granger- dijo el profesor y con un suspiro, esperó por Draco. Hermione ladeó la cabeza y permaneció en el sofá.

- Buenas tardes profesor- observó a Draco, que salía de la habitación- No los perturbaré, así que, adiós.

Hermione se introdujo en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Draco, se detuvo frente al profesor y esperó por las noticias.

- Te han traído esto. Lestrange.

- ¿Qué es?

- Será mejor, que lo abras tú mismo- mencionó el hombre, con una mirada negativa sobre el pedazo de pergamino.

Al leerlo, Draco no podía creerlo. Su momento había llegado. Le colocarían la marca tenebrosa y debía mostrar su valía. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los oscuros ojos de su protector y padrino. Severus, no dijo nada y prefirió que el joven opinara.

- ¡Esto no puede ser!- bramó y Hermione, se alarmó- ¡Mi madre...!

- Tu madre no puede prohibírtelo ni resistirse. Lucius, estuvo largos días junto al señor tenebroso y él, te ha considerado.

- ¿Me incluirá en sus filas?

- Eres su hijo y allá, el señor tenebroso, quiere que te encuentres. Narcisa...

- ¡Pero mi madre...!

- Ella puede llorar lo que desee, pero no van a escucharla. No lo hicieron antes y, no lo harán ahora.

Draco suspiró y soltó el pedazo de pergamino sobre la mesa. Ladeó la cabeza hacia el hombre y continuó en ese lugar donde había estado antes.

- ¿Cuándo será?

- Esta noche...

Hermione escuchó con estupefacción y luego, supo que ambos habían abandonado la torre. Miró a sus alrededores, al salir, y se encontró con el pedazo de eprgamino. Lo leyó con rápidez y luego, salió con rápidez de la torre. Quizás, podía impedirlo y, ni sabía por qué deseaba hacerlo. Los azules y llorosos ojos de Narcisa, estaban sobre su cabeza.

Caminó hasta estar en el vestíbulo, pero no volvió a ver al profesor ni a Draco. Supuso, que se aparecerían. Quizás, podía avisarle a alguien.

De todas formas, desechó esa idea. Seguramente, Dumbledore no tenía conocimiento expreso y podía, meter en problemas a muchas personas. Suspirando, decidió bajar hasta las mazmorras.

Estaban allí y a punto de desaparecer. Entraron en la chimenea y el asunto era, que ella también lo había hecho. Sin tener idea siquiera, de a donde se dirigía. Ya el daño, estaba hecho. Los tres, habían desaparecido.


	33. La visión

Hermione, inspiraba. No podía respirar y las cenizas, conjuntamente con las llamaradas verdes, le hacían derramar lágrimas. Para cuando pudo ver, estaba en un lugar oscuro, en el suelo. Se sentó y trató de ubicarse. O había caído en otro lugar, o la habían hechizado. Era imposible, que Severus y Draco, no supieran de ella.

Ladeó la cabeza, para despertar su cuello. Parecía llevar horas, en el mismo. Con una sonrisa a medias, observó el deslucido lugar en el que se encontraba. Sin duda, era el lugar perfecto para que Snape durmiera o quizás, a donde pretendían llevarla a ella, la familia de Draco.

Comenzó a caminar y sin quererlo, tropezó con una estatua de bronce oxidada. Su enorme espada, hizo un ruído tétrico y ensordecedor. Hermione, preparó su varita, pero nadie acudió al llamado. Bien, seguro estaba sola.

Tomó la enorme espada y contempló el lugar. Habían muchos pasillos y recovecos para caminarlos. De todas formas, no debía olvidar donde estaba la chimenea.

Parecía una casona muy antigua. Ella, se encaminó hacia la puerta y observó a través de los resquebrajados espejos. Sólo había cesped y oscuridad hacia donde mirara.

Mientras observaba, escuchó voces y se apegó a la pared de la puerta. Era Bellatrix y caminaba, con mucha calma.

Escudriñó el lugar y en poco tiempo, sonrió. Mientras caminaba, había otra sombra a lo lejos. Era Snape y ella, se apoyaba sobre su hombro con mucha calma. Sus manos, acariciaban el rostro del hombre con mucha parsimonia. Ella, siempre lo supo. Snape, tenía madera de mortífago.

- ¿Qué te parece, si disfrutamos un poco, antes de la reunión?

- Disfrutar, Lestrange...

- Sí, tú sabes a qué me refiero. No hay nadie aquí...

- No es lo adecuado.

- ¡Tú, sólo piensas en Narcisa! ¿¡Qué sucedería, si Lucius supiera que...!?

- ¿Qué sucedería, si Rodolphus Lestrange, supiera de tus deseos?

Bellatrix negó con la cabeza y el hombre, sonrió. Ella, ladeó la cabeza y sostuvo su rostro para besarle lentamente. Ambos, permanecieron besándose por corto tiempo, antes de que ella decidiera que los juegos se acababan.

- Desperdicias otra noche...¿Qué tengo que hacer, para que me tomes en cuenta? ¿Teñir mi cabello rubio y sonreírte cuando te llame "Severus"?

Hermione no podía creerlo. Verlos a ambos, desearse, era asqueroso. Soltó un gemido de sorpresa, cuando una araña cruzaba la armadura. Bellatrix, volvió a atarse el corpiño y miró a su alrededor.

- De seguro, ha sido un animal- dijo el hombre, jugando con sus rizos- ¿Qué podría asustar a la mujer, más fiera que tienen las filas?

Bellatrix sonrió y con una caricia en el rostro del hombre, comenzó a caminar en otra dirección. Severus, suspiró y movió la cabeza para mirar en dirección a la armadura. Hermione, a tiempo, pudo alejarse y esconderse entre unas esquinas.

De un momento a otro, muchas voces y pasos, se sintieron en el lugar. Estaban llegando más y más mortífagos.

Hermione, contempló a muchos de ellos. Usaban máscaras y ella, no tenía idea de la identidad de cada uno de ellos. Esperaba, que ninguno, fuera Draco.

Con una sonrisa de alivio, contempló al joven Slytherin. Estaba aprehensivo, mirando a su alrededor. Su padre, estaba a su lado y alzaba la cabeza con orgullo, presentando a su primogénito.

Ella, quiso salir, pero una inesperada visita le cortó el paso. Era Narcisa y Tanto Snape, como Draco, estaban perplejos. Se sostuvo de una de las columnas adyacentes a donde estaba ella y de inmediato, Snape, fue a ayudarle.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le recriminó Snape, en voz baja.

- Vengo... a mirar lo que quieren hacerle a mi hijo.

- ¡Sabes, que no debes ver esto!- Se quejó Snape- ¡Sólo, te hará daño!

- No dejaré a mi hijo, a merced de ellos- suspiró ella- Severus, es suficiente.

- ¡Cissy!- suspiraba Bella, llendo a su encuentro para abrazarle- ¡Qué bueno, que has cambiado de opinión!

Narcisa, la observó con un mal gesto y ladeó la cabeza para mirar a su hijo. Bella, se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia Lucius. El hombre, estaba sorprendido, de ver a su esposa en aquel lugar.

La mujer, caminó hasta el salón y ocupó el puesto que siempre solía tener en aquella mesa. Con un suspiro, se sentó sin mirar a nadie. Draco, le dedicó una mirada de preocupación y se volvió para mirar a Snape. Severus, se encogió de hombros también.

Faltaba, para que el señor tenebroso hiciera acto de rpesencia. Draco, había comenzado a caminar hacia los pasillos y en ese momento, Hermione, comenzó a actuar. Sostuvo a Draco por un brazo y le cubrió la boca para que no gritara.

- ¿Qué carajo, estás haciendo aquí? ¡No sabes, lo peligroso que puede ser!

- ¡Tú, no sabes lo peligroso que es, el permitir que te conviertan!

- Debo hacerlo, mi padre...

- ¡Tu padre es un imbécil!

- A ti, ni siquiera te importa ¿o sí?

Hermione se mordió el labio y con un puntapié, obligó a Draco a introducirse en ese estrecho espacio. De un momento a otro, ambos se contemplaban con cierta incomodidad. Bien, ella, en realidad no sabía si le importaba o no. De todas formas, estaba allí.

- ¡Draco... no tiene sentido!

- ¡Ya te dije, que no te entrometas!

Con un suspiro, ella apretó sus manos frente a sí. Draco, observó su gesto con curiosidad y antes de replicar, se detuvo. Hermione, estaba inclinada y a un palmo de él. Ambos, permanecieron en silencio por un corto instante. Un mortífago, estaba deambulando las cercanías.

- Dime, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Si te descubren...!

No continuó hablando, Hermione le daba un beso. No supo por qué, pero había sido un acto sin pensarlo lo suficiente. El joven, se separó de ella y la contempló en sus trece.

- ¿Qué demonios crees, que estás haciendo?

- ¡Salvando tu maldita vida!

- ¿Con besos?- rugió- ¡Yo no sé, quien demonios te dijo que me....!

Pero volvió a silenciarse. Hermione, se dedicaba a besarle una vez más. El joven, pronto perdió la paciencia y la apartó de él. Ella, se tambaleó y la armadura cayó al suelo con un ruido estridente. Los mortífagos, caminaron con varitas en mano y él, negando con la cabeza, la apegó a su cuerpo.

- ¡Estos líos, en los que me metes!- le susurró, mientras los hombres se alejaban.

- ¡Draco, por favor!

- ¡Es suficiente!- dijo y pretendía irse. Hermione, negó con la cabeza y le sostuvo el brazo.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, se escuchaba una algarabía en el salón principal. El señor tenebroso hacía acto de aparición.

- Me iré y tú te quedarás aquí. Luego de que se descuiden, te irás a Hogwarts. ¿Entiendes?

- No se puede aparecer en Hogwarts.

- ¡Bueno, aparécete en alguna parte!

Hermione se quedó contemplándolo, a lo lejos. Negó con la cabeza y sacó su varita. Uno de los magos que vigilaban, estaba dándole la espalda. Susurró un suave conjuro y el mago, pronto cayó al suelo. Rígido como una tabla.

- Siempre supe, que esto me sería útil, más de una vez.

Las túnicas le quedaban enormes, pero pudo adaptarlas a su tamaño. Se cubrió el rostro con la máscara y comenzó a caminar con mucha calma hacia la reunión. Al ver al señor tenebroso, sintió un terrible miedo que le recorría la nuca, en forma de sudor frío.

- Muy bien, estamos reunidos, para la iniciación. ¿Se presentará, a algún candidato?

- A mi sobrino, Draco Malfoy- se adelantó Bellatrix y Narcisa, la miró con enojo.

- ¿No te gusta, Narcisa?- demandó Voldemort y ella, apenas se atrevió a mirarle.

- Sí mi señor, yo sólo...

- Pareciera, que te perturba la decisión de tu marido. Dime, Lucius, ¿Acaso olvidaste mencionarle a tu esposa?

- No mi señor- dijo el hombre, con la voz arrastrada. Narcisa, no se atrevió a abrir los ojos y Bellatrix sonrió triunfante.

- ¿Estás deseoso Draco, de entrar en nuestro selecto clan?

- Dispuesto, mi señor...

Hermione negó con la cabeza y mientras negaba, eso atrajo la atención del señor tenebroso. El hombre, ladeó la cabeza hacia ella y toda la mesa, hizo lo mismo. Hermione, tragó con fuerza y trató de sonar convincente.

- ¿Alguna queja, compañero?

- En absoluto...aunque...¿Qué poderes puede ofrecernos un chicuelo como él?

El lord meditó y Snape, ceñudo, observó al extraño visitante. Draco se disponía a quejarse, pero había comenzado a pensar que...¡Imposible! ¡No podía ser cierto!

- ¿Y, dices que...?

- Que no merece, formar parte de esto. Así pienso.

- ¿Y quién puede?

- Pues, creo que más apto sería...

- ¿Serías tú?

- Pues...

- ¡Entonces, te marcaremos primero!- suspiró el hombre y Hermione supo, que quizás era su peor comentario.

Ella, tuvo que levantarse y pasar entre todos los adeptos. Al llegar hasta el señor tenebroso, él, ladéo la cabeza hacia Bella.

- Hazlo, Lestrange.

La mujer se levantó y con una sonrisa suave, colocó su varita sobre el brazo izquierdo de Hermione. Draco, se levantó lentamente y la observó con nerviosismo. Estaba seguro, de que era ella. Lo podía sentir.

- Mi...-comenzó, pero Snape se le adelantaba. Se inclinó, para que él, pudiera decirle lo que sentía.

- ¿Cómo que...Granger?- preguntó con sorpresa y Draco, asintió.

- ¡Mi señor!- graznó Snape, sin tener idea de lo que iba a decir.

- ¿Sucede algo, Severus?

- Hay algo...que quisiera yo.

- Sí, Severus. ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Bella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Albus Dumbledore, pretende colocar sus fuerzas en Grinmauld Place. La orden, ha dejado libre a Hosgmade.

- ¿Es cierto lo que dices?

- Sí- dijo él, mirando en dirección a Hermione- creo que, sería un buen momento para...

- Es cierto. Bellatrix, termina lo que estás haciendo y luego, ven a verme.

El hombre, se levantaba y ella con una sonrisa, continuaba con su labor. Draco observó en dirección a Hermione y, pretendía arrancarle la varita a Bellatrix. De todas formas, no tenía sentido.

Se sentía, como miles de brazas ardiendo sobre su brazo. Ella observaba, como el tatuaje comenzaba a cobrar forma en su brazo. La lengua de la serpiente, se enrrollaba lentamente y la piel, se chamuscaba, conforme pasaba.

Draco caminó hasta Bellatrix y le quitó la varita. La mujer, observó su gesto con repulsión y alzó la cabeza para mirar a Snape.

Ya no tenía solución. La marca estaba brillando sobre el brazo de la que podía ser Hermione. Bellatrix, caminó hacia Draco.

- ¡Devuélveme mi varita!- le ordenó.

- Es mejor que...

- Se la devuelvas, Draco- le complementó Snape y Draco, tuvo que obedecer.


	34. Cuidar de Draco

Draco, había caminado hacia el mortífago que Bella había marcado y con un suspiro, le arrancaba la máscara. Hermione estaba allí, con lágrimas en los ojos y lo miraba con preocupación. Seguía sosteniendo su brazo, mientras la serpiente se movía de un lado al otro. Draco, alzó la cabeza y negó con la misma. Severus, observaba con estupefacción, la marca en el brazo de la joven leona.

- ¿Por qué es tan estúpida, Granger?- le dijo, sosteniendo su brazo- ahora, quedará marcada de por vida. Seguro, dejó el cerebro en casa.

Ella suspiró, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Tanto ella, como Snape, sabían que la marca ardía y ella, nunca había sentido ese dolor tan profundo.

- Quédese, Granger- le dijo Snape, subiéndose la manga de la túnica- no necesita ir a esas reuniones. Por más marcada que haya quedado.

Al verlo irse, el joven Slytherin, caminó hacia Hermione y la sostuvo por los brazos, zarandeándola. Con un suspiro, ella trataba de levantar los ojos. Le era imposible, hablar, de la torpeza que acababa de cometer.

- ¿Por qué, lo hiciste? ¡Es que estás loca!

- ¡Quería protegerte!- graznó ella con lágrimas en el rostro- ¡Tu madre, se veía tan mal que...!

- ¡Yo no te pedí, tu protección!- dijo y muy pronto, Hermione, lloraba con más fuerza. Sin hacer otra cosa, ni insultarla ni ofenderla de alguna forma, sólo le abrazó.

Ya entendía él, lo que le sucedería a Hermione, a la larga. Con un suspiro, intentó calmar a la llorosa joven. En poco tiempo, consiguió relajarse. La contempló, mientras ella se cubría esa marca con su túnica.

- Tenemos que irnos. Snape, nos dará algo de ventaja.

- Pero, la marca....

- ¡Tenemos que irnos!- dijo, sosteniéndole la túnica larga y negra. Hermione, asintió y comenzó a correr con él.

Bien, Hermione, se había dejado marcar en vez de Draco. Había salvado al hijo de Narcisa, momentáneamente. Con un caminar apresurado, ambos jóvenes llegaron hasta la chimenea y allí permanecieron, mirándose el uno al otro. No podía salvarla, estaba marcada de por vida. Y lo que más deseaba, era gritarle. Ese era su destino, su culpa y su misión. No la de ella.

Ambos, sostuvieron sus varitas, pero Draco le quitó a Hermione la suya. Con un suspiro, sostuvo su brazo y decidió tomar la aparición por su cuenta. Ella, no pensaba, estaba en supresión y se dejaba guiar.

En poco tiempo, ambos desaparecieron. Se reagruparon en la mansión Malfoy. Hermione, quiso preguntar por qué, pero le pareció muy obvio.

Su madre, había regresado muy pronto. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Draco, que entraba con Hermione. Había comenzado a llover y ambos estaban empapados. Caminó hacia Hermione y le descubrió el brazo izquierdo. Observó la marca con fijeza y luego, negó con la cabeza. Hermione no contestó, pero Narcisa, sonrió.

- Salvaste a Draco- dijo, pero Hermione no escuchaba absolutamente nada- Sin duda, es algo, que debo agradecerte con creces. Quédate, escóndete.

- Pero...

- No puedes regresar a Hogwarts, estando así- le contestó Draco- Has sido marcada, serás convocada. Tendrás, una vida nueva y diferente.

Hermione asintió, aún con lágrimas en los ojos que enjuagaban las gotas de lluvia. En muy poco tiempo, Severus, aparecía en la mansión. Buscó a Hermione. Tenían que hablar sobre los acontecimientos recientes.

- Dumbledore, debe saberlo- le dijo y ella, asintió.

- Haré lo que sea- mencionó Hermione y Snape, ladeó la cabeza- Seré espía, lo que sea...

- ¿Sabe, que eso es muy arriesgado?- mencionó Snape y sonrió a medias- incluso los más experimentados, tenemos que vigilar nuestras espaldas.

- No quiero...

- Ahora, no hay tiempo para los "no quiero". Ahora, tenemos que asumir, que usted es mortífaga.

Y sin más, la dejaba sola. Draco, caminó hacia la habitación y preparó la cama que Hermione utilizaría. La joven, lo observó mientras trabajaba. ¿Por qué, le estaba siendo de utilidad? Que ella meditara, Draco, la odiaba. ¿Por qué se comportaba como un caballero, entonces?

- Ya te lo dije, no me gusta ver a las mujeres sufrir.

- Draco...

- Te has marcado y ahora, tendrás que vivir como una fugitiva. De todas formas, puedes permanecer aquí, hasta que aclaremos los sucesos.

- Necesito decirte algo- musitó ella y él, se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

- ¿Qué?

- Todo, lo hice por ti. También por tu madre, pero creí que...

- Lo sé y, te lo agradezco- dijo, distraído- descansa.

Hermione asintió y se dejó caer en la cama. De todas formas, no podía dormir. Sin duda, la situación era atenuante y ella, estaba metida en un pozo sin fondo. Estaba marcada y tendría, que asistir a todas las reuniones venideras. El señor tenebroso, sabría que la mejor amiga de Potter, estaba enrolada en sus filas. Divina dulzura para él.

Mientras descansaba, la marca había comenzado a quemar. Un dolor abrazador, que quemaba cada trozo de su piel. Una y otra vez, revolcándose entre tejidos y huesos, una sensación terrible. Resbaló de la cama y trató de sostenerse del dosel de la misma. Dolía y no podía, alivianar el dolor al que estaba sometida.

Soltó un quejido y de inmediato, Severus Snape estaba dentro de la habitación. Antes de que pudieran hablarse, ambos desaparecían del lugar. Su señor, los convocaba urgentemente. Al llegar una vez más, Severus cubrió a Hermione con una vieja y mohosa cortina de aquella mansión.

- Se quedará allí y no se atreverá a moverse.

- Pero, señor...

- Haga lo que le ordeno- le dijo, en un susurro. Hermione, jadeando de dolor, asintió y se ocultó tras la cortina.

Narcisa, contemplaba a Draco. Tenía la varita en riste y estaba detenido junto a la chimenea. Ella, caminó hacia él. Parecía, tener ciertos planes. Mientras daba pasos torpes, su hijo sacaba un puñado de polvos flu y los arrojaba, a las llamaradas de su chimenea.

- Draco...¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Granger, me salvó una vez. Tengo, que hacer algo por ella.

- Es peligroso ¡No debes, entrometerte! ¡Escúchame!

Draco, negó con la cabeza y se detuvo en la chimenea. De un momento a otro, había desaparecido. No sabía, si llegaría, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo. Hermione por su parte, permanecía tras la cortina, con el corazón en la garganta. No podía respirar y sus ojos y fosas nasales, estaban dilatadas. Al escuchar a Draco, ella brincó del lugar y se resbaló aparatosamente. Las armaduras, cayeron al suelo y Draco, la encontró en la oscuridad.

Se detuvo junto a ella y, pensaba ayudarla. Justo antes de lograrlo, un mortífago los había visto. Ella, no se atrevió a girar su cabeza, para mirarlo. Draco, sostuvo su varita y atontó al mortífago en cuestión.

- ¿Te convocaron?- musitó el joven, con una voz suave. Hermione asintió- Tienes que presentarte, o podrían matarte.

- ¡Pero, Draco...!

- ¡Ve!

- Snape dijo que...

Draco la sostuvo una vez más de la túnica y la sacó de esa habitación. Le colocó la vestimenta mortífaga del mago, que había atontado y le pidió que entrara como cualquier persona, que se prestara para ello. Sin titubear y sin hablar. Ella, no dejaba de temblar y antes de irse, Draco le dio un beso en la frente.


	35. la nueva adquisisión

Hermione suspiraba, mirando a Draco. Ella, había comenzado a caminar hacia el salón y Snape la observaba con una mirada de estupefacción. ¿Qué parte de quedarse, ella no había entendido? La joven nerviosa, se sentaba rápidamente y miraba a su alrededor. Estaban todos aquellos, que sólo visitaban sus pesadillas. Con un suspiro, trataba de parecer lo más mortífaga posible.

- Muy bien, ahora que estamos reunidos...¡Nos cerniremos sobre Hogsmade!- musitaba el señor tenebroso con una sonrisa amplia- ¿Voluntarios?

- Yo- mencionaba Bella con una enorme sonrisa- si usted lo considera, mi señor.

- ¿Alguien más?

- Y ese mortífago de la esquina- dijo Bella y la señaló a ella, con sus enormes uñas.

¿Por qué, por qué ella? Con una mueca de sonrisa o algo parecido, el señor tenebroso asentía y ambas, tuvieron que levantarse. Bella, caminó con aires de triunfo, a través del salón. Hermione, pensaba seguirle, pero Snape la detuvo.

- Tenga cuidado... Bella.

- Lo sé, se que ella.

- No, ella trama algo y por eso la ha seleccionado.

Con un suspiro, ella asentía. Antes de irse, Severus colocaba algo en los bolsillos de Hermione, sin que ella se diera cuenta del asunto. Al llegar al salón, Bella la esperaba sentada en una vieja butaca andrajosa y de color rojo vinotinto.

- ¿Sabes, lo que vamos a hacer?- preguntó, sin poner mucha atención- Tú, serás la carnada y yo, seré el objeto atacante.

- ¿Y por qué, debo permitir esa orden?

Bella, se levantó y se inclinó hacia Hermione para rozarle el rostro con una uña. La joven, tembló ligeramente y trató de parecer desafiante.

- Por que, yo soy superior a ti y tengo ganas de ver sangre.

- ¿No basta con matar a los aurores?

- No... Hermione Granger.

Hermione retrocedió y Bellatrix Lestrange, rió como poseso. La observó y con su varita, le retiró la máscara. Hermione, intentó cubrirse el rostro, pero no tenía sentido. La mortífaga siguió riendo y con sus manos, sostuvo el brazo izquierdo de Hermione. Lo contempló. Contemplaba su obra maestra culminada.

- ¡Te marqué, te marqué!- comenzó a tararear- Ya sabía, que eras tú. ¡Sí sí! Por eso, Draco, estaba tan tenso.

- ¡Suéltame!- demandó Hermione con lo que pensó, sería una voz potente. Bella, rió una vez más y la soltó.

- Ahora, cumplirás la misión.

La mujer ladeó la cabeza hacia las llamas y esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Se dio la vuelta para contemplar a Hermione. La joven, temblaba de miedo, mientras Bella ideaba un plan. Pensaba Hermione, que eso significaría mucho dolor para ella. Y seguramente, proviniendo de una mujer como ella, tenía que ser de esa forma.

- Lo haremos a la antigua, mi querida Hermione- musitó- creo que seremos unas grandiosas compañeras de lucha.

La mujer sostuvo su túnica y la obligó a aparecerse con ella. Con un suspiro, aparecían en medio de Hogsmade. Se detuvieron en una esquina, mientras ella analizaba la situación. Hermione, observaba las solitarias y silenciosas calles de aquel pueblecillo.

- Nos iremos hasta el bar "Cabeza de puerco"- le dijo, mirando a su alrededor- te quedarás allí mientras, yo destruyo los alrededores.

- Me atraparán- suspiró Hermione, con nerviosismo. Bella asintió y comenzó a danzar por la calle, rompiendo luces y ventanas.

- ¡Salgan todos, vamos!- decía, mientras lanzaba sus hechizos.

Draco, había llegado a la reunión. Su padre, estaba más adelante y contemplaba la situación desde una de las mesas. ¿Dónde estaba Hermione?

- Se ha ido con Bella a Hosgmade. Quizás, puedes alcanzarla si te apresuras- le comunicó Snape y Draco, caminó hacia la chimenea donde hubo aparecido antes.

Desapareció ante los ojos de Snape. Antes de que pudiera retirarse, Lucius le cortaba el paso con una sonrisa escueta. Algo tramaba, o algo le diría. Era lo mismo.

- Mi hijo... ¿Acaso ha?

- ¿"Acaso ha" qué?- preguntó Snape, con un suspiro.

- ¿Se ha ido tras Hermione Granger? ¿Verdad? Lo sé, lo puedo imaginar.

- Él no ha ido atrás de nadie- le indicó Snape.

- Por supuesto. Vi, cuando le metías en el bolsillo, un trasladador a esa mortífaga nueva.

- No era Granger.

Draco, estaba en Hosgmade, caminando entre escombros. Observó a Bellatrix al final de un largo pasillo, lanzando sus hechizos. Los aurores restantes, pocos, trataban de contrarestar la ofensiva. ¿Y Hermione?

Caminó, unos pocos metros, y la encontró. Estaba dentro del bar cabeza de puerco y miraba con ojos llenos de miedo, a sus alrededores. Iba a entrar, pero los vidrios se quebraban con fuerza. Muchos aurores, estaban a la respuesta. ¿Por qué?

Intentó adentrarse, pero no tuvo éxito. Aurores, como Kinsgley estaban dentro de aquel pequeño establecimiento.

- ¡Descúbrase!- gritó el hombre y Hermione, no se movió.

- ¡Granger!- exclamó Draco y muy pronto, el auror se mostró confuso.

- ¿Granger, Malfoy?- dijo y enseguida, Draco le quitaba la máscara a su compañera de estudios- ¡Eso es traición...es inaceptable!

- ¡Ella no!

Antes de que pudiera continuar, un enorme pedazo de madera, se veía abajo. Draco, sostuvo a Hermione y la sacó de aquel lugar. Mientras la sostenía, tanteó entre sus manos, el objeto que Snape había dejado dentro de su túnica.

- Esto es...

- ¿Un traslador? ¿Hacia donde?

- No sé, pero no tenemos otra alternativa...

Tanto Draco, como Hermione, lo tocaron y enseguida desaparecieron del lugar. Al reagruparse, notaron que estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore. El anciano los observó con gravedad y caminó hacia ellos. Le descubrió, el brazo izquierdo a Hermione y luego la miró con pesar. De todas formas, antes de que pudiera hablar, los aurores regresaban al despacho. Alastor Moody estaba dentro.

- Lo siento Albus, me han dicho que- miró a Hermione- Granger es una mortífaga.

- Estoy seguro de que... es un error- dijo el anciano.

- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

- No la pueden llevar a Azkaban- dijo el anciano director y Moody dio un golpe al suelo con su bastón.

- Ahora, debe pagar...

Draco, negó con la cabeza y pretendía sostener a Hermione, sin apartarse de ella. Hermione, sollozaba con mucha fuerza y el auror, la observaba sin dar crédito. Intentó apartar a Draco, pero el muchacho no cedía a sus peticiones. Sacó la varita y le apuntó, pero Dumbledore se lo prohibió de inmediato.

- Tenemos que conocer la historia, antes de hacer un final.

- Lo siento Albus, ahora ella es jurisdicción de los aurores en regla.


	36. Es un pecado

Bueno, me he basado, en la canción "Its a Sin" de Pet Shop Boys. Mis saludos y besos para todos. En vías de recuperación estoy yo, así que hago lo que puedo.

M&S

* * *

Narcisa, se movía en la cama para mirar hacia un lado. Estaba allí, intentando dormir, pero no tenía sentido hacerlo.

- Severus, ¿Estás dormido?

- No. ¿Sucede algo, Narcisa?- le preguntó el hombre, con los ojos cerrados. La mujer, suspiró colocándose las sábanas para cubrirse y se posó, encima del hombre.

- Draco. Él...

- Estará bien, siempre y cuando, Lucius no siga pensando enrolarlo en las filas del señor tenebroso.

- ¿Lo protegerás?

- Creí que eso hacía- sonrió el profesor de pociones y Narcisa, se inclinó para besarle. Severus, permaneció pensativo, acariciándole la espalda a la mujer que tenía sobre su cuerpo. Amantes ocasionales. Más ocasionales que amantes. En realidad.

- Buenas noches, Severus- sonrió ella y Snape, asintió en silencio.

- Descansa, Narcisa- le dijo, soltando sus rubios cabellos con un suave gesto. Narcisa, sonrió y con una caricia, se acomodó a su lado.

Draco, contemplaba a Hermione desde la puerta de la habitación. Estaba acostada en la cama, en posición fetal y trataba de no pensar. Moody había sido claro. Dumbledore, tenía una oportunidad de demostrar que Hermione era inocente. Pero él, no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido. La tenían, Draco y Snape. Aunque eso, significaba delatarse. Bien, ya todos imaginaban que Snape era mortífago, pero no que estaba activo. Aunque cualquiera con dos dedos de frente, podía pensar eso.

Caminó hasta Hermione y se detuvo a pocos centímetros, para mirarle. Su cabello estaba enmarañado y apenas se le veía el rostro, a través de ellos. Con un suspiro, Draco se sentaba a un lado de aquella cama y contemplaba el cielo, por una ventana muy alta. Era, una noche bastante difícil y larga.

- Voy a Azkaban ¿cierto?- dijo Hermione, en un momento y Draco, no supo qué contestarle.

- No lo sé, tal vez- dijo, no debía mentir.

Hermione, se acomodó en la cama para verle. Ambos, permanecieron en silencio mientras se contemplaban. Al final, Hermione dejó salir un hondo suspiro y se dejó caer en la cama con mucha parsimonia. Al final, quizás, sólo debía resignarse.

- Bueno, al menos hice cuanto pude por...- dijo, pero Draco no le permitió continuar, alzando una mano.

- No vas a Azkaban. Dumbledore no te va a enviar a ese lugar. ¡No hiciste, nada malo!

- No, pero soy mortífaga. Eso basta.

Hermione se levantó y planificaba irse. De todas formas, adelantar o retrazar su condena, era lo mismo. Antes de que se moviera, Draco sostuvo uno de sus brazos y Hermione se volvió, con sorpresa.

- Desgraciadamente, no puedo dejarte ir- le dijo con un suspiro y Hermione, pensaba soltarse- aún me debes algo.

No le contestó, le fue evidente en poco tiempo. Con un movimiento delicado, le acariciaba el cabello. Hermione, quiso preguntar, pero no necesitaba las respuestas. Draco, le devolvía el beso que ella le había dado.

- Creo, que eso es suficiente- dijo y Hermione, pretendía irse. La puerta, nuevamente estaba cerrada. Parecía, designios de la vida.

- Cerrada.

- Bueno, eso no importa mucho. No ahora- le dijo el joven y Hermione, sonrió.

En poco tiempo, ambos estaban sentados en la cama. Se miraron por un corto segundo, antes de entender que se necesitaban con desesperación. Draco, había abrazado a Hermione y le acariciaba la espalda, con sus dedos. Hermione, se separó de él y le observó con calma. Tenía toda la noche, para decir adiós en cierta forma. Incluso, si no era lo que deseaba en realidad. Ya había aprendido a llevarse bien con él. Aunque, hubiese sido a la fuerza.

- Estaré bien, en Azkaban.

- Nadie que se precie, está bien allí- le cortó Draco- No vas a ir a Azkaban.

- ¿No harás nada malo, mientras yo estoy allí?

- Granger, cállate- dijo y tomó sus labios de improvisto. Fue un beso improvisado, como si no supieran ambos, lo que hacían. Muy pronto, habían caricias diferentes. Besos apasionados, que recorrían cada trozo de carne, en aquella delgada boca. Hermione Granger, no estaba hablando. Sólo suspiraba con las caricias del joven.

- Draco...- mencionó ella, en uno de sus besos. En una de sus respiraciones- Soy...

- ¿Virgen? Ya lo sé- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

- Pero, tú has practicado. Pansy...

- Con Pansy, no he hecho nada, de lo que voy a hacer contigo.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza, cuando el joven invadía su cuello en pequeños y sucesivos besos. Suavidad como la seda, era la sensación de la piel de Hermione. Sus manos, enmarañadas en los rubios cabellos de aquel. No hubo, nada que los detuviera antes y, no habría algo que los detuviera en ese instante.

Sonrisas, cuando la ropa de la Gryffindor, le pertenecía a su contraparte. Jadeos y gemidos, que se encargaban de iluminar cada trozo de aquella habitación. Besos, que recorrían la desnuda piel de aquella jovencita. Pudor, sensaciones de temor.

- Vas a estar bien- le dijo el joven. Sábanas, lo único que los separaba de encontrarse.

- Esto no..- suspiraba ella, con las manos sobre aquel descubierto y blanquecino pecho, que estaba encima de ella. Draco respiraba, su sangre se arremolinaba en su cuerpo. Sus sentidos, estaban en supresión. Estaba concentrado, en mirar los ojos caramelo que estaban abajo de él. Llenos de miedo.

- No te lastimaré- le dijo, en su oído. Metal frío que se encontraba con la seda. Así se sentía. Una presión creciendo, ebulliendo en ambos cuerpos. Duro metal, que era cortado por una fría hoja.

Se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo, la poseería muy pronto. Labios esparcidos por su anatomía, entre sus piernas. Sus suaves gemidos, como música melodiosa, de alguna forma que no era descriptible para él. Hermione, sabía tan bien ante su paladar.

- Draco- susurró ella, con los ojos cerrados. Podía sentirlo. Quería poseerla, pero su temor, no disminuía, aunque él le susurrara una y otra vez.

- No te lastimaré.

Y lo hacía, la poseía. Desgarraba aquella delgada y fina barrera que la hacía virginal. Con una mueca de dolor, Hermione se contraía bajo él. A sus espaldas también.

- No durará mucho- le dijo, un susurro. No podía hablar, estaba ocupado en sentir. Ella, su piel. Todo. Era, lo único que podía percibir.

Sostenía su cadera, la atrajo y sentó en su cuerpo. Movimientos lentos, necesitaba saber que lo disfrutaba y hasta ese momento, sólo había dolor y lágrimas.

Muy pronto, un gemido fuerte una sensación de placer recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione. Despegó sus labios. El momento de dolor, se alejaba tan rápido como había surgido. Una sonrisa suave, los cuerpos húmedos y cálidos. Sosegados. Al saber el disfrute de ella, podía moverse a su libre disposición. Su deseo mayor, hacerle sentir.

- Dime, lo que sientes.

- Calma- susurraba Hermione, cuando sus labios, draco buscaba en la oscuridad. Se sentaba, la obligaba a besarle.

- ¿Y eso..?

- Me gusta- le contestó ella, un gemido de placer entre ambos labios. Pronto, estaban en la cúspide del momento.

- Draco...- suspiraba ella, se iba a terminar. Tan pronto, como pensó que inició.

Y así era, un gemido grueso, de su contraparte Slytherin y todo se terminaba. Su cabeza se apagaba, sus ojos se cerraban. No podía pensar, sólo podía sentirlo allí, cuando finalizaba su acto. Una sensación cálida que pensaba permanecer entre ellos. Dejarse caer, descansar allí, sin preocuparse.

Y así era. Un pecado. Un pecado, no abrir los ojos y entender que eso, era el inicio de algo. Un pecado, el haber acometido dicha acción con el enemigo. Y un pecado, dejar que esos pensamientos incomodaran tan fantástico momento.

Dormir, cobijarse. Draco, colocaba las sábanas alrededor del exhausto cuerpo de Hermione, sobre aquel cuerpo al que sintió e hizo sentir. La abrazaba, la sostenía y no le permitiría irse. Bendito tiempo de convivencia que le hizo ver, que la necesitaba. Ahora, no podría dejarla ir aunque quisiera. Y sabía, que eso sentía ella también.


	37. En la torre

Narcisa, estaba sentada en la cama. Llevaba puesta, la camisa de Snape y le cubría gran parte del cuerpo. Severus, estaba dormido aún y ella, sonreía mientras lo contemplaba. De todas formas, Snape se despertaba paulatinamente.

- Buenos días, Severus- susurró Narcisa, inclinada para observarle con fijación- ¿Has dormido bien?

- Sí- le contestó el hombre con un suspiro- ¿Qué hora es?

- Pues es muy temprano. Me parece, Severus, que tengo algo importante que decirte- mencionó la mujer y Snape, se acomodó hasta sentarse.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó él. Algo en su mirada, no le gustaba. Parecía feliz, pero preocupada por algo.

- Creo que, Draco y Hermione, están juntos.

- ¿Juntos?- preguntó Snape, aunque ya sabía de qué estaba hablando.

Draco, estaba mirando a su alrededor con una sonrisa. Hermione, seguía dormida bajo su abrazo y esperaba, que no se despertara por un largo rato. Estaba, jugando con sus cabellos, mientras mantenía su cabeza apoyada en uno de sus hombros. Comenzaba la mañana y para ella, un momento difícil.

Hermione, no demoró en despertarse. Draco, podía sentir su movimiento bajo sus brazos, así que la soltó lentamente. Ella, se dio la vuelta para contemplarle.

- Buenos días- le dijo Draco y Hermione se tapó la boca.

- No quiero hablar- dijo entre su agarre- necesito cepillarme los dientes- rió y Draco asintió, apartándose para que ella pudiera levantarse. Antes de hacerlo, ella permaneció mirándole.

- ¿Por qué hicimos todo esto, Draco?

- Por que, Granger... ¡Culpa, al ministerio! Ellos nos unieron- se sonrió el joven, mientras Hermione sostenía las sábanas para cubrirse.

- Pues, me ha parecido...- comenzó y un ligero rubor en las mejillas, ya le daba el resto del comentario a Draco- especial...

- Las primeras veces, tienen que serlo- confesó el joven- ¿O creías, que iba a violarte?

- Pansy...

- Nunca he tenido sexo con Pansy. En realidad, nunca hemos hecho el amor. Lo único que hacía con Pansy, era divertirme. Ella, no me gusta.

- Pero, en la torre...estaban desnudos.

- No hemos tenido sexo. Nunca la he poseído.

Hermione sonrió y Draco, la dejó ir. Se cubrió con las sábanas y se dirigió al baño para arreglarse. Draco, permaneció sobre la cama, con su cuerpo al descubierto. No importaba, Hermione ya sabía casi todo de él. Incluso, ya había descubierto su anatomía.

Severus, estuvo en las escaleras, en poco tiempo. Se detuvo frente al baño y observó a Hermione, salir con una toalla. Se secaba el cabello y estaba vestida. Sí, le era evidente que habían estado juntos. Ladeó la cabeza y observó a Narcisa, que le contemplaba a lo lejos. Sus sospechas, bien podían ser ciertas.

Hermione, regresó al cuarto y Draco, comenzaba a vestirse. Ambos se observaron y se sonrieron. Hermione, se colocaba el suéter, cuando Draco caminó hacia ella y le abrazó. La joven, no se inmutó y permaneció tranquila.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le preguntó ella y Draco, suspiró. Su aliento, acarició su oído de una forma tan sensual, que pudo imaginarse una vez más en la cama.

- Pues, Dumbledore confesó que primero harían un interrogatorio. Es obvio, que Snape, no puede afirmar que te vimos allí. Eso, sólo puede decirlo estando solo con Dumbledore.

- Entonces, no hay esperanza para mí.

- No lo sé, aún no estoy enterado de nada. Snape y yo no...

Draco no continuó hablando. Su madre, entraba en la habitación y contemplaba con fijación lo que hacían ambos jóvenes. Ella, se separó de él y pretendía hablar, pero Narcisa se le adelantó.

- Hermione Granger- dijo y Hermione, temió lo peor sin saber a ciencia cierta por qué. Narcisa se acercó a ella con un gesto suave al caminar.

- No es lo que...

- Es lo que parece. Madre yo, pienso evitar que Hermione vaya a Azkaban.

- Sí, Severus y yo también pensábamos igual- confesó ella y Draco, se mostró impactado. Hermione contempló al profesor de pociones, que entraba en la habitación.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

- No es algo sencillo- meditó Snape- pero por ahora, ambos deberán planificar una de sus bromas graciosas- dijo el hombre con desdén.

- ¿Qué quiere decir, profesor?- preguntó Hermione.

- Draco, una vez se fingió muerto. Si confiesa que todo fue una broma...

- Pero mi brazo, está marcado...- dijo Hermione con pesar y Snape, hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

- Cambién de cuerpo.

Draco suspiró y asintió. La propuesta, no parecía tan alocada como se escuchaba. Pasaron largo rato, planificando la emboscada que les daría un tiempo para dejar sus cosas en orden antes de irse. Por que, Hermione, tenía que desaparecer de Hogwarts.

Con una sonrisa suave, Draco, preparaba su imagen líquida y se la daba a Hermione. Se detuvieron en la torre y comenzaban el plan. Tenía que sonar convincente, así que Draco esperaba que Hermione tuviera la fuerza para mentir una vez más.

Luego de cambiar de aspecto, ambos fueron al despacho del director. Con una sonora risa, Draco afirmaba que había sido un truco. Le mostraba su brazo, siendo Hermione. Estaba vacío, sin ninguna marca. Moody, no podía entenderlo. Los había vislumbrado en aquel lugar. A ambos.

De todas formas, eso no servía para mucho. Podrían dispar la idea de ir a Azkaban, pero no los llamados del señor tenebroso. Con un suspiro, Hermione se preparaba para empacar. Para hacer su vida en otro lugar. En la torre, ambos jóvenes se contemplaban. Veían, su futuro perdido.

- Entonces, nos vamos- le dijo ella y Draco, asintió en silencio. Severus, subía las escaleras y parecía preocupado.

- No funcionó- musitó con el entrecejo fruncido- No creyeron lo que alegaron. Desde que se hacían daño el uno al otro, no creen en nada de lo que afirman. Vienen enseguida.

Hermione contempló a Draco y el joven, negó con la cabeza. No permitiría, que se llevaran a la joven Gryffindor, a Azkaban. Ella, no era una mortífaga.

- Piensan que es otro de sus trucos y vienen a revisar, a la verdadera Hermione...

- ¡Pero, se supone que yo estaba allí!- exclamó ella- ¡Con mi brazo normal, con mi carne. Dumbledore afirmó que...!

- El ministerio, ya no cree en nada de lo que Dumbledore afirma- le cortó Snape y caminó hacia la puerta de salida.

Draco se dio la vuelta y observó a Hermione, dejarse caer en el sofá. Se sentó a su lado y con una sonrisa, ella lo miró a él. No entendía, por qué seguía sonriendo, aunque iba a termianr en Azkaban.

- Creo, que es lo que me merezco. He sido muy tonta.

- ¡No te mereces eso! ¡Yo sí!

- Bueno, te comportarás mientras no estoy- sonrió ella y Draco, negó con la cabeza. Los agentes ministeriales estaban pronto. Se la llevaban aunque él, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Allí, había sido el inicio y la despedida


	38. La historia que sigue

Hermione, había terminado en Azkaban. Draco, no había podido ser de utilidad y todo parecía ser negro. Meses enteros sin saber de ella y sin poder visitarla. Con un suspiro, Draco estaba sentado en su cama, pensando en los acontecimientos venideros. Con una sonrisa escueta, recordaba que le había prometido que nada le sucedería. Había fallado y ahora, se sentía terriblemente. Se sentía traidor e imbécil.

Mientras se destruía a sí mismo, Severus Snape entraba en la habitación. Draco, se había graduado y Hermione, ni siquiera había podido cumplir sus sueños. Sus padres, trataban de distraerlo, pero eso no tenía sentido. Regalos caros, premios por conductas. Todo eso, era vacío y sin sentido.

Dentro de la celda, Hermione apenas hablaba. Sin embargo, en nuestra historia, había una variante. Era fácil de ver, a la luz de la luna, que Hermione había aumentado de peso. Pero, no era por una comida balanceada y por un trato agradable. Nuestra querida Hermione, el amor de Draco, había terminado embarazada.

Su pequeña hija, no era del interés de nadie. Pasó los nueve meses encerrada. Casi no se alimentaba, los dolores de parto le aquejaban pero, a nadie le importaba. Esa pequeña niña, por que era una niña, nacería sola en el mundo. Su madre, se desangraba allí, mientras la bebé nacía.

Por fortuna, algunos se apiadaron de ella y pudieron socorrerla a tiempo. La pequeña bebé era idéntica a su padre. De cabellos rubios. Aquella joven, le susurraba que él nunca le abandonaría, que nunca la dejaría sola y podría contar con él, siempre que lo deseara. Canciones de cuna que iban a un oído vacío.

Narcisa lo sabía. Intuía, que debía hacer algo por Hermione Granger. Desgraciadamente, no estaba en sus posibilidades.

- Tenemos que hacer algo- musitaba y Severus, alzaba la cabeza desde el sofá.

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer?- preguntó el hombre, mirando a la mujer que estaba a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

- Tenemos que rescatarla. Es inocente.

- No podemos infiltrarnos en la cárcel más segura que existe.

Lucius Malfoy, estaba consciente de lo que sucedía con su hijo. En cierta forma, le hacía feliz el hecho de que Hermione no pudiera estar con Draco. Con un aire de satisfacción, miraba a su alrededor en la mansión. Se sentía dueño y señor de las vidas de todos. Pero no sabía algo. No sabía, que su esposa tenía otros ideales.

No la había visto, así que intuía que estaba en malas juntas. Caminó hacia la puerta y se dio la vuelta para meditar. ¿Quién estaba siempre con su esposa? Severus Snape. Seguramente, él sabía qué estaba haciendo.

Hermione por su parte, sostenía a su bebé con un cariño tan maternal como cualquier madre ejemplar. Era su luz y le daba de comer, con lo poco que tenía. No podía alimentarla completamente ya que estaba desgastada. Mucho tiempo, había pasado desde que había caído en las redes de Azkaban.

Draco, había decidido sacarla. Apelar a la decisión tomada. De todas formas, no tenía los poderes que su padre solía ostentar. Tenía que intentarlo, tenía que sacar a la persona de la cual se enamoró una vez.

En cuanto a su madre, bueno, Severus y ella sostenían una relación secreta. No le informaron, por temor a herirlo de alguna forma. Draco sabía de igual manera, que su madre estaría mejor con Snape que con su propio padre.

Hermione permanecía en el silencio. Acallaba los llantos de su bebé, dándole a morder su ropa. No tenía otra forma y no quería, que terminarán quitándosela. Era lo único que tenía que le recordaba a Draco y lo único, que le hacía compañía. Necesitaba salir, dársela a alguien para que la cuidara.

Esa noche, Draco tenía pesadillas. Sentía que Hermione estaba pasando por algo terrible y no podía respirar. Estaba ansiosa y él, podía sentir su miedo. Estaba débil y podía sentir la pesadéz de su cuerpo.

Se levantó violéntamente. Era un joven ya de unos veinte años. Su cuerpo pudo cambiar, pero no su pensamiento. Hermione Granger, seguía en su mente y no encontraba forma de alivianar sus pesares.

Sus mejores amigos, pensaban igual que él. Harry, muchas veces intentó ayudar a Hermione, pero sólo era pasante para ser auror. No servía, si no tenía el suficiente poder para dar órdenes. Sólo, las acataba.

Con paciencia y deseos, la bebé crecía dentro de esas celdas. Hermione procuraba mantenerla alejada de las asquerosidades de la celda y del mundo. Tierna, blanca y suave como ella se imaginó una vez que sería su primer hijo. Sonreía, aunque su sonrisa estaba congelada. Ya no podía sentir nada.

No tenía un nombre en específico. Una tarde, pensaba cuál sería el mejor para ella. Amelié era uno que le gustaba mucho. Sonaba tan lindo, "Su bebé, Amelié".

Draco, estaba en el salón. Sus pesadillas se hacían repetitivas, pero ese día en el sofá, tuvo una idea distinta. Soñó con Hermione y con un bebé.

Se levantó de golpe y trató de serenarse. Supuso, que su mente jugaba con él y decidió que lo mejor era distraerse. No podía seguir de esa forma o se consumiría y moriría sin remedio. Con una sonrisa a medias se llamó afortunado por tener ese destino.

Amelié crecía y crecía. Muy pronto, cumpliría unos meses más de vida. Sus ojitos grises eran todo su cielo y ella, los contemplaba con tanta dulzura que se perdía en su mirar. Suaves sus deditos y sus balbuceos. La amaba tanto.

- Mi hijita...papá estará muy pronto con nosotras- sonrió ella y la bebé soltó un enorme bostezo que la hizo reír.

- Sí, tenemos que dormir. Mi hijita querida.

Se acomodaban en un rincón. No había más y sólo tenían una oportunidad de dormir. Entre los lamentos de las bestias dormidas. Hermione, cobijó a su bebé entre sus brazos y la contempló. Algún día, ella conocería a su padre y sería la niña más feliz del mundo.

Sería, lo que ella no pudo ser en un pasado. Lo que ambos padres, no pudieron ser en un pasado. Ella era una Malfoy y con su padre, debía quedarse. Aunque, los tiempos le dijeran que no y quisieran quitársela. Tenía que estar con Draco, para poder sobrevivir. Ella no importaba, ella podía morirse, si eso deseaba el destino.

Hermione, sabía que su bebé sería descbierto muy pronto. El día del juicio regresaría muy pronto y ella tendría que entenderlo.

- Sacarte de aquí- una suave voz, una mujer que estaba frente a ella. Narcisa Malfoy, Severus Snape.

Los ojos de Hermione, apenas se enfocan. Una sonrisa de esperanza al escuchar y ver, como su bebé se va con alguien. ¿Cómo pudieron saberlo?

- Tienes una hija- aquella niña desaliñada. Tantos años, momentos perdidos. Nunca lo supieron, por que alguien aprendió a mentir. Se escuchaban sus lamentos, pero Hermione siempre supo fingir.

Pequeña niña, como un animalito, creciendo entre las sombras. Las manos de la arriesgada madre de Draco, son suaves con su piel. Hermione permanece allí, sonriendo y dejando ir a su bebé.

Severus espera pacientemente, pero no sabe que su vida está destinada a terminarse muy pronto. Una explosión, logra habrir un hoyo en las paredes de Azkaban. Las juegan todas, Severus lo sabe.

- Hola Snape- suspira Lucius con su varita en mano. Bellatrix, presente en el lugar, enturbia el ambiente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- suspira el hombre, en sus brazos una inconciente niña que no sabe nada de mundo.

- ¿No es obvio ya?- preguntaba Bella con una sonrisa- Severus....

- Déja a esa niña donde la encontraste.

- ¿Cómo supieron que...?- preguntaba Snape. Bella, sotenía una pequeña poción en sus manos- Veritaserum. Lucius la usó sobre Narcisa.

_Narcisa estaba nerviosa, con un suspiro, trataba de no desesperarse. Su esposo sabía que algo ocultaba, se lo temía. Severus estaba en las escaleras, vislumbrando todo._

Lucius tenía que descubrirlo, idear un plan era necesario. Bellatrix estaba herida, Severus, una vez más había preferido a su hermana. Divino castigo el que recibiría.

Con mucha calma y precisión, Lucius obtuvo veritaserum. Un mercado negro que luego, le sirvió para colocarlo en el té de su esposa. La confesión, sólo significó su muerte.

- Te encantó revolcarte con mi esposa- dijo, desencajado. Snape, no opinó y ladeó la cabeza para mirar a la Narcisa sorprendida que entraba en escena- Ahora, llega tu final.

- Lucius no lo hagas- rogó, pero Bella le pidió que guardara silencio.

- Se acabó.

- Es la hija, de tu hijo...¡Por favor, Lucius! ¡Es tu hijo!

La varita se levantaba, Lucius apuntaba a Narcisa sin temblar. Severus se opuso, mientras Narcisa trataba de entender lo que sucedía.

- Sabían que estaba embarazada- rugó Bella.

- No lo sabíamos- dispuso Snape.

- Fraguaron un plan para encontrarla.

_Iba a ser algo bastante complejo. Infiltrarse en Azkaban no era cuestión de un suspiro, Severus se preparaba para lo peor. Igual, Narcisa._

El plan estaba elaborado a plenitud, pero las esquinas, eran peligrosas. Con una mirada nerviosa, Narcisa le explicaba a Dumbledore lo que deseaba hacer. Hacerse pasar por entidades ministeriales y bombardear una celda hasta que se rompiera. Pero, había una madre y su hija, adentro. Narcisa, estaba perpleja al ver el reflejo de Draco.

Severus no se apartó de Narcisa. Bella caminó hasta Snape y le abrazó con una sonrisa de lástima. Con una suave caricia en su rostro, Bella insertaba en su estómago, su daga y la dejaba allí. La sangre, se caía en las manos de Narcisa.

- ¡Severus!- estallaba la mujer, cuando torrenes de sangre escarlata corrían como el río. Los rubios cabellos de ambas mujeres, amante y nieta, estaban recibiendo todo el ser de Snape.

- Vete....Narcisa...- le dijo, a horcajadas de sangre atragantada. Su cuerpo, apenas se movían. Lo último que veía la pequeña niña. Sus ojos.

- No creo- dijo su esposo y con un conjuro, la vida de Narcisa se acababa en un santiamén. cerrados estaban los ojos de aquella infante. Sólo ellos sabían el secreto y, estaban muertos. A sus tumbas iba. Todos llamaban, pero nadie iba a contestar.


	39. Gris

Aquella niña, caminaba por el mundo en soledad. Severus y Narcisa, habían muerto y ella había logrado escapar. La libertad de los caídos.

Draco, había decidido abandonar el país. Jamás había sentido tanto dolor, como lo había sido el perder a su madre, a su amada y a su confidente. Si, Severus, tenía dolientes. Sentado en el aereopuerto, contemplaba el lugar por última vez. Hora de morir y de irse para siempre.

Amelié sólo tenía una indicación de su madre. Sé feliz. Hermione, ¿Qué se sabía de Hermione Granger? Nada, luego de Azkaban.

Caminaba como alma solitaria por las frías calles. Con una sonrisa a medias y con el frío entre sus huesos. ¿Qué podría encontrarse en el camino?

Draco Malfoy, estaba en supresión. Su vida ya no tenía sentido, desde que había vislumbrado aquel patético futuro. Regresar a un lugar, donde nadie le conociera. Donde, nada le recordara lo perdido.

Antes de subirse a aquel avión, Draco había desbaratado la casa entera. Había cerrado la puerta con llave y juró que jamás regresaría. Destino afortunado, que mientras tomaba un taxi, alguien lo necesitaba en esa cruda noche.

Ella era como una pequeña divinidad que se había caído del cielo. Sus ojitos grises, miraban con curiosidad y esperaban, que él le permitiera abordar ese taxi. Él le habló, pero ella no contestó en lo más mínimo.

La joven, se bajó en el mismo lugar que él y continuó su recorrido sin especificarse a dónde iba. Había algo en ella, que le era muy familiar. De todas formas, ella se iba y no tenía la necesidad de hablar con extraños.

- ¡Apártate!- gritaba uno de los guardias en el aereopuerto- no queremos limosneros.

- Sólo le pido, que me deje pasar. Hace mucho frío afuera...

- Esto...es un aereopuerto y no puede, ir pidiéndole cosas a las personas.

- Sólo quería comer un poco...

Draco, movido por una curiosa fuerza, caminó hacia el policía y le pidió que la dejara en paz. Él, le compraría lo que ella quería comer y así, todo estaría bien. De todas formas, el policia quería requisarla. Draco, se lo permitió.

¿Qué tenía ella, que pudiera alterar el orden público? El joven supuso que eran teorías mal infundadas y la pequeña jovencita, no hayaba forma de agradecerle su humildad. Le colocó en las manos, dinero y le acompañó. Amelié tenía tanto tiempo sin comer, que aquel pan sabía a gloria y la gloria, a redención.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa, buscando el parecido evidente en esa niña a algo. Le recordaba a él en realidad. Era como verse, en los ojos de un desconocido.

- Muchas gracias señor.

- No me lo agradezcas- le sonrió el joven- ha sido un placer.

- Me iré, no quiero incomodarlo más.

- Espera..tú, me eres familiar. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La jovencita esbozó una sonrisa y se acarició el húmedo y sucio cabello. Su sonrisa, lograba iluminar todos los espacios, así su apariciencia fuera desaliñada.

- Amelié- dijo con un suspiro- Mi madre, me llama Amelié.

- Amelié...¿Y dónde, está tu madre?

- Yo no lo sé. La estoy buscando. Ella me dijo, que buscara a mi padre, pero nunca me dijo cómo era o quién era en realidad.

- ¿Vas a alguna parte?

- No tengo a dónde ir...

- ¿Hermanos, abuelos?

- Nada- respondió ella con pesar- como de lo que la gente, me quiere dar.

Draco suspiró y se hizo una pregunta. ¿Qué tenía él, en su vida? ¿Por qué no aprovechar que tenía herencia y hacer algo noble? Su corazón, le pedía un cambio y parecía ser un momento oportuno, para hacer algo por su vida.

- Amelié, no sé si te parecerá impertinente. No todos los desconocidos, invitan a otros a estar un momento con ellos.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Podríamos dar un paseo juntos. Yo no tengo a donde ir y tú, tampoco. ¿Qué te parece mi oferta? ¿La aceptas?

- Pues...

- Soy de fiar- dijo Draco, con una sonrisa y alzó una mano para jurarlo- Palabra...

- Está bien, pero no quiero incomodarle.

- El placer será mío.

Una mujer, caminaba por las calles, llena de dolor y de miedo. Sus pies estaban desgastados y sólo caminaban por inercia. Pero ella, ella tenía que seguir adelante. Tenía, que reunir lo que una vez perdió y le quitaron. Lo que empezó como una relación chistosa y se terminó en un amor real. Lo que terminó en familia y en muertes.

Por que ella, aún lloraba las muertes de las que fue partícipe. De los cuerpos, que resbalaron ante su presencia. Inservible, inútil, así se sentía ella en el caminar y el pasar de los años. Aterrada, con el corazón en la mano, soñando ilusiones. Aquellos ojos grises, tenían que mirarla otra vez. Tenían que decirle que la amaban y que todo iba a estar bien. Que nadie iba a herirla más y que todo tendría el final feliz que deseaba darle a su historia.

Por supuesto, eran banalidades, momentos de ilusión que sus heridas estaban creando. Sonrisa suave e iluminada, con el sueño de regresar algo que nunca fue suyo. Se acostaron sí, pero nunca se dijeron que se amaban. Fue algo ocasional, fue un momento de desestrés. Un momento de consolación. No había nada entre ellos, más que esos ojos grises que caminaban sólos por el mundo. Llenos, de miedo.

Y seguía su camino. Aquella mujer, seguía su solitario camino a través de aquellos sueños de felicidad y desdicha. A segurile los pasos a quienes se fueron y la dejaron sola. A quienes, la extrañaban y desde hace mucho tiempo, esperaban. La ansiedad era lo único que le hacía sentir con vida. El ver sus expresiones de felicidad y sentir, que todo se había hecho realidad en su vida. Apenas, estaba a la mitad de su vida y ya sentía que debía acabarse. Que todo ese suplicio debía tener un fin. Aspiraba morir, como una vez lo hicieron Narcisa y Snape. Seguramente, ese era el castigo divino. Ella, no tenía más alternativa que dejarse morir. De todas formas, dudaba poder encontrarlos. En esa ciudad tan grande, con esas heridas y con la muerte pisándole los talones.


	40. Retahila de historias

Recordar lo que había sucedido, era sin duda, uno de los malestares más profundos de Hermione. La visita a Azkaban por parte de Narcisa y Snape, había sido una salvación para su hija y la destrucción para ella. Amelié era una dulce joven. Ese día, Severus habñia fallecido sosteniéndola en sus brazos. El mismo objeto, que había colocado en los bolsillos de Hermione, lo había colocado en la mano de la joven. Un por su parte, había intentado liberar a Hermione, pero no había tenido éxito. Quedó a merced de Bellatrix y de Lucius Malfoy. Lucius quiso cobrar venganza. Amelié había desaparecido, Severus y Narcisa habían muerto. Su corazón en sí, estaba amalgamado por el odio. Ambos, habían entrado a la fuerza en aquella celda y sacaron a Hermione con violencia.

Estuvo meses, confinada en una habitación sin salida. El señor tenebroso, la usaba para fines de placer y se la había otorgado a Lucius, para que se diviertiera con ella. El hombre hizo y deshizo, en la vida de Hermione.

Parecía, que no tenía más alternativa que dejarse perecer. En un descuido, Hermione clavó un cuchillo en la garganta de quienes la custodiaban. El cuchillo se quedó en el suelo, junto al cuerpo y ella, pudo huír. Por supuesto, eso había sido demasiado fácil.

Severus, había dicho unas palabras, antes de morir. Se había dirigido a la joven e inocente Amelié. La había llamado, "La versión femenina de Draco" y le había jurado, que estuviera donde estuviera, su padre iría por ella.

Aquellos ojos grises, fue lo último que vieron ambos amantes. Bellatrix reía mientras caían ambos cuerpos. BIen, era su hermana, era su adorado Severus, pero la traición costaba su precio. Los aurores y dementores, no tardaron en cernirse sobre el lugar. Bien, no importaba, Amelié podía morir de hambre en las calles.

El cuerpo de Hermione, era el santuario predilecto de Lucius. Ultrajada hasta decir basta, la mujer caminaba a oscuras, con la soledad como guía. Las frías calles, donde una mullida nieve quemaba sus heridos pies y sus temblorosas manos. Deseaba reposar, junto a la única persona capaz de sanarle.

Se imaginaba a su hija y más odio sentía. Siempre la tuvo oculta en una trampilla de la celda, para que nadie pudiera verla. Piso colas de ratas, olía el más inmundo hedor, pero eso tenía que soportarlo hasta ser libre.

En cuanto a Draco, no había mucho que decir. Su padre, había acusado a Severus Snape de asesinar a su esposa así que él; lo había asesinado. También indicó, que Hermione se había muerto y ya no quedaba nada de ella. Se equivocaba, estaba Amelié.

Curiosa obra del destino, que ambos se encontraran. Ella, pidiendo limosnas y él buscando lo que no iba a obtener jamás. Aquella niña, seguía pareciéndose a él y por supuesto, Draco estaba ensimismado en mirarla. Su amada Hermione, hubiese adorado verla.

El plan pudo haber funcionado, de no haber sido por Lucius. Narcisa había regresado a casa con una extraña expresión y justamente, después, aparecía Snape por un pasillo. Traidora, mujer que dolía en su corazón negro.

Las bromas, en la vida, habían quedado en el pasado. Draco, ya estaba más adulto. Veinte y cuatro años, que le hacían captar el mundo de una forma totalmente distinta. Hermione, debía tener unos años más. Quizás unos veintiseis. Padres, primerizos.

Amelié se reía con todo lo que Draco decía. Su dulce risa, le emulaba tanto a Hermione, que no podía dejar de verla. En realidad, ¿Quién conocía a un extraño y charlaba con ese alguien? O incluso, ¿Quién le hacía una invitación, porque curiosamente se parece a alguien? Así, debía sentirse él, como para cometer locuras sin sentido. De todas formas, si eso bastaba para hacer feliz a ese corazón pequeño, que le mira con ilusión.

El viaje estaba cancelado, la casa Malfoy estaba reabierta. Lucius, observaba con estupefacción cómo Amelié cruzaba aquellas puertas de caoba y bordes dorados. No tenía sentido. ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en seguir siendo feliz para ambos? Bueno, al menos Hermione ya no estaba. Se hubiera escapado o no, seguro estaba muerta.

El salto que ha dado la historia, daba a entender, que la vida eran más que juegos. Ellos, habían jugado en la cama y habían terminado con una responsabilidad. Habían sido niños, echándose bromas el uno al otro. Pero, esos tiempos se habían acabado. Habían, entrado en lo serio y debían asumirlo.

Hermione seguía caminando. Ella, llegaría a la mansión, así estuviera muy débil para hacer magia. Debía haber una forma de hacerle entender a todos esos mortífagos, que ella no era débil. Se detuvo frente a una puerta y apenas tuvo la fuerza para llamar. La persona que la vio, emitió un gemido de sorpresa que terminó en un movimiento impulsivo. Debió sostenerla, antes de que cayera al suelo.

- BIenvenida a casa, Hermione Granger- susurraba una voz dulce, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Aquella jovencita pelirroja, que recién viviera con Potter. ¿Cómo lo supo? A veces, se debía creer en las corazonadas.

Estaba herida, de muerte si se podía decir. En sus labios sólo estaba la palabra Draco y "sus ojos grises" "mi hija". Se lo temía, Harry Potter se lo temía. Hermione y Draco, tenían una historia diferente y tenían que comenzar a vivirla.

- Descuida- mencionó Harry, acariciándole la cabeza con parsimonia- Yo te voy a llevar, hasta donde está Draco y tu hijo.

Y así fue, Harry Potter, se dispuso encontrar a la hija de Hermione y de Draco, así fuera lo último que hiciera por ellos. Ya pronto, ellos decidirían su destino, una vez que estuvieran reunidos. Por que, también debía avisarle a Draco, que su "novia" no estaba muerta. Que ella lo amaba y lo esperaba. Que estaba por morir y necesitaba de él, aunque sea para decirle adiós. De igual manera, a su pequeña hija. Se las jugaba todas. Sabía, que Draco no le creería al principio. Tanto tiempo escuchando que todo estaba mal, que todo se había terminado. Pero, tenía que confiar en él o la vida de Hermione, se consumiría como una vela.


	41. Esperanza

Para cuando Harry, intentó encontrar a Draco, éste ya se había ido. Con un suspiro, supo que llegaría tarde y que Hermione podía morirse. No sabía qué hacer y, desconocerlo, no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Escudriñó la casa, pero no había nadie. ¿Dónde estaba Draco?

Draco Malfoy, estaba compartiendo una deliciosa comida con aquella pasante. Amelié. Estaban en Berlín, en otro ambiente. De viaje y llenos de sonrisas felices. Una duda surcó la mente del muchacho y no tardó en decírselo.

- ¿Cómo, era tu madre?- preguntó y la pequeña, soltó la cucharilla y observó a su nuevo amigo con meditación.

- Ella era, una mujer muy fuerte- le dijo Amelié y Draco, se apresuró a refutar.

- ¿Era?- preguntó y la jovencita, ladeó la cabeza para evitar echarse a llorar.

- No sé, si la mataron. Ella estaba encerrada en una celda, yo no sé por qué...

- ¿Una celda? ¿Dices que era...?

- No lo sé, sólo sé que un hombre que no conosco me dijo que buscara a mi padre...un tal Ma..- dijo, pero fue interrumpida por un extraño sonido. Draco ladeó la cabeza y observó que llovería y tenían que cobijarse.

- Vamos- dijo y Amelié asintió.

La lluvia se cernía sobre el ambiente, y con Hermione, eran lluvias de lágrimas. Ginny hacía lo que podía para que su amiga no perdiera la vida, pero le costaba ayudarle con los pocos insumos con los que contaba. Con un suspiro, se secaba el sudor de la frente y continuaba colocando algodones en su cuerpo. No tenía sentido, necesitaban sanadores reales. Harry sabía que debía apresurarse.

- Vaya que llueve mucho- le dijo a Amelié y la jovencita asintió, con una taza de chocolate caliente- Ahora, continúa con lo que contabas.

- Bueno mi madre, era de cabellos castaños- musitó- de ojos suaves y perfilados. Acaramelados, como si se tratara de un dulce.

Draco que caminaba hacia la cocina, se pasmó al escuchar aquello. Bien, estaba actuando con paranoia. Quizás, no se trataba de nada de lo que pensaba y todo iba a terminar bien. Amelié suspiró y continuó con su historia.

- Estaba demacrada y apenas, podía existir. Me daba de su comida y me mantenía encerrada en una especie de trampilla que había allí. No quería, que me vieran.

- ¿En la cárcel?

- Sí, ella me llevaba allí, en sus brazos.

- Pero...¿Cómo?

- Bien, es algo que no puedo entender aún, pero es así- dijo ella colocando su cabeza en una de sus manos, apoyándose y mirando hacia la ventana emparamada. La lluvia era fuerte- pasé mucho frío, hambre también, pero era feliz con mi madre.

- ¿Por qué te llamó Amelié?

- Según recuerdo, es alemán. Mi madre me susurró que tenía que ver con dios o algo, con las esperanzas.

Sólo había alguien que pudiera saber todo eso y era, Hermione. Si pudiera verla justamente ahora, le preguntaría por eso y por muchas otras cosas más.

Con un suspiro, se sentó junto a la jovencita y sonriente, comenzó a degustar galletas con ella. Algo muy tradicional. O tomar té o chocolate, con galletas. Muy pronto, llegaba el servicio al hotel donde se encontraban.

- Espero que te guste- le dijo y destapó una de las vajillas. Había un postre de limón y lucía fantástico.

- ¡Gracias, señor!

- Draco- le confesó y Amelié sonrió sin privarse de ningún sentimiento. Se levantó y tomó aquel pastel. Draco, se dedicó a observar por la ventana.

Harry, regresaba sin éxito. Con un suspiro, miraba a su alrededor y se preguntaba. ¿Si yo fuera Draco, a dónde carajo me hubiera ido? Se imaginó, que estaba metido en alguna isla cara, con todo el dinero del planeta. Seguramente, estaba metido en una calle de una de esas ciudades donde él, jamás le encontraría.

Ginny, por su parte, no tenía buenas noticias. Las heridas de Hermione se coloreaban de morado, signo de heridas internas y se llenaban de necrosis. Pronto, no quedaría nada de ella. Así que, decidieron buscar la ayuda de Albus Dumbledore.

Con una sonrisa, Amelié se comía su delicioso pastel. Draco la observaba desde el salón y sonreía como ella, lo estaba haciendo. La jovencita, movía los pies bajo la mesa, mientras degustaba su postre. Se preguntaba, si ella podía ser más parecida a él en ciertas cosas. Suspiraba de felicidad y continuaba leyendo el profeta. Sentir la pérdida de su amada y sólo reemplazarla con una nueva identidad. Bien, eso no bastaba para sentirse bien, pero era un comienzo. Era una experanza.

Albus Dumbledore, analizaba la situación y trataba de deliberar. No tenía idea, de dónde estaba Draco y se sorprendía abiertamente, al escuchar que Hermione y él, habían tenido una hija. Se preguntaba, si tenía un destino afortunado o si estaba sufriendo. Harry, miraba a su amiga con pesar e intentaba ayudar en todo lo que podía.

El anciano director, decidió llevarla a San Mungo. Bien, la exponía a los diferentes peligros del mundo real, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Con una sonrisa suave, le indicaba a Ginny, que todo iba a terminar bien. Ella, quería creerlo, pero no podía evidenciarlo, viendo el cuerpo demacrado de quien fuera su amiga. Su sorpresa mayor, fue al ver su marca tenebrosa, cuando la curaba. Soltó un grito y dejó caer todo lo que tenía en las manos.

Draco, terminó de recoger la mesa y Amelié estaba dormida. La dejó sobre el sofá y la cobijó con su saco. Había sido una alegría, que ella se encontrara con él. Le necesitaba con desesperación y él, también. Ambos corazones, solitarios y sin rumbo, estaban haciéndose compañía sin saberlo siquiera. Así, lo deseaba Hermione y parecía, que tenía éxito en sus predicciones. Si estudiara adivinación, seguro la hubiera aprobado.

Ese era el designio, la esperanza de que su familia se reuniera aunque fuera sin ella. Con una sonrisa suave, ella seguía intentando sobrevivir. Soñando con su regreso, soñando con su novio y con su hija. Por que, ella sabía ya tantas cosas de Draco, que le costaba enumerar una que le gustara más. Amelié, era una de ellas. Su hermosa hija de ojos grises.


	42. Surgimiento

Amelié se despertaba con una enorme sonrisa. Se estiró en el sofá y notó que Draco, estaba dormido en una silla baja de reposa brazos mullidos. Amelié sonrió y dejó el saco de Draco a un lado. A lo mejor, podría hacerle el desayuno para cuando despertara.

Lo que levantó a Draco, fue un delicioso aroma a café. Amelié le daba la espalda en la cocina y preparaba un desayuno. ¿Sabía, cocinar?

- Creo, que ha quedado bien- dijo, cuando Draco se detuvo junto a ella- Bueno, a tus quince años, aprendes algo.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste?

- Una casa hogar, me adoptó al verme en la calle. Pero me fui, por que querían regalarme a gente extraña.

- Iban a adoptarte- le comentó Draco y Amelié asintió con una mueca de preocupación. Draco ladeó la cabeza y observó el desayuno en la mesa.

Ambos, se dedicaron a comer. Suspirando, Amelié se levantaba para recoger la vajilla, pero Draco prefería hacerlo él. Con una sonrisa suave, el joven había terminado los quehaceres y miraba el periódico muggle.

- Hay muchas actividades entretenidas- dijo y Amelié asintió sin mirarlo. Organizaba algunas cosas de la cocina.

- ¿Qué quiere hacer, señor?

- Draco- dijo el muchacho y Amelié asintió con otra sonrisa- Pues, no lo sé. Quizás, pudiéramos dar una vuelta. Berlín, debe ser muy bonito.

Amelié asintió y miró por la ventana. Parecía un lindo día, pero no estaba segura de querer incomodar más. Draco, la acompañó, mirando por la ventana. De un momento a otro, ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

- Amelié, si encontraras a tu madre, ¿Qué le dirías?

- Le diría que la amo tanto o más, que ella cuando me ama a mí- le dijo Amelié sonriente y Draco asintió. Tan familiar le era, un aspecto idéntico al suyo en algunos sentidos. Ojalá, tuviera él, una madre para decirle eso.

- Bueno, pues roguemos, encontrarla muy pronto- le indicó, dejando el periódico en el sofá- pero por ahora, vamos a disfrutar.

Ambos salieron. El día era bastante agradable y la gente, paseaba con mucha tranquilidad. Se detuvieron en un parque, mientras Amelié alimentaba a las palomas con unas semillas que Draco había comprado. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de pensar en Hermione y en todo, lo que pudiera ver con él.

En el caso de Hermione, estaba en el hospital. Los sanadores, habían logrado estabilizarla y con un suspiro de relajación, Dumbledore daba sus avances sobre el cómo encontrar a Draco. Lucius, no quería colaborar, pero él sabía como conseguirlo. Harry, recibía instrucciones del anciano director y comenzaba la búsqueda. Los métodos de rastreo, eran los mejores. Movilizar, a los aurores de varios países.

Draco y Amelié, estaban en una pista de patinaje. Amelié estaba mirando con interés, como los muggles patinaban. Draco, nunca había vislumbrado semejante cosa. La niña, estaba deseosa de intentarlo. Sin duda, estaba ante una decisión bastante difícil.

De todas formas, al verla, ella parecía muy alegre. Se había resbalado un par de veces, pero patinaba estupendamente. Con una sonrisa, Draco la saludaba desde una esquina.

Harry Potter, había llegado a la puerta del apartamento de Draco. Con su varita, abrió la misma y preguntó por él, en el interior. Nadie acudió a su llamado y, comenzó a preocuparse. Quizás regresarían, así que podía esperar para verlo.

Muy pronto, ambos, Draco y Amelié, estaba exhaustos y dispuestos a regresar a casa. Habían tomado chocolate caliente y caminaban en dirección al apartamento. Al entrar, Draco observaba a Harry Potter que aguardaba pacientemente.

Harry lo supo de inmediato, aquella...¡Aquella, tenía que ser la hija de Hermione y suya! Con un suspiro, caminó hacia la perpleja jovencita. Aquella niña, tembló y se apegó a Draco que miraba a Harry con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?

- Creo, que debes saber algo muy importante- le dijo y Draco, le observó con perplejidad.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Hablar de tu novia y, de tu hija...

- ¿Mi qué?- dijo con estupefacción- ¿¡Qué sabes, de Hermione!?- dijo sin poderse contener y Harry, echó polvos flu en la chimenea.

- Vislúmbralo por ti mismo.

Los tres, desaparecían en una llamarada verde. Reaparecían en San Mungo y Draco, tenía un pésimo presentimiento. Con cuidado, Harry entró en la habitación y se abrió paso con Draco y con Amelié. Ginny, al verlos, no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendida. Había un cuerpo en la cama, pero Draco no lo veía. No lo veía, hasta que Amelié gritó.

- ¡Mamita!- chilló y caminó a zancadas hacia Hermione. Draco, no pudo caminar más y se quedó perplejo. Su sueño, estaba en aquella cama, llena de heridas y apenas respirando. Además, Amelié...

- ¿Mamita?- preguntó una vez más, pero Hermione no dijo nada. Draco, caminó hacia Hermione y miró a Hermione. Su alma, estaba dando tumbos en su cuerpo, junto a su corazón. Enseguida, se arrodilló frente a ella y permaneció mirándola con fijeza.

- Hermione...- susurró, colocando sus manos en su frente, junto a las suyas- Hermione...

- ¿Cómo usted...?- comenzó Amelié y Draco ladeó la cabeza con violencia. ¡Amelié era su hija!

- ¡Eres, mi hija!- le dijo con un gemido y se levantó dando traspiés. Amelié retrocedió ligeramente, pero no se apartó del perturbado joven. Él, la abrazó con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡Eres mi hija!

- Usted...

- Draco, Draco Malfoy- le susurró él y la pequeña estaba en shock- Yo, soy tu padre.

Para fortuna de los presentes, Hermione comenzaba a abrir los ojos. Con una sonrisa suave, ella ubicaba sus acarameladas orbes, sobre las grises de su hija. Amelié caminó hacia ella y Hermione le acarició el rostro.

- Mi bella, ojos grises- le dijo y Amelié se había echado a llorar. Hermione sonrió, llorando también y la jovencita comenzaba a apartarse.

- Mamita, ¿Por qué no me dijiste, que papá tenía los ojos grises como yo?- dijo ella y no cabía de la felicidad.

- ¿Tu padre...?

- Sí, mi padre. Draco Malfoy- sonrió ella y el joven se abría paso para contemplar a su moribunda novia.

- Hola, Granger- le susurró y Hermione, sonrió suavemente- ¿Pretendías bromear, con tu muerte?

- Encontraste a tu padre. Snape tenía razón- le dijo Hermione, en un suspiro.

- Él, nos traicionó.

- No, tu padre mató a tu madre y Bella, lo mató a él. Me sacaron de la cárcel y pretendían asesinar a nuestra hija- confesó Hermione y Draco, negó con la cabeza. Se inclinó ligeramente y dejó que sus labios, rozaran los de su querida Hermione.

- Ahora eso, no importa. Debes recuperarte, debes sanar muy pronto- Le dijo y Hermione sonrió una vez más.

- Eso quisiera, pero los sanadores dicen que yo no tengo esperanzas- dijo ella y Amelié frunció el ceño con preocupación- ellos dicen, que moriré muy pronto.


	43. Vendetta

Amelié tiene quince años. Estuvo con Hermione hasta los diez u once años. Luego, estuvo solitaria, hasta que la recogieron y la enviaron a una casa hogar.

M&S

* * *

Draco, permanecía sentado a un lado de la puerta. No se atrevía a levantarse y verificar el estado de su novia. Amelié en cambio, no se atrevía a salir y dejar a su madre, con la posibilidad de morirse dentro.

Harry Potter, custodiaba el lugar con una ardua labor. Ginny, estaba junto a Hermione y oraba por ella. Por su salvación.

Los sanadores iban y venían, pero la situación no parecía ser muy óptima. Hermione seguía muy débil y sus signos vitales, estaban por desconectarse de la realidad. Con una sonrisa suave, Ginny le animaba a seguir.

En la tarde, las cosas parecían estar calmas. Hermione dormía o estaba inconsciente. Amelié estaba a un lado y se había quedado dormida, esperándola. Draco, entraba en la habitación y miraba a ambos trozos de su ser, con mucha atención.

Sólo tenía un nombre en mente y ese, era el de su padre. Con un suspiro, decidió que se levantaría y lo buscaría. Si él, quería ver sufrir a lo que el amaba, entonces lo que su padre amaba, lo haría sufrir.

Colocó su varita dentro del bolsillo de su túnica y le dio un delicado beso a su novia, antes de decidirse por partir. Amelié, no necesitaba saberlo. No necesitaba saber, que su abuelo era un tirano.

El camino húmedo, con el pavimento resbaladizo, sólo le hacían ver su "yo" adulto, en él. Sería un Lucius, a la larga. Tanto lo odiaba, que quiso tomar un cambio radical. Su largo y platinado cabello no existiría, no sería su sombra. Se lo recortó, él mismo lo había hecho. Y si pudiera, se sacaría los ojos.

Caminó, por las solitarias aceras y observó la luz encendida de su hogar. Algo salía por la ventana y la quebraba de una forma aterradora. Draco, caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo a escuchar. Discutían.

- ¿Lo dejaste ir?- gritaba Bella de mala gana y Lucius, estaba en una esquina, con su cabello enmarañado y su túnica de piel de animal, hecha un caos.

- ¿Qué otra alternativa tenía? No esperaba, que esa niña sobreviviera.

- Te diré, cuales alternativas- susurró la mortífera mujer y Lucius le observó- ¡Matarlos a ambos!

- Yo no mataré a mi hijo y tú, no matarás a tu sobrino.

- Mataste a Cissy- le dijo Bella con sorna y Lucius, ladeó la cabeza. Draco, él no podía creerlo. Muy pronto, lás lágrimas de dolor, estaban sobre sus grises ojos sin color ya. Tantas lágrimas derramadas, los habían enjugado.

- Ella, ¡Ella me obligó! ¡Severus, me traicionó!

- No será...¿Será, que Severus, sí la amó?

Lucius negó con la cabeza y Bella se disponía a salir. Se detuvo, al observar a un iracundo Draco, con varita en mano. Suspiró y se mantuvo en silencio, esperando por lo que el muchacho tuviera que decirle.

- Así que, fueron ustedes. ¡Ustedes, le hicieron daño a Hermione. Mataron a Snape y a mi madre!

- Estás equivocado Draco- musitó Lucius, desde las sombras- Granger, desde el principio, tuvo la culpa.

- ¡Te equivocas! ¡Y mi hija...!

- ¿Cómo demonios, se te ocurre tener una hija con Granger?- preguntó Bella.

- ¿Cómo lo supieron?

- La marca, dice cosas. Pero, fueron sus sentimientos, los que nos lo dijeron.

Draco, alzó la varita y Bella se permitió sonreír con mucho placer. Lucius seguía en una esquina, sosteniendo una copa rota y mirando a su hijo, entre cabellos enmarañados y ligeramente sucios.

- Dos contra uno- suspiró Bella- ¿No es así, Lucius?

El hombre no contestó y Draco, se mostró ofendido con su padre. Con una sonrisa suave, Bella, comenzó a caminar hacia Draco, quien temblaba de ira.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, ahora que Snape no puede protegerte?

Draco continuó desafiante y Bella, continuaba caminando. Con un suspiro suave, se detuvo frente a él y le apuntó con su varita. Draco, observó a su padre quien no era capaz de dar la cara por él y defenderlo.

- ¿Lucius?- pidió la mujer.

Lucius no se movió. Había desaparecido. Bella observó aquello y comenzó a reírse con mucha más fuerza.

- Cobardes. Todos ustedes, son unos malditos cobardes.

- Te equivocas Lestrange- dijo Draco- la única cobarde fuiste tú, que te atreviste a herir a una madre y a su hija.

Sin más, Draco sostenía su varita y enviaba a la mujer a muchos metros atrás. Bella se levantó del suelo, llena de ira y con los cabellos en el rostro. Juraba por su muerta hermana, que iría a reunirse con ella.

- No vas a salir vivo- le espetó y Draco ladeó la cabeza.

- No te temo.

Bella, lanzaba otro conjuro que Draco, esquivaba por mera suerte. Con otra risa maquiavélica, ella seguía atacándole sin piedad. Draco, sólo podía defenderse e intentar pensar en algo inteligente o para vencerla, o distraerla.

- ¿Sabes por qué, me enamoré de Hermione?- preguntó el joven y Bellatrix se mantuvo en silencio, jadeando y mirándole la punta de la varita- Por que Hermione, sí es una mujer verdadera. Hermione puede tener los más hermosos hijos y es la mejor bruja que he conocido en mi vida. ¿No es eso, todo lo que anhelas? ¿Que el señor tenebroso, te reconosca?

Bellatrix le miró con rabia, pero Draco, no había terminado con su parlamento. Sostuvo su varita con más fuerza y continuó la charla.

- Ella, sabrá muy pronto, todo de mí- le dijo y la mujer, dejaba escapar el aire a través de sus exaltadas, fosas nasales- y yo sabré todo de ella. ¿Y sabes algo? Tal vez, hasta nos casemos y formemos esa familia especial.

La mujer no lo soportó. La magia llegó hasta Draco de un sólo golpe y lo tumbó al suelo. Con una sonrisa, ella colocaba su varita frente a la cara de su ahijado. Todo se terminaría esa noche.

Pero antes de que pudiera lograrlo, un conjuro llegaba hasta su cuerpo y la dejaba inconsciente. ¿Quién había salvado a Draco? Nadie lo podía vislumbrar en aquella lúgubre oscuridad de esa noche.

Regresó corriendo al ala de la enfermería. Ya sabía la verdad y, tenía que contársela a Hermione. Llegó jadeando y emparamado por la lluvia. Se detuvo y colocó sus manos en sus rodillas, para respirar.

- Draco- decía Ginny, mirándole con una sonrisa suave- Hay alguien, que debe verte.

- ¿Qué dices?- dijo, entre los jadeos y la respiración entrecortada.

Se abrió paso a la habitación. Amelié estaba frente a la cama y Hermione, le miraba con una sonrisa suave. Al verlo entrar, ella volvió a sonreír. Eso, logró que Draco olvidara lo que acababa de vivir y de oír hacía tan poco.

- Empezamos de mala forma. ¿Volvemos a empezar?- preguntaba ella y él, trataba de entender lo que quería decirle- como familia.

- Sí, Hermione. Como familia- sonreía el joven, cuya burbuja de felicidad, comenzaba a acrecentarse.

- Con nuestra hija- le decía, acariciándole la cabeza a su pequeña.

- Con Amelié.

Lucius, caminaba por el salón, mirando a la inconsciente Bellatrix Lestrange. Con una sonrisa a medias, fraguaba un plan. Le haría pagar, a aquella que había destruído su vida y su familia. Ella, tendría las de perder en todo lo que le depararía el futuro. Así, tuviera que traicionar a su hijo.


	44. Campanas

Hermione había quedado lisiada y, se movía a través de una silla de ruedas. Bien, eso no importaba mucho, ya sanría. Su hija, estaba detenida a su lado, mientras ayudaba a su madre a guiarse por aquel nuevo mundo.

Lo primero que hizo Draco, fue conseguir una enorme casa en Berlín. Hermione prefería quedarse en Londres, pero él pensaba que así nadie les perturbaría. Con una sonrisa, le acariciaba el cabello a su hija, mientras estaba arrodillado frente a ella. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? ¡Si sólo con verla!

- No sabes cuanto, te quiero papá- le confesó Amelié y Draco sonrió con emoción.

- Yo también te quiero, te amo- le dijo, abrazándola- si hubiese sabido antes. Tantos años desperdiciados.

- Está bien- comentó Hermione, detrás de él, los recuperaremos. Juntos.

Draco asintió. De un momento a otro, estaba llevando a Hermione entre sus brazos, hacia la recámara. Hermione, tenía que intentar caminar, pero estaba muy débil para eso. la dejó en la cama y miró por la ventana. ¿Qué podría haber sucedido, si su madre no se hubiera sacrificado por ella? ¿Si Snape, no le hubiera dado todo su apoyo y su amor? No quiso saberlo y corrió las cortinas con un suspiro profundo.

- Se terminó- le confesó Hermione, acomodándose en la cama- todo tiene que terminarse alguna vez. Lo nuestro, tiene que comenzar, en cambio.

- Hemos, perdido tanto tiempo, que siento que no tengo nada.

- Entonces, recuperémoslo.

- Sí y por eso, quiero pedirte algo- dijo, sentándose a su lado. Hermione, le prestó la debida atención- Por nuestra hija, por nosotros. Hermione, quiero casarme contigo.

- Entonces, tendrás mi sí- le dijo ella y Draco esbozó una sonrisa suave- Nunca pensé que podría decir esto o decrite sí, a algo.

- Los tiempos cambian- confesó el muchacho, recostando suavemente a su próxima esposa-las circunstancias también.

- Hubiese sido perfecto, si el profesor Snape, hubiese podido asistir- comentó Hermione y Draco suspiró.

- Siempre asistirán- le dijo y Hermione asintió, cerrando los ojos. La dejó dormir y salió de la habitación, para encarar a su hija.

Amelié estaba sentada en su cama y contemplaba los alrededores, como si no pudiera creer que tenía una familia y un padre. Draco caminó hacia ella y le indicó que era hora de dormir. La joven se acostó y él, se sentó en la cama, para mirarla.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- suspiró y la jovencita asintió.

- Estoy algo cansada y confundida. Tener un padre de la noche a la mañana y resulta, que ya lo conocías. O volver a ver a tu madre, después de tanto tiempo.

Draco se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente a su hija y arroplarla. Sonriente, él, la contempló.

- Pero ya no estarás sola- le dijo.

- ¿No?

- No, puesto que tu madre y yo, vamos a casarnos- dijo el muchacho, con una sonrisa. Amelié le sonrió de vuelta y se acomodó en la cama.

- Descansa, hija- le dijo, apagándole las luces- buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, papá.

Draco salió de la habitación y Hermione, le esperaba en la cama. Se acostó a su lado y ambos se contemplaron con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cuándo quieres casarte?- le preguntó Draco y Hermione miró hacia el techo, mordiéndose el labio.

- Por mí, sería mañana. No sabemos, qué podría pasar.

Draco asintió y Hermione con una sonrisa suave, se acomodó en su pecho. Estuvo acariciándole el cabello, hasta que pudo dormir. Casarse mañana, eso sería lo ideal para él. Quería demostrarle a Hermione, que la amaba y no la separaría de su lado, por más que eso desearan sus enemigos.

Bellatrix, observaba la ventana con mucha calma. En su casa, meditaba sobre los acontencimientos. Tenía un moretón en la parte posterior, por lo que Draco le había hecho. Si él quería guerra, ella se la daría.

Draco apenas dormía, estaba ensimismado en contemplar a Hermione. Con una sonrisa, se acercaba a ella y la miraba dormir con mucha calma. La abrazó y ella, despertó ligeramente. Trató de mirarlo en la oscuridad.

- ¿Draco? ¿Te pasa algo?

- Ya no tengo a mi madre para abrazarla- le confesó- pero, te tengo a ti y a mi hija.

Hermione sonrió, mientras Draco le abrazaba. Cerró los ojos una vez más y se dejó vencer por el sueño y la fatiga. Ambos, dormían, plácidamente.

Al amanecer, Hermione despertó sola, en la cama. Mientras intentaba moverse, su rostro dio con algo blando. Una infinidad de pétalos de rosas.

- ¡Esto es demasiado, incluso para ti!- exclamó, pero no escuchó a nadie. Se había topado con el anillo de compromiso, envuelto en pétalos de rosas. Amelié, en cambio, entraba con mucha calma y, el desayuno.

- ¿Dónde está tu padre?- preguntó Hermione y Amelié se encogió de hombros.

- Dijo que tenía prisa y que te trajera el desayuno.

- ¿A dónde fue?

- No lo sé, pero tienes que comerte esto- dijo su hija, sentándose en la cama- tienes que recuperarte pronto.

Hermione asintió y su hija, le ayudó a alimentarse. Con una sonrisa suave, ella se iba y su madre seguía con las dudas en la cabeza.

- ¿Lista para levantarte?- dijo, luego de un rato. Al regresar.

- No sé, qué sentido tiene. No puedo caminar aunque quiera.

- Lo intentaremos- Amelié se detuvo a un lado y pasó su brazo por su hombro- tú me levantaste a mí, así que tengo que hacerlo.

- Jovencita, fuiste un parto muy difícil- musitó Hermione- Bueno, a la cuenta de tres.

- Uno, dos y ¡tres!- sentenció Amelié, pero su madre se vino abajo enseguida. La dejó en la cama y la contempló.

- No vayas a sentirte mal, hija. Es mi culpa, no tuya.

Amelié asintió y Hermione, se sostuvo uno de los costados. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a su madre, Draco entraba en la habitación.

- Hermione, ¿Estás bien?

- La marca...su dolor me corroe por todo el cuerpo- se quejó ella y Draco, ladeó la cabeza para pensar. Hermione suspiró y volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Qué significó, todo esto?- preguntó, sosteniendo los pétalos de rosas. Draco sonrió y caminó hasta arrodillarse frente a ella.

- El ritual, antes del matrimonio- le dijo y Hermione sonrió- pero debes ponerte muy hermosa.

- ¿Para qué, si nisiquiera me puedo mover?

- Bueno, para eso, te ayudaré- dijo Amelié- y tenemos que comenzar con un buen baño en la tina.

Hermione suspiraba, cuando debía desvestrise frente a Draco para que él, pudiera dejarla dentro del agua tibia. Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

- Haría otras cosas, en vez de dejarte bañar- le dijo y Hermione sonrió con él. La dejó en la tina y ella apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos, para mirarle.

- ¿Crees, que pueda caminar una vez más?

- ¿Me lo pregunta, una leona?- dijo, sosteniendo su ropa limpia- ¡lo conseguirás, por que yo confío en mi hermosa novia!

- ¿Con quién te estás juntando?- dijo ella y Draco miró el vestido de novia.

- ¿Te gusta este?- le preguntó- No sé mucho de esto, pero creo que te gustará.

- Es muy hermoso. Además, eso poco me importa.

Draco asintió y muy pronto había dejado a Hermione, en manos de Amelié. Era de mala suerte ver a la novia con el vestido, pero en su caso, no había alternativa. Amelié le ayudaba con el maquijalle y el peinado.

- Me siento tan inútil- confesó, mirándose en el espejo. Su hija, negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa. Sostenía entre sus labios, ganchillos para el pelo.

- No eres inútil. Lograste salir adelante y sacarme adelante- dijo, colocando las perlas en su cabeza y cuello- Ya está, te ves fantástica mamá.

- Draco, ¿Crees que él piense eso?

- ¡Claro, si no no te estarías casando!- le dijo ella acomodándose su vestido- espero que recibieran las invitaciones que dejamos.

- Yo creo que sí. Ginny, al sólo leer bodas, sale corriendo a arreglarse- rió Hermione, acariciándole el rostro a su hija- todo esto, es por ti mi amor. Tienes que estar junto a un padre que te ame. Draco, estoy segura, de que te ama con toda su alma.

- ¿Y tú mamá? ¿No estás feliz acaso, de casarte?

- Sí, pero con todo lo que he vivido, poco me importa el futuro. Yo quiero, que lo que reste de tu futuro, sea sano y tranquilo.

Su hija asintió y Hermione le abrazó con una sonrisa. Al separarse, Luna y Ginny entraban en aquella habitación. Las damas de honor.

- ¡Te casas! ¡Hermione, te vas a casar!- decía Ginny con exalto.

- Sí, pronto seré la señora Malfoy.

- ¡Qué curioso!- dijo Luna.

- ¡Hola, Amelié!- dijo Ginny y la jovencita, hizo una suave reverencia y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Draco, miraba con mucho detalle a Ronald Weasley. El mago, había acudido bajo su llamado y le miraba también. El joven Slytherin, comenzó la conversación.

- Vengo a pedírtelo, por que sé, que será especial para ella.

- ¿Por qué, debería hacerlo?- se quejó y Draco, negó con la cabeza en un suspiro.

- Por que, tu mejor amiga se va a casar. Conmigo.

- Si fuera mi mejor amiga, no hubiera hecho nada de esto sin consultarnos. Mejor, no lo habría hecho.

- ¿Para qué te consultaría sobre su vida? ¿Es que quieres que se trague a Amelié y que regrese al pasado? Se lo pediré a Potter.

Ron meditó con detenimiento y Draco, se detuvo antes de cruzar el umbral de aquella calle. Antes de que pudiera salir, Ron le detenía.

- Seremos los padrinos de la boda- musitó y Draco asintió en silencio. Regresó a su hogar en un pequeño conjuro.

Amelié y Hermione, aguardaban pacientes, para que Harry las llevase hasta el lugar destinado para el compromiso.

- Damas- dijo, con una sonris ay besando sus manos- están muy hermosas.

- Gracias- dijeron ambas al unísono. Hermione le sonrió a quien fuere su mejor amigo y él, le devolvió la sonria- y Gracias, por regresarme a mi familia.

- Para servirte siempre, Hermione.

Las guió, a través de un pequeño claro. Habían dispuesto una capilla y todo estaba adornado, en el jardín de un sector de Berlín. Draco, esperaba por Hermione, mientras Amelié la llevaba. Ginny y Luna estaban a un lado de los padrinos.

- Bienvenida, mi amor- le dijo. Minerva y Dumbledore sonrieron. Antes de la ceremonia, se le rendía homenaje a Severus y a Narcisa, por disposición de Draco Malfoy. Los demás profesores y estudiantes invitados, guardaron silencio por un tiempo.

Hermione cerró los ojos, cuando Draco se aferraba a su mano. Sentía que se deshacería en cualquier momento. Draco, colocaba el anillo en la mano de Hermione y se inclinaba, para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Ambos, se juraban amor eterno, pero la eternidad no existía.

- Te amo Draco y por eso, no pretendo separarme de ti jamás. En ti, está mi vida y la de mi hija, en tus manos, está mi corazón y sus latir- suspiraba ella, aquellos votos desde su corazón.

- Yo también te amo, Hermione.

- Puedes besar a la novia- le dijo el ente ministerial. Draco, se inclinó y le dio un delicado beso a su recién esposa, que estaba dedicada a sentir con mucha calma.

La fiesta, sería la mejor parte. Amelié no podía parar de llorar y de aplaudir. Se había levantado y sosteniendo un pañuelo, aplaudía con fuerza hacia su nueva familia. Hermione, también lloraba y reía. Ginny estaba inmenzamente feliz y la abrazaba, como Luna. Un día perfecto.

- ¿Nos vamos a mirar, todos los días?

- Sí así lo quieres- respondía Draco, mirándola en aquel claro- si así lo quieres.

- Todos los días de esta semana, de este mes...del resto de mi vida.


	45. El amor de Hermione

Amelié, estaba profundamente dormida mientras su padre, Draco, la contemplaba desde el salón. Hermione, estaba en la cama, mirándose en un espejo. Odiaba tanto, estar lisiada, estar atada a una cama. Miró a su alrededor y notó que era inútil.

Draco sonreía, cuando Amelié se despertaba con mucha lentitud. Esbozó una sonrisa, al mirarlo y, se levantó para darle los buenos días. El joven, suspiró y le dio un beso a su hija, antes de verla ir a saludar a su madre.

Hermione estaba mirando hacia el techo, cuando Amelié entró en la habitación. Se sentó en la cama y se dirigió a su ausente madre.

- Buenos días, mamá- le dijo y Hermione le dio los buenos días- ¿Está, todo bien?

- Sí, aunque me encataría, volver a caminar.

- Bien, mi padre dice que deberíamos intentarlo. Ayer, en la noche, hablábamos de eso- mientras lo comentaba, Draco Malfoy, entraba en aquel cuarto.

- ¿Lo intentamos?- preguntó y Hermione, asintió en silencio.

Muy pronto, los tres, estaban en el patio de esa casona. Hermione, miraba con aprehensión, el ambiente. No sabía, si podía lograrlo o si fallaría de forma fatalista. Con un suspiro, hizo lo que su esposo le indicaba. Colocó lentamente, un pie en el frío cesped y luego, el otro. Se sostuvo con fuerza de la silla y esperó, por la indicación de su esposo.

- Deberías poder, estabilizarte sin sotenerte de la silla- le comentó Draco, colocándose a su lado- Inténtalo.

Hermione hizo el esfuerzo de pararse. Lentamente y con temor, comenzó a levantarse. Logró mantenerse en pie, pero muy pronto cayó a la silla, exhausta. Con un suspiro de frustración, ella cerró los ojos. Draco, se inclinó hasta estar a su altura.

- No debes preocuparte, mi amor- le dijo- lo seguiremos intentando, una y otra vez.

Ella, no sabía si tenía esa vida para decir, "una y otra vez". Aceptó en silencio y Amelié, la regresó al salón. La dejó en el sofá y le entregó un libro. Mientras ella leía, Draco le indicaba, que Dumbledore quería ver a Amelié y si no le importaba, quedarse sola. Con una sonrisa suave, ella negó con la cabeza.

Hermione, permaneció en aquella casa y se sentía tan sola como si nunca hubiera conocido a nadie. Odiaba tanto, estar lisiada. Le dolía, lo odiaba y sentía que era una tremenda carga para Draco. Con un suspiro, arrojó el libro a un lado y se sostuvo del sofá. Se levantó imperiosamente, pero sólo consiguió caerse y al sostenerse de una mesa, dejar caer, todo lo que esta tenía encima.

Estanado a medio sentar, no podía moverse. Lo intentaba una vez más, aunque sus brazos no soportaran la tensión que ella, ejercía. Con decisión, ella volvió a impulsarse hacia arriba. la mesa ya era historia, y ella había terminado de rodillas en el suelo. No podía lograrlo, por más que lo intentaba. De todas formas, ella no sería la carga de Draco, así que lo haría hasta caminar.

Una y otra vez, intentó pararse, pero sólo gateaba en el suelo con mucho dolor. Se sentó en el mismo y supo, que no se levantaría de allí, hasta que Draco regresara. Observó sus sonrojadas piernas y una de ella, tenía sangre por chocar con un vidrio de aquella mesa que tenía en frente. Eso, no la detendría. Ella, caminaría.

Una vez más, lo intentó. Con una mueca de frustración, volvía a caer al suelo y clavarse en sus manos, más vidrios. No sentía dolor. El único dolor que sentía, era no poder caminar y estar junto a Draco.

Se levantó una vez más, sosteniéndose del sofá. Logró estabilizarse y casi se caía, pero pudo retomar el control. Estando de pie, debía comenzar a caminar.

Su primer movimiento, fue lo bastante torpe, como para doler. Sin embargo, ella parecía estar avanzando. Con una sonrisa, observaba como sus pies, daban lentos pasos. Se había despegado unos centímetros, de aquel sofá y de su silla.

Continuó intentándolo y le pareció, que lo lograría. Estaba deseosa, feliz de poder caminar una vez más. Sus pies estaban muy juntos, pero parecía que podría caminar después de todo. Por un momento, se cansó, pero no se rindió. Siguió haciendo uso, de fuerza que jamás creyó tener. Todo, por amor a Draco.

Mientras caminaba, Draco y su hija regresaban a casa. La observó, perplejo. Había llegado bastante lejos y había dejado atrás, la silla y el sofá. Caminó hacia ella, cuando amenazaba con caerse y la sostuvo. Hermione, se dejó caer y Draco, la observó con un rostro de perplejidad. Su esposa, estaba caminando otra vez.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso, si no estamos aquí!- reclamó él y Hermione, sólo sonrió. Amelié parecía feliz, de que su madre tuviera nuevas esperanzas.

- Ya no quiero ser una carga, quiero caminar- le confesó y Draco, negó con la cabeza, dejándola en el sofá. Hermione, se recostó en el mismo y le miró.

- No eres una carga, jamás lo serás. Te dije, que pronto camianarás y...- observó el lugar, los vidrios y sus heridas- ¡Hermione!

- Lo siento, trataba de caminar- dijo y sus pies, y manos, sangraban. Amelié se encargó de curar a su esperanzada madre.

- Has caminado- dijo, cepillándole el cabello. Hermione, asintió en silencio y le sonrió a su hija en el espejo.

- Por ti y por tu padre, sería capaz de cualquier cosa- le confesó ella y Amelié le sonrió de vuelta. Terminó de peinarla y le observó con detalle.

- Eres lo mejor en mi vida- dijo Hermione y aquella niña sonrió con mucha efusividad- lo más grande, que me pudo suceder.

Draco, escuchaba lo que madre e hija conversaban y sonreía. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras observaba a las dos razones de su vida. Con una sonrisa suave, caminó hacia el salón y al hacerlo, un pensamiento llegó hasta su cabeza. Una voz suave, una especie de epifanía de un momento especial.

_"Cuídalas bien"-_ Una voz de mujer, una dulce voz que le recordaba algo que no llegaba a entender del todo. Con un suspiro, trataba de entender, quién le hablaba. Sonaba idéntico a su madre, pero no creía, tener conexiones como esas. Con una sonrisa suave, esperó que su madre estuviera vislumbrando lo que era su vida ahora. Sin duda alguna, hubiese deseado que ella misma lo viera.


	46. El cumpleaños de Amelié

Hermione sonreía cuando observaba la fecha en el calendario. Amelié cumpliría dieciseís años de edad. Era una niña muy madura. Con una sonrisa suave, escuchaba Draco, que su hija cumplía años.

- Cuando la tuve, fue el día más importante en mi vida- le confesó a Draco, desde el sofá y el joven sonrió. Era idéntica a ti.

- ¿Cómo lograste ocultarla?

- En una trampilla de esa celda- mencionó ella con una expresión de meditación profunda- siempre la mantuve oculta, nunca permití que me la arrebataran.

- Pues ella, recibirá un excelente regalo- Dijo Draco y sonrió. Hermione se preguntaba qué podía ser, pero prefirió que le explicaran- se irá a Hogwarts. Dumbledore quiere educarla.

- ¡Eso es perfecto!- suspiró ella con una sonrisa- Mi hija, podrá ser todo lo que debió ser.

Mientras charlaban, Draco se había levantado e intentaba tomar los brazos de Hermione, para levantarla. Ella los estiró hacia él y sosteniéndola con suavidad, la atrajo hacia él. Hermione, se mantuvo de pie, abrazada a él.

- ¿Lista para caminar?

- Lista...- sonrió ella.

Hermione comenzó a mover sus pies con mucha suavidad. Sonriente, observaba como podía moverse mucho más, de lo que creía. Muy pronto, Draco la liberó y esperó en un punto cercano, para no dejarla sola.

- Ven hasta mí. Como si fueras una pequeña bebé- mencionó y Hermione no pudo evitar reírse ante eso.

Y lo lograba, llegó hasta él y con una expresión de conformidad, se dejó atrapar por él. Draco, le acarició el cabello y con una sonrisa suave, le observó con fijeza. Hermione, era la mujer que amaba y no podía evitar sentirse fuertemente, atraído por su esposa.

- Te amo, Hermione- le dijo y ella, le sonrió.

- Espero, que tu lengua, no te duela por decir eso por primera vez.

- Y no será la última- dijo y le dio un beso. Mientras sus padres, estaban en actitudes románticas, Amelié sonreía desde el marco de la puerta de la sala.

Suaves pasos, se escuchaban por un frío suelo. Bellatrix, caminaba con mucha calma, por la mansión Malfoy. Lucius, quería hablarle y ella, estaba presente allí, una vez más. Le observó con detalle, mientras se retiraba una gabardina vieja y se sentaba en el sofá.

- Hola, Lucius- dijo ella y Lucius, ladeó la cabeza, para mirarla.

- Está bien, quiero que la destruyas.

- ¿Quieres?- preguntó ella- ¿Es que, no piensas involucrarte? ¿Es que temes, que tu hijo te odie por toda la eternidad?

- ¿Lo harás o no?

- Pues sí, creo que ella, me las debe- mencionó Bellatrix- ¿Cuál es tu famoso plan?

- Es bastante simple- dijo Lucius y Bellatrix se levantó al oírlo.

- ¡Me parece fantástico! ¡Tenemos que intentarlo cuanto antes!

Ese día, era celebración en la casa de los Malfoy. Ginny y Luna, decoraban un enorme salón de aquella casa. Hermione, intentaba ayudar y supervisar el trabajo. Harry Potter, también había sido invitado. A Draco, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Ron en cambio, de vez en cuando esbozaba muecas de molestia, cuando Draco pasaba y se inclinaba para besar a su esposa.

- Ya no es tuya- le dijo Ginny en un susurro, cuando observaba las expresiones de su hermano mayor. Ron, negó con la cabeza y prefirió no hablar sobre lo que sentía.

- Sé que ya no será mía, pero es que no puedo entender. ¿Qué le ve a él...?

- ¿Qué no tengas tú?- preguntó ella y Ron, no le contestó- Ronald. Hermione y Draco, se aman y tú, no puedes hacer nada.

- ¡Tener relaciones! ¡Tener relaciones con Draco y tener una hija!- se quejó y fue entonces, cuando su hermana entendió, que no podría dialogar con él. Negó con la cabeza y con un suspiro, prefirió ayudar a Amelié con sus preparativos.

Le acomodó el cabello y la joven estaba muy agradecida. Con una sonrisa, obsrvaba el hermoso prendedor que Ginny, colocaba en su cabeza. El regalo, que Harry traía era muy especial para ella. Su primera escoba.

- ¡Es hora de celebrar!- decía Luna, junto a Neville- ¡Creo, que es el momento preciso!

Harry asentía, cuando Ginny se encargaba de colocar un enorme pastel de chocolate sobre la mesa. Con una sonrisa, Amelié, miraba las velas que debía soplar. Draco y Hermione estaban a su lado. Luna, sostenía una cámara y tomaba fotografías. Harry las encantaba con su varita, para que fueran móviles.

- Nuestro primer cumpleaños, juntos- dijo Hermione y Amelié sonrió- Bueno, yo estuve en muchos de tus cumpleaños- confesó Hermione con otra sonrisa, acariciándole el cabello a su hija- Ahora, eres toda una princesa.

- Te amamos- le dijo Draco, dándole un ebso en la frente- Y nunca, dejaremos de amarte.

El cumpleaños, estaba muy animado. Luna charlaba acerca de las aficiones de los hombres lobo a rascarse la pata derecha, cuando la luna amenazaba con surcar el cielo. Ginny, no podía dejar de reírse, mientras escuchaba semejante información.

Con un suspiro, Ron, caminó hacia Hermione que estaba sola en el salón. La observó, antes de acercarse a ella. Hermione, le sonrió al verle.

- Hola, Ron.

- Hola, Hermione. ¿Me puedo sentar?- preguntó y Hermione, asintió con mucho silencio. Estaba muy hermosa. Vestida de negro.

- ¿Qué tal la fiesta? Creo que Ginny y Luna, se lucieron, organizándola.

- Está muy bien. Hermione, ¿puedo, preguntarte algo?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué, Draco? ¿Por qué, te enamoraste de él?- dijo, sin miramientos. Hermione ladeó la cabeza y observó a Draco. Sostenía un vaso y charlaba con su hija.

- No lo sé, sólo... nos enamoramos. ¿Tu puedes explicar, cómo enamorarse?

Ron intentó hablar, pero no tuvo sentido. Observó el mismo punto que ella y luego, observó a su mejor amiga. Sin duda, estaban enamorados y no podría haber un fallo en su relación. Bueno, nada que él pudiera conocer.

- ¿Lo amas?

- Lo amo, y mi vida le pertenece- declaró ella- al igual, que a mi hija. Son todo lo que tengo y amo.

- ¿Nosotros, no contamos?

- Por supuesto, pero ellos, son mi familia- le contestó Hermione, con una sonrisa suave. Mientras sonreía, su esposo se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Quieres, comer algo?- le preguntó, con una sonrisa- Hermione sonrió y asintió en silencio. Draco le traía de la mano de Amelié, un poco de comida. Ella, le daba un beso suave con una sonrisa y le acariciaba la cabeza a su hija.

- Amo a mi familia- dijo, mirándoles.


	47. Cerrar los ojos

Hermione miraba a su alrededor con una enorme sonrisa. Draco, estaba preparando las cosas que Amelié se llevaría para Hogwarts.

Ella se sentía ya, muy mayor para entrar en el colegio. Sin embargo, su padre estaba convencido de que sería una bruja muy útil y hermosa. Bien, ella no creía en el sentido que tenía su padre para declarar ese tipo de cosas. Era su padre.

Amelié, pronto se fue con Ginny. Draco, no debía ser visto en Hogwarts. Le dio un beso a su madre y le indicó que la extrañaría mucho. Su padre, le comentó que podría verla en vacaciones o en algún momento. De eso, estaba convencido.

Draco observaba a su preocupada esposa. Temía, que encontraran a Amelié y le hicieran daño. Con una sonrisa, él, le indicaba que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro para ella. Hermione, terminó por creerle.

- Un tiempo para nosotros- mencionó, sobre su esposa- al final, vamos a jugar como en el pasado.

- ¿A qué vamos a jugar?- preguntaba ella con una sonrisa y Draco, le besaba.

- No hagas preguntas necias, Granger- le dijo. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa suave y miró a su alrededor- Draco, al menos, podrías cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Te acostumbraste a encerrarte?- le preguntó el joven y Hermione sonrió lentamente.

- Creo que sí.

Ese día, hacer el amor tuvo un significado muy distinto.

- Bueno, es todo por tu culpa- le confesó ella y Draco sonrió. Se levantó para cerrar la puerta y regresó a la cama y contempló a su esposa que sonreía. No podía sentir más amor por ella, estaba lo suficientemente encantado, como para pensar en otra forma de sentir amor. Con un suspiro, permaneció encima de ella.

- Es todo tu culpa- le confesó- tú me has hecho idiota. Tu has hecho, que esté detrás de ti, por esta vida y por otras.

- Yo tenía que ganar algo, también.

Draco negó con la cabeza y se acostó con su esposa. Despertó tiempo después, con una sonrisa. Ella seguiría durmiendo y él, no se atrevía a despertarla. Enfocó la vista y notó que podían ser las seis de la tarde de ese día. Hermione estaba muy cómoda, dándole la espalda. Se apoyó en su hombre y le sostuvo la cintura, para adherirla a él. Tanto tiempo sin dormir con ella, en paz. Permaneció allí, acariciándole el cabello y mirándola con mucha calma. Habían cambiado mucho desde sus años escolares, eso era evidente. Aunque por dentro, seguían siendo lo mismo. Bien, exceptuando el pensamiento de los diferentes tipos de sangre y cualidades. Ya la amaba, como era.

- ¿No puedes dormir?- le preguntaba ella y él, sólo sonreía. ¿Tan obvio era? Negó con la cabeza, mientras ella se daba la vuelta para mirarle.

- No es eso, es que no quiero dormir. Quiero hacer otras cosas.

- ¿Cómo qué? ¿No acabamos de hacerlo?

- No eso- le dijo él- Quiero, que termines tus estudios, como es debido- le confesó y Hermione se levantó para mirarle con estupefacción.

- ¿Estás hablando enserio?- Hermione sonrió, tomándose sus palabras a chiste. Draco asintió con mucha decisión.

- Siempre hablo enserio.

Ella, le dio un pequeño beso y negó con la cabeza. Con un suspiro, se enrrolló entre las sábanas y miró a su alrededor. La noche apremiaba.

- Extraño a mi hija- le susurró Hermione y Draco, le sonrió en respuesta.

- Estará bien- le dijo, acariciándole el cabello- Ella, necesita estudiar.

- ¿No estoy yo, muy vieja para eso?- preguntó y Draco, negó con la cabeza. Hermione no pudo evitar reírse de lo fiel que era su "esposo".

- Nadie es demasiado viejo para aprender.

Ambos se contemplaron por un corto instante, antes de besarse una vez más. Draco cerró los ojos y con una sonrisa, hizo lo mismo con Hermione. Con sus manos, deslizó sus párpados.

- No miremos nada e imaginemos- le confesó y ella, se volvió a reír.

- ¿Qué vamos a imaginar?

- Que todo se termina y somos felices.

- Pero, si somos felices- le confesó ella pero Draco hizo un gesto de silencio.

- Más felices...

Amelié estaba muy emocionada, de conocer sus nuevas aptitudes. Dumbledore la guiaba por los pasillos de aquel castillo enorme. Le hubiera gustado haber conocido a Snape, pero no tuvo la oportunidad. Sólo de verlo morir o siquiera de eso.

- Bienvenida a casa.

Draco y Hermione, por su parte, estaban bastante felices. La primera carta de su hija, sonaba muy alegre. Hermione tenía ciertas aspiraciones, que sorprendían a Draco. Aparte de estudiar, su esposa hasta podría querer otro hijo. Bien, necesitaría un poco de tiempo para pensarlo. Pero de todas formas, esas cosas podrían suceder y no estarían planificadas. A Hermione, eso le parecía perfecto.

El mundo parecía dar la vuelta correcta, en la familia Malfoy. Hermione, volvía a quedarse dormida y su esposo, sólo la contemplaba mientras leía un libro. Con una sonrisa, apagaba la luz y la dejaba dormir. Ella, necesitaba descansar de todo el pasado, de todo lo vivido. Al salir, Draco se sorprendió.

- Hola, Draco- le decía Bellatrix, mientras le observaba- ¿Todo bien?

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Oh, nada en especial. Sólo he venido a decirte algo, muy importante- comentó la mujer y sustrajo un pedazo de papel, estirándolo hacia él.

- ¡Eso no puede ser!- dijo él y Bella asintió con una sonrisa contrahecha.

- Es así, y dudo que ellos quieran esperar. ¿Qué piensas hacer? Eso podría costarte una demanda, como lo dicen los muggles.

- Lo resolveré... yo la adoptaré.

- ¿Podrías, cuando ya se ha fugado?- preguntó la mujer y Draco, asintió en silencio. Nadie podría desafiarlo.

- ¿A qué están jugando, mi padre y tú?

- A nada.. Nada en especial- ella le observó por un corto segundo, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la nada. Draco, siguió mirando aquel papel que le indicaba que ella no podía ser suya. Pero no, él la tendría como fuera posible. La amaba y no se atrevía a dejarla ir sin luchar por ella. Como debió haberlo hecho antes.

- No voy a cometer el mismo error- le dijo al silencio, apretando el pedazo de papel- No jugarán conmigo, una vez más- declaró mientras caminaba hacia la habitación donde estaba Hermione. Ella no debía verlo o se preocuparía.


	48. Quién gana

Draco Malfoy hacía acto de presencia en donde lo citaban. La administración del orfanato. Con un suspiro, alegaba que Amelié era su hija. Sin embargo, no había papel que lo demostrara. Los dueños del orfanato, estaban enfadados con la situación. Amelié, tenía que ser presentada y entregada, para que fuese adoptada.

- ¡Nadie va a adoptar a mi hija!- indicó y la mujer, la dueña de aquel lugar, negó con la cabeza. Suspirando, le habló.

- Lo siento, señor Malfoy. Ella se ha fugado de nuestra institución y ahora aparece con un padre. Si tanto la amaba, ¿Por qué la dejó aquí?

- Mire, yo no la dejé y además, usted no lo entendería- Por supuesto, él era un mago. Eso, ella no lo iba a entender- quiero a mi hija conmigo.

La mujer levantó la cabeza de los papeles que leía y meditó. Bueno, quería a su hija con él y en realidad, de regresar, Amelié iba a ser adoptada. Volvió a suspirar y los contempló. Bien, sí había un parecido en ambos. Sin embargo, podría ser cualquier pariente que quisiera hacerle daño. Eso, siempre se veía.

- ¿Está dispuesto entonces, a cuidar de Amelié?

- Sí, amo a mi hija y quiero que esté conmigo- fue su respuesta y la mujer, volvió a meditar.

¿Y si era cierto? ¿Estaría separando a una familia? Ella, se levantó del escritorio y caminó, hacia un estante. De una serie de cajones, sacó una carpeta amarilla. La colocó sobre la mesa y al abrirla, Draco observó un papel de adopción. Era deprimente, tener que adoptar a tu propia hija, pero era lo que debía hacer. Colocó en la mano de Draco, una pluma y lentamente, bajó la vista hacia la forma que debía llenar.

- Ahora, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer- le indicó con mucha calma- solo debe firmar allí y llenar sus datos personales. Como el lugar en el que van a vivir y los teléfonos, por si suceden maltratos. Les haremos seguimiento, cada un año.

- Lo que sea- mencionó Draco, escribiendo lo que le pedían- puede venir diariamente, si eso quieren.

- ¿Dónde está la madre de la joven? Si es su padre, intuyo que están aún juntos. ¿O me equivoco?

- Está en casa. Se recupera de una lesión. Su nombre es Hermione Granger.

- En ese caso, vamos a conocerla también.

Draco asintió sin más y guardó los papeles que creyó, que necesitaría. Su historia familiar, puesto que de Amelié, no tenía nada que entregar. Si apenas se enteraba, de que era su hija. Suspirando, miró lo que había firmado y un sentimiento de placer, lo llenó. Lo sobrecogió de una forma muy agradable. Estaba casado y tenía una hija. Nunca pensó imaginarse así, pero la verdad era, que ahora entendía a su madre. Era un placer, el poder compartir su vida con alguien. Así, fuese de otro tipo.

Hermione estaba en casa, preocupada. Draco se había ido sin siquiera, decirle a dónde iba. Estando sola, quería seguir intentándolo. Caminaría y no se rendiría hasta conseguirlo. Quería ir a ver a su hija, no quería quedarse en una silla de ruedas, para siempre. Se apoyó con fuerza en la cama y trató de levantarse. Para su sorpresa, las cosas comenzaban a mejorar. Parecía, que ahora tenía más fuerza, aunque no del todo. volvió a caer en la cama y esbozó una sonrisa, mirando una fotografía. Una fotografía que sus padres habían tomado en los días de convivencia que habían hecho. Eso, había sido tan extraño. Pero había funcionado, para que las cosas mejoraran.

Amelié, estaba muy feliz en Hogwarts. Pese a haber saltado muchos cursos. Dumbledore se encargaba de que estuviera a gusto. Ginny y Harry, estarían por tener hijos y aseguraron que Amelié sería una buena "hermana" para ellos. De todas formas, aún faltaba mucho tiempo y a ciencia cierta, Ginny esperaba tener una hija, tan hermosa como ella. Bueno, estaba orgullosa de su amiga y de sus logros. Hermione, de haberla perdido, hubiese sufrido un dolor insuperable.

Draco, regresó a casa y decidió darle una sorpresa a su esposa y a su hija. en poco tiempo, había contactado a Dumbledore, para hablarle. Por supuesto, eso solo significaba una cosa. El plan de su padre y de Bellatrix, se derrumbaría muy pronto. Nada podría derrumbar a su familia, ahora que él estaba a cargo. Pudieron con su madre, pero en realidad, no lo conocían a él. Si creían que era tan débil como ella, estaban equivocados.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Estás despierta?

- Sí, estoy aquí, en la habitación. Bueno, no puedo ir a ninguna otra parte. ¿Qué sucede, Draco?

- Necesito que te vistas. Iremos a ver a Amelié.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y para qué?- preguntó ella, mirándolo entrar en la habitación.

- Bueno...-indicó, ayudándola a ponerse de pie y sentarla en la silla de ruedas- vamos a darle una buena noticia.

- ¿Le compraste una escoba nueva? Pero eso, se lo puedes llevar con una lechuza. No necesitas...

- No, no es algo material- sonrió él, inclinándose para estar a su altura- Es algo más que eso y además; te va a encantar.

- Draco, ese tipo de cosas que se te pasan por la cabeza, me ponen nerviosa. ¿De qué se trata?

- No te enterarás, hasta estar con tu hija.

- Bueno, pero más vale que sea algo bueno. Si no, tendremos problemas tú y yo. ¿Entendido?

- Entendido.

Draco, esperaba por su esposa, afuera. Suspirando, Hermione salía de la habitación y le contemplaba. ¿Cuál era el famoso misterio, del que debían hablar? De todas formas, Draco no le diría, aunque insistiera. Bien, tendría que acostumbrarse. Su esposo, era lo más enigmático que había conocido. Por fortuna, lo amaba como para soportar eso. Por que cuando Ron intentaba hacer eso, simplemente no lo soportaba.

- ¿Lista?

- Como siempre. Pero, ¿no vas a adelantarme algo?

- No, aprende a dejar la curiosidad.

- Sí, es un chiste maravilloso. Tonto.

Hermione sonrió y Draco, estaba listo para usar la chimenea del director. Con mucho cuidado, ayudó a Hermione, a pasar primero. Luego de que la vio desaparecerse, fue su turrno. Antes de irse, miró la casa y esbozó una sonrisa suave.

Al reagruparse en la dirección, Amelié ya estaba allí, abrazando a su madre. Con mucha felicidad, Hermione miraba a su hija. Ella siempre la extrañaba y no quería separarse de ella. Luego, Amelié abrazó a su padre. Dumbledore, les sonrió a los tres.

- Entonces, ¿De qué quieren hablarnos?- dijo Dumbledore y Amelié sonrió.

- Es acerca de ti, hija- mencionó Draco, hurgando en sus bolsillos. Sustrajo el documento de adopción y lo contempló- es un poco deprimente, tener que hacer esto cuando es tu propia hija, pero no podría vivir sin hacerlo.

Amelié se impacientaba, al lado de su madre. Con una sonrisa, Draco comenzaba a leer lo que habían escrito.

- Motivo por el cual, el señor Draco Malfoy adopta a la joven Amelié y promete hacerse cargo de ella y cuidar, de todas sus necesidades. Ahora, la jovencita Amelié, será Amelié Malfoy Granger.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca y sonrió con felicidad. Amelié, estaba pasmada y en poco tiempo, su padre le abrazaba. Hermione no pudo evitar llorar un poco. Su esposa, era muy sentimental.

- Entonces, es oficial- mencionó Dumbledore.

- Sí- le respondió Draco- Es mi hija. Adoptada, real. Es mi hija.

- ¡Oh, Draco!...¡Ahora eres mía y solo mía, como siempre debió ser!

- Tranquila mamá...- dijo Amelié, en los brazos de su madre.

- ¡No me pidas eso, no ahora!

Draco suspiró y miró a su esposa y a su hija. Bien, habían pasado muchos años, un par de muertes dolorosas, pero se atrevía a mencionar que sus días felices, iban a comenzar realmente. Como familia.


	49. Un golpe

Hermione estaba muy feliz de saber que su hija, jamás sería separada de ella. Con un suspiro, Draco miraba a Amelié, mientras ayudaba a su madre a levantarse de la cama. Hermione caminaba cada vez más y él, estaba congraciado con la idea de volver a recorrer las calles a su lado. Bueno, antes lo habían hecho con el mayor odio del mundo. Ahora, no importaba. La amaba y a su hija.

- Papá, ¿podrías ayudarme?- preguntó la jovencita y él, la contempló con mucho detalle.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mamá dice que se siente mal, pero no quiere decirme la razón. Quizá te lo diga a ti.

Draco asintió en silencio y caminó hacia Hermione. Ella estaba en la cama, mirándose la manga de uno de sus brazos. Por alguna extraña razón, supo de qué se trataba. Se sentó a su lado y esperó para escucharla.

- ¿Entiendes de qué se trata?- le preguntó ella y Draco asintió en silencio- Me duele, la marca tenebrosa me duele.

Draco inspiró y contempló a su esposa una vez más. La mujer, de improvisto, recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro y le miró de soslayo. Draco no hizo nada, solo acarició su cabeza con mucha paciencia. Bueno, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Su esposa era una mortífaga, para evitar que él lo hubiese sido. Su madre estaba en deuda, pero él no. Él estaba arrepentido de eso. Había entendido que Hermione, era más inocente de lo que él lo era.

- ¿Qué le diré a Amelié?

- ¿Ella no ha visto tu marca, en tu brazo?

- No y no puedo enseñársela.

El joven suspiró y trató de pensar. Podía decirle que soloe staba enferma, pero eso no sería para siempre. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. Hermione ya creía conocerlo, como para saber lo que intentaría.

- Le diré la verdad.

- ¡Pero eso, eso le dará miedo!

- Tiene que saberlo. Es tu hija y se enterará muy pronto. Cuando te duela de improvisto y yo no esté. Tendrás que explicárselo.

Hermione tuvo que coincidir con él. Con una mirada de preocupación, se dejó caer en la cama y Draco, salió de la habitación. Amelié aguardaba afuera, impaciente. Miró a su padre y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

- No me digan, que es un hermanito o hermanita- dijo ella, con una sonrisa. Draco negó con mucha lentitud y colocó una mano en su hombro.

- Hay algo que debo contarte y necesito mucho tiempo.

- Tienes todo el que quieras. Estoy de vacaciones de semana santa. Bueno...Poca tarea de pociones. Dicen que con Snape, era peor.

Draco pasó toda la tarde, relatándole a su hija, la verdad. Amelié iba y venía, cambiaba de lugar, mientras escuchaba. La historia para ella, era tan profunda, tan graciosa por momentos y tan triste también. Ahora sabía que su madre, le pertenecía a aquél, que quería destruírles la vida. Ella suspiró y miró a su padre, en el sofá donde estaban sentados. Draco apenas tenía palabras para decirle, el error que había cometido.

- Mamá se sacrificó por ti. Eso no es nada que merezca tu arrepentimiento. Está sufriendo, pero lo hizo para salvarte y salvarse.

- ¿De qué manera se salvó?

- ¿No lo has pensado? Quizá ella sentía algo por ti y quería salvarlo. Si te salvaba, salvaba ese sentimiento que ya tenía, acerca de ti.

Draco miró a su hija y ella le sonrió. Amelié abrazó a su padre y éste, le devolvió el abrazo. Sentía como si su madre le abrazara. Tanto, como nunca había sido abrazado, a lo largo de su vida. Amelié apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos.

- Eres muy amable, muy sentimental- dijo y Draco se preguntó, en qué parte lo era- Antes de saber que eras mi padre, te hubiese pedido que me adoptaras o algo por el estilo.

Su padre la miró con sorpresa y ella, depositó un beso en su mejilla. Se levantó y le miró con otra sonrisa.

- Tengo que hacer mucha tarea papá. Te veré más tarde. Cuida de mamá. Bueno, no es mucha, pero es mejor hacerla pronto.

Draco se quedó allí, helado y sin saber qué decir. Sonrió tiempo después y se levantó para ir por su esposa. Ella estaba dormida en la cama. Se sentó a su lado y la miró con mucha preocupación. Sí, por más corazón de piedra que tuviera, le dolía verla de esa forma. Amelié tenía razón. Ella había dado su vida, a cambio de salvar la de él. Y él, él era un asco con todas las malditas letras.

- ¡Tenemos que conseguirlo!- estalló Bellatrix y Lucius la miró. Ya ni sabía, si lo que quería, era destruír a su hijo. Ya había perdido a su esposa, ¿Qué más podía perder? ¿Su cabeza? Ya no le importaba.

- Fallaste, ella es su hija.

- Pero no completamente. Aún tengo esto- dijo Bella, mostrándole la marca tenebrosa- Aún podríamos hacer que el señor tenebroso, pida que Draco le haga una visita. Una visita completa.

- ¿Sabes qué riesgos tiene eso?- meditó Lucius.

- Tu hijo te traicionó, al igual que tu esposa- indicó Bellatrix, sin reparo alguno- pronto será su hora y tú, te podrás sentir mejor, querido Lucius.

Lucius no dijo nada. Mientras revisaba que todo estuviera bien, Draco observó que Amelié se había dormido, con toda la tarea sobre la cama. Con mucho cuidado, caminó hacia la habitación y recogió los pergaminos, dejándolos en su escritorio. La cobijó y la contempló. Hermione estaba dormida y ella también. Pero él, no podía dejar de pensar. ¿Qué le tenía Voldemort preparado, a su familia? Intentó ni siquiera pensar en eso y se dirigió a la habitación. Hermione estaba allí. Se revolvió entre las cobijas.

- Draco, duerme un poco- le dijo, adormilada. El joven tuvo que asentir y se acostó a su lado- todo va a estar bien. No temas.

- No lo sé, Hermione- fue su respuesta, antes de darle la espalda. Ella tampoco lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero prefería no pensar en eso. Bien, sucedería algo pronto, pero no era buena idea, alarmarse antes.


	50. Preparados a la guerra

Hermione estaba dormida, cuando su hija preparaba el desayuno. Draco Malfoy había salido de casa, muy pronto. Ella había terminado de cocinar, cuando su madre emergió del cuarto, con pasos lentos.

- Buenos días, Mamá- dijo, ayudándole a sentarse- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

- Creo que bien, algo adolorida. Creo que me he quedado dormida en una sola postura.

- Se te pasará con un buen desayuno- dijo- Bueno, no sé si soy una buena cocinera, pero hago lo mejor que puedo.

Hermione asintió en silencio y sonrió levemente. Miró a su alrededor, pero Draco no estaba en aquel lugar. Amelié entendió en su mirar, qué quería saber. Con un suspiro lento, negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

- Salió muy temprano, parece.

- Bueno, mientras no se meta en problemas. Tu padre es especial para ser tarado y meterse en miles de problemas.

Amelié rió con fuerza y Hermione picó su tocino, con un gesto brusco. Ya lo conocía, seguro estaba haciendo tonterías. Miró a su hija y se preguntó, si él ya le había explicado el asunto de la marca tenebrosa. Si debía ella, explicárselo.

- Hija...Quisiera decirte algo- dijo y su hija, alzó la cabeza con un movimiento lento. Tomó su vaso de jugo y lo probó, mientras esperaba- No sé si debería, pero quiero hablarte de esto- mencionó, estirando las mangas de su pijama. La marca tenebrosa, salió a relucir y Amelié, no podía desviar la vista.

- Sí, mi padre me lo comentó- le mencionó ella con un suspiro- él me confesó que lo hiciste para protegerle, pero que nunca supo el por qué te lo permitió. Que ese era su problema y tú te entrometiste y que ahora se siente culpable, por todo lo que tienes que pasar. Que admite que eres inocente.

- Vaya que tienes poder de retentiva- le dijo Hermione, sorprendida. Amelié suspiró y continuó comiendo- pero tiene razón. Lo hice por su madre y ahora, ahora ocurre todo esto que ya imagino sabes. ¿No es cierto?

- Sí. Aunque mi padre no me dijo, cómo perdió a su madre.

- Su propio padre la asesinó- le confesó Hermione y Amelié se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida- dijo que no le permitiría salir con Severus Snape. Bueno, lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.

Amelié inspiró y se preguntó si Severus Snape había muerto, bajo la mano de su abuelo. Hermione pareció leerle el pensamiento e inspiró, asintiendo con lentitud. Su hija la miró sin comprender y ladeó la cabeza.

- Sí, Severus también murió. Aunque en manos de la hermana de Narcisa Malfoy.

- ¡Pobre hombre!- dijo- Yo no...

- Tú estabas allí- le dijo Hermione con un suspiro- ellos iban a sacarte de la cárcel, cuando los emboscaron.

- ¿Y cómo escapé?

- No lo sé. Debió ser obra de Snape- dijo Hermione, levantándose con mucho cuidado- Una coincidencia, que te encontraras con tu padre.

- Muy novelesco ¿verdad?- sonrió Amelié.

- Solo un poco...

Hermione inspiró y apartó los mechones de cabello, que estaban en el rostro delgado de su hija. Ella era idéntica a su padre, solo que tenía sus ojos. Amelié la miró con mucha fijeza. Cuánto había madurado, desde que la había enviado a su escapatoria. De no haberla visto más, se hubiese muerto.

- Las cosas se complican- dijo y la miró con mucho detalle- mucho más de lo que puedes imaginarte.

- Mi padre...

- No, tu padre no lo entiende.

Draco caminaba por los recovecos de la antigua mansión Malfoy. Realmente, tenía que encontrar una forma de disuadir a su padre y a su exasperante tía. Miró a su alrededor, pero parecía que no había nadie allí dentro. Miró por cuartos y cuartos, pero no, estaba solo en aquella enorme casona.

El punto era, que ya estaba acostumbrado a estarlo.

- ¿Por qué te escondes, papá? ¿No te bastó con matar a mi madre?- se quejó, mirando hacia la salida. Lo mejor era irse y no regresar a ese horrendo lugar.

Al regresar a casa, Hermione estaba en la cama. Suspiró y se sentó a contemplarla. No podía imaginar, las cosas que comenzaban a cambiar a su alrededor. Su esposa tenía que presentarse ante su señor tenebroso. Muy pronto, como la mortífaga que era. ¿Por qué carajo no había tomado su lugar? Se arrepentía a cada momento que pasaba. Mientras la contemplaba, su hija entre abrió la puerta y esbozó una sonrisa suave. Draco no sonrió y la siguió con la mirada, mientras ella entraba.

- Se sentía enferma, así que se quedó dormida- le susurró- ¿Dónde has estado papá?

- Estaba haciendo diligencias.

- ¿Buscabas a mi abuelo?- fue su pregunta y él se sorprendió. Ladeó la cabeza hacia su hija, que se levantaba de la silla en la que se había sentado y se iba. La siguió hacia la salida.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Mi madre me lo comentó- dijo Amelié, sacando unas pequeñas tazas- ¿Quieres café, para acompañar esta historia?

- Cargado.

Por su puesto la versión de su padre era mucho más oscura. Se sorprendió al conocer tantos detalles a la vez. Draco inspiró y miró su taza de café con una inspiración lenta. Realmente había sucedido tanto entre él y Hermione. No podía entender, como de la noche a la mañana, las circunstancias habían cambiado tanto.

- Al menos, están juntos- dijo su hija, en un respingo. ¿Qué iba a responderle? "Estamos juntos, pero ella morirá pronto".

- Supongo- due su contesta, dejando la taza a medio vaciar- realmente, ella no tiene la culpa de las canalladas de tu abuelo.

- ¿Por qué nos odia tanto, papá?

- Por que no permite que ame. mucho menos a una "sangre sucia" como tu madre.

- Eso te convierte en...

- Traidor a la sangre- dijo Draco, con un carraspeo de su garganta. Aquel término era estúpido e innecesario. Con una inspiración fuerte, miró a su hija- Traidor a la sangre, puesto que me he casado con una mujer impura- confesó.

- Sí, eso lo puedo entender. La profesora Minerva, ha hablado de eso.

- Entonces, supongo que ya estás enterada de todo el mal que hemos hecho en este mundo.

- Lo estoy. Tanto muggles como magos, se empeñan en destruirlo.

Draco no continuó hablando, escuchó un ruidillo en la habitación principal. Hermione seguramente estaba despierta. Se levantó y caminó hacia la habitación, para contemplarla. Tenía una mano en su cabeza. Parecía que le molestaba. Se sentó a su lado y la miró con detalle. Ella, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

- Draco, ya comenzaba a preocuparme por ti. ¿Estás bien?

- Estoy bien. ¿Te sientes mal? Amelié dijo que...

- Sí. Mi marca ardió por un buen rato- le contestó, con una voz suave. Aquello le hizo sentir más rabia de la que ya tenía.

- No te dejé ir. Que vengan a buscarte, si eso quieren.

- Quién tú sabes, me haría aparecer allí en un santiamén.

- ¡Pero no puedes ir!- le espetó- ¡Es muy peligroso!

- A ciencia cierta, no pensabas eso cuando estabas por unírtele.

- ¡Era diferente!

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tan diferente? ¿Por que tú eras un Malfoy y ese iba a ser tu gran punto de victoria?

- ¡No se trata de...!

- Vamos, no puedes mentirme. No soy tan tonta- le recriminó ella- sé que lo tuyo es la gloria, es estar en la posición más alta, en el poder.

- ¡Es que no quiero perderte!- le dijo y Hermione, dejó de hablar- No me perdonaría si eso sucediera. Es todo.


	51. Temo perderte

Después de aquellas palabras, Hermione no habló más acerca del asunto. Simplemente lo contempló. Debió de haberle inquietado mucho, el haberlas dicho. Draco Malfoy, no era un hombre de mencionar ese tipo de cuestiones. Incluso, no era de mencionar nada , eso la descolocó en sobremanera. Inspiró y lo contempló, mientras él miraba el suelo. Por supuesto que sentía miedo.

_Por que no estaba él en su lugar_.

- ¿No quieres perderme?- preguntó, anonadada. Él negó con la cabeza, sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

- Sueño con eso y desde entonces, no he podido dormir. No he podido dormir, pensando en los errores que cometí. En los errores que cometió mi padre. En la muerte de mi madre, en la muerte del profesor Snape. Todo eso me atormenta, es como si yo...¡Como si mi varita y yo...!- dijo, con resentimiento, pero no continuó. Hermione había dejado un dedo en sus labios, con la esperanza de que se silenciara.

- Descansa ya de todo eso- le dijo, pero eso seguía siendo inquietante para él- Es el pasado y no se puede cambiar. No pienses en lo que se perdió, sino en lo que se tiene y se puede ganar. Desgraciadamente, se perdieron en el camino, pero no podemos hacer mayor cosa que resignarnos y...

- ¡No me pienso resignar, a ver más muertes! No quiero ver la tuya...- le dijo, apartando su dedo de sus labios. Hermione sonrió con mucha dulzura. Era realmente, la primera vez que Draco conseguía decir algo semejante, sin sentirse presionado por su entorno. Lo estaba en cierto sentido, pero era lo que sentía.

Suspiró y se apoyó en su hombro, recostó su cabeza en su hombro. Draco no dijo nada y permaneció mirando al suelo. No se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos y sentir, que ella estaba preparada para ese fatídico encuentro. Él no lo estaba y no quería empezar a prepararse para tal cosa. Ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró.

- Draco. No hay nada malo, en sentir aprecio por una persona. En sentir que debes protegerla, pero no por ello debes dejar de pensar, que ella también puede colaborar. Que yo también puedo sentir lo mismo por ti. No es algo propio de sangre sucias o Gryffindors, el hecho de que ames. Todos amamos algo. Quién tú sabes, el poder. Yo a ti y es probable, que tú me ames. Tal vez no sea así, pero todos amamos algo.

El joven no dijo nada y contempló a Hermione, que lo miraba con una sonrisa suave. Sostuvo su rostro y se obligó a mirarla por un rato. Su sonrisa no disminuyó ni se opacó con otro sentimiento. Estuvo allí, acompañándolo. Suspiró, sintiéndose rendido ante el análisis femenino, que acababa de escuchar.

- Claro que te amo- fue lo que dijo, lentamente y con su acostumbrado tono de voz arrastrado- No es que esté dando brinquitos de amor por ti, pero sí. Te amo, Hermione.

- Pues entonces, eso me basta y me sobra. A Amelié y a mí nos basta. ¿Ya has cenado? Podría...- dijo, pero antes de levantarse, Draco sostuvo su brazo y la obligó a darse la vuelta. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa- ¿Qué ocurre?

No dijo nada, no comentó nada en particular, simplemente la besó. Hermione sonrió. No era que Draco, se pasara besándole, pero era satisfactorio cuando lo intentaba. La mayor parte del tiempo, lo intentaba ella, pero cuando él tomaba la iniciativa, era difícil de apartarse. Era distinto, estaba cargado de sentimientos. Era como su primera vez, casi siempre. Sonaba cursi, pero era cierto. ¿Muy torpe para sentir? A veces.

- ¿Puedo unirme a la reunión familiar?- preguntó Amelié, dejándose caer en la cama, cuando Draco y Hermione se separaron.

- Por supuesto, mi amor- dijo Hermione- Las reuniones familiares entre nosotros, escasean.

- No es mi culpa- se quejó Draco- Amelié estudia y tú...

- ¿Yo qué, Draco?- dijo Hermione, de forma acusadora.

- ¡No es mi culpa!

- Sí lo es.

- ¡No lo es!

- ¡Sí lo es...Infinito!

- Aquí vamos de nuevo- dijo Amelié, acomodándose las almohadas bajo su cabeza y tomando una revista- En cuanto terminen, díganmelo, para poder charlar con ustedes.

Hermione rió y le hizo cosquillas a su hija. Era un día diferente, en la familia Malfoy. Era uno de esos días, que no solían repetirse. Esos días "felices", moderadamente. De un momento a otro, sus padres se habían puerto "cariñosos" o al menos Hermione y Amelié, sabía que era hora de dormir. Sonriendo, se despidió de sus padres y se dirigió a su habitación. Draco la miró caminar, antes de sentir dos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Draco. ¿Me consentirías un deseo? ¿Solo uno?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó, mirándola.

- Quiero hacer el amor...- susurró y Draco la miró- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo tener un deseo, aunque sea por un día?

Draco se encogió de hombros, cuando Hermione hacía su vía, por su cuerpo. Sonriente,se inclinó sobre su cadera y lo contempló. La miraba con fijeza y suspiraba lentamente. Así era él. Draco Malfoy, no podía sentir placer. Casi por nada.

- Oh vamos. Al menos podrías fingir que te interesa.

- Solo estaba pensando- le dijo y ella le miró con atención- Estaba pensando en cuánto iba a extrañarte si...

- Ya...Shhh- dijo ella inclinándose hacia adelante, hasta estar a un palmo de su rostro- Eso ya es demasiado, para que lo digas tú. Tú eres Draco, tú no eres sentimental.

Sonrió, cuando su esposa solo decía tonterías. La besó e hizo el amor con ella. Terminó cediendo, pero realmente no veía mayores inconvenientes. Mayores detalles. Terminó por abrazarla, cuando su tembloroso cuerpo, se derrumbó sobre el suyo. Con una sonrisa suave, ella jugaba con sus platinados y sudorosos cabellos. ¿Por qué había que estar tan feliz? Seguía sin comprenderlo.

- Es extraño, pero lo hacemos y se siente aún como una primera vez.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Es como descubrirte más. Llámame cursi, pero es diferente, cada vez. Cosas diferentes, te motivan, cada vez. Me pregunto cuándo te motivará el amor. ¿Puedes sentir amor, Draco Malfoy?

- Creo que sé lo que es. Es eso que tengo por mi hija. Eso que suelo sentir por ti, por que me obligaste a sentirlo.

- Pero te encanta sentirlo por mí.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que lo haga?- dijo, apoyando su cabeza en una mano y mirándola, cuando ella se hubiera recostado a su lado.

- Yo lo sé. Las mujeres lo sabemos, cuando hacemos el amor.

- ¿Qué se los dice? ¿Cuándo introdu...?

- ¡Draco!- chilló ella, ofendida- ¡No digas ese tipo de cosas!- sonrió, cubriéndose con las sábanas- Vamos a dormir...

- Cómo quieras.

- Tú le hablarás a Amelié sobre el sexo, cuando corresponda.

- Presiento, que ella ya lo sabe- dijo, dándole la espalda- los jóvenes de ahora, ya saben todo eso.

- Draco...¿No le habrás explicado que...?

- No...¿Debería? Buenas noches, Hermione.

- Buenas noches, Draco- sonrió ella, abrazándole- ¿Sabes? Tú deberías abrazarme a mí- dijo y Draco se dio la vuelta con cierta incomodidad. La abrazó en la cama.

- ¿Contenta?

- Sí...


	52. Una sorpresa

Hermione estaba en la cama, dormida. Draco ya se había despertado, cuando Amelié preparaba el desayuno. Ya se volvía costumbre que él la mirase, mientras ella preparaba el desayuno, colaboró con el café y fue una experiencia agradable.

- ¿Y mamá?- preguntó ella, con una sonrisa pícara. Draco inspiró y la contempló por unos cortos segundos.

- Está dormida aún, creo que estaba muy cansada- dijo, dando un pequeño sorbo a su café.

- Claro, cualquiera se cansa contigo allí dentro- dijo ella y Draco, se atragantó con el café. Amelié sonrió y colocó en la mesa, el desayuno.

- Tranquilo papá, tampoco es algo por lo que alarmarse.

Draco no dijo nada y Amelié volvió a sonreír. Mientras esperaba por Hermione, la mujer salió. Estaba pálida y Draco, se levantó de golpe. ¿Le ardía la marca tenebrosa? Ella, caminó lentamente hacia su familia y se sentó en una de las sillas. Draco permaneció de pie, inquieto, aunque ella ya se había sentado en la mesa. Amelié contempló el rostro cansado de su madre y supuso, que ambos necesitaban hablar. Llevó su desayuno a su habitación.

- Hermione. ¿Te sientes bien?

- No. He vomitado, Draco.

- ¿Vom...? ¿Qué cosa?

- Sí y estoy comenzando a creer algo.

- Eso fue muy obvio- dijo él, acercando un vaso con agua- ¿Por qué crees que...?

- Por que hacemos el amor...Por eso pienso que estaré...

- Pero eso no nos ayudaría en un momento como este, es algo muy peligroso. Podría...

- Sí pero si lo estoy, no podríamos hacer mayor cosa.- dijo ella, mirando la comida sobre la mesa. Draco asintió en silencio. Ella tenía razó estaba en estado, no podrían hacer otra cosa, que tener al bebé.

Tendría que hacerse un examen. Hermione inspiró y trató de comer, pero no podía pensar en ello. Era mortífaga y tenía miedo de procrear un nuevo miembro de la familia, si la situación no estaba clara. Draco pensaba lo mismo, puesto que no era él el mortífago, sino la madre de la criatura.

Ella tenía que cuidarse, ella tenía que evitar que algo pudiera hacerle daño, tanto a su integridad, como al bebé. Y si su padre se enteraba, que solo la odiaba por ser sangre sucia, podría herirla.

O algo peor.

- Pero debemos confirmarlo.

- Sí- comentó Hermione- cuanto antes, lo confirmaré. Aunque me preocupa pensar en las consencuencias.

Draco no le dio la razón, pero tampoco negó que le preocupaba el asunto. Se levantó de la mesa y contempló a Hermione. ¿Qué podía ocurrir, si se ausentaba un rato? Ella estaba por descubrir si estaba embarazada o no. Además, estando Amelié...Bueno, eran dos mujeres indefensas. No iban a conseguir mayor cosa.

- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor, Draco?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Podrías contactar a Ginny Weasley?

Quiso preguntar el motivo, pero supuso que era cosas de mujeres. Accedió y ella sonrió, bebiéndose su taza de café. Al poco tiempo, Draco le había escrito una carta a Ginny, solicitando su presencia. No tardó en llegar una respuesta, ni la persona en cuestión. Cuando ambas estuvieron reunidas, Draco decidió que era hora de partir. No debía decirle a su esposa en dónde iba a estar. Lo mejor era no ponerla tensa. No más, de lo que ya estaban ellos, por saberla mortífaga.

- ¿Embarazada de nuevo?- preguntó Ginny con estupefacción y Hermione asintió en silencio. La joven la miró con sorpresa.

- Pero no estamos seguros. Verás, el asunto por el que necesito de ti es...

Ginny se levantó de su silla, cuando escuchó lo que ella estaba pidiéndole, casi implorándole. Negó muchas veces, pero Hermione insistía.

- Te lo ruego. Hazlo por mí...

- ¿Te volviste loca?

- Prométeme que te harás cargo de ellos, para cuando yo me muera.

- Sí, te volviste loca.

Hermione no dijo nada más y carraspeó con incomodidad. Su hija pasaba de largo, mientras estudiaba, para su último día de vacaciones. Ginny la contempló con pesar y se imaginó, que Hermione estaba poniendo toda su fe en ello. Tuvo que admitir, que ella no tendría el valor para pedir semejante cosa.

- De acuerdo, en dado caso que...¡No me hagas decirlo! Yo cuidaré de tus hijos. Aunque dudo que Draco...

- Cuida de él también.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- Enfrentarme a ellos.

- ¿Quién tú sabes, desconoce que tú eres...?

- No lo sé. Pero en cuanto lo sepa, si es que ya no lo sabe, querrá matarme. Será el castigo por el error de Draco y si sabe que soy amiga de Harry Potter, mucho peor será, mi condena a padecer.

- ¿Le has dicho a Draco, lo que piensas hacer?

- ¿Debería?

- Hermione, es tu esposo. No sé si por ti moriría, pero al menos deberías decírselo.

Draco pensaba hacer lo mismo. Pensaba asumir su cuota de culpa y evitar que sacrificaran a su esposa. Cosa imposible, puesto que Bellatrix Lestrange, le reservaba un castigo ideal. Uno que era muy distinto al que le tocaba a él mismo.

- Vienes a suplicarme...¿Qué cosa?- dijo su padre y él lo miró con rabia. Con resentimiento.

- Que la dejen en paz. Ella no ha hecho nada malo. Fue mi culpa. Yo me acosté con ella, yo me enamoré de ella. Aunque te suene a cuento viejo y barato.

- Es su culpa. Ella arruinó a mi familia.

- ¿Tienes miedo de saber, que has sido tú, quién arruinó a nuestra famailia?

- Tu madre se acostaba con ese maldito de Snape, en mis narices.

- Quizá ella, se sentía amada. Quizá Severus Snape, le daba eso que tú ni por las esquinas, le estabas demostrando.

- ¡No me hables de esa forma!

- Quieres matar a mi esposa y a mi hija, y pretendes que no te hable de esta forma- comentó Draco, mirándolo con rabia. Lucius suspiró y sonrió.

- Tu lugar no es ese, tu lugar está aquí.

- No lo digas más. "¿Con los que me aman?" Mataste a mi madre y eso, eso es imperdonable.

Lucius no dijo mayor cosa y Draco, continuó mirándolo de forma amenazante. Podía morir allí, sin ningún remordimiento, si eso servía para que ella estuviera a salvo. Bien, dos vidas totalmente nuevas, por una vieja y sucia. Mucho mejor, el intercambio.

- ¿Y qué decides, papá?


	53. Malos presentimientos

Hermione permaneció sentada en el salón, esperando por Draco. Esperando para comentarle las noticias. Le había prometido a Ginny, luego de su insistencia, que le comentaría su intentona. Mientras esperaba, había recordado que él no había mencionado si regresaría pronto o si se demoraría. Ni siquiera le había comentado en dónde iba a encontrarse. Amelié ya se había ido a Hogwarts, no podía retrarsarla a ella.

Estaba comenzado a ponerse nerviosa. Estaba comenzando a darle vueltas a su cabeza. A creer que las cosas se iban a poner peores, de lo que ya estaban.

O quizá, solo se terminarían.

Lucius miró a su hijo, mientras él sostenía su varita y estaba decidido, a llevar el castigo que le correspondiera. Sonrió con malicia, al ver su actitud de héroe de cuentos de hadas. Sí, esa mujer había destrozado a su familia.

- Mírate. Luces como un imbécil. Enamorado y tratando de usar tu carne, como escudo de dos escorías que deberían morir.

- No te atrevas a llamar a Hermione o incluso a Amelié, con esas palabras. Tu sucia boca, ni siquiera conoce el significado.

- Eres como tu madre. Eres asqueroso y despreciable. Sensibles y cobardes, que al mínimo roce ya temblaban como gallinas.

- Me alegra que tengas ese concepto de mí. Es esto lo que has creado. Somos la virtud de lo que tú has hecho de nosotros.

- ¡A mí no me culpes de tus debilidades! Traté de educarte, de entrenarte. De hacerte el más valioso mortífago.

- Pero me envidiabas. Ya nadie creía en ti, así que necesitabas crearme, para luego destruírme y erguirte. No podía haber, dos reyes en la misma familia. Mi madre nunca fue mortífaga, mi madre solo te seguía el juego.

- Y por eso murió.

Draco creyó no poder continuar, escuchando todo eso. Miró a su padre y a su varita en alto. Bueno, un duelo lo podía resolver todo. Así podría acabar con su vida o viceversa. Bien, no le garantizaba que Hermione iba a estar segura, pero si podía llevárselo consigo, sería lo ideal en ese caso.

- Más cobarde eres tú, que lastimas a una niña y a su madre. Ambas son mujeres. ¿Es que no tomas eso en consideración?

- En esta guerra, los sexos no importan.

- ¿Cuál guerra? Solo unos pocos tratan de avivar el fuego de una guerra, que se extinguió hace mucho.

- El señor tenebroso sigue con vida.

- Pero...¿Hasta cuando? Potter.

- Potter nunca lo vencerá.

- Eso crees...

Hermione caminaba de un lado al otro. No podía evitar pensar, que Draco estaba cometiendo un error de los que solía cometer. Mientras caminaba, miraba la prueba de embarazo que se había realizado. Faltaba tan poco para conocer los resultados. Pero, ¿Con quién iba a compartirlo, si Draco podría estar...?

Hasta muriendo.

Negó con la cabeza y trató de pensar en que todo iba a estar bien. Pensar en que quizá estaba por regresar y la situación, a mejorar. Aunque mintiera en la mitad de sus pensamientos. Tenía miedo por sus hijos, si es que ahora eran dos. Pero tenía miedo de que las cosas empeoraran más y más...Y luego, ya no quedara nada por lo que luchar.

- Bien, ya vas a cambiar- dijo, mirando la prueba- Rosa si estoy embarazada, azul, si no.

La contempló por unos minutos, mientras la prueba de embarazo, cambiaba de color. Con un suspiro de frustación, miró lo que estaba arrojando su test. Perfecto, otra forma de empeorar la situación. Quizá.

- Estoy embarazada- dijo, mirando las franjas rosas en la prueba- Ahora, debería...- dijo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza- recostarme o esta tensión me va a matar. Pero seguramente, Draco está haciendo una tontería.

Prácticamente. Eso estaba haciendo.

- Será mejor que te vayas- dijo su padre y Draco prácticamente se rió, en su cara. El hombre lo contempló.

- ¿Tienes miedo de pelear conmigo?

Lucius no dijo nada y Draco, volvió a sonreír. ¿Por qué su familia era tan disfuncional? Bueno, salvando a su madre, que no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que estaba aconteciendo. Pero por la expresión en el rostrod e su padre, tenía miedo de lastimarlo. Cobarde, que podía asesinar a una mujer, pero no a su propio hijo.

- ¿Y bien?

- Será mejor que te vayas- le dijo, acomodándose su capa de viaje. Draco negó con la cabeza y levantó su varita.

- No te irás y escaparás como un cobarde. no sin un trozo de mí.

Hermione se dejó caer en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Ahora que estaba embarazada, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía sentir? Su primera vez, había sido tortuosa, estando sola y prácticamente bajo las más inumanas condiciones. Su segunda vez, seguía siendo igual de tortuosa, ahora con la sombra de un señor tenebroso.

¿Podría acaso, ponerse peor su suerte? Mejor era no preguntar, ya que se podía volver una realidad. Cerró sus ojos, con temor y se preguntó por décima vez, por Draco. No podía dejarla sola, en ese proceso.

Ella lo necesitaba.

Sentir su caricia, sentir su mano, rodearla por las noches. Era una necedad, pero le encantaba tenerlo a su lado. Le encantaba despertarse y saberlo allí, durmiendo a un lado. No era muy demostrativo con las emociones, pero le encantaba todo eso que había comenzado a vivir, con él.

- Vuelve...Por favor, vuelve.

Y regresó. Draco regresó sin lo que anhelaba conseguir. Se sostenía la nariz rota, cuando hubiese golpeado a su padre. No lo había matado, pero ya tendría la oportunidad de ajustar cuentas. Miró a Hermione, que dormía, con una de sus manos cerradas en puño. Caminó hacia ella y sostuvo la dichosa mano. La abrió con lentitud y miró la prueba de embarazo, que estaba marcando el indicador "Embarazada". Suspiró y sonrió. No supo por qué, pero sonrió. Se sentó a su lado y se quedó en silencio. Mirándola, en silencio.

- Eso cambia las cosas, solo un poco- dijo, en un susurro y se dejó caer en la cama, limpiándose la nariz sangrante- Otro motivo más, para apalear a mi padre y a todo aquel que se quiera interponer. A cualquiera. A todos ellos.

Suspiró y rodeó la frágil cintura de Hermione, con sus brazos. Bien, estaba destinado o a vencer o a morir, pero el proceso parecía ser satisfactorio. No había vivido la infancia de Amelié y esperaba poder vivir, aquella.


	54. Volver a vivirlo

Draco se había despertado a media noche, cuando el cuerpo de su esposa, se acomodaba junto al suyo. Ella sonrió, cuando supo que había regresado a casa. Se acomodó de forma mañosa, sobre él y continuó durmiendo. Draco se preguntó si comenzaba a enfrentar cambios de humor, antes de tiempo.

Bien, nunca había estado con una mujer embarazada. Ya vería de qué cambios, estaban hablando. Muy pronto amanecería de nuevo.

Pues y ocurrió. Al amanecer, Hermione se despertaba sintiéndose terrible. Tenía náuseas y sentía que su tensión bajaba gradualmente. Estaba pálida y Draco, nunca creyó ver, semejante cosa.

- ¿Le escribirías a Amelié, Draco? Tenemos que contarle.

- Lo haré en un momento.

Le escribió, comentándole acerca de las novedades. De que su madre, valiendo la redundancia, sería madre por segunda vez. Supuso, que su hija no tadaría en escribirle. Esperaba que no hiciera un escándalo bochornoso.

Bueno, ya era extraño, con decir que ella era una Malfoy. Amelié Malfoy Granger. Seguramente sorprendía a todo el que lo escuchaba y los conocía.

Nunca creyeron que se llevarían bien. o al menos, como para casarse y tener hijos. Al poco tiempo, llegó la carta de su hija. El doble de larga de lo normal y llena de felicidad. Estaba ansiosa por ver a su madre, una vez más.

- Draco...¿Podrías ayudarme?

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Quiero comer...Pero tengo problemas con las náuseas. ¿Me prepararías algo?

Genial, ahora era el cocinero oficial de Hermione. Pronto caería más bajo. Terminaría siendo su mesero o algo particular. Bueno, ella estaba embarazada, tenía que entenderlo. ¿Debía? No llevaba ni dos meses.

- ¿O sí? Hermione...¿Cuántos meses de embarazo tienes?

- No lo sé. Tendría que ir a San Mungo y...

- ¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta antes?

- Draco, ni sé cuántos meses son. ¿Por qué reaccionas así?

- Bueno, por que hemos estado teniendo sexo. O haciendo el amor. ¿No pudo ser peligroso?

- Sí, lo sé. Ya luego, sabré cuántos meses tengo.

Hermione sonrió, cuando Draco la miraba con curiosidad. ¿Qué podía saber él, de todo ese asunto? Ella rió, al mirarlo con la vista fija sobre su vientre, concentrado, meditando. ¡Por dios! Era un asunto muy común.

- Vamos Draco...No es tan difícil. Simplemente tienes que acompañarme en el proceso. Lo demás, lo hago yo.

- ¿Qué proceso?

- Nunca viste biología, cierto...Pura magia, es lo que sabes. No me sorprende mucho, que estés ignorando el tema.

- ¡No me llames de esa forma!

- Mira, los bebés crecen y crecen. Necesito caminar, controles, una buena alimentación, tomar líquidos y reposar. Luego, como por arte de magia, tendremos al bebé. Bueno, por arte de mi magia.

Draco quiso opinar, pero realmente no tenía idea del asunto. Con una sonrisa, ella acarició su rostro y simplemente colocó una de sus manos, sobre su vientre.

- Mira, aquí crece nuestro pequeño o pequeña. Le damos amor y lo demás es fácil.

No dijo nada, miró lo que Hermione señalaba y suspiró. Con Amelié era sencillo. Ya ella había crecido y no tenía que hacer tanto por ella. Pero ahora que tendrían un hijo nuevo, todo se complicaba.

¿Qué podía hacer, si no entendía mucho del tema?

- Tú eres el padre y serás la figura responsable de nosotros tres. Hablo de Amelié también, claro está.

- Siempre he sido la figura responsable de esta relación.

- Claro. Habló el señor seriedad.

- Sí y hablaste tú... La Sra.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué, Draco?

- Estudiosa...

Hermione rió, mientras Draco meditaba el calificativo. Se acercó a él y depositó un beso en sus labios. Antes de continuar, sintió un mareo terrible y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. A su parecer, Draco actuó exageradamente, pero así lo amaba. Un poco amargado y sorpresivo, pero así lo amaba. La sostuvo con cuidado y muy pronto, le ayudó a sentarse en una silla de la cocina.

Sonrió ante lo cuidadoso que podía llegar a ser. Bueno, estaba hablando de Draco Malfoy, la persona más hostil que había conocido. O una de ellas. Draco la miró una vez más, verificando que el asunto estuviese bajo control.

- Deberías investigar cuántos meses tienes.

- Sus deseos, son órdenes- dijo ella, levantándose con mucho cuidado- aunque creo que no te haría daño, el acompañarme.

¿Debería? ¿Podría? ¿Qué debía hacer en ese tipo de cosas? Estaba completamente perdido en aquel tema de concebir bebés.

Solo sabía lo que ocurría antes.

- Sí, no me mires así. Deberías venir y conocer más de tus hijos.

- ¿Son dos?

- No. Hablaba de Amelié y de tu nuevo hijo. Quizá aprendas un par de cosas que te hacen falta.

- Te burlas de mí.

- Siempre lo hago. Ahora. ¿Podrías venir?

Hermione rió una vez más, cuando Draco la miró de mala gana y pudo creer que eso lució atractivo. Bien, sus hormonas jugaban en su contra. No dijo nada más y caminó hacia la habitación, para ubicar eso que necesitaba. Otra vez, un examen para verificar su estado.

Bueno, el anterior no se lo había realizado. El anterior, solo estaba en prisión, encerrada. Sin poderse comunicar y sin saber sobre la vida de su hija. Solamente la tuvo.

Lo demás vino anexado. En ese aspecto, se sintió como Draco. Sin idea de nada en absoluto. Aunque esa vez, tenía la facilidad de poderlo disfrutar como se debía. Lo demás que viniese anexo, lo superarían.

Y hablaba de Voldemort y su comitiva.

- Ya me verás vomitando, si es que me provoca- dijo y Draco arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Perdona?

- A veces me dan náuseas o deseos de comer mucho. Así que, tendrás que saberme detener. Saberme consentir.

- ¿No puedes devolverte a tu estado normal?

- Ya quisieras. ¿No es cierto?

- Amelié me ayudará con ese detalle- le dijo y Hermione asintió en silencio. Lo bueno de que su hija fuese una joven.

- Seguramente. Y también a cambiar pañales.

Eso tenía que pensarlo. Por supuesto, su hija no iba a estar la mitad del tiempo. Tenía que pensar en cómo solucionar su problema. Su problema que lloraría y gatearía por todas partes. Pero claro, no se quejaba de su hijo. Al contrario, estaba bien. Bueno, ya tenía una familia. Ya tenía todo eso que una vez buscó.

Y era Hermione, pero estaba bien.


	55. Conocer a su padre

La visita al medimago, representó muchas cosas que él desconocía. Hermione tenía dos meses y medio de embarazo, y estaba muy feliz con los resultados. Por supuesto, él no dejaba de recriminarle el tardío aviso que le había hecho sobre su estado.

Ella no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero él no la escuchaba. Se sentía como escuchar a una mujer anciana, quejándose. Sonrió al pensar en eso. Draco podía ser un tonto cuando quería, pero sabía que estaba preocupado por ella.

Algunas cosas, pocas veces cambiaban.

Amelié estaba muy feliz en cada carta que escribía a casa. Draco las leía todas y cada una, mientras Hermione intentaba levantarse. El embarazo le agotaba enormemente y apenas podía despertarse sin sentir sueño otra vez.

- Entonces, ¿quieres comer pero a la vez no? Dímelo de una buena vez para preparar la cena- le reclamó su esposo y la mujer trató de encontrarse con un punto medio.

- Bueno, tengo apetito- dijo y el joven se levantó de la cama- pero al mismo tiempo, no tengo- dijo y él, volvió a sentarse- entonces, deberías preparar algo y guardarlo por si.

- No, tienes que comer. Eso dijeron y comerás. Te guste o no.

- No me puedes obligar.

- ¿Eso crees?

Draco sonrió con malicia y caminó hasta la cocina. La cena estuvo lista al poco tiempo, gracias al uso de la magia. Agradecía eso, a lo largo de su vida. Haber nacido mago, era una de las mejores cosas que había ocurrido en su vida.

Y ese era un buen momento, para celebrarlo.

Hermione lo miró entrar con la comida y negó rotundamente. Ella no comería aunque él la obligase. Suspirando, Draco se sentó en la cama y extendió un tenedor hacia ella. Hermione negó caprichosamente y él insistió.

Cayó en la cama y con una sonrisa maliciosa, Draco le hizo tragar el primer bocado. Hermione intentaba negarse, pero él era más fuerte que ella.

- Comerás aunque no te guste- le dijo y ella continuaba quejándose- ¡Come, Granger!

- ¡No eres mi madre!

- Pero sí tu esposo y mi apellido va primero que el tuyo.

- ¡Sigue soñando!

Hermione y él, habían terminado, llenos de comida. De todas formas, ella había cenado. No propiamente, pero había cenado. Draco sonrió, triunfante y ella, lo miró, recelosa. Luego de una limpieza, era hora de dormir una vez más.

- Amelié ha dicho que vendrá de visita. Dumbledore le ha dado permiso. ¿No crees que le dan mucho permiso?

- Que haga lo que quiere. Ya es grande.

- Sí y a ti también te encantaba hacer lo que querías.

- Y hablaste tú.

- ¿Por qué eres tan fastidioso?

- ¿Por qué peleass tanto?

- ¡Me desagrada tu tono de voz!

- ¡Me desagrada tu malhumor. Tus cambios de hormonas!

- ¡Vuelve a decir eso frente a mí y te quedarás sin tu esposa y sin tus hijos!

- Crees que...

Guardó silencio, mientras la mirada amenzante de Hermione, le dio pie para silenciarse. Suspirando se dio la vuelta y se acomodó en la cama de mala gana. Hermione hizo lo mismo y ambos se dedicaron a dormir.

Ninguno entendió, por qué peleaban.

Al amanecer, la situación fue diferente. Hermione había amanecido con la tensión baja y Draco, simplemente se dedicó a atenderla. Sonriendo, Hermione tenía un humor muy feliz y estaba agradecida con muchas cosas.

Lloró por otras. Estaba llena de miedo.

Esas hormonas que él no solía entender, estaban a flor de piel.

- No, te dije que ella nunca se molestó por eso. Eres su madre, tenías que decírselo por primera vez.

- Pero estaba hablando del periodo, Draco- suspiró ella, sollozando. Él no supo qué hacer. ¿Cómo lidiar con ella?

- Ella lo tomó muy bien. Mucho mejor que yo, realmente.

- ¡No estaba bien!

- Bien, no lo estaba. Lo comprendo.

- No, tú no lo entiendes- resumió ella y él, negó con la cabeza. Que él recordara, su madre nunca había mencionado que era tan complicado.

Nunca había mencionado nada, a ciencia cierta.

Con una sonrisa a medias, Hermione se paseaba por la casa, tiempo después. Su malhumor, había pasado a la historia, pero él seguía de mal humor. ¿Por qué las mujeres actuaban así? Inspiró y se resignó. No le quedaba otra opción, que tratar de entenderla. Rugió, ante la sensación de no comprender nada y conocer todo por primera vez. Negó fuertemente y trató de calmarse.

Hermione inspiró, hambrienta por segunda vez. Pero esa vez, si había comido por su deseo propio. Con otra sonrisa, se preparaba su platillo favorito y lo degustaba, mirando un libro de terror. Draco estaba sentado a su lado y suspiraba, leyendo el profeta.

- Te pondrás gorda.

- No es verdad.

- Sí, te pondrás gorda.

- Déjame en paz. No me pondré gorda por que me llevarás a caminar- le dijo y Draco inspiró, bajando el periódico.

- Entonces, tú comes hasta engordar y yo, tengo que hacerte bajar de peso.

- Sí, así es.

- Debes estar bromeando con eso.

- No, no bromeo. Me harás rebajar y entonces, continuaré comiendo y me harás rebajar más y así será, hasta que tenga al bebé.

Draco se imaginó la triste cadena en la que iba a estar sometido. Seguramente podría echarse a llorar, si fuera una mujer con ataque hormonal. Sin embargo, él no lo era. Solo podía quejarse. No la llevaría a ninguna parte.

- Sigue comiendo así y no te pararás de allí.

- No me hace gracia, no sigas.

- Pues eso ocurrirá.


	56. Es

Contarle qué era el bebé, fue otra sorpresa para Draco. Era niño, esa vez. Con una sonrisa a medias, ella le comentó que su hijo iba a ser el primogénito, de la familia Malfoy. Estaba segura de que a Narcisa le hubiera gustado verlo.

Pero había muerto y eso, había significado que Hermione se echaría a llorar. Y eso fue lo que ocurrió. Draco no supo qué hacer, pero agradeció que Amelié estuviera de visita. No le costó calmar a su angustiada madre.

- Es un niño. ¡Fantástico!- dijo su hija con una sonrisa y Hermione asintió con una sonrisa suave también.

- Estoy muy feliz, Amelié. Pero tu padre... Tiene que aprender por que hasta ahora, solo me ha dado disgustos.

- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?- dijo Draco, que escuchaba la conversación y se adentraba en la habitación- ¡No seas mentirosa!

- ¡Yo no soy mentirosa, respétame!

- Infantil.

- Tonto.

- ¡Mamá, papá! Ya basta- suspiró Amelié y ambos se silenciaron- a ti no te hace bien, mamá. Y tú, papá, deja de molestar a mamá.

¡Tenía que ser el colmo de los colmos! Salió de la habitación, rezongando: "Mujeres", varias veces. Amelié rió, mientras Hermione, le siguió después. Se inclinó hacia su madre y colocó su cabeza sobre su vientre.

- Dudo que oigas algo, hija.

- Lo sé, pero quiero saber qué se siente. Quiero practicar, para cuando sienta las primeras patadas de mi hermanito.

Hermione meditó, mirando a su hija. Queria sentirlo en paz, como no los había sentido con ella. Con una inspiración suave, colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de su hija y acarició su cabello con dulzura.

Le hubiera encantado vivirlo, de la misma forma con ella. Pasó largo tiempo en eso, acariciándole la cabeza. Amelié se mantuvo en silencio.

Su madre recordaba muchas cosas. Y ella también. Pero la vida remarcaba el paso y cada error cometido, no debía repertirse.

- Amelié, lo siento tanto. Por todo lo que ocurrió. Por todo lo que te hice pasar. Creo que no lo merecías desde un principio.

- Tranquila mamá, está bien- le dijo ella y sonrió, alzando la cabeza- te amo tal cuál eres y tal cuál, todo ocurrió. Claro que desearía cambiarlo, pero no tiene importancia ahora.

Hermione inspiró, asintiendo. Mientras asentía, Draco regresó a la habitación con la cena. Para Amelié, era la ofrenda de disculpa. Para Hermione, solo era la cena.

- Bueno, comeremos en familia- dijo Hermione- tenemos tiempo sin hacerlo.

- Solo por este día de permiso- Respondió Amelié y Hermione sonrió dulcemente. Draco se sentó a su lado, temiendo una mala reacción de Hermione.

- Por dios, Draco. Ya puedes superarlo.

- Muy graciosa, Hermione. De verdad, muy graciosa.

Amelié rió, mientras cenaba con su familia. Ellos eran un poco disfuncionales, pero eran su familia. La mejor que podía tener, a pesar de todo lo pasado en sus vidas. Por supuesto, como ya dijo, había deaseado que algunas cosas cambiaran.

Pero el tiempo era indetenible.

- Sabes que te amo, Draco.

- Lo dudaré.

- ¡Papá!

- Ustedes han comenzado, yo solo estaba tratando de entender todo este asunto. De ayudarles.

- Pareces un pequeño. Deja de quejarte.

Luego de una discusión más, Amelié se despidió de ambos, para irse a la cama. Un beso para cada uno de sus padres y para su hermanito en gestación. Con una sonrisa, se imaginó a sus padres, ya ancianos.

Seguro pelearían, hasta sin dientes. Y aún les podría entender de lo que se quejaban. Se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró.

Nada podía estar mejor, que tener un hermanito. Que poder jugar con él y vivir esa infancia que ella no vivió.

Por motivos conocidos.

- Mañana será un día mejor.

Y lo fue, al amanecer. Amelié preparaba el desayuno y Draco, atendía a Hermione, que nuevamente no podía levantarse. ¿Cuánto le iba a durar, esa sensación? Negó con la cabeza, al escuchar más órdenes de Hermione.

El criado, el elfo doméstico, era él.

- No más hijos.

- Se le pasará, papá. Imagina que ese eres tú y lo entenderás.

- No me quejaría tanto.

- No lo sé, quizá no. Pero mamá está embarazada y tu deber es cuidarla, pase lo que pase o diga lo que diga. Por desgracia- sonrió y Draco inspiró.

- Todo por mamá ¿No es así?

- Sí, todo.


	57. Compartir

Hermione estaba por dormirse, pero la posición era muy incómoda para ella. Trataba de acomodarse a ella, pero no esperaba que el embarazo creciera tanto. Parecía que sería un bebé bastante grande.

- Hermione, por dios. ¿De qué lado quieres dormir?- dijo en la punta de la cama, casi cayéndose de ella. Hermione miró a su alrededor, buscándolo en la oscuridad.

Pero era ya muy tarde, se había caído de la cama y trataba de levantarse. Hermione había hecho una muralla de almohadas, para relajar su espalda. Le dolía mucho más de lo que creía. Y significaba que dolería más...

Luego.

- Lo siento, Draco. No creí que crecería tanto.

- Pues debe ser lo que comes.- dijo poniéndose de pie.- comienza a resultar un poco incómodo. Quizá pueda ir a dormir a la habitación de Amelié.

- ¡No, por favor no me dejes!- rezongó ella y él se preguntó cómo iban a dormir todos juntos.

Hablaba del bebé también. Ella sonrió apartándose lo más que pudo y Draco volvió a la cama. Se sentó allí, mientras ella encendía la luz y lo miraba con cierta vergüenza. No quería arruinar su noche.

Y las que faltaban por arruinar.

- Bien. Tratemos de dormir. Necesitas descansar. El médico dijo que necesitabas dormir muy bien.

Hermione asintió, mientras él esperaba a que se acomodara y luego, la cobijaba con mucha delicadeza. La miró y luego de que simplemente se durmió, logró dejarse caer en la cama y meditar. Iba a ser un embarazo bastante complicado. Sin contar que no sabía nada sobre ellos. Estaba atado de manos.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿leer libros? ¿Ir a cursos?

Ninguno de esos modelos, se ajustaba a lo que él necesitaba. Además, no era ningún muggle para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Necesitaba algo más.

- ¡Buenos días papá!- dijo Amelié. Iba pronto para la escuela, faltaba tomar su desayuno y que él la dejara allí.- ¿Cómo está mamá?

- No preguntes. Es muy complicado compartir de esta forma. Apenas entramos en la cama. Comienza a preocuparme y...

No continuó, Amelié señalaba detrás de él. Hermione estaba parada allí, escuchando lo que había dicho y parecía que se echaría a llorar. Draco negó con la cabeza.

- No hablo de eso... de tu hijo. Es maravilloso que vayamos a tener un hijo, la verdad que lo es.- dijo, pero Hermione ya no quería escuchar excusas.

Se echó a llorar muy pronto. Sintiéndose gorda y una molestia para él. Sonrió, mientras ella trataba de explicarle qué más era, pero su voz estaba ahogada en lágrimas. Negó con la cabeza y sostuvo sus manos frente a él. Le explicó que la amaba tal cuál era y que ansiaba tener al bebé.

Paulatinamente; pudo calmarla. Aunque ella no dejaba de sentirse culpable por ser una carga. Y sabía que también hablaba de la marca que llevaba en su brazo.

Amelié sonrió, besando la mejilla de su madre y de su padre, mientras caminaba junto a él para devolverse a la escuela.

Ella se quedaría sola por unos minutos.

Se quedó sentada en el sofá y miró a su alrededor. Miró los huevos y las tostadas en la mesa y luego a su vientre.

No, no iba a engordar. Negó con la cabeza y se dijo que no comería nada de aquello. Así muriera de hambre. No quería engordar ni un gramo.

Al regresar Draco, eso fue lo primero que encontró. El desayuno sin tocar, enfriándose y a ella sentada en el sofá.

Mirándolo como si se hubiera ido por miles de años y hubiese vuelto apenas ese día, para recordar que estaba casado y con su esposa en estado.

- ¡Draco!- dijo casi de inmediato y él comprendió que eran los cambios de humor.

- Hermione ¿por qué no comiste? Sabes que tienes que comer. El bebé y tú tienen que comer para subsistir.

- ¡No comeré nada que me engorde!

- Necesitas comer de forma nutritiva o tu hijo no crecerá debidamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero él insistió. Tomó el plato y sacó la varita de los bolsillos de su túnica. Apuntó sobre la comida, para que estuviera a una temperatura adecuada y le acercó un tenedor.

- Come.

- No.

- Come ya...

- ¡No!

Draco inspiró y se preguntó cómo iba a hacerla comer. Tuvo una idea repentina y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Un asunto sencillo. Siempre servía para dejarla con la boca abierta.

Se inclinó cerca de su oído y comenzó a jugar con él, entre sus labios. A jugar con su cuello y los rizos de su cabello.

- Draco... ¿qué haces?

- Nada. Mimar a mi esposa. ¿No puedo?

- Sí bueno... pero... ¿por qué sosteniendo un plato con huevos y tocino?

Recorrió su cuello, poniendo especial atención a sus hombros y los finos huesos que sobresalían de aquel lugar. Agradecía que Hermione tuviese una pijama que le facilitara llegar hasta su pecho. Que había crecido considerablemente a causa del embarazo.

No necesitó mucho juego, al poco tiempo ya estaba en una especie de trance. Siempre decía sí, cuando hacía ese tipo de cosas.

- ¿Quieres comer, Hermione?

- Lo que sea... Draco. Solo no te detengas.

¡Victoria! Siempre obtenía lo que quería.


	58. Tiempo al tiempo

**Hellow, feliz año y navidades atrasadas. Espero todo haya ido bien :D. Muchos besos y saludos a todos. ¡Les quiero :D!**

Hermione estaba sentada en la cama, admirando su vientre en crecimiento. Todo parecía marchar bien dentro de lo que cabía. La marca solía doler repetidas veces, pero Hermione no asistía a ninguna de las reuniones. Pasaba las tardes y las noches lluviosas de aquella temporada, bajo los brazos de Draco, sintiendo el dolor. Llorando, porque estaba segura de que sería convocada muy pronto.

Pero no perdía la esperanza de que Voldemort se cansara de intentarlo y tratara de convocar a otros, de asesinar a otros y la dejara en paz a ella y a su bebé. Draco no. Él en cambio se preparaba para la inminente guerra. Se preparaba para tener que salir por ella y defender a la criatura que reposaba dentro, sin idea del mundo.

Como nunca había hecho con Amelie.

De esa misma forma. Allí iba a estar por su familia.

Respiró pesadamente ante las lágrimas que Hermione derramaba aquella semana, un domingo en la noche. Todas las noches su marca hervía en su piel. Quemaba como nada. Como el dolor más profundo que jamás había sentido antes.

Draco se lo había mencionado. Había sido una tonta y ahora tenía que ser fuerte. Que aquello no iba a resultar sencillo.

Y ella contestaba lo mismo. Había sido por amor.

El que le tenía. ¡Eso tenía que bastarle a él para que cerrara su boca y dejara de fastidiarla con esas palabras!

Tenía que apoyarla, no echar más leña al fuego. Pero con Draco pedía mucho. Aunque su mirada de preocupación sobre ella, la hacía suspirar.

No podía quizá cambiarlo por fuera, pero "tal vez por dentro".

Esa noche, trataba de dormir mientras Draco la rodeaba con sus brazos y se amoldaba a su cambiado cuerpo a raíz del embarazo. Con una sonrisa suave, susurraba a su oído, una vez dormida, palabras que no era capaz de decir cuando los ojos de Hermione se posaban sobre los suyos y le prestaban atención tal, que su garganta se secaba y bueno, ella esperaba que él dijera cursilerías de novelas románticas.

Él no era así.

— Tiempo al tiempo, todo se resolverá. Espero tener el suficiente, pero todo estará bien. Solo tenemos que esperar, ser fuertes y esperar que las cosas caigan en su lugar. En el momento preciso. No podemos acelerarnos al paso del tiempo.

Pero ni él sabía cuál era el momento preciso. Ni él entendía al tiempo y los destinos que le solía traer en las agujas del reloj con cada minuto y segundo marcado. Ni él entendía los sueños y pesadillas que se le volvían realidad. Lo más horrendo y el pesimismo.

Eso se lo dejaba a las fastidiosas clases de adivinación a las que nunca había asistido por temor a morir del aburrimiento.

A las que nunca había asistido por no encontrarles algo productivo. Y ahora, ahora se arrepentía de no saber. De no poder predecir el futuro y de adelantársele. De caminar a ciegas sin idea de dónde comenzar.

Y se había quedado dormido, mientras tenía otros sueños "predictivos" como Trelawney habría dicho de estar dentro de su cabeza.

Otros de esos sueños donde el peligro estaba servido en bandeja de oro y él sin armas y sin varita, se enfrentaba a su peor enemigo.

A su némesis. A la muerte misma.

Despertó sobresaltado y con el pulso alto. Inspiró pesadamente y con una sonrisa, se dijo que solo soñaba. Ladeó la cabeza hacia su esposa, que estaba seguramente dormida a un lado suyo y todo estaba bien.

Todo estaba mejor.

Pero no era cierto, ella allí no estaba. Estaba solo. Ella se había ido, quizá se había levantado. Eso hizo él. Se levantó apresurado y caminó por los pasillos y alrededores. No estaba en ninguna parte.

¿Dónde estaba?

— ¡Hermione!

Pero parecía no estar en casa, parecía que sí estaba solo y que ella había terminado por irse a ese lugar al que le temía tanto. A cumplir con ese trabajo que tanto le ponía los pelos de punta.

Irse a morir.

— ¿Que mamá hizo qué?— decía Amelie, mientras Draco había visitado a Albus. Mientras había ido por ayuda.

Desesperado.

Insoportable, con los labios temblándole y lleno de miedo.

O había sido convocada o ella había ido por su propia cuenta. ¡No sabía qué pensar ni qué hacer! Se ponía nervioso a cada paso que daba. Sentía que moría tan rápido como una vela ante el frío viento, que su mecha apagara.

¿Dónde estaba su esposa?

La madre de su hijo.

Su mujer...


	59. Me rindo

Hermione miraba a su alrededor, Lord Voldemort paseaba mientras ella trataba de distraer su vista en otro punto que no fuesen sus enormes ojos rojos. Respiraba entrecortadamente. No podía pensar, había mucho ruido en su cabeza.

Meditaba el hecho de que se había condenado a muerte, estando embarazada. Y trataba de ocultar su embarazo de la mejor forma que podía.

Las túnicas negras cubrían lo suficiente. Pero si el señor tenebroso decidía descargar su ira sobre ella, estaba acabada.

Y Draco pensaba de igual forma.

— ¿Es que a tu madre se le subieron las hormonas a la cabeza? ¿¡Cómo puede hacer una cosa como esta!? Está embarazada...¡el señor tenebroso no le tendrá piedad! No se salvará...

Y empalidecía a cada momento, mientras su hija lloraba y Dumbledore mantenía una de sus manos en uno de sus hombros. Todo tenía solución si trabajaban rápido. Eso pensaba Draco mientras preparaba su varita para desaparecer.

Su padre seguramente estaba feliz de ello.

— ¡Tengo que sacarla de ese lugar! Llevármela muy lejos antes de que...

Pero no quería decir ni pensar lo peor de la situación. En las verjas de la escuela, había desaparecido. Frente a Amelié. Mientras ella echaba su suerte al destino. Mientras ella rogaba que sus padres se encontraran.

Y Hermione esperaba que Draco no se involucrara, no terminara de enfadarse y deshiciera todo el plan.

Era mejor morir que vivir la vida entera, atada al miedo de saber que podría morir súbitamente y entonces, dejar a aquella criatura tan abandonada como le había sucedido a Amelié.

No lo permitiría. No dos veces. Así muriera con ella. Y ese era un pensamiento suicida, kamikaze. Pero estaba ya harta de vivir con miedo.

Y mientras Draco corría a través de los pasillos de la mansión Riddle, Voldemort pensaba en la mejor forma de castigarla por su osadía.

Sangre sucia que osaba casarse con un sangre pura. Pronto Draco también pagaría, pero era preferible matarla primero.

Las mujeres primero. Como siempre.

— Despídete de tu existir, asquerosa sangre sucia. ¡Me habrías sido muy útil! Cuántas veces no he escuchado hablar de tu inteligencia. Pero las traiciones no las tolero. ¡No dentro de mis propias filas! Y supongo que si no puedes serme fiel en vida, tendrás que serlo en tu muerte. Pisaré tus huesos y escupiré sobre tu sangre derramada en el suelo.

Hermione había cerrado los ojos, esperaba el conjuro. Podía ver el reflejo de una ventana, sentía la luz enceguecedora. Aquella luz verde.

Estaba por morir.

— ¡Mi señor!

Aquel hombre había reído como si le hubiesen dicho que Potter estaba muerto y traían su cadáver. Draco se sostenía el pecho con una de sus manos y posaba sus ojos tanto en ella como en el temido Voldemort.

Hermione había abierto sus ojos. Agradecía en cierta forma que hubiese llegado, pero no que se arriesgara de tal forma.

Estaban acabados.

— ¡Ah, Draco! Me preguntaba qué hacía tu esposa aquí. Sin ti. Llegaste en el momento preciso. Estaba por castigarla, por haber faltado a las reuniones que amablemente me tomo la molestia de organizar. Quizá quieras acompañarnos.

Hermione se había dado la vuelta para mirarlo. Bajo aquella ropa negra, su cabello castaño hacia que su rostro brillase ante la poca luz. Estaba muy pálida y pensaba éste, que resultaba contraproducente para su embarazo. Tenía que haber una forma de acercarse y sacarla de aquel lugar.

Apreciaba su ayuda, pero arriesgarse y lanzarse como un pedazo de carne a perros, no era la mejor solución.

— Quizá quieras intercambiar algunas palabras con ella, mientras nos preparamos. Draco. Tengo una tarea muy importante para ti. Para ambos. Y esta vez, espero que se queden para cenar.

El señor tenebroso había abandonado la habitación y lo primero que Hermione había hecho, había sido correr hasta sus brazos.

— ¡Siempre Gryffindor y su obsesión por salvar a todo el mundo! ¿¡Es que te volviste loca!? Pudo haberte matado. ¡Pudo...!

Pero había guardado silencio, mientras Hermione cerraba sus ojos, aferrándose a sus brazos. Era mejor no echar más leña al fuego.

— Y ahora cómo diablos saldremos de esta.— susurró, mientras besaba su frente con una sonrisa suave que le hizo recordar a su niñez.

Bajó la vista, ella guardaba silencio mientras permanecía allí. Con sus uñas casi clavándose sobre sus brazos. De forma dolorosa.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿El bebé?

Asintió en silencio y una de las manos de Draco había descendido hasta su vientre. Silenciosamente, tanto como ella permanecía.

— Está bien...¡pero la próxima que hagas una estupidez como esta, al menos podrías avisarme! Dejarme algún recado, para estar preparado.

— Lo siento. ¡Detesto ser la discordia! Quisiera...

— ¿Volver a empezar? Necia sabelotodo insufrible, ya es tarde para ello.

Era muy tarde, verdaderamente. Pero al menos estaba feliz de saber que si iba a morir, estaba con su esposo.

Lamentaba lo que Amelié tenía que sufrir, pero bien, ella tenía maravillosas personas que podían cuidarla.

Personas que resultaban ser mejor familia que ella.

Y bajo esos sentimientos, solo se había echado a llorar. Una vez más, en silencio. Lo podía sentir en sus manos, mientras la abrazaba.

Tonta que era. Había sido y sería.

No comprendía por qué Voldemort había cedido tan fácilmente, pero le había dado tiempo para mirarla una vez más. Para hablarle una vez más.

Para besar y recordarle que la amaba, pese a que no sabía cómo demostrar sentimientos que no había sentido jamás.


End file.
